Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal
by triscythe59
Summary: Saten receives an anonymous email about a new Urban Legend deciding to investigate with her friends they discovered a Holocron that shows their lives from an alternate dimension. A Certain Scientific Railgun is owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first reaction fanfic of another fanfic. This is a request from a good friend of mine, tython055. I hope that all you enjoy this fic and help support tython in his work.**

It has been one month after the final battle against Coronzon. The world is slowly still rebuilding, and both the magic and science sides have finally made peace with each other despite the former remaining to stay a secret. Thus, a new era has begun for both communities.

Meanwhile, Academy City has already begun to reorganize its governing system under the influence and forced persuasion of the new General Superintendent Accelerator, who has recently started focusing on ending the city's Dark Side for good and make the City of Science a paradise as it should've been. For better or worse, this marks a new chapter for a new beginning.

However, rumors have begun spreading of a new urban legend, and a new adventure for our heroes begins...

"You think this is the place?" A long black-haired girl name Saten Ruiko asks excitingly.

"It should be. The directions specifically point right here." Another girl was wearing headband made with artificial flowers named Uiharu Kazari answers.

"I'm surprised this place even here to begin with." The Level 5 Railgun, Misaka Mikoto comments as she stares at the old abandoned facility in front of her and her friends. "Let alone this place is still standing."

"I know, sissy… I'm no construction worker, but even I can tell this place is ready to fall apart." The Level 4 Teleporter Shirai Kuroko adds in as she carefully observes the old research facility.

Not wasting any time, Saten walks towards the facility. "Come on, girls! There's a Legend that needs to be solved!"

"Ah! Wait, Saten!" Uiharu quickly catches up to her.

"I swear… she doesn't hold back when she learns a new Urban Legend." Kuroko sighs as she soon follows them.

"Yeah… that's Saten, alright." Misaka says as she walks along with Kuroko as they enter the facility.

It all started a few hours ago. Saten was hanging out with her friends out in Academy City, and then suddenly, she received an anonymous email from her phone. Opening it, she learns that there is a new Urban Legend that talks about a device that was secretly being developed in a secret research facility under the research of the multiverse theory.

Being the enthusiastic Urban Legend hunter, Saten is, she decides to go and investigate. The rest of her friends were, of course, suspicious of the letter. What even more suspicious is that it was attached to the location of the said facility.

Uiharu being the tech wiz she is, took the liberty to look through the email, but to her surprise, she was unable to find any leads to whoever send this mail. Noticing this, Misaka, Kuroko, and Uiharu decided to come along to keep Saten safe and possibly apprehend any possible criminal activity.

"Ugh, this place is a mess," Saten said as she and her friends entered the facility. The whole place has abounded with a few dusty types of machinery and a few rubbles here and there.

"Yeah… let's all stay together and look around. This place gives me the creeps." Kuroko suggested as she and the others looked around.

"This equipment sure is busted…" Uiharu noted as she looked at the old machinery. "I doubt I would be able to find anything under these conditions."

"Let's just get this over with and get out of here," Misaka said as she looks around with her friends.

The girls looked around the abandoned facility checking each room but found that nothing that found nothing that could fit the description of the said Urban Legend.

"Found anything?" Uhiaru asked Saten as she exited one of the rooms checked.

"Nothing…" She sighed. "Sorry, I wasted your time, girls."

"Don't worry about it, Saten, glad to know that nothing serious happened," Misaka said.

"Well, we did learn about this old facility," Shirai said, trying to lighten the mood. "As soon as we get back, I'm going to report about this place." With that, they all were about to walk out of the facility until Saten noticed another room.

"Hey! There's one more room we didn't check!" She shouted as she walked towards the said room.

"Sate-, wai-. ugh, she never a dull moment…" Misaka mutters as she and her friends soon follow.

Saten entered the room and looked around, and she noticed that the place is in the same condition as the others. She was a bit disappointed until she sees a display in the middle of the room holding a cube looking machinery near the size of a baseball.

"Whoa…" Saten looks at the small device in awe, and she didn't know why, but she felt the strong urge to take it with her. "Is this what the Legend was talking about?" She asked herself as she walked towards it. She reaches out with her hand then touches it.

As she touches the cube, her friends entered the room. "Saten did you fi-, Kyaa!" Uiharu screamed in surprise along with the others as the room suddenly went white for a moment, forcing Saten and the others covers their eyes.

As the light slowly dimmed, Saten slowly removed her hands from her face, and to her surprise, she shes the cube glowing. "Whoa…" was the first she could say, even the others were awed by this.

Then suddenly, the cube projected light from the top side of the cube, showing words in a holographic form. The girls could only watch in awe and silence.

'_Identity received. Holocron information ready for use.'_

As the last words came out form the hologram, the cube stopped glowing, leaving only silence in the room while the girls just kept staring at the cube with their jaws dropped.

"What. The. Hell." Kuroko broke the silence, saying what was on everyone's mind.

* * *

_**30 minutes later…**_

Not knowing what to do, the girls decided to head back to Judgment to investigate the cube they discovered from the abandoned research facility. They carefully placed in a box to keep it safe, avoiding any contact towards it. The base is currently empty, leaving the girls to themselves. Thus they decided to wait in the meeting room to discuss what they found.

"OK, I just got a call from the chief and said she'd be back soon." The teleporter said as she joins with her friends. "So, until then, we'll have to wait."

"Ok." Misaka answers.

"Right," Uiharu said as well as she notices her friend staring at the cube. "Are you okay, Saten?"

The others noticed this and looked at her. "Hm? Oh! I'm okay, can't stop thinking about the Holocron."

"Holocron?" Shirai questioned.

"That's what it called itself back then, right?" She answers, recalling back what happened in the facility. "So yeah. Holocron."

"Okay, Holocron." Misaka echoes rolling her eyes. "But what is it?"

"I looked it up as best as I can," Uiharu answers sighing in disappointed. "But in the end, I couldn't find anything."

This caught The Railgun and Teleporter's interest. "Right… until then, we shouldn't mess around with it until we find some answers." Misaka said, earning a nod from the two Judgment girls the looked at Saten. "Did you hear me Saten don't-." Before she could finish her sentence, the Urban Legend hunter went and touched it. "Touch it…"

Then suddenly the Holocron projected light all other the room like there inside the movies then started projecting itself like a movie then started showing words and moving scenes.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

"W-what is this?" Saten said as he and the others watch what is happening.

**Prologue**

**'**_**For four years… the Empire have spread their terror across the galaxy. The Dark Side has clouded our vision, and our ancient enemy - the Sith - have won. And while the last of the Jedi continued to be hunted down, the power of the Dark Side still grows. The galaxy has fallen in the hands of the Sith and no mortal man… can stand in their path…'**_

"Is… is this an intro for a sci-fi movie or something?" Misaka asks bewilderedly as she wonders what she and her friends are looking at.

"Looks like it," Saten said. "But who cares! I so want to watch this." She answers gleefully as she watches while her friend sweat drop from her response, but not knowing what to do, they decide to sit back and watch.

**Mustafar**

"Mustafar?" Kuroko tilted her head in confusion. "Is that a place or something?"

"It's probably made up or something this is Sci-Fi after all," Saten answered.

**15 BBY**

"What does BBY stand for?" Just as Misaka asked the Holocron suddenly showed a message in the form of a hologram.

'_BBY, Before the Battle of Yavin.'_

The girls are surprised that the cube could answer their questions.

"It can answer questions?!" Uiharu squeaked. "That's incredible!"

"But what's Yavin?" Saten asked, which made the girls shrugged.

**The TIE Advanced flies from the planet Mustafar's orbit as it makes its way towards a castle in the shape of a tuning fork. The girls were amazed at witnessing a different planet.**

"Look at the planet..." The Level-0 said. "Is it covered in lava?"

"It must be a Volcanic Planet of sorts" The hacker deduced.

"Gotta give props in imagination and creativity on the planet" The Teleporter commented. "It looks so life-like"

"Yeah... it does doesn't." Misaka mutters out load for them to hear as she carefully looks at the planet's surroundings. _"A bit too realistic if you ask me. Was this actually filmed somewhere volcanic?"_

**The ship then lands in the fortress's hangar with only a few other regular TIE fighters in it as well. A welcoming party of Stormtroopers form a variation of a salute as the doors to the hangar slide open, revealing a man clad in black armor and a cloak. His mechanical heavy breathing was heard as he walks past the white armored soldiers. This is the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader.**

The girls couldn't help but get a cold shiver from the back of their spines the moment they saw Vader's appearance, but what got them tense was the sound of his breathing.

"Whoa… did you all felt that?" Saten said as she held herself shaking like she's shivering.

"You mean the cold that's reaching up to your spine," Kuroko answers, trying to suppress her shiver. "Yeah… then yeah, that."

Uiharu didn't say anything, but she was haplessly shivering but just gave a forced smile telling them that she's ok.

Misaka was the same, but she was thinking something different. _"This cold… this sense of… fear. It's… it's just liked the time when I first encounter Accelerator…"_ A message appeared from the cube.

'_Darth Vader.'_

"Darth… Vader…" Saten mutters. "S-s that the bad guy."

**Vader then enters the elevator that is on the far side of the hallway. The door closes behind him as the lift takes him to a specific floor beneath his fortress. Not long, the lift's doors open, and Vader walks the floor's hallways, turning on every corner of the prison level in his fortress. He then approaches a cell door guarded by two Stormtroopers. When they noticed the Sith Lord, the two then stand straight as the door opens and Vader walks inside before the door closes behind him.**

**Standing beneath him is a boy no older than 12. He has short brown hair and brown eyes along with his skin tone being peach white. He appears to be handcuffed to the floor and looks to be tortured due to the tears and burn marks on his current clothing. Unfortunately, the circular floor grate keeps him from getting out should he breaks free from the cuffs.**

"Who's that?" Saten said as she slowly got over her shiver.

"Might be the main protagonist." The Level-4 answers.

**"A whole month in isolation." Vader's voice booms inside the cell. "Impressive. And to think that you wouldn't last long here. No one ever had."**

The girls violently stiffened the moment they heard the Sith Lords' voice. Despite the robotic voice, they can't but help tremble a bit harder than before.

"O-okay t-total b-b-b-bad guy alert." The Level-0 couldn't help but stutter.

"Y-y-y-yeah…" The Level-1 Judgment was able to answer despite the shiver in her voice.

"Okay…" Kuroko said, doing her best to suppress her newfound shiver. "M-movie or not this V-Vader guy sure knows how to d-deliver… right, S-sissy."

"H-huh? O-oh! Y-yeah!" The Level-5 answers with a forced smile but deep down she was freaking out. _"Oh, god! Oh god! Oh god! I take it back! I take back what I said! This is even worse than meeting the Number 1!"_

Fortunately, the Holocron seemed to pick up how the girls were reacting, so it gave them a moment to compose themselves to continue the hologram.

**"The Force gives me what I need." The boy sitting on the floor answers to prove his point.**

**"The Force?" Vader questioningly says calmly.**

"The 'Force'? does he mean gravity?" The flower-head girl asked slowly, getting used to Vader's voice.

"I don't think so… it might mean something else." Saten said.

**The boy rolls his eyes in annoyance.**

**"The Dark Side, my master." He corrects himself with hatred in his voice.**

"Yup! Something else."

**"Rise." Vader commands as he uses the Force to lift the circular floor up to where the Sith Lord stands.**

"Woah! He's an Esper! A high-level one at that." Kuroko deducted as she watches Vader simply lifting the platform with ease. "He might be using psychokinesis of some sort."

Misaka shivers again, not helping herself in comparing Accelerator with Vader. Instead, it scared her to think that Vader might be more powerful the Number 1.

**The boy then stands up and looks straight at Vader, who is so giant to the prisoner. The girls gasped at how tall Vader is.**

"Whoa! He's Huge!" Saten shouted.

"A-and I thought he was scary enough as he is." The hacker squeaked.

"What is he? Six feet tall?" Kuroko guessed.

"Maybe 6.8." Misaka answered slowly composing herself.

**"When I found you, I saw the potential that you possess. The Force is strong within you. And for a year, you've exceeded my expectations in embracing the Dark Side without letting it consume you."**

"Wow, that's heavy." Shirai comment.

**"Well, your harsh training sessions did pay off after all." The boy sarcastically comments. "I've got the few scars to prove it."**

"And he ruined it…" Shirai snorted while the girls just giggled a little happy that the tension was dulled a bit.

**Vader ignores his joke, however, as he has more to say.**

**"However, you've still not yet earn the right to become an Inquisitor. And your training isn't completed. Tomorrow, you're first true test will begin." Vader announces, much to the boy's surprise.**

**Vader then turns around and walks toward the exit before stopping and turning his head back towards him.**

**"I do not expect you to survive. But if succeed, then it'll be the first real step into serving the Empire."**

**After that, Vader exits the boy's cell before the door closes, leaving him alone as usual. Why is Vader so interested in him, you ask? It's because of how powerful he is with the Force that could rival some of the strongest Jedi to date (though they're all dead since Order 66 was issued). And the interesting fact is that this boy was a padawan learner to a Jedi Master in exile before he was slaughtered by one of Vader's Inquisitors. Too bad that this boy's Jedi training lasted for 11 years, considering that he was founded by the exiled Jedi Master as an infant. From what he knows about his mentor, is that he is one of the last descendants of a long-forgotten Jedi known as Revan prior to the fall of the Old Republic a thousand years ago. Of course, no one within the old Jedi Order remembers him as it was only the stuff of legends.**

"Did any of you get any of that?" Saten asked.

"Nope," Kuroko said.

"Not a clue," Misaka answered.

"There's probably more to the story if we continue to watch," Uiharu stated since the Holocron isn't answering the question.

**The boy then sighs heavily when Vader left.**

**"Thank the Force he's gone." He says.**

**He then looks around his cell before looking at his chained cuffs on the floor.**

**"No way in hell I'm gonna sit around and end up as an Inquisitor that's waiting to be cast aside as an expendable threat to the Empire."**

**The boy then moves back and begins pulling on the chains harder. And like that, they finally tear off the floor.**

**"**_**I'll have to worry about getting these broken cuffs on my wrists off once I recover my lightsaber that I constructed on the planet my master raised and instructed me on."**_

"A lightsaber?" Misaka questioned. "Is that a Sci-Fi weapon or something."

**The boy then runs toward the exit and takes out a hydrospanner that he smuggled into his cell during Vader's harsh teachings.**

"What's that?" Saten muttered.

**"**_**And don't get me started on the food here. Ugh, I want to try something tasteful for the rest of my life." He comments on the food he's usually served for over a year as a prisoner while using the hydrospanner to work on the door's control panel.**_

"Cool! It's a Sci-Fi picklock!"

**It didn't take long, but he manages to get the door open only to see that the two Stormtroopers guarding the door outside are knocked out by an astromech droid he's all too familiar with.**

"Is that a trash bot?" Misaka asked. "It looks so different." Another message shows.

'_Astromech Droid. a type of repair droid that served as an automated mechanic on starships.'_

"Cool! A bot that fixes ships and stuff." Saten gleefully shouts. "Doesn't Academy City have those kinds of bots?"

"I heard there are a few ideas regarding that, but they're still development stages," Uiharu answers her best friend.

"Cool."

**"R4?!" He says in surprise.**

"And it has a name." Misaka snorted in amusement.

**The red/white astromech known as R4-P23 looks like an R2 unit due to the red R2-styled head dome except it is modified R4 unit.**

**"Kept you waiting, huh?" He bleeps and whistles.**

"Did… did it just quote Metal Gear?" The Level-0 raised a brow.

"Metal, what?" Kuroko asked.

"It's a popular game series." Saten answers.

"Oh."

"It's kinda cute that the Holocron added subtitles so we could understand what R4 says." The Level-1 said smilingly.

**"Of course! But boy, am I glad to see you again!" He hugs his droid before letting go. "Could you do something about these cuffs on my wrists? They're a little too tight for me!"**

**The astromech then uses one of his tools to remove the cuffs and the boy then ease the pain on his wrists.**

"That's sure is handy." The Railgun punned, earning a groan from her friends. Then she looked at them with a raised brow. "What?"

"Nothing." They all chorused.

**"Thanks, buddy." He says to the droid. "By the way, how'd you end up here anyway?"**

**"Well, it was out of pure luck." He beeps proudly. "It took me a whole year to find you throughout Imperial-controlled space. I managed to stow away aboard a supply ship meant for the troops stationed here and make my way inside the castle to find where they were keeping you."**

**"Then we should get moving now, R4." He says. "I need to get my lightsaber back in the armory. It's just three floors above us. Plus, I don't want to stick around fighting Vader to the death. THAT is the last time I'm sparring with him."**

**"Vader?" R4 beeps confusingly.**

**"The Sith Lord who built and lives in this monolithic castle." He answers the droid's question. "And apparently, it's only a matter of time before he finds out I'm not in my cell."**

**"Oh." The droid beeps in realization. "Then let's go! I'll help you get to the armory."**

**The two then make a run for the elevator as they need to recover the boy's lightsaber before leaving.**

"This is getting interesting." The Urban Legend hunter said excitingly, her friends also agree.

**A few minutes later…**

**After making their way inside the armory without alerting the guards, the boy sees his lightsaber (one-bladed Jedi Lightsaber hilt design from the Old Republic 'Deceived' cinematic trailer) on a table and picks it up and activates its sapphire blue blade (Anakin's blue lightsaber color), giving off a cool humming sound before turning the plasma blade off. The girls again were awed by the weapon.**

"That's a nice glowstick he has there." The Level-4 snorted while the girls just snickered at the joke.

"Yeah... Not to mention the humming noise it makes while Theron was moving it around." Misaka noted as she listens to the sound of the lightsaber.

**"Got what you need, Theron?" R4 beeps while keeping a lookout for any troops coming their way.**

"Theron…" Saten muttered out loud. "So, that's his name."

**"Yeah." The boy Theron answers as he clips his saber to his belt in a non-dangling position. He then notices a holster and a modified blaster pistol that once belonged to a smuggler that is kept prisoner. Theron then adds the holster to his right thigh before placing the modified blaster in it.**

"Oooh. Sci-Fi guns."

**"I managed to rig the ships in the hangar with explosives. We should be to detonate them once we're airborne." The droid beeps in suggesting manner. "Though there will be a few Stormtroopers posted there."**

**"Then we'll have to fight our way through. And quickly before Vader shows up along with back up." Theron says after grabbing a dark brown hooded Jedi robe from another table.**

**The two then make there way back to the elevator as the hangar is located back to the Mustafarian surface. While the elevator takes them to the hangar, R4 beeps in excitement.**

**"Oh! You won't believe this!"**

**"What is it?" Theron curiously asks.**

**"I just noticed a blue and white Eta-2 Actis-class Jedi starfighter in the hangar when I first arrived her a few hours earlier. We can use that to escape this planet."**

"Oooh~ that looks so cool~" Saten fangirled other the starfighter she stares at.

"I admit it looks impressive." The Teleporter admits.

"Everything that we've seen so far is purely advance for Sci-Fi movie," Misaka admits as she carefully studies the technology. "Hate to admit it, but even with the current state in Academy City, it would take years to develop that kind of technology."

"I'm sure we can create these kinds of technology someday." Uiharu positively said.

**"Nice!" The former Jedi apprentice smirks with cockiness in his voice. "Seems to belong to a previous dead Jedi prisoner from before. Too bad those ships were decommissioned when the Empire took over. *sighs* Good thing I was taught how to pilot ships before Vader captured me, otherwise we'd be in big trouble getting the hell out of here."**

**The elevator door then opens as the two exit and are on a catwalk just above the said hangar. Seems like R4 was right about a few Stormtroopers stationed below them.**

**"Ready?" Theron whispers to his droid.**

**His droid whistles in confirmation.**

**And just like that, Theron drops from above that caught the troopers off guard.**

**"Halt!" One of them said.**

"Finally, some action!" Kuroko shouted, beginning to enjoy the show.

**The Jedi immediately takes out his blaster and shoots him, knocking the trooper down as he dies.**

**"Blast him!" Another said as the troopers open fire on him.**

**Theron evades the blaster fire and takes cover behind a few crates and returns fire on them, killing a few of the troopers in the process. Putting his blaster away, he then pops out of cover and Force repulses away the remaining troopers, knocking them outside the castle and into the molten lava, killing them.**

The girls cringed at the site. "Overkill, don't you think?" Misaka said.

**"A little overkill, don't you think?" Theron asks R4 who hovers down with his jet thrusters on his legs. The girls giggled at the same question.**

**"You're the one with the Force, smartass." He beeps rudely. "I'm not an organic meatbag."**

"That kinda sounds philosophical," Saten noted.

**"Hey, it was just a question." The Jedi defends as his droid gives a rude nudge to him before landing inside the starfighter's droid socket.**

**As the droid starts up the fighter, the castle's alarms go off loudly.**

**"Attention all personal!" An Imperial officer announces. "Prisoner escape in progress! Secure the hangar and all exits! Recapture prisoner! Lord Vader wants him alive!"**

"Ah, oh," Uiharu muttered, now worried for the two heroes.

**"We should be going!" Theron shouts, more troops arriving in the hangar.**

**"I've almost got it! Just keep them off my back!" R4 beeps while he is starting up the Jedi starfighter.**

**"Don't have to tell me twice!" Theron replies before taking out his lightsaber and begins deflecting blaster fire from the Stormtroopers back at them. He then lightsaber throws at them, leaving slice marks on their chest armor plating that left them seriously injured or killed. He catches his flying saber back with the Force and continues to deflect more blaster fire.**

The girls were both shocked and impressed at the scene they witnessed.

"So, he's also an Esper too!" Saten cheered.

"That weapon, the lightsabre…" Misaka muttered, taking an interest in the said weapon. "Is it based on some Hard-light theory?"

"Theory or not did you see what that glowstick did?!" Shirai shouted. "It sliced those officers like they were butter! Like BUTTER!"

"And block lasers," Uiharu added.

"Yeah, that too."

**"Theron! I've got control of the fighter! Get your ass on board so we can get the hell out of here!" R4 bleeps as he has taken control of the starfighter.**

**"Way ahead of you!" He answers before putting his lightsaber away and Force pushed the Stormtroopers away, sending them flying.**

**Theron then enters the ship's cockpit and closes the hatch as he is in his seat.**

**"Go!" He exclaims.**

**And then, the Jedi starfighter takes off and flies out of the castle as it is heading for Mustafar's orbit.**

**"Okay." Theron says as he takes out a detonator. "Time to give Vader a going away present."**

**When he pressed the button, the castle's hangar lights on fire as the ships inside all blow up, including Vader's TIE Advanced. The girls cheered.**

**"Hell yeah!" Theron whoops as he sees the explosion below him and gives the finger. "Good luck finding another Dark Side candidate, Vader!"**

"Boy, is he energetic!" Saten stated.

"Just like a certain someone we know," Uiharu whispered to herself.

"Hm, did you say something?"

"Nothing~."

**"Hey, save the celebration AFTER we're in the clear because we got two Star Destroyers in orbit!" R4 beeps into Theron's pilot headset.**

**Theron looks straight and sees two Star Destroyers already in position as they have already left the planet's stratosphere.**

"Holy crap! Look at the size of those ships!" Saten yelled as she pointed at the two Star Destroyers.

"How big do you think one of them is?" The flower=head girl asked.

The Holocron answered for them.

_'Estimated size: 16 Kilometres.'_

"16 KILOMETRES!" All the girls shouted in unison shocked at how such a large spacecraft can be used for space travel, but they were reminded that this is just a Sci-Fi movie so they just shrugged it off. Oh, if only the knew.

**"Now would be a good time to make the jump to hyperspace!" He exclaims. "Those Destroyers are in position to tractor beam us!"**

**"Where should I set course?" R4 beeps as they're getting closer to the Imperial cruisers.**

**"Anywhere that's not here!" He shouts.**

**A few seconds later, Theron sees the stars getting brighter as they then have already entered hyperspace, seeing the blue surroundings they're in.**

"Whoa! What was that?!" Kuroko shouted in confusion. Another message appears.

'_Hyperspace. An alternate dimension that can only be reached by traveling at or faster than the speed of light. Hyperdrives enabled starships to travel through __**hyperspace**__ lanes across great distances through the galaxy.'_

"Whoa." The girls chorused in awe.

**"We're in the clear." R4 informs his best friend. "Imperials won't be able to track us now that I was able to scramble this ship's signature."**

**"Whew!" He says with relief. "It's good thing this ship had its hyperspace docking ring. If it didn't, we would be sitting ducks and you being taken for recommissioning."**

**"You got that right, meatbag." He beeps, earning a death glare from the Force user as he could tell the astromech is laughing.**

**"Laugh it up, pal." He annoyingly says. "I don't know why you keep calling me meatbag."**

**"Because I want to, and I can." He raspberries his friend.**

"Pft, his hilarious." The Level-4 snickered.

**"Whatever." Theron shakes his head before changing to another topic. "Anyways, what coordinates did you input since going to Imperial-occupied space is out of the question. And don't get me started on going to a planet that's strong in the Dark Side. NOT a good idea of where to camp out."**

**"Yeah, about that…" The droid whistles nervously.**

**"If there's a problem R4, then out with it." He says impatiently.**

**"Look, I didn't have time to choose a destination. So, I might've plugged in some random coordinates."**

**"And we have no idea where we're going?" Theron facepalms. "You're either a genius or just plain stupid. We could be heading for our deaths, R4."**

**"Well you're the one who said to make a jump to anywhere that's not Mustafar, meatbag!" The droid roasts at his remark.**

"Best. Travel buddy. Ever" The Level-0 said sarcastically the others laughed at that.

**Just when Theron was about to argue with his companion, a beeping sound is heard on the nav computer.**

**"R4, what's the nav computer telling us?"**

**"I don't know but it looks like we're headed straight for a large object."**

**"Drop us out of hyperspace."**

**"What, right now?"**

**"Yes now!" He exclaims in panic. "Drop us out or we're done for!"**

"Wait, is that the risk of using a hyperdrive?" Uiharu said, shuddering off the idea charging super fast against a wall.

"Looks like it." Misaka shuddered as well since she thought of the same thing.

**R4 immediately then drops the ship out of hyperspace just in time as the ship is now in orbit of an uninhabitable moon.**

"Hey… does that moon look familiar?" Kuroko narrowed her eyes carefully at the said moon.

**"Seriously, we really need to plan out our escape routes in hyperspace." Theron sighs in relief. "But other than that, where in the galaxy are we? We almost collided with an uninhabitable moon, so there's got to be a planet here."**

**The Force user checks the nav computer's star charts, only to show that the galaxy map hasn't popped up. This shocked Theron in confusion.**

**"None of this makes any sense." He says aloud. "It's telling us we're no longer in our galaxy anymore. But how's that even possible?"**

**"Maybe it has something to do with the random hyperspace route we took to escape." The astromech theorizes in binary.**

**"That is possible." He agrees with his droid. "We could've ended up in an entirely different universe. If the multiverse theory is true that is." The perked up at that last part.**

"The multiverse theory?" Saten echoed. "You guys don't think…?"

"No way! That just a coincidence." Kuroko cut her off before she could finish her question.

"But the Urban Legend-"

"Could be false, we could just be looking at a new portable movie with an AI that answers a few questions that we don't know." Kuroko finished not believing anything about the Urban Legend.

**"Isn't that just all theories scientists spent centuries speculating on?" R4 deadpans with his whistles and beeps.**

"See? Even the bot agrees." The Teleporter said smugly, earning a pout from the Level-0.

**"Not unless we investigate this new universe's unmapped galaxy." Theron says. "R4, scan for any inhabitable worlds nearby. We'll need to conserve whatever fuel we have left if we're to make it to at least one of them."**

**R4 then scans, which didn't take long since there must be a planet that orbits a moon.**

**"Scan complete." The droid beeps. "You're right about one thing. There is a nearby inhabitable planet in this star system. However, I'm unable to confirm if there's civilization or not due to my scanner not acquitted beyond an entire world."**

**"I'll take us close then." Theron suggested as he takes control of the starfighter.**

**As the ship flies over the moon's horizon, Theron and R4 sees a planet green and blue planet. Theron then scans the planet for any sentient life. The girls gasped at the familiar site.**

"It's the planet Earth!" Uiharu said.

"That means that-" Saten said before she was cut off again.

"Just. A. Coincident!" Kuroko shouted, earning another pout =.

Misaka watched and sweatdropped at the site.

**"Looks like there's civilization after all." He deduces. "Huh, this planet's technology seems primitive but advanced at the same time. And this world looks familiar somehow. I can even sense how strong this planet is in the Force. Extremely strong, in both the light and dark side."**

**"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" R4 interrupts him. "That shouldn't even be possible. Not even worlds like Tython can be ridiculously strong in both sides of the Force."**

"Nice to know that is home is special, at least." The Railgun chirped.

**"At least my master implemented forgotten knowledge about the stuff that's been passed down from his legendary bloodline into your databanks." He casually says before working on the controls to jam the planet's orbital satellites and other forms of electronic communication. "Let's land on that curved large island, but away from civilization. We don't need to attract unwanted attention."**

**The Jedi interceptor detaches from the hyperspace ring away from the planet's orbital range and opens its S foil wings before flying down to the surface. The ship passes through the clouds and Theron sees a few small cities and towns that are miles apart from each other. The ship then closes its S foils and lands in a forest away from prying eyes, it's landing gear setting foot on unknown ground.** **The girls are awed at the site of ships capabilities.**

**After taking off his headgear, Theron climbs out of the ship with R4 ejecting out of the ship's astromech socket. Theron takes a moment to breath in the fresh air that he missed for the past year.**

"Enjoying the fresh air, huh?" Saten smirked while girls chuckled.

**"Are you gonna keep breathing in the fresh air or are we gonna explore this place, meatbag?" R4 beeps impatiently, excited to see what this planet has to offer.**

**"Shut up, R4." The Force user says to his best friend. "I need you to wait with the ship in case we need to relocate should we come across any hostiles."**

**R4 wanted to argue with him but chose to obey since they don't know what surprises this planet has in store for them.**

**"Very well." He whistles as Theron then throws his robe's hood on and walks away from the ship. "Bring back anything useful we can use!"**

**(Time Skip)**

**Theron continues to walk towards the edge of the forest with a cliff alongside. When he exited the forest and then his eyes widen in shock with his mouth agape.**

**"Whoa…" Theron mutters in awe and excitement.**

**From where he's standing, he can see how great the view is with the hilly, mountainous landscape being filled with animal and plant life. He then notices a small city in the background.**

**"It would seem that this place is very interesting to explore." He says with a smirk on his face. "And maybe I can start learning how this place looks and feels familiar."**

**And so, the young Jedi's first adventure begins…**

**\- THE FORCE ETERNAL -**

The girls stayed silent at the ending and watching mixed with the sense of mystery and awe.

"So, wanna keep watching?" Saten said, breaking the silence with a hint of excitement.

The girls looked at her, and they smiled and nodded.

"Sure I don't see why not," Misaka said interested in the show.

"I won't mind watching with all of you together," Uiharu said.

"I suppose I can keep watching until the chief comes back," Kuroko said with a smile.

With that, the Holocron continued to play the next chapter.

_To be Continued…_

**A/N: Hope you liked this new fic I made. Please support tython055 by reading his work.**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1

"So, let me get this straight… You found this… Holocron… from an abandoned research facility,"

"That's right," Misaka said.

"Because you can't find anything about it, you decide to bring it here for research."

"Yes, chief," Kuroko said.

"Then you accidentally activated it then starts projecting some Sci-Fi movie in the room."

"That's correct," Uiharu said.

"And this all started because of Saten finding out about an Urban Legend she received from an unknown sender."

"Yup!" Saten chirped.

The girl sighed as she got all the answers she needs. This girl is Judgment's 117th Branch chief Mii Konori.

Before the Holocron could show the next chapter, it suddenly shut itself off the moment the Branch chief entered the room where the girls were in.

"So, what the story about?"

"Huh?" The said girls said in unison.

"The story. If we were going to figure out what this thing is, I would like to know what this movie is about."

And with that, the girls told them what they have seen from the Holocron, from space to Vader, to Theron and up until they reach the point on Earth.

"I see…" Konori said with a thoughtful look.

"So, what do you want to do, chief?" Kuroko asks her superior.

"I say we continue watching it." Konori's answered, surprised everyone.

"Really?" Saten asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, for starters you did say that you couldn't find anything about it given that Uiharu is our top specialist in computers." The hacker nodded at that statement. "And you did well to bring it here and informed me about it." The girls smiled at the chief's compliment. "I guess that watching this movie might give us hints where it originated such as the credits showing the names of the developers and such."

"I guess that makes sense," Uiharu said.

"Yeah! Plus, we get to watch a free movie." The Urban Legend hunter cheered.

As soon as everyone agreed, the Holocron activated itself while Konori found a spot so she could watch.

**Chapter 1**

**Three years later…**

"Ooooh. A time skip." Saten says.

**Earth. The birthplace of humanity, and the only known sentient race in the Milky Way galaxy. And from what Theron has learned so far is that this is the first time he's seen so many governments coexisting onto a single world, which is crazy in an off-worlder's point of view. And during his time as a new 'citizen', he spent the time researching its different countries with its own languages and cultures, including their own histories if he is to blend in with the populace of Earth. For some reason, however, he somehow can read English – which is another form of Basic that he speaks in – and this raised more questions to the confusing boy. Could it be possible that he was originally born in this world? Or did the Force gave him the unknown knowledge to live amongst mankind? The only thing Theron knows is that other off-world species are considered alien to most humans, and he doesn't blame them for that. Though he did enjoy some of its best social media relating to the topic and was even influenced by them, such as books, comics, manga, anime, films, history, etc.**

**And now this have led him to today.**

**Academy City**

**July 27, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

The audience perked up at the name of the location.

"Wait. Theron is in Academy City?" Saten asks.

"Looks like it." Misaka answers.

"Huh, I don't think I heard of any films being taken in the city," Kuroko says, trying it think back if there was any at all.

'_That's because there wasn't any…'_ Konori says in her thoughts as she begins to wonder when this film was taken.

**"Honestly, R4, why'd you have us go to here of all places?" Theron complains to his astromech beside him as they stroll down the morning streets of School District 7.**

"Hey! that's our District." Uiharu said.

**The boy is now fifteen years of age and is currently wearing a brown hoodie and cargo pants with both his blaster and lightsaber holstered.**

"Looking good wearing Earth clothing and all that," Saten said with a smirk noticing that he dresses well.

The girls blinked a bit surprised at her comment.

**"We've been to some of Earth's best locations, and you're bitching about visiting Academy City?" R4 beeps annoyingly. "You people can be such meatbags sometimes."**

"Meatbags?" Konori raises an eyebrow.

"We think it's is way for insulting humans." Uiharu answers for her

"Ah."

**"You're forgetting that this place is the most heavily guarded and advanced civilization on the planet. And don't forget that the mind trick won't work on strong-willed individuals, so we need to be extra careful not to piss off the locals that have superpowers."**

"Mind-tricks?" Kuroko raises an eyebrow. She looks at the others and just shrugged at what Theron meant.

**"Stop being a meatbag for once, will you?" R4 lectures. "Ever since we first arrived on this planet three years back, you've started to become a bit paranoid."**

**"Says the droid who suggested that we should prepare for anything should the Empire finds us and this planet to rule with an iron fist." He roasts, earning an electric shock from the astromech with one of its appendages stored inside him. "Hey!"**

The girls laughed at the duo's antics.

"They make such a good comedy team," Saten says as she slowly stops laughing while the others agree with her.

**"We've only been here for a day, and I want to see how 'advanced' this primitive world is."**

**"R4, we don't offend a planet's technology, and you know that!" Theron angrily yells. "And I don't give a damn if you don't care because if we were in a messy situation and blow our own cover, you'll end up being taken apart and studied like a frog wanting to be dissected."**

**"Then why did you have say that I'm one of the city's trash robots? I look nothing like those lifeless tin cans!" R4 rants with his beeps.**

**"Because it's the best cover-up for you." He defends his plan. "Everyone's going to believe that you're a prototype trash bot that can do so much more! Come on, we're still friends, right?"**

**"Yeah, except for the fact I still can't kriffing splice Earth's computers!" The droid angrily chirps.**

**"Shhhhhhhh!" He shushes his friend.**

**"Did you just shush me?! How dare you!"**

**"R4!" He whispery shouts at his droid. "You're making a scene!"**

**R4 immediately stops ranting and looks around with his head dome to see that Academy City students and adults looking at Theron and the astromech with weirded out expressions.**

The girls laughed even harder at that scene.

**"This is your fault for complaining about being here." R4 beeps as he looks up towards his owner, breaking the silence.**

**"You know what," Theron looks down at the droid. "I hate you."**

Again, the girls couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"O-oh god! These two are killing me!" Saten wheezes as she tries to stop laughing.

"I-I know right!" Kuroko said, holding to her sides.

Misaka, Uiharu, and Konori held their mouths snickering as they tried to stop there laughs.

**A little while earlier in the 7th School District…**

**A girl with pigtails is running down the streets as she takes a left turn around a corner. This is Kuroko Shirai, a Level 4 Teleporter and a member of Judgement.**

Immediately the girls stopped laughing and were surprised by the description of a particular Teleporter by their side.

"…What?" Asked the said Teleporter.

**"Stop, in the name of Judgement!" Shirai shouts as she stops in an alley and presents her Judgement armband. "I'm placing you under arrest for assault and-. Huh?!"**

**But standing before her is none other than her best friend and roommate Mikoto Misaka, otherwise known as the famous 3rd ranked Level 5 Railgun. And she has already knocked out the gangsters - that attempted to assault her - with her powers. Though they were almost burnt to a crisp due to the smoke coming off the unconscious older boys.**

**"Sissy!" Shirai immediately shouts in annoyance.**

**"Huh?" Misaka confusingly says as she turns to see her friend. "Oh, hey, Kuroko."**

"Wait… What?!" Now it was Misaka's turn to be surprised only this time she was yelling.

"Wait, since when did you two started to act in a movie." The chief asked the two Tokiwadai Middle School students.

"We never did!" Kuroko shouted as she and her friends were confused at how this happened.

"Plus, I don't remember doing any of this at all!" The Railgun said, trying to remember doing anything like this with Kuroko.

"If that's the case, then how are we seeing this?" Uiharu asks as she and others stare at the hologram movie.

**(Time Skip)**

**"How many times do I have to keep telling you, Sissy?" Shirai lectures her senpai roommate as they walk down the streets. "As a normal citizen of Academy City, you can't just-!"**

**"-get involved within Judgement business. Yes, I know." Misaka finishes her sentence in annoyance. "But aren't you being a bit hypocritical about this? You and I both know that I get involved if one of my friends is seriously hurt, not to mention that those guys started harassing me like they always do."**

"They even act the same way as you guys do." Saten pointed out to their doublegangers.

"This still doesn't explain anything!" Kuroko shouted. "How is this even possible?"

Saten gasped in realization. "Could it be-."

"NO! I refuse that this movie is _that_ Urban Legend!" The Teleporter shouted in denial, making the Level 0 pouted in annoyance.

**Shirai sighs at Misaka's explanation. She hates to admit it, but her Sissy does have a strong point.**

**"What am I going to do with you?" She groans as she facepalms.**

**Suddenly, the two then heard loud whistles and beeps. They stop to look at a boy that's the same age as Misaka and what looks to be a trash bot of some kind that the said boy is arguing with. The two of them stopped arguing, and the boy shushes the bot as they are being stared at by people. There was a moment of silence before the bot beeps once more, annoying the boy.**

The girls perked up at the sudden turn of events.

"Okay… definitely sure that we never seen him before." Misaka answers having a nod from the Level 4.

**"You know what," He annoying says to it. "I hate you."**

**The two didn't say a word and continue to walk away from them. Meanwhile, both Misaka and Shirai have just witnessed it as the boy and robot walked away.**

**"What's a guy like him walking around with a trash bot?" Misaka curiously wonders. "Is that supposed to be a new prototype of sorts? I've never seen a strange-looking bot like that before."**

**"Me neither." Shirai suspiciously glares toward the two walking down the street. "Though it is illegal for him to be in possession of one. Sissy, I require your assistance in apprehending the suspect."**

"Really?" Misaka says as she smirks at her friend. "I thought you said that I shouldn't be involved in Judgement business at that time."

"You shouldn't do that at all, Kuroko," Konori added in.

"I-I know that!" Kuroko stuttered. "And besides, this is just a movie, albeit a weird one, but still it's not even real."

**"Really?" Misaka says with a smirk. "I thought you said that I shouldn't be involved in Judgement business this time."**

The girls blinked at the same sentence that there Misaka said.

"Okay… that's a weird coincidence." Saten said.

**"Only for today. So, shall we?"**

**"Kuroko, you've read my mind."**

"My other sure is eager." The Level 5 smirked not helping that she would say the same even if it's weird watching herself say that.

**Focusing our attention back to Theron and R4, the duo have entered a park as they stop by a bench for the former apprentice to rest on.**

**"And whatever happened to being a Jedi?" R4 asks his friend in binary.**

"Again, with that word…" Uiharu muttered.

"What is a Jedi?" The chief asked.

"We're not sure were hoping we could get the answers soon." The Urban Legend hunter said hoping she would find out soon.

**"You know why I can't announce myself that I'm or used to be a Jedi since my training is incomplete, given the fact that no one on Earth know who they were and what the Force is." Theron reminds his friend with a sigh. "And there's no way I can handle that kind of pressure where people start flocking towards me for help every day. It's not my place to get involved in Earth affairs."**

"So he's basically an officer of some kind… like Judgment." Kuroko deduced.

**"You can be really stubborn, you know that?" The droid grumbles.**

**"True, but that's part of my charm." He admits with no regrets. "I can't wait to ditch this place. And we haven't found a permanent home yet."**

**Just then, two people appear in front of the duo. Both are girls wearing school uniforms.**

"Wonder how this will go?" Misaka said as she watches with interest. The girls also watch interested as well, while Kuroko still not believing the Legend of the Holocron still also watches not helping herself as well.

**"Can I help you?" Theron asks them while keeping his guard up. It's a good thing he learned a few of Earth's languages, including Japanese (in which he's speaking in right now).**

**"Yes." The girl with pigtails says as she shows him her armband badge. "As a member of Judgement, I'm placing you under arrest for illegally owning a trash bot."**

**"Do you have a warrant?" He raises his eyebrow while staying calm.**

"Does any of Judgment do?" Saten asks curiously to the members of Judgment.

"Sometimes. But in situations like these, its standard protocol to bring in said person for questions." Konori answers earing 'Ah' from Saten.

**"No, but I will have to bring you to the Judgement office for questioning and possible confiscation of the bot you have in possession."**

**"Hold on a sec." He interrupts her. "First of all, he's not for sale. Two, I wasn't aware of a law that bans people to own a trash bot, given the fact that housemaids in Academy City are being accompanied and aided by those bots."**

**"If you plan on resisting arrest, things will get messy here." She warns him.**

"You tell him me," Kuroko says with a smirk then notices a smug look from Saten earning a small blush. "Shut up… I won't deny that this is getting interesting."

**"I don't plan to." He says back with a smirk and signals his droid.**

**R4 then knocks down the two girls, and Theron hops onto him as the droid then activates its jet thrusters and hovers across a pond.**

"Forgot R4 could do that," Uiharu noted, nearly forgetting the droid's capabilities.

**"Sayonara, adieu, auf wiedersehen!" He waves back at the girls trying to arrest him and confiscate his friend.**

"Wow, he sure knows a lot of our language," Misaka noted. "And the only other language I know is English.'

**There escape was short-lived, however, when they are suddenly back on solid ground.**

Kuroko just gave a smug look, knowing what happened.

**"What the hell?!" Theron shockingly exclaims. "R4, I thought the plan is to fly us away from the park, not take us back down!"**

**"Uh, it wasn't me, Theron," R4 explains.**

**Suddenly, Theron feels handcuffs being put on and looks down to see that they have literally be put on out of nowhere.**

**"How in the-?" He questions but was interrupted when the pigtailed girl teleports out of nowhere too.**

**"If you're wondering how I did it, then the answer is my Esper power." The said girl explains as she takes out a few metal spikes. "I have the ability to teleport almost anywhere including inanimate objects and people with a single touch. I could teleport these spikes into certain parts of your body if you want. Does that sound good?"**

"Hmph! Couldn't have said it better than myself." The Level 4 said proudly.

"So, your finally acknowledge that this is an alternate reality we are watching?" Saten said with a smirk on her face.

"No," Kuroko said with a frown. "And there is nothing that will convince me otherwise."

**"Metal spikes, really?" The Jedi speaks, unimpressed with the weapon of choice she would use. "So uncivilized, even for you."**

**Shirai had to flinch at his trolling.**

The Shirai watching also did the same thing. "The nerve of him!" She shouts angrily at Theron's comment. "How dare he mocks me of the weapon I specially chose when fighting crime in Judgment!"

**"**_**The nerve of him!" She angrily rants in her thoughts. "How dare he mocks me of the weapon I specifically chose when fighting crime in Judgement!"**_

There was a moment of silence after hearing the exact same thing from the two Shirais. The girls just looked at the Teleporter, waiting for a reaction of some kind. Finally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay… this thing can show us alternate realities."

"YES! HAHA! I KNEW IT!" Saten shouts as she cheers that one of her hunts are real.

"But how is this possible?" Uiharu asks (while Saten continues to cheer). "It's incredible, yes, but who made the Holocron, and where did it come from?"

This question made the others ponder what it means. In the end, they could only watch and maybe find the answers.

**"Nice job, Kuroko!" The short brown-haired girl known as Misaka says to the Teleporter. "Guess you didn't need my help after all."**

**"I aim to please," Shirai says with pride before she starts to creepily bear hug her roommate. "I guess this call for celebration to my wonderful Si-! Gah!"**

**"Cut it out!" She angrily shouts while trying to break free.**

**Too bad for Shirai that Misaka electrocuted the perverted girl with her powers, leaving the Teleporter all charred from the electric shock.**

The girls laughed at the duo's antics while Misaka pinched the bridge of her nose, and Kuroko just took mental notes how to avoid this as she watches.

**"Nice perverted friend you got there." Theron sarcastically says with a nod. "Though I wouldn't want a friend to keep sexually assaulting me and clearly she's still on duty. Seriously, how come she hasn't been kicked out for that kind of behavior?"**

**"Kuroko here may be a pervert and all, but she's still loyal as my best friend." Misaka truthfully admits before shrugging at his good question. "As for your question, I have no idea. It's possibly her hormones triggering her to do those things. Who knows?"**

"I always wonder that too…" Misaka mutters quietly enough for anyone not to hear.

**Shirai groans as she stands back up to shake off the electrocution.**

**"A suspect like you has the right in calling me a pervert?" She questionably argues. "You may not like it, but everyone has their own unique tastes, especially if it's perverted or not."**

**"Whatever you say, officer." He rolls his eyes at how stupid her argument is. It's still considered sexual harassment in his eyes.**

"Oh, I don't like him," Kuroko said as he glares at the screen.

**"Now then," Shirai says to the duo with a creepy innocent smile. "I think it's time I take you to the Judgement office for questioning. Pull any tricks, and I won't hesitate to use place one of my spikes into somewhere that you wouldn't want in."**

**Theron's eyes widen at how dark her threat can be but knows that she won't since she'll end up in trouble for hurting a surrendered suspect.**

**"A little dark, don't you think?" He asks with a raised eyebrow before he quickly tilts to the side to avoid a metal spike thrown at him. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."**

"Nobody messes with me," Kuroko said with a creepy smirk, which made the other girls move away from her a bit.

**School District 7**

**177th Judgement Branch Office**

**It is already the afternoon as Kazari Uiharu is walking up the stairs toward the work office. She just came to finish up some paperwork and file them to her superiors.**

"Oh! It's me!" Uiharu squeaked in excitement.

**"Uiiiiharrruuuuu!" A girl's voice exclaims happily.**

**When Uiharu turned around, her skirt is flipped up and screamed in embarrassment while her face is blushed.**

Uiharu face immediately turned red in embarrassment after seeing the usual scene from her best friend. Misaka, Kuroko, and Konori made a deadpan look at the scene while Saten just smirked in approval of her other's achievement.

"Why…" The hacker groaned as she covers her face from embarrassment.

"Hahahahah." Saten laughs in approval for her other's action.

**The girl in front of her laughs with a gleeful expression on her face. She has long black hair with a single flower hairpin on the left side and has blue eyes. She's extremely beautiful despite being only 14 (as you readers would think that her beauty could possibly rival that of a certain Mandalorian graffiti artist). This is Ruiko Saten, a Level 0, and Uiharu's close friend… and somewhat of a pervert, but less shameless than Shirai.**

Saten stops laughing and notice how well her other's description was.

"Okay, don't know what a Mandalorian is but why is my other described that way?" The Level 0 asks as she had a small blush 'beautiful' part.

"Not sure… unlike the others, yours was the only one who got a full description." Misaka noted.

"That's creepy…" Saten shuttered, while others agree.

**"What the heck, Saten?!" She angrily pounds her fists onto her close friend for flipping her skirt for a peek of her panties.**

**"Sorry, sorry!" Saten apologizes while laughing.**

**Uiharu stops attacking her and pouts.**

**"Honestly, you really have no shame sometimes."**

"You really don't." The hacker said.

"Aww. My kid sister is angry at me." The level 0 teases.

**"Aww. My kid sister is angry at me." The Level 0 teases.**

The girls giggle at the same response the two Satens said.

"Where ging to hear a lot of 4th wall breaking, aren't we?" Kuroko asks.

"Look like it." The Level 5 answered.

**"Hey, I already told you that I'm only a few months older than you." She chastises her as the two enter the office.**

**Inside the office, Theron is seated with cuffs in his hands, while R4 is by a shelf of paperwork or closed case files.**

**"So, you're telling me that this bot was built by you?" Judgment's 117th Branch chief Mii Konori questions the boy.**

"Looks like I'm present as well." The Konori viewing the scene said.

**"Yes." He calmly answers truthfully.**

**"And that you built it outside of Academy City, in which you and your bot came here as tourists?"**

**"Yes."**

**"He could be lying, chief," Shirai suggests, not convinced he's telling the truth.**

**"He's not." The senpai answers.**

**"Huh?!" Both Shirai and Misaka confusingly exclaim.**

"How can you tell?" Uiharu innocently asks her chief.

"I'm sure my other can explain it." The chief answered, probably knowing what her other will say.

**"When a person is lying, it's only because he isn't denying outrightly. I think there's a misunderstanding."**

**Shirai and Misaka wanted to argue but realizes that they'll have to trust her judgment on this for now.**

**"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, sir." Konori bows in apology. "My colleague thought that you were in possession of a trash bot illegally."**

**"It's alright, ma'am." He assures. "Your colleague was only doing her job."**

**"But you-!" Shirai was about point his resist of being arrested but was silenced by Misaka with a stomp on her foot and quietly yelps.**

"Sissy?!" Kuroko shouts in disbelief.

"What? My other was making sure you won't get any trouble from that." Misaka answers. "And besides, I think Theron just wants to avoid any more trouble than he's in already."

Kuroko wanted to refute but after thinking about it she was right, so she silently pouted and went back to watching.

**Just then, the door opens as Uiharu and Saten enter the office.**

**"Hey, guys!" Saten greets the three girls before noticing a boy handcuffed on the sofa. "Oh, are we interrupting something?"**

**"Hey, Saten and Uiharu." Shirai greets back before sighing at her own embarrassment. "You guys aren't."**

**"Who's this then?" Uiharu asks Konori and the two Tokiwadai girls. "A suspect?"**

"Not anymore, he's not me." The viewing Uiharu says.

**"No, it's just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about." Konori answers her question as she then uncuffs him. "We hope that you can forget any inconvenience, sir."**

**"It's not a problem miss-?"**

**"Konori. Mii Konori." She says as the two shake hands. "I'm the chief of Judgement's 177th Branch."**

**"It's not a problem at all, Konori. I'd best get going now." He says as he stands up and prepares to walk out the door. "Come on, buddy."**

**The girls then look to see R4 beeping stubbornly towards Theron.**

**"Well, come on! We're leaving now." He repeats.**

**The droid finally complies by rolling towards him, and the duo walk past Uiharu and Saten without stopping to say hi to them as they have already exit the room.**

**"Did that robot just talked to him?" Saten asks with curiosity in her voice.**

"Yes, it did." Everyone echoed.

**(Time Skip)**

**The front door opens as Theron and R4 exit the 177th Branch office building and walk down the street.**

**"You said that it would work!" R4 angrily beeps. "And now your so-called idea has failed because now they know that I'm not a trash bot!"**

**"It hasn't failed already, R4," Theron argues. "We're lucky that it works on most people in this city."**

**"Are we? Yet it's only a matter of time before they know that we don't have an official Earth ID." The droid reminds him.**

"Wait, they don't?!" Kuroko shouted in disbelief.

"Hmm, a shame, my other didn't confirm that. Then again, I wasn't thinking about that." Konori admitted as she watches on.

**Just then, the same four girls from inside the office came up from behind as the duo stopped to turn around.**

**"Wait up!" Misaka exclaims as she and her friends finally caught up to them.**

**"Oh. It's you and the girl with the pigtails. Am I under arrest again?" He jokes, earning a chuckle from Misaka and the other girls except for Shirai.**

"You're lucky my other doesn't know about your illegal immigration…" The Teleporter pouted

**"No, it's nothing like that! Plus, I'm not a Judgement officer." The Railgun shakes her head in amusement.**

**"Other than that," Shirai interrupts them. "Why didn't you mention about you resisting arrest?"**

This made the girls perk up, wanting to know themselves.

**"And humiliate you in front of your friends?" He scoffs. "I don't entirely stoop that low like any other scum in the world."**

"At least he's not a bad guy," Saten noted.

**"Well then," she says. "I guess I owe you thanks for not bringing it up at all. Sissy was at least able to stop me from speaking out about it."**

**"Sissy?" He confusingly questions.**

**"Oh, that's right!" Misaka realizes. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Mikoto Misaka, and the one with the pigtails is my best friend, Kuroko Shirai."**

**"A pleasure to meet you." He kindly says.**

**"Ahem!" Uiharu interrupts the three as she and Saten didn't like being kept out of it.**

**"Right, sorry!" Misaka notices that their friends are with her and Shirai. "And these are our friends that you passed by when you and your bot exit the office."**

**"Huh?" He confusingly asks again before the astromech nudges him.**

**"They're the girls that we didn't stop to greet, meatbag." R4 grumbles in annoyance.**

**"Really?" He questions before taking a good look at them. Uiharu is the short-haired girl with flowers on her head while Saten is the girl with the chest length long hair that comes with a single flower hairpin on the left side. Though he must admit that she's beautiful given her facial features. And then, he starts realizing what R4 is clarifying. "Oh! I guess I didn't notice. Sorry about that."**

"At least he's honest." The Level 0 blushed a bit from Theron's description.

The girls smirked at their Saten being complimented.

**"That's alright." Saten casually waves her hand while chuckling. "I would've done the same thing too. My name's Ruiko Saten."**

**"And I'm Kazari Uiharu, Shirai's partner in Judgement." She greets with a slight bow. "What's your name?"**

**Theron's eyes widen when they want to know his first and last name. To be honest, he never planned this kind of action from people wanting to know who he is. Thinking quickly, he randomly chose a surname and regains his posture.**

**"Theron. Theron Skywalker." He announces his full name to them. R4 glared at him in confusion and shock that totally says, "Skywalker, really?"**

"That's a pretty cool last name," Saten says with awe. "Even if he made it up from the spot."

**"That's a pretty cool last name you got there," Saten says with awe. "Nice to meet you, Theron."**

**"Thanks. Anyways, it's nice to meet you four, and me and the two of us best be on our way." Theron says as the duo turn around and begin walking.**

**"Hold on!" Misaka says with a hand on his shoulder. "If it's all the same to you, why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to have lunch together."**

**"Huh? But doesn't Shirai and Uiharu have Judgment duty?"**

**"You don't have to worry about that!" Uiharu explains. "Konori suggested it as an apology from Shirai, and that she gave us the okay to take some time off."**

"Oh, that very nice of you," Saten noted as she smiled.

"Thank you." The Judgment chief answers.

**"Look, I'm not sure if it's okay with you four. I don't want to be trouble to you."**

**"Not at all!" Shirai exclaims. "As an apology, I want to treat you for my rash judgment towards you."**

"Your other is being very nice to him all of a sudden." Saten smirks at their Shirai.

"Shut up. I can be nice, but my other doesn't know about Theron as we do."

The girls nod at that knowing that they know more about Theron then their others do.

**"Plus, we were wondering if we can actually get to know a bit about you if it's not too much trouble for you," Saten suggested, hoping that she and the other girls can be friends with him.**

"You really like to be friends with everyone you meet, don't you?" Misaka asks her Level 0 friend.

The said girls just chuckled in embarrassment as she scratches the back of her head.

**Theron looks at the girls and then at R4, who returns the look at him. They seem insisted in wanting to be friends with him. After all, he doesn't have any friends other than his astromech droid.**

**"Well," He sighs in defeat. "I guess lunch wouldn't hurt."**

**School District 7**

**Joseph's Restaurant**

"Of course, it would be that place." Kuroko rolls her eyes in amusement.

**"Here is your order, sir." The waitress (in maid attire) says with a kind smile as she serves Theron's food last.**

**"Thank you." Theron returns the kindness to her before she leaves him and the girls alone to enjoy their lunch.**

**"Thanks for the food!" The girls praise to themselves before digging in with their lunches.**

"Watching this scene sure makes me hungry," Saten stated as she watches Theron and her others eating.

"How about we all get something to after this chapter?" Uiharu suggested.

All the girls nodded together. Konori nodded as well since technically it's her lunch break as well in Judgment.

**"Again, with the parfait Uiharu?" Shirai questions her friend with a deadpan expression.**

**"Yep!" She answers with glee while eating her favorite treat. "After all, you didn't let me have one last time."**

**"That's only because you were slacking off in Judgement duty."**

**"Can you blame me for it?" The flower headed girl shrugs, not really caring about her appetite right now.**

"What's this about slacking off?" Konori asks her subordinate.

Uiharu could only chuckle nervously as she looks away.

**The five all enjoyed their lunches and began to engage in conversation halfway through eating.**

**"So, what brings you here to Academy City?" Misaka first speaks to the boy who is enjoying a BLT combo.**

**"The two of us came here as guests for a visit in this city. Last I heard, Academy City has gotten a little better in its government so far." Theron answers with R4 beside the chair he's sitting in.**

"At least his up do date." The Level 4 noted.

**"Indeed, that it's true." Shirai agrees. "After last December's evacuation, Academy City had to recover from a bunch of heat waves that were affecting the population. And with the city's previous chairman declared dead, a new one was placed and manage to clean up most of the corruption inside the board of directors as well as some of it within Anti-Skill. Recently, there's been talk of reorganizing the city's constitution to form a democratic system that's almost like the United States."**

**"I'd sure like to meet this chairman if possible." He wonders.**

**"Good luck with that," Saten says with a smug grin. "No one except for the governing board knows who he is unlike the previous chairman that founded Academy City in the first place."**

**"**_**At least I know who's in charge of it." Misaka shakes her head in thought, referring to a certain albino boy who is the city's number one Esper.**_

The Level 5 flinched with that little secret quickly being revealed.

"Wait, you know who it is, Sissy?!" all the girls looked at her surprised at that little revelation. "And it the Number One of the Seven Level 5s?!"

"That's…" Misaka looks away, giving a confused look. "It's complicated… please keep this fact a secret, for now, I promise to tell you all later."

The girls looked at their friends, and they all gave nod understanding that a secret like this could spell trouble if mishandled.

**"Worth a shot, though." He shrugs, not disappointed in any way. Besides, it's not his business to pry into Earth affairs if necessary.**

"At least he doesn't care." Misaka sighs in relief.

**"Oh! I was wondering about that robot you've built." Saten changes the topic with curiosity on her expression.**

**"It's astromech droid." R4 corrects her with a series of annoyed beeps.**

**"Astromech droid?" Misaka and Uiharu curiously ask, which shocks Shirai and Saten, including Theron and R4.**

Even the said audience was shocked including Konori.

**"Hold on; you two can understand him like I can?" Theron asks with a raised eyebrow**_**. "I guess they can understand Binary, even if they either don't know it or call it that here on Earth."**_

**"You can do that, Sissy/Uiharu?!" Both Shirai and Saten asked them with the same expression he has as well.**

**"You can understand him, Uiharu/Misaka?!" Both the girls that can understand R4 question each other in shock.**

"You girls are lively." The chief of Judgement couldn't help but giggle in amusement as she watches.

The said girls could only blush in embarrassment.

**"Whoa, okay! Let's all calm down first." He suggests towards the girls who then looked at him when he said it.**

**When they all calmed down, Theron repeats his question.**

**"Where'd you two learn how to understand what my droid is talking about?"**

**"Oh, that's easy!" Uiharu begins explaining. "I've learned to understand computers as a hacker myself. I'm guessing Misaka's done the same since she's an electromaster."**

**"Yeah." Misaka rubs the back of her head. "Though I'm not a computer expert like Uiharu is. That's more of her line of work."**

"Wow, Uiharu! I knew your good with computers, but I didn't think that your THIS good."

"Thank you, Saten." The said hacker blushes at her compliment.

"I'm not surprised that Sissy can understand computers," Kuroko says with pride. "After all, she's the Number Three Electomaster."

"Thanks, Kuroko."

**"Wow, Uiharu," Saten says in awe. "I never thought you and Misaka can actually talk to a droid that only speaks in beeps and whistles."**

**R4 then electric shocks Theron who suddenly quickly moves his shocked arm away from him while rubbing it.**

**"What was that for?!" He angrily questions, annoyed.**

**"I told you that there are people that can understand me, meatbag." He beeps, still frustrated for going along as a trash bot.**

**"You were being paranoid." He retorts.**

The girls giggle at the scene.

**"Meatbag?" Misaka questioned confusingly and curiously.**

**"Don't ask. I don't know." He groans in frustration. "He just like to call me with that insult for whatever damn reason. **_***thoughts* Maybe it has something to do with that old HK-series assassin droid processor.**_**"**

The girls blinked at the last part.

"Assassin droid?" Kuroko asks in disbelief.

"Sounds like it," Saten says. "Glad he's one of the good guys."

**"Meatbag, eh?" Saten says with a mischievous grin. "Seems you really hate being called that."**

**"Uh, why is she acting like that?" Theron asks the girl who hides his nervous from her.**

**"It's Saten." Uiharu sighs in annoyance. "No way you can get her to stop. Believe me, the three of us already tried."**

The three friends also sigh, remembering her antics.

**"So does your astromech have a name?" Shirai asks.**

**"He's called R4-P23," The Jedi apprentice answers. "but I just call him R4."**

**"That's not really a name." Saten disappointedly criticizes with a deadpan.**

"Gotta agree with you me."

**"Well, get used to it, Saten, because his name's not changing anytime soon since I'M the one that built him in the first place." He says, which is mostly true from where he's from.**

**"Hmph." She playfully pouts. "You're no fun at all."**

"No fun at all." The viewing Saten added playfully.

The others could only sweatdrop at how the Level 0 can even be mischievous with her alternate self.

**"Define 'fun', then. I'd very much like to know so much." Theron sarcastically insists the urban legend hunter. "Otherwise, R4 and I will just walk away and never see your face again."**

**"Huh?!" She exclaims in shock, completely caught off guard. Her friends, however, knows that he's using reverse psychology on her. "Hold on a sec! I haven't even told you about an urban legend that I'm sharing with my friends right now!"**

**Unfortunately, Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu groaned when their friend brought up her favorite hobby.**

The said girls did the same.

**"Not another one of your urban legends, Saten." Uiharu laments. "We all know it's either gossip or something that spells 'trouble' for all of us."**

"Like how we are in?" Uiharu asks as she tilts her head at her question.

"I doubt watching our others in an alternate world is any trouble." The urban legend hunter answers

"I guess."

**"Theron, I say we just ditch these girls and make a run for it." R4 beeps with a suggestion.**

"Rude," Misaka says as she narrows her eyes at the robot along with her friends.

**"That's very rude, R4." He whispers as the girls are arguing. "We haven't even thanked them for the lunch they invited us over. Besides, I'm very curious on what sort of urban legend Saten is talking about."**

**"I thought you want to leave this city." The droid recalls.**

**"Yet." He continues to whisper. "Right now, I want to hear about this so-called 'urban legend' she's bringing up."**

Saten grinned happily at how Theron is interested in one of her other's legends.

While the other girls expect Konir to just groan in annoyance.

**The droid didn't say anything else and only grumbled at how he keeps making up his mind. Then again, R4 does want to keep exploring Academy City.**

**"I'm listening." He says, getting their attention once more.**

**Saten grinned happily while her friends prepare for the inevitable.**

**"Since your new here, I've got tons of different urban legends I can show you."**

**"Like?" He curiously wonders.**

**"I'm getting there." She says to him and thought of which one she should tell him about. "Here in Academy City, there's this old pawnshop that's been around for a while. The shop owner is willing to trade money for anything that's worth and then sell those goods to any buyer."**

Saten raised an eyebrow at the legend. "That's new; I don't think I've ever heard that before."

**"That's not really an urban legend, Saten." Misaka points out. "That sounds more like a sale's pitch."**

**"I agree with Sissy here." Shirai shakes her head in amusement. "It doesn't sound like an urban legend at all."**

"It doesn't if my other hasn't gotten to the actual legend!" Saten clarifies. The others eyeroll in amusement.

**"It doesn't if I haven't gotten to the actual legend!" Saten clarifies. "A few weeks ago, someone saw the owner selling a pouch of crystals to the buyer. No one knows who he sold them to, but from what I heard, they're worth millions. Millions! And according to urban legend, nobody knows where they even came from."**

This perked up everyone's interest.

**"They could be a new kind of mineral this buyer must've got from the owner," Uiharu suggests.**

**"But it's only an urban legend!" The Level 0 girl casually gestures her hand with a sheepish grin. "We've already discovered every single mineral on this planet. And even if it's all true, they'd be impossible to find."**

**The girls then notice Theron in deep thought.**

**"Is something wrong?" Shirai asks.**

**"Wha?!" He snaps out of his thoughts. "I-It's nothing! I was just thinking that this urban legend is nothing but a simple fairy tale. *sheepishly chuckles* Plus, it could be just quartz."**

"He knows something…" The Teleporter said the obvious.

**They aren't fully convinced that he's telling the truth but decided to let it slide for now.**

**A little while later…**

**After eating lunch and talking, the six exit the restaurant.**

**"Thanks for inviting me over to lunch, ladies." He bows in respect.**

"Good to know that he's familiar with Earth gestures," The Judgement chief noted.

**"No problem, Theron." Saten smiles, returning the same respect to him. "I just wish you're an actual civilian in Academy City instead of being a tourist."**

**"Maybe our paths will cross again soon. Who knows?" He shrugs. "But anyways, R4 and I should be heading back to the hotel we're staying at."**

**"Okay, take care!" Saten farewells along with her friends as they watch Theron and R4 walk away on their way back to one of the hotels in School District 3.**

**"Those two sure like to butt heads a lot." Misaka comments.**

"You can say that again, me."

**"R4 seems to be nice around us despite bantering with him." Uiharu agrees.**

**"Still, Theron is bit strange," Shirai says. "What about you, Saten? Any opinions?"**

**Saten snaps out of her thoughts and looks at them in embarrassment.**

**"I-I thinking that Theron seems to be funny whenever he and R4 argue. Plus, he's a kinda cute."**

**"Huh?" Her friends questioned in confusion.**

"Huh?" Even the viewers said the same thing.

While Satan just blushed at the little secret, she had only moments ago.

**Saten blinks a few times and thinks at what she just said. She called him cute. Wait, that's never happened before!**

"_You can say that again me!"_ Saten screamed in her head, surprised that her own other just said that.

**"Wait! No, no, no!" The girl's cheeks turn red, flustered at her own words. "I-It's not like I'm flirting with him or anything! I just met the guy!"**

**Oh boy. Her friends are going to have a hell of a time teasing her after what Saten unintentionally blurted out. Especially Uiharu, since she and Saten are close friends, not to mention Misaka as the Level 0 girl tends to tease her about having feelings for a certain spiky-haired boy with a huge streak of rotten luck.**

"Finally," Misaka says with a smirk. "Payback."

Saten chuckles nervously while the others laugh at the scene.

**With Theron and R4…**

**"Well, those girls were nice." He says while walking with R4. "Though I'm not sure about Saten. She can be a little weird. But I must admit, she is extremely beautiful."**

Saten just blushed at Theron's honesty, while the girls just smirked in amusement.

**"So, what? You're attracted her beauty? Even how attractive her body is?" R4 teases with binary chuckles.**

**"W-Wait, what?!" Theron stutters and almost tripped before his cheeks turn red. "I just met her! It's not like she's starting to have a crush on me! Just where are you getting that crazy idea from?!"**

"Yeah, You stupid robot! Don't make crazy ideas!" The Level 0 shouts in embarrassment while the others held their mouths as they snicker.

**"I don't know." The droid answers. **_**"Maybe I'm just hearing things?"**_

**"But anyways," Theron quickly changes the subject as his blushing goes away. "There's something odd about that urban legend Saten talked about."**

The girls calmed themselves and listened carefully to what Theron mentioned.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The only minerals that are rarely seen by anyone are the Kyber Crystals that the Jedi have been using for their lightsabers. And they're not meant to be used lightly."**

"Lightsabers?" Konori asked. The girls explain what the weapon is, and she nodded in understanding.

"Interesting so these Kyber Crystals are what make the weapons of the lightsabers," Misaka notes as she and the other girls remember when Theron uses to kill the Storm Troopers.

**"So, you believe that if they fall into the wrong hands like the Empire, then it could have disastrous results?"**

"That sounds bad," Uiharu said.

**"Yeah." He nods. "Seems like we should investigate this."**

**"But it's best that we do it tomorrow. Not a good idea to do it at night since the city has a strict curfew. I mean, these crystals can tend to level cities or wipe out entire star fleets." R4 points out.**

**"And possibly planets." Theron agrees with a concerned expression. "I just hope that this nothing more than an urban legend. For both our sakes."**

The girls gulped a bit, hoping nothing wrongs happens to their others.

**(Time Skip)**

**It was already sunset as the duo headed back to their usual place to sleep (after a bit more sightseeing and eating dinner), only that it wasn't a hotel. Turns out Theron and R4 made a small camp in a small abandoned hangar in School District 23's outskirts. The place is on a steep hilltop at the edge of Academy City. A perfect place for a hideout, no doubt.**

**As R4 enters inside to recharge his power matrix, he notices his friend looking back at the city. Theron notices this.**

**[Binary Sunset – Episode IV: A New Hope plays]**

The girls listen to background music, and they all like it.

"This music is nice," Misaka says as she closes her eyes as she listens.

"It does, doesn't Sissy."

"It's has a very mysterious feel to it." Konori agrees with them.

Saten and Uiharu stay quiet as they enjoy the theme as they watch.

**"Go on ahead, R4." He assures with a smile. "I just need some time to myself, that's all."**

**R4 complies without a word and heads inside.**

**Theron stands on a rock with one foot as he watches the sunset into the horizon, the wind blowing his mullet hairstyle. He often does this to clear his head and thinks about the good times he had with his master. Those memories brought tears in his eyes. He wishes that his master was here with him.**

**'**_**The Force is strong in you, Theron. Pass on what you have learned.' His final words were to him. 'Trust in the Force. You will never be alone.'**_

**'**_**Master,' He prays for guidance and wisdom. 'Guide me.'**_

**The boy wipes away his tears as he then heads inside as the night sky came.**

**To be continued…**

The girls watch in silent, feeling sad for Theron at that very moment.

"Poor Theron," Saten says, she may not know what happened to him, but she couldn't help but feel sad for him.

The other agreed with her.

"Well, how about we have a break and go gets something to eat?" Misaka said hoping to break this sad moment for them.

"Good idea Sissy!" Kuroko cheered.

The girls all nodded; the Holocron immediately shut itself off in response to their decision. Konori decided to keep it in a safe in Judgment headquarters to keep it safe as soon as she locks it up they all exit the base and went out for lunch.

_To be continued…_


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2

The girls arrived at Joseph's Restaurant, where they had there lunch. After their meal, they discussed the Holocron and their thoughts about it.

They talked about their thoughts on their alternate selves, Theron, and other topics they recently learned from Judgment.

As they discussed this and that there was a bit of teasing with Saten's other that made her blush and tried to deny that there wrong (which satisfied a certain who's skirt was always being flipped).

Then they reached the point on how Misaka knew that Academy City's Number One of the Seven Level Fives is the current Chairman of the city. She explained everything about when, how, and why this happened, of course, there are parts she had hide, magic is one of it. The girls were shocked and dumbstruck of the events that occurred during the Coronzon incident. After learning and understanding it all, they promised to keep it a secret, which made the Level 5 sighs in relief.

After finishing with their discussion, they all decided to go back to base to watch what happens next.

As they left the restaurant, they were unaware that they were listened to by the very Chairman of the City, the Accelerator, who happens to be having lunch along with Last Order and Misaka Worst.

'_Tch. How did those girls knew that I'm the Chairman?' _Accelerator wonders to himself as he eats his stake. _'I know for a fact that Number Three isn't that kind of person to break her promise, same with that Hero and delinquent, so how did they know…'_ While he was in deep thoughts of the possibilities, Worst and Last Order were enjoying their meal while not noticing what the Level 5 thinking was.

_Back in Judgment…_

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Saten asked excitedly as she sees her friends all nod in agreement. "Okay, next chapter, please!"

With her words said, the Holocron began to play the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

**It was still early in the morning as it's only an hour away from sunrise. Theron and R4 have already arrived at the front doorstep of the pawnshop.**

**"Looks like this is the place." Theron confirms the location.**

**The boy opens the door and enters the shop with his astromech, not behind. The place is filled with different goodies, ranging from different totems to metal parts that you won't find in any market.**

"Hmm. Never seen that shop before." The Level 0 said as she tries to recall the said shop. "I really would like to visit that pawnshop when I have the time."

"I don't think that shop does exist, well, in our dimension, maybe." Uiharu answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I quickly looked up the location and description of the said shop with my laptop, and I found zero its."

"Oh… that's disappointing." The urban legend hunter pouted.

**"Sweet mother of all droids," R4 whistles. "I think we've hit the jackpot."**

**"You're telling me." Theron nods in agreement as he looks around.**

**The boy picks up a metal part off a shelf to look at before putting it back where it was. He then walks up to the front counter, where items can be sold or purchased. Noticing a call bell, Theron taps it as a ringing sound echoes the inside the store. A second later, no one came up to him.**

**"Hello?" He shouts for anyone that's still running the place. "Anyone?"**

**But after a few minutes of waiting, no one still came.**

**"It seems no one's home." R4 beeps after exploring the different shelves. "I guess we'll have to come back another time."**

**"If no one's home, then why was the front door unlocked?" Theron points out. "It's not likely for anyone to just leave the store unlocked while being out of town."**

"He has a point…" Konori said feeling that something is wrong, while the said is the same with the others.

**"Weird." The droid comments.**

**"R4, go find the storage room in the back. I'll check the shop owner's office and see if he's still here, whether he's either asleep or elsewhere."**

**"You're the boss, meatbag." R4 whistles, agreeing that something's suspicious going on in this place.**

**Theron then enters the office, only to find that it's empty.**

**"**_**Why would someone leave the store opened when it was closed for the day?" He wonders. "This doesn't add up."**_

"That's what we want to know too." The Level 4 said.

**Knowing that there's nothing here, Theron decides to check on R4 to see if he has found anything unusual. However, by the time he got there, the Jedi was not expecting what he's seeing.**

**"By the Force…" He mutters in horror as he and the astromech discover the dead corpse of the shop owner lying in a dried-up puddle of his own blood. His own eyes are left open after his death.**

The girls gasped at the scene.

"Damn… things just went bad…" Misaka said with her eyes narrowed.

The others silently agreed as they have the same expression as the Number 3. Generally, if it where normal girls, they would have mixed feelings regarding these kinds of scenes, but fortunate there no ordinary girls after everything that they have experienced in Academy City.

**Theron crouches on his knees and closes the body's eyes as a sign of respecting the dead. His late master taught him that in his early teachings, after all.**

**"He's dead," Theron says to his droid, giving him a serious expression on his face. "Looks like he was stabbed by a knife."**

**"Yeah, I've noticed." R4 sarcastically grumbles. "And there's nothing but empty boxes here."**

**"Empty?" Theron questions with a raised eyebrow.**

"Looks like they found their evidence," Kuroko noted.

**The Jedi takes a closer inspection inside and sees mineral residue. He then checks the other boxes that are like the first one, shocking him even more. Picking up some of the residue with his fingers, Theron shows it to R4.**

**"R4, see if you can scan anything out of this." He orders.**

**R4 complies by using his holoprojector nozzle to scan the stuff on Theron's palm.**

"Is there anything that droid can't do?" Saten said, impressed and awed with R4's capabilities.

**"Scan complete." The astromech finishes. "You were right. This stuff has traces of Kyber crystals, which means that someone has taken all of it from here."**

**"Shit." Theron curses under his breath.**

"Is that what Theron was trying to find out?" The Level 0 asked. "And what are Kyber crystals exactly?"

"I'll look it up." The flower head girl said ash she quickly typed into her laptop to find some answers, but soon, she made a small frown. "Nothing… found absolutely nothing."

"I'm sure they'll explain."

**"However, these crystals are unstable to use for lightsabers that could result in an explosion," R4 concludes.**

The girls perked up at that part.

"Wait. So these crystals are what made to create a lighsaber!" Misaka said in disbelief. "But how is that possible? I doubt that has to do with anything with the Hardlight theory."

"Perhaps this is only possible in that reality that they can make it." The Judgment chief theorized.

"Maybe… I think we should keep a note of these just in case we could use this information in our dimension."

"Okay, leave that to me," Uiharu said as she typed down a few notes of they currently know form the Holocron.

**"Synthetic Kyber crystals." Theron deduces in realization. "The blast radius isn't as huge as the actual ones but still prove to be useful in demolition. And whoever got their hands on this stuff, then we could be facing a crisis here. R4, it's best if we split up and track those crystals down."**

**"What about the body?" R4 questions, not wanting to leave something that'll smell.**

**"Leave an anonymous tip about it towards Anit-Skill. We need to know what this person is going to do with those synthetic crystals now."**

**"It's already done," R4 says before showing the Jedi something. "And on another note, I found this on one of the shelves."**

"Smart move." The Teleporter said, impressed with their efficiency.

**Theron takes the thing out of one of R4's appendages and sees that it's a smartphone.**

"Wait… I… I know that smartphone." Saten mutters as she leans closer.

**"A smartphone?" He wonders confusingly before giving a deadpan look. "Really?"**

**"Take a look at the contents, meatbag."**

**Theron accesses the phone's home screen, and his eyes widen.**

**"This is Saten's phone!" He exclaims. "I thought she has one when I was at Joseph's with her and her friends!"**

The girls were shocked to learn that Saten's phone was found in the pawnshop.

"It is my old phone!" The Level 0 shouted as she stood up. "What's it doing in a place like that?! I thought it doesn't exist!"

"Saten, calm down!" Konori said, making the said girl did as she says. "Remember what Uiharu said, that pawnshop does not exist, in this universe, but it does in theirs, so the possibility that your phone is found is possible."

"Even so…"

**"It must be her original one. Though I'm not sure on how'd, it got here in the first place."**

**"It's most likely the dead owner must've been stealing stuff and selling them to anyone who would use someone's personal info or just in it for profit." Theron deduces in disgust. Why does this always happen wherever he goes? "I don't like people that would sexually assault and rape others just for their twisted perverted minds."**

The girls were disgusted by that idea while Saten couldn't help but shiver in the sense of that happening. Seeing what is happening to her friend, Uiharu hugged her to calm her down.

"Saten, when we have free time, we'll help you find your old phone." The Railgun said as while the others nodded in agreement, this properly calmed the Level 0 down as she smiled at her friends.

**"I'm sure the girl you're interested in would really love seeing it again. You're attracted to her admit it!" The astromech teases in a series of beeps.**

**"W-Wha?!" He exclaims while blushing hard as he puts the phone in his pocket. "I-I told you it's not like that! We've just became friends yesterday, and I don't need you to make me look like an idiot in front of her! Can we just get the hell out of here before the authorities show up?!"**

This made the girls laugh while Saten just blushed in embarrassment. Fortunately, that was Saten needed to calm down, which she was quietly thankful for.

**R4 replies with beeps that translates to as laughter, earning an annoyed/death glare from the Jedi.**

**"Why is it that you're always going to be the death of me?" He thought aloud as the duo walk out of the store and split up to track down the highly unstable synthetic crystals.**

**A few minutes later…**

**School District 7**

**Uiharu's phone rings as she was having a conversation with Saten.**

**"Good grief." The flower headed girl sighs before answering the phone. "Hey, Konori. *pauses as the caller on the other end is talking* Huh? What?! *sighs* Alright, I'm on my way now."**

"Oh! It's Saten and me again." The viewing flower headed girls commented.

**She then hangs up and gets out of her seat, earning a confused expression from Saten.**

**"What did Konori want?" Saten asks.**

**"Sorry for leaving like this Saten." Uiharu apologizes as she puts on her Judgement armband. "There's been a murder at a pawnshop in this district not far from where we are, and I'm needed back at the branch office for support. I guess me and Shirai's vacation has been cut short."**

"That was quick," Konori noted, impressed at the speed of information.

**"It's alright, Uiharu." The urban legend hunter assures her close friend with a smile. "Do what you need to do. Wouldn't want to keep you from being late to your duties as a Judgement officer."**

**Uiharu smiles back and waves her farewell before running off the branch office, leaving Saten alone.**

**"There's never a dull moment in this city, is there?" The girl wonders to herself with a sigh. **_**"Still, that pawnshop must be the same one I mentioned yesterday. And strangely, Theron was acting suspiciously towards it. Does that mean the urban legend is real?"**_

"You have no idea me." The viewing Saten said with a smirk.

**Before she could speculate further, she notices Theron in the distance with that same suspicious look on his face.**

The girls perked up at the sudden development.

**"**_**Theron?" She curiously questions. "Just what is he doing?"**_

**Feeling that something's going than what she knows, Saten follows Theron without getting too close that would give away her presence to him. From what she's seeing him doing is that he's using some sort of handheld scanner to track whatever he's doing.**

**"**_**What are you trying to find?" She wonders only for her realize it. "He's trying to track down those crystals! But could there be a connection to the recent murder?"**_

**Shrugging, she decides to find out herself and continues to follow him to a monorail train, where she discreetly watches him from a distance on the opposite side of the train. Saten then sees Theron take out a small communicator (that the Jedi use, not the cylinder variation) that resembles a cell phone and speaks through it.**

"You can't help yourself with Urban Legend, can you?" The Railgun asked with a raised eyebrow. The long, raven head girl could only chuckle while scratching the back of her neck.

**"R4, how are things on your end?" He asks his droid through the comm.**

**Saten couldn't make out what R4 is saying due to him speaking in beeps and whistles. However, she can tell what they're talking about as she can understand Theron's emotions in his voice and on his face.**

**"Alright," He sighs. "just stay in contact. I'm on a train bound to School District 21. That's what the trail is taking me to. Maybe I'll find something there."**

**Theron then ends call and places his commlink back into his pocket. He then turns his head to his right when he sees someone sitting beside him.**

**"What are you doing?" Saten questions.**

**"Aaaaahhhh!" He screams.**

**"Waaaahhhhh!" She screams too since she was too close to his face and unintentionally scared him.**

The girls could only laugh hysterically at the comedy duo while Saten could only hide her face with her hands from embarrassment.

**"What the hell?!" He exclaims as he then tries to take deep breathes after what just happened.**

**"Waaahhh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologizes in panic, with her eyes widened. "You scared me too."**

**"Never mind that!" He says, no longer caring about it. "Just what in the blazes are you doing here, Saten?"**

**"Oh! Uh, I just heard you were going to School District 21. And I'm headed there to visit the Nature Park for some relaxation." She explains in half-lies and half-truths.**

**"Really?" Theron further asks, fully unconvinced with her answer as he crosses her arms. "The way you were acting towards me suggests that that's not the reason what you're doing. You may be a strange girl in a good way, but you're a terrible liar. **_***thoughts* And I don't always need the Force to read a person's emotions."**_

"Wait. What?" Kuroko said. "I thought his ability was Telekinesis."

"Maybe he has a Dual-skill?" Uiharu commented.

"But that's impossible every Esper can only have one ability, remember."

The others could only shrug, not knowing the answer themselves, but Misaka was in deep thought with that question. _'Is this a similar case, Multi-skill? No… I shouldn't forget that this is an alternate dimension we are watching, so it might be possible.'_ After thinking about it carefully, her eyes slowly open wide for realizing something. Fortentlu, her friends, didn't see it. _'Come to think about it, has he ever mentioned that he was an Esper or a Magician?'_ Not knowing the answer herself, she could only watch and figure it out later.

**"W-Wha?!" She nervously smiles. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I lie to you?"**

**However, Theron just raised his eyebrow as he doesn't believe her little lie. Giving in, Saten sighs in defeat.**

**"Okay, you win." The girl admits. "I was following you because of your suspicious expression you gave away when you were using that scanner. But please, I need to know what's going on that's related to the murder at the pawnshop Uiharu brought up before she left to investigate it at the branch office with Shirai and Konori."**

**"I'm not sure if I trust you enough for me to explain what I'm doing." Theron cautiously says, but Saten will not have it.**

**"I'm an urban legend hunter, Theron. So, don't try to work your way out this behind my back. So, tell me."**

"Yeah! What I said!"

**"Fine." He grits his teeth with annoyance. "Remember that urban legend about some unknown crystals that can only be found in that particular store? Well, turns out they do exist. In a way."**

**"I knew it! The urban legend is real! Score one for Ruiko!" She exclaims with excitement before realizing what he said after. "Huh? What do you mean "in a way?"**

"Yes, please explain it to me." The viewing urban legend hunter said with a smile clearly showing that she is enjoying herself.

**"After R4 and I found the owner dead, the storage room was oddly empty. I searched the empty boxes and only found crystal residue. And what R4 scanned from it, is that they're unstable, which could be used as explosives."**

**"Explosives? That's crazy!" Saten exclaims in shock. "Who in their right mind would buy them?"**

**"They're powerful enough to collapse a cave tunnel or part of a building. And now that these crystals are in the wrong hands, I think that they're being used to make a bomb."**

"Glad to know that that kind of material doesn't exist here." The Railgun commented. "We have enough weapons of mass destruction as it is already."

**"A bomb?!" The girl exclaims in shock again. "If what you're saying is true, then we should contact Uiharu and Shirai. They'll know what to do."**

**"There's no time," Theron says. "And even if we did, they won't be able to find and defuse it in time."**

**"So, the only option left is to track the crystals down that's somewhere in the 21st School District?" Saten concludes. "I'm not sure if we can."**

**"Are you willing to stand by and do nothing while innocent lives are at stake?" The boy asks. "If you're not up to doing what's right, then you're nothing but a coward with innocent blood on your hands. You can't always rely on others to fight your battles!"**

The girls gasped at his small speech, as much as they hate to admit, but what Theron speaks is true. Each girl in the room has there own personal thoughts of there experience, all having the same thing about never fighting alone. His speech reminded that very fact.

**Saten gasps at his small speech. She hates to admit it, but Theron's right. For too long has she been on the sidelines while her friends are fighting to protect the people they care about and each other. But wait a minute! That's not entirely true.**

**"**_**No! I'm not a coward anymore!" **_**She says to herself.**_** "I risked my life to be a better person after the Level Upper incident. I saved my friend's lives from being almost killed by that madwoman, and even rescued Uiharu at the 2nd Reformatory on my own. I may be a Level 0 that has no powers, but I'm not gonna stand by and watch my friends get hurt! And that's what I'm going to do!"**_

The girls could only listen in awe and were touched that Saten would go that far for her friends. While Saten just chuckled nervously as her other's thoughts were heard by everyone.

**"You're right." She nods to the boy. "So, what we'll we find?"**

**"That's what we're going to find out."**

**(Time Skip)**

**School District 21**

**Abandoned Relay Outpost**

**The two teens traveled to the mountain peaks of School District 21, where they've finally reached the end of the trail of an old relay outpost that was abandoned some years ago. The small building has a large satellite dish on top of the roof and use to relay any forms of communication. However, the place was never used again after Academy City started using orbital satellites.**

"Hmm, That's actually a good place for a hideout," Konori commented.

**"The trail ends here," Theron confirms on his scanner.**

**"This place gives me the creeps for some reason." Saten shudders a bit. "If this is where we'll find it, then what are the original crystals like?"**

"You can say that again, me."

**"Nothing much, other than the fact that at least one large crystal is powerful enough to level all of Tokyo, considering that Academy City WAS the Japanese capital's original industrial district."**

**The girl's face pales in shock.**

The girls watching also reacted the same way.

"There that powerful?!" Uiharu squeaked, terrified at the possible sight.

"How is something that powerful made into a lightsabre?!" Kurko shouted, not believing such a small weapon is that dangerous.

**"They're THAT destructive?!" She exclaims at in terror.**

**"Relax." He casually says. "They can only be destroyed if these large crystals absorb too much energy from things such as lasers, plasma, or electrical discharges. And synthetic crystals aren't powerful enough to do that kind of destruction, and like I said earlier, they're only useful enough for demolitions."**

**"H-How do you know all of this?" She questions further. "A-And more importantly, why hasn't anyone know about their existence?"**

"Because they are from another galaxy, me."

"You really like to answer yourself, don't you?" Misaka said with a deadpan.

"Yup~!"

**"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me at all." Theron cryptically answers as he then puts his scanner away and walks to the front entrance, raising more questions for Saten to ponder.**

**Not wanting to be left behind, the girl follows him as she is trying to catch up to him. Good thing her brown leathered sandals have ankle straps, otherwise she'd have a hard time running barefoot on concrete or pavement road.**

**Inside the outpost, the teens see everything all tattered and lifeless. There are a few cracks on the floor, the walls no longer have any paint due to the current condition of the building, and different parts and cords are scattered almost everywhere.**

**"Stay close." He advises her. "The killer could still be here."**

The girls braced themselves for what's going to happen next.

**Saten nervously nods as they explore the old place. It's a little quiet to them. Too quiet for mostly Theron's tastes. They then heard sounds echoing through the hallway they're in. The teens look at each other and nod before heading towards a doorway silently. The two then crouch beside each side of it as they listen in on someone talking to another person. Theron's eyes widen in shock as he sees an Imperial officer talking to a Stormtrooper through a monitor screen. How the hell did the Empire get here?**

The girls gasped as their eyes widen in shock just like Theron's, not believing.

"The Empire?! Here?!" Saten shouts.

"Did they follow Theron?" Konori asked carefully observing the Stormtroopers since this is the first time she is seeing them.

**"Sir, we've finished the final preparations for the bomb." The Stormtrooper reports to his commanding officer.**

**"Excellent work, trooper." The officer with a British (Coruscanti) accent says. "Have your men ready to move out and deliver the bomb to the rendezvous point with discretion. We don't want to keep the invasion force waiting, now would we?"**

"Wait. Why does that one sound British?" Uiharu innocently asked. Everyone just shrugged at the coincidence.

**"Yes, sir." The trooper salutes before the screen turns off.**

**The officer then answers a call with a holo-disk that brings up a hologram of an Imperial soldier wearing Airborne Recon Clone armor. His helmet has a red visor to stand out from other troopers. This is a Purge trooper, an Imperial Clone from the final production line of Clones after Order 66 was issued and were expendable death squads to the Inquisitorius.**

Misaka twitched from learning that their soldiers are clones, and worse is that they could mass-produce them without a problem. Misaka had to suppress a shudder from the idea that the Sisters would be used for military purposes.

**"My men have just finished building the bomb so that our forces can secure the city's airfields and communication hubs. As soon as it's detonated, the entire city district will lose some of its defenses so that your forces can secure it without trouble." The officer informs the Imperial Clone.**

**"And you expect me to compliment your little success after what happened earlier?" The Purge trooper's calmed, angry voice says to the officer through his helmet. "You were expected to finish it months ago. The Inquisitor will no longer tolerate any further delay."**

"Inquisitor?" Uiharu muttered as she typed down all the information she can gather.

**"Do not think you can order me around, soldier!" The officer snaps in anger. "You may follow orders from your superiors and mine, but I'm in charge of this operation, so learn your place!"**

**"With respect, commander, I KNOW my place." He retorts, not flinching by the man's outburst. "You're too blinded by your own pursuit of glory. Make sure everything goes smoothly on your end, or I will begin the attack myself."**

"Yeash… at least Anti-Skill and Judgment have better commanders than them." The Level 4 twin-tail commented.

**When the transmission ended, the officer gritted his teeth and leaves the room through another door. Meanwhile, Theron heard everything he needed to know.**

**"**_**The Empire's preparing for a small invasion force on Academy City." Theron deduces in his head. "No doubt, the bomb will leave the city's military without superior firepower."**_

"An invasion?!" Konori shouted. "Do you think we have a chance against them?"

The girls could only look at each other than look towards the Judgment chief with a complicated look.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Let's not jump to conclusion just yet, if our other is there, they can defiantly give the Empire a run for their money, plus they got Theron on their side," Misaka said, assuring their chances.

"Yeah! Our others can totally win this!" The Level 0 cheers.

**However, Saten is confused to what is going on. The armor and uniforms they're wearing looks like cosplay that's straight out of a sci-fi film.**

**"Who are those guys?" The girl whispery questions the Jedi-in-hiding. "It's like they're straight out of a sci-fi film."**

**"They're not terrorists." He answers with a hint of anger under his breath. "Saten, I need you to get back to School District 7 and contact your friends. Warn them about an attack that's coming."**

**"Huh?!" She exclaims in shock. "But what's going on here?! I've never seen armor or weapons like that before!"**

**"Damn it; this isn't a sci-fi movie!" He grips her shoulders to get her to look him in the eye, scaring her a bit by his sudden action. "Billions of lives are at stake here! If these guys take control of the 23rd School district along with the rest of the city, it will make it easier for them to conquer Earth with an iron fist! Otherwise, you can kiss you and your planet's freedom goodbye!"**

The girls where silent after hearing that speech, anyone would think he would be crazy with a statement like that, but it's a good thing they don't need to feel that way since they watched the whole thing form the beginning.

**Unfortunately, he slipped up with his wording as Saten becomes more confused than ever. Theron lets go of her as she takes a step back from him. He said, "'my planet' instead of 'ours'." Why did he say that in complete worriedness? The girl shifts her sandal-wearing feet in discomfort (she does this whenever she's scared, shy, or uncomfortable; basically, a huge habit of hers).**

**"Who are you?" She asks, becoming scared and conflicted of still trusting him. "And if what you're saying is true, then why did you lie to me and my friends?"**

**Theron sighs as he just blew his own cover on a girl he just met.**

The girls just giggled at the misstep that Jedi-in-hiding just did.

**"Listen…" He pauses before speaking again. "I know we just met yesterday and that you have a lot of questions about what's going on, but this isn't the time to play '20 questions' as your home is in danger of being enslaved. You want to be friends with me, right? Well, right now, I'm asking you to trust me on this. As your friend. So please… do you trust me?"**

**Saten, at first, hesitated at what he said to her.**

**"**_**He's really going out of his way to put aside his own concerns about lying to me and my friends." The girl thought. "And right now, he's asking me to trust him. I guess Theron and I can relate when it comes to trusting someone you've just met."**_

"Wow~, is that so~," Uiharu said with teasing tone as she and the other girls just smirked at their Saten.

Stane could only blush really hard for another though being shown to her friends. _'Whhhhhyyyyy, why is this happening to my other!'_ She could only scream inside her head as she covers face with her hands.

**Theron is waiting for an answer from her as he starts to worry that she doesn't. However, he becomes a bit surprised with her honest answer.**

**"What you did is wrong. Not only you lied to my friends, you've also lied to me." Saten lectures him with a serious tone as she closes her blue eyes and takes a deep breath before smiling to him. "But… since you're being honest with me, I still trust you, even if we just met. You're considered a friend to me and that's what matters."**

Saten got over her embarrassment and just smiled at the scene. Naturally, she would answer the same.

**The boy was shocked by her words. He then gives her a smile as well.**

**"I guess I owe you, huh?"**

**"Yep."**

**He nods slowly at understanding that although they've met, she's still friends with him.**

**"So, what are you going to do?" She asks.**

**"What?" He asks, confused by her question.**

**"I mean, what are you going to do while I head back to School District 7 to warn Shirai and Uiharu?" She repeats her question to him with clarification.**

**"Oh!" He exclaims in realization. "Right. *ahem* The bomb is about to be delivered to the enemy's rally point, so I'm going to stop them from loading it up."**

"Really? How could he forget something important?" The Level 0 asked while the others just looked at her with a sweatdrop.

**"How will I be able to contact you when you've stopped them?"**

**Theron takes something out of his pocket and gives it to her. Saten looks at it, and her eyes widen in shock.**

"Yay! I got my phone back!"

**"This is my old phone!" She exclaims. "B-But how? I thought I lost it from those Academy City Dark Side thugs that kidnapped me last year."**

**"Long story short, R4, and I found it on one of the pawnshop's shelves. The late owner must've took it from them and was planning to sell it with the other store merchandise he had."**

**"You did?" She questions with pure joy. "Thank you, Theron. You don't know how much I've missed this one. Though come to think of it, that means I now have two smartphones."**

**"You're welcome, Saten." He chuckles at her joyfulness. "Anything for you."**

**She giggles at his compliment.**

"Good for you, Saten, well I mean your other." Kuroko corrected.

"Thanks Kuroko."

**"If it's alright with you, what do you mean when you said something about thugs kidnapping you?" Theron curiously asks.**

**"Oh, that?! Well, it's a really long story, and it kinda involved a friend that rescued me." She scratches the back of her head with a grin. " *mumbles* Though I never saw her again after that incident. But that's all in the past! I should get back to the city and call Shirai and Uiharu at Judgement about what's happening."**

**"Go." He nods in agreement before giving a small piece of paper to her. "And take this. You can use that to contact me on my commlink."**

"He sure came prepared." The Judgment chief said even more impressed with Theron.

**"Right." She nods as he then goes inside the room to reach the other door.**

**Before he does so, he calls out to her, who was already leaving.**

**"Saten." He smiles. "May the Force be with you."**

"The Force again," Saten muttered. "What does it mean?" The girls could only shrug, hoping they could find an answer.

**And just like that, he then stealthily enters through the other doorway before the door slides close. Saten, however, was once again confused when he said that phrase. What is he talking about? And most importantly, what's the Force?**

**Realizing that there's no time to speculate, Saten makes a run towards the building's exit. Once this is all over, Theron's gonna have a lot of explaining to do. And with a mischievous grin, she has something in mind for him that he'll never refuse if he does so. But that'll have to wait as they have a city to defend and save first. Nothing could ever go wrong.**

**To be continued…**

"Things are starting to get good," Saten said with a smirk with excitement. "Want to keep going?

All the girls nodded smiling.

"Okay. Holocron."

With her words the Holcoron prepared to show the next chapter.

_To be continued…_


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3

"Alrighty time for the next chapter!" Saten chirped.

**Chapter 3**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

**177th Judgement Branch Office**

**Uiharu's phone rings as this got the girl's attention as she was in the middle of discussing the murder of the pawnshop owner with Shirai and Konori. Noticing Saten's name on her phone, she then answers it.**

**"Hey Saten, can't this wait?" Uiharu asks, annoyed by being called in the middle of something important. "Shirai and I are kinda busy right now."**

"Better listen to her me, the fate of Academy City is at stake," Uiharu said, making everyone blink at her in surprise.

"Did you actually just say that?" Konori said with a smirk.

Uiharu blinks in confusion, in a few seconds her head sinks in the very words she said, making her slowly blush red. "Now, I feel silly…" She said as she covers her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

_**"It's not that, Uiharu." Saten denies truthfully. "I need to tell you something important. And it's connected to the murder."**_

**"What?!" The Level 1 exclaims, earning the attention from Shirai and Konori.**

**"Is something wrong Uiharu?" Shirai asks in concern.**

**Uiharu looks at her partner and their chief officer with a serious look.**

**"Saten may have a lead on who was behind the murder." She explains before putting Saten on speaker. "I have you on speaker, Saten. Now start from the beginning."**

**Saten went to explain what she and Theron discovered at an abandoned relay outpost in School District 21 due to both of them investigating the urban legend on certain crystals that connects to the recent murder. However, she decided to not tell them about Theron's little secret she barely knows about as she wants him to tell the truth if he's ready for it.**

"Sorry…" Uiharu apologized to her fellow Judgment members.

"It's fine," Konori smiled along with Kuroko. "After all, none of this happened in our dimension. And I can understand where your getting at."

**"Terrorists invading Academy City's 23rd School District while wearing attire that's out of a sci-fi?" Shirai questions dumbfoundedly. "Is this a joke ?"**

"I would definitely say that if I haven't seen them." The Kuroko watching said.

_**"Theron and I aren't lying! He and I saw some guy with a British accent talking to his own forces about delivering a bomb from the abandoned outpost in School District 21! They look nothing like terrorists! And Theron believes that we are facing a planetary alien invasion!" Saten clarifies with desperation in her voice.**_

"You tell them me!" Satan shouted, cheering herself.

**"But that's impossible." Konori argues. "There's no way that we are being invaded by humans from space. Not to mention that Academy City's most advanced technology would've picked up any satellite readings in Earth's orbit."**

_**"I know that sounds crazy and all, but it's true!"**_

"Definitely true." Saten nodded her head

**"Saten, where are you and Theron now?" Uiharu asks. "If you said that there's a bomb that could take out most of Academy City's military defenses, then I'm sure we can come over to you two for help!"**

_**"I don't think that's possible, Uiharu." The Level 0 answers with a serious tone. "I'm already on a train that's en route to School District 7," Saten answers. "but Theron stayed behind to stop the bomb from being delivered to the enemy's rally point."**_

**"You left him all by himself?!" Uiharu exclaims in shock.**

"He'll be fine me," Uiharu said with a small smile.

"We're starting to enjoy talking to ourselves, aren't we?" Misaka noted, making everyone chuckle at that fact.

_**"No!" Saten denies. "He told me to warn you, and Anti-Skill to track down these invaders since they could begin attacking should their original plan backfire! Theron's really desperate about stopping these guys from invading Academy City. Would I even lie to you about something that could lead us into trouble?"**_

"That's true. The Saten we all know would never lie to us even if its something ridiculous." The Level 4 Teleporter noted.

"Thanks, Kuro-, Hey!" The Level 0 shouted in the end.

**The three Judgement officers looked at each other. Saten has always been trustworthy and honest to them, along with Misaka. And since her voice doesn't show any signs of lying, then they hate to admit it, but it would seem that all of this is true.**

**"Alright Saten." Konori says. "If you think that Theron's telling the truth, then Uiharu, Shirai, and I trust you."**

**"I'll contact Anti-Skill to let them know what we just learned. Let's hope that they believe our story." Shirai informs her fellow officers as she gets to work on contacting the city's authorities/military.**

**"Shouldn't we let Misaka know about the situation?" Uiharu asks. "She does have a habit of getting involved in Judgement business. Plus, it'll be a lot faster to stop these invaders with her help."**

"That' not true! Not all the time, at least…" Misaka mumbled in the end, not wanting to admit that the last part was correct.

**"I suppose so." Shirai sighs at the mention of her best friend while trying to contact Anti-Skill. "Sissy really likes to nose in Judgement business."**

Kuroko makes a big sigh at the truth. "So true me, so true…" This earned a 'hey' from the Railgun.

**However, there's static in Shirai's earpiece as she's not getting a response at all.**

**"This is Judgement officer Kuroko Shirai of the 177th branch. Come in." The Teleporter says through her device. "This is Judgement officer Kuroko Shirai. Can you hear me?"**

**"What's wrong Shirai?" Konori asks.**

**"I'm not getting a response from Anti-Skill. All I'm getting is static on my end." Shirai explains her problem.**

Everyone perked up at that information.

"That doesn't sound good," Saten commented.

_**"Gu-?! *static*" Saten exclaims in confusion. "W-*static*-at's g-*static*-ing on?"**_

**"Saten? Are you there?!" Uiharu questions, now in panic of what's going on. "Something's wrong with the signal! I just lost contact with Saten!"**

**"Mine too, Uiharu! Anti-Skill isn't responding!"**

"The Empire blocked our communications?!" Konori shouted in disbelief.

"Damn, I'm so nervous about what's going to happen now," Misaka said, clenching her fists, hoping that things don't get out of hand.

**Meanwhile, at the abandoned outpost...**

**Theron had already taken out most of the troops led by the Imperial commanding officer with only his blaster pistol and a few Earth flashbangs, leaving the latter alive as he has intel that the Jedi needs.**

"Yeah! Go, Theron! Show them who's Boss!" Saten cheered for her dimensional friend.

**"Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like you won't be able to complete your objective." Theron says with a smug grin.**

**The officer, however, laughed.**

**"If you'd think that delivering the bomb to our rally point, then you are sadly mistaken." He says. "The invasion force would still proceed with the operation even if I failed. Therefore, I still win, and there's nothing for you Earthlings to stop the taking of this planet."**

"Don't underestimate us, you space bastard!" The Level 5 shouted in anger. "You don't know anything about us!"

"Yeah! What Sissy said!" Kuroko joined in with Misaka.

**"Really now?" The Jedi crosses his arms. "If that's the case, then I guess you're unaware that I was able to warn the authorities about your plan and will root out your little invasion force."**

**"I figured you would say that." The officer cooly replies to the boy. "Imperial forces would've jammed all communications by now should the original part of the plan fail."**

"Oh no… they were ahead of him." Uiharu sadly muttered.

**"What?" Theron says in shock, realizing he underestimated him.**

**"It would seem that the city's military police force won't be able to answer your calls, boy." He reveals with a laugh.**

**Theron has enough of this and starts Force choking him. The officer struggles to break free with his hands, but it was no use.**

The viewers gasped at the scene — they were both awed and feared by what Theron is doing to the commanding officer.

"I-Is he using his powers to choke him?!" Saten stuttered as her eyes bulged at the scene.

"Holy crap! I don't think I ever have seen any esper do that at all!" Kuroko noted, not believing what she's seeing.

"Let's hope not… not only is that a terrifying ability, but that will give Judgement a difficult time to investigate." Konori said, then made a thoughtful look at Theron's ability. "In fact… I should take note of this just in case."

**"I don't have time to play games, you Imperial bastard!" Theron snarls angrily. "Tell me everything about your operation! Now!"**

**The officer didn't hesitate and turns his head over to a datapad for the Jedi to look at.**

**"You're still too late. Ack!" He gasps for air as he is being choked to death. "And once we've taken control of Academy City's 23rd School District, there won't be anyone to stop us from taking the entire city along with the entire planet!"**

"Accept for Theron and us!" The Level 0 shouted, enrong a nod of acceptance from the others.

**"Don't count on it." Theron retorts before Force crushing his neck, killing the officer as the dead body now collapses on the floor.**

The audience gasped again.

"That was an unpleasant sound…" Uiharu said as she looked away.

"Yeash… I don't know what's worse, being chopped up by his laser-sword or being chocked to the point your neck snaps." The Level 4 said while she gagged at the thought.

"Let's not talk about that," Misaka said, while Kotori agreed with her.

Saten didn't say anything; instead, she only gave a worried look towards Theron on the screen.

**Theron that picks up the datapad and attempts to gain access to the data but learns that it's heavily encrypted.**

**"Damn, it's encrypted!" He curses. "I may know how to hack computers, but this seems to be out of my league. Maybe R4 would have any luck with it."**

"Right, R4 can probably help." The flower-head girl said.

**He then takes out his commlink to contact his droid.**

**"R4, I managed to stop the Empire from transporting the bomb to their rally point. Unfortunately, I can't decrypt the intel on this datapad I have with me."**

_**"The Empire's here?!" R4 beeps frantically. "How's that even possible?! Nevermind, just send me the data now so I can take a crack at it. In the meantime, you might want to head over to School District 2. I'm getting no communication signals from the city's military police force."**_

**"It looks like an Imperial strike team are planning to destroy the military facilities in that district while the rest of the invasion force are focusing on taking the airfields and communications center." The Jedi deduces. "If the Empire takes out Anti-Skill, then there won't be enough men to take back School District 23 and get the city's defenses back up and running. I'll head to that district and make sure to keep Anti-Skill alive if they're going to take the largest district back from the enemy. Be sure to let me know when you have that data decrypted. Might be useful for later."**

"Damn… it's going to be a full-scale war." Konori muttered as she narrowed her eyes at the screen.

**"Then hurry up and get your ass over there, meatbag!" The astromech pesters. "The fate of Earth is now in your hands."**

"Kinda funny hearing that from a droid." Saten giggled, while the others did the same.

**Theron then sends the data to R4 via commlink and makes his way back outside when he notices an Imperial speeder bike along with other empty vehicles. He then smirks at how he can get to School District 2 much faster.**

"Oh, those bikes look awesome!" Misaka grinned at the sci-fi-like bike. "I wonder if we can develop those hoverbikes?"

**School District 2**

**Anti-Skill HQ**

**Blaster fire is heard in the afternoon with clouds covering the blue sky as a squadron of eight, led by a Stormtrooper commander with a red pauldron, are advancing on the main gates of the large HQ. Anti-Skill are doing their best holding the line but have lost a few of their own by blaster fire to the chest or head as their assault rifles have no effect on Stormtrooper armor, which by the way is garbage to the superior Clone armor from the Clone Wars. Luckily, one leading Anti-Skill officer has managed to keep the enemy from getting any closer with the use of riot shields by her own men. For now, the battle is at a stalemate.**

The audience could only watch as they gasped in horror in the battle they are witnessing.

**"Hold your ground, men!" The Anti-Skill officer shouts to her men as she and they use the riot shields to block the blaster fire from the Stormtroopers' E-11 blaster rifles. **_**"Damn! Communications are still down, and without those unmanned choppers, we're screwed!"**_

"Is that Yomikawa?!" Uiharu gasped.

"Damn… the Empire caught Anti-Skill by surprise." Misaka growled.

**There was no way for Anti-Skill to hold of the Imperials due to the latter hiding behind cover and gaining the superior firepower against them. One of the troopers pop out of cover and threw an implosion grenade in front of the riot shields Anti-Skill are using. The leading woman looks down as the grenade starts beeping faster and her eyes widen in horror.**

"Grenade!" Kuroko shouted.

**"Grenade!" She shouts to her men to move away from it, but it was too late as it created an implosion before exploding, sending them flying through the gate that's now been breached. The remains of the grenade left behind debris that's already on fire and is scattered everywhere.**

"Oh no…" Saten mutters as she and Uiharu cups their mouths with there hands.

**The woman lies flat on the ground as she winces in pain, bruises, and cuts on her face. At least her kevlar vest protected her from being killed. She then looks around to see that more of her men have been killed or severely injured but still in condition to keep fighting.**

_**"At least some of us are okay." She sighs in relief. "Unfortunately, there's very few of us soldiers left, and backup is three minutes away."**_

"Damn it! Where is Theron?!" Kuroko growled as she can't take what she's watching anymore.

**The Imperial squadron then walks onto the HQ grounds with their blasters in their hands.**

**"Troopers, fan out and secure the inside of the building." The Stormtrooper commander orders his men. "Command wants us to eliminate any resistance that may come at us."**

**"Yes sir!" One of his men answers without hesitation.**

The girls could only tense as they watch, hoping that Theron would come just in time.

**The woman struggles to get up when she heard them as she can understand English. But before she can do anything, the sound of a speeder bike is heard as the Imperial troops turn around to see that it's being driven by a teenage boy and has already opened fired on them using the speeder's guns.**

The girls cheered for Theron's timely arrival.

"Yes! He made it!" Saten cheered as she jumped up and down.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" Kuroko complained but had a smile on her face.

Misaka, Uiharu and Kotori all smiled in relief.

**"Blast him!" The armored commander exclaims.**

**He and his squadron open fire to try and take him out, but the boy hopped off as it keeps speeding towards them. The troopers then realize it and manage to jump out of the way just in time, resulting the bike to crash into an Anti-Skill armored truck, which then explodes in the process. The boy turns out to be none other than Theron as he then stands up and open fires with his own blaster pistol, taking out four troopers in a 3.2-second quickdraw. The remaining four continue to fire at him but keep missing due to the Jedi sidestepping each blaster bolt they threw at him. And with a cocky smirk, Theron then throws an EMP grenade at them, which detonated and fried the power cells in their blasters. With their guard down, he then charges through the opened gate and quickly takes out the last four of them with a few gunslinging moves.**

"Showoff," Kuroko said while rolling her eyes.

**With the threat over, for now, Theron holsters his blaster and walks to the injured Anti-Skill.**

**"You alright?" He asks as he offers a hand to the woman.**

**"We're okay. Just a bit bruised, but we've been through worse before." She answers with a nod as he pulls her back up on her feet. "What's a kid like you doing here anyway?"**

**"When I got word that you and your guys were pinned down, I couldn't let you be slaughtered by those Imperials."**

**"Is that what they call themselves?" She asks curiously as she looks around to see that her men are helping each other up. "They look like terrorists in cosplay to me."**

"That's what I said." Saten mused.

**"They're not terrorists." He shakes his head in amusement. He just had this discussion with Saten earlier. "They're called Stormtroopers since they're the footsoldiers of the Empire."**

The girls giggled at the memory.

**"Stormtroopers? Empire?" The woman repeats those words in confusion. "Just what's going on then?"**

**"I'd rather explain when we're not in the middle of an invasion." He mutters loud enough for her to hear. "But other than that, I'm Theron Skywalker. And as for you're question ma'am-."**

**"Call me Yomikawa." Aiho Yomikawa interrupts.**

**"Right." He nods. "As for you're question miss Yomikawa, the Empire have infiltrated Academy City in the hopes of disabling your city's military and defenses. My friend Saten has passed the warning to Judgement in hopes for them to reach you, but it seems that Imperial forces have jammed all city-wide communications so you wouldn't be able to call for reinforcements."**

**"Wait a sec, you know Saten?" Yomikawa questions in shock. "Are you a transfer student?"**

"Ah, oh… I hope this doesn't affect Theron in the future." Uiharu said.

**"No, ma'am." He denies truthfully. "I'm just a simple tourist and just met her, Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu yesterday after a misunderstanding."**

"At least he's honest," Konori noted.

**"If you know about how the enemy thinks and moves, then you have to tell us anything so that we might be able to drive these invaders out of Academy City." The Anti-Skill woman convinces.**

**"I'm working on that." He says before turning around to see Anti-Skill reinforcements have arriving on the scene. He then turns to the woman. "Can you still fight?"**

**"Like I said before, we've been through worse." She reminds him. "But I've never seen weapons and armor like that before, and it's clear that their technology is more advanced, even for Academy City."**

"Hate to admit it, but she's right." Misaka frowned, being a bit sad that Academy City is the most advanced city on Earth, was nowhere close to the technology for Outerspace.

**"Good. For now, make sure that any of your severely injured is treated to a hospital immediately." He orders as he begins walking away, even though he's not a soldier. "And while you're at that, prepare for a counterattack on the enemy in School District 23. I'm heading over there to get city's communications and any defenses that are still in condition back up and running."**

"He's doing this alone?!" Konori shouted. "Granted, he has impressive skills, but there's so much one person can do."

**"You're doing this alone?!" Yomikawa exclaims with concern as it's her job to protect children. "You're 17 years old! You'll be shot on sight by those Imperials! Even if you could get past their own defenses, they've already taken over the only international airport in both the district and the entire city, which they most likely have hundreds of hostages being held there! And you're forgetting that most of my men are in no condition in fighting, so a counterattack wouldn't work with Anti-Skill scattered."**

**The Jedi stops in his tracks and realizes that she's right. There's no way to take back the city district without endangering the hostage's own safety. This is probably too much for him to handle on his own, and with Anti-Skill half-crippled, there's aren't any men to be spared for mounting a proper rescue mission. But suddenly, an idea formed into his head.**

The girls sighed in relief, glad that Theron has seen to reason before doing something stupid.

**"First of all, I'm 15." He corrects her about his exact age before continuing to walk away again. "Secondly, I won't be doing it alone."**

"He's 15?" Misaka blinks along with the others, not expecting his age to be that young. "He looks older than he looks."

"He's about two years older than us," Saten noted.

**"Where are you going?" Yomikawa questions.**

**"Back to School District 7." He answers, not stopping to face her. "I think I know who can help me."**

**Back in School District 7...**

**"Damn it!" Misaka curses aloud. "Why am I not getting any signal?!"**

"Yes!" Misaka fist pumps. "We're joining in on the action!"

**Our favorite Railgun is angry that her Gekota flip phone isn't receiving any reception as she's trying to contact her friends while walking down the streets. The people around her are also busy trying to figure out why their own cell reception isn't working to no avail.**

**"I don't know what's going on, but I've tried calling on Shirai and the others one at a time. I can't even reach for that Idiot since last I heard, he's on some trip with that Silver Sister in England." She rants to herself. "There's something going on here. But what is it exactly?"**

"Idiot?" Konori asked.

"Th-that's none of your concern!" The Railgun bashfully said with a hint of red in her face when she immediately figured out what her other meant.

**Misaka then closes her phone and sighs frustratingly. None of this makes any sense to her. First communications are down, and now School District 23 is cut off from the rest of Academy City? If only she had answers. Just then, Misaka notices a familiar girl running on another sidewalk in the opposite direction from where the Level 5 is going.**

_**"It's Saten!" She says to herself. "But where exactly is she going?"**_

**Saten kept on running as she is making her way to the Judgement office in the 7th School District.**

"Go me! Get as much help as you can!" Saten cheered for her other.

_**"I need to get to Uiharu, Shirai, and Konori." Saten desperately says to herself. "My phone isn't getting any cell reception, and I'm not sure if those guys in white armor got to them."**_

**"Hey!" Misaka shouts from behind as she runs towards her.**

**Saten stops running and turns around to notice her.**

**"Misaka! Oh, thank goodness that you're okay! I've been trying to reach you when the cell reception has been jammed."**

**"You too, Saten." Misaka smiles briefly. "I saw you running, so I was wondering where you're going and why you're in a hurry."**

**"Oh, that." The Level 0 scratches the back of her head before turning serious. "But first, I need to tell you something important that may be a lot to take in and would literally blow your mind."**

"My mind's already been blown apparently." Misaka sarcastically said. "But I'll still believe you anyway."

"Thanks, Misaka," Saten said with a smile.

**Saten began explaining her story like she did with Uiharu, Shirai, and Konori. It was no surprise to her that Misaka reacted the same way she and their friends did. Misaka did find it alot to take all that new information in, but in the end, she still trusts her friend. However, she was more suspicious about how Theron knows these white armored guys with weapons that shoot lasers bolts.**

**"I know it sounds like a bunch of nonsense but-." Saten elaborates before Misaka interrupts her.**

**"Say no more, Saten. I understand." She says. "You're still my friend and that's what matters. However, what I don't understand is how Theron knows these guys you described to me. And since that they're jamming all communication to prevent Anti-Skill to mount a counterattack, it's most likely that they've already taken control of School District 23's international airport and the military airbases along with the main communications hub and Academy City's only silo-type mass driver."**

**"A mass driver?" The Level 0 curiously asks. "Isn't that like a railgun that shoots payloads into Earth's orbit or space? You mentioned it once before."**

**"Yeah. They launch them at high speeds either as packages to other Academy City bases in foreign countries or is used as an orbital cannon." Misaka explains as she recalls to herself about using it once - with the help of a certain unlucky boy - to launch a powerful magic god into space to save the city itself from being destroyed by the old husk's (literally looks like one) godly magic powers (NT Volume 13, Magic God Invasion Arc). But that's another story. "By the way, is alright if I go with you to the Judgement office? You'll probably need my help in finding a way to take back School District 23 before these invaders advance further on the rest of Academy City."**

"…What?" Everyone said except Misaka, who was facepalming about how information was spilling out like that.

"I'll explain some other time…" Misaka groaned, hoping that they won't bombard her with questions like last time.

**"Of course." Saten accepts her help. "Uiharu, Shirai, Konori, and I were planning to anyway before I lost contact with them. I just hope that nothing happens to them."**

**177th Branch Judgement Office**

"Back in Judgement." The Level 4 said.

**About 10 minutes later, both Saten and Misaka reached their destination with the former more worried for Uiharu as they are best friends, and the flower headed girl promised to her about never leaving her like a girl known as Frenda did.**

**"Saten, slow down!" Misaka exclaims as they run up the stairs of the office building. "You don't have to worry about them! They know what they're doing!"**

**"I'm more worried about Uiharu," Saten says as they reach the floor and walk to the office room where Uiharu, Shirai, and Konori hang out. "She and I have been best friends ever since elementary school."**

"Yup! My friends always come first before anything else." Saten smiles while her friends did the same towards her kindness.

**"Do you want to talk about it?" Misaka asks, concern about her friend.**

**"Nah." The Level 0 shakes her head with a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. Nothing to worry about."**

**Misaka nods but feels that there's more to it than that. So she decides to leave the subject alone for now. The two enter the room and are surprised to see that Uiharu, Shirai, and Konori are talking to Theron and R4.**

**"Saten! Misaka!" Uiharu exclaims with joy. "You two are okay!"**

"Everyones together now!" Uiharu cheered.

**"I could say the same thing to you, Uiharu," Saten says with a grin. "And since you were so worried about me..."**

**Saten then flips Uiharu's middle school uniform skirt revealing her own panties that has hearts on them.**

"SATEN!" Uiharu screeched while her face burned red. "And in front of Theron?!"

"Oops." Said skirt-flipper said with a fake apologetic look.

_**"What the hell?!" Theron exclaims in his head as he wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from the skirt-flipping, carefree girl.**_

**"Oooh." The girl says with a mischievous look on her face. "Seems that you were worried about us."**

**"Kyahhhhhhh!" Uiharu screams in embarrassment as she blushes deep red.**

While the viewing Uiharu just covers her face in shame.

**"Ahem!" Theron interrupts the two as everyone looks at him though they notice the redness on his cheeks. "I hate to interrupt your little perverted bonding but I suggest we start getting to work on how to take back School District 23 and drive the Empire off-world."**

"Yes. Please change the topic." Uiharu urged, still having a hint of red on her face.

**"The Empire?" Misaka and Saten question aloud in confusion.**

**"Think of them as the Nazis, but in space." Theron nods. " And they're a galactic regime that's been enslaving other star systems where I'm from. Or, more specifically, the different reality I'm from."**

**"Hold on. You're telling us that you come from another universe along with these Imperials?!" Shirai questions with a dumbfounded look. "But that's impossible! The multiverse theory is just a theory!"**

"Sorry me, but that theory has just been proven true." The viewing Kuroko huffed with a small smile.

**"Why didn't you give me the name of who these guys are?" Saten demands as she walks and stands in front of him with a jab of her index finger on his chest, slightly angry that he left that part out.**

**"I didn't have time to tell you everything when that bomb was about to be sent elsewhere." He explains calmly.**

**"You stopped it then?" She asks further.**

**"Yes. Unfortunately, an Imperial strike team destroyed most of Anti-Skill that were stationed in their main HQ in School District 2. I was lucky to arrive just in time to save some of them but there's not enough of them to mount a counterattack and a rescue mission in School District 23. And with both the airport and communications center taken over, the Empire most likely have set up some of their own defenses to keep us out until they contact the nearby small fleet they were sent from."**

"Damn," Shirai said in annoyance.

**"Damn!" Shirai cursed when he told them this. "So they're holding the people at the airport, both foreigners and low-level espers alike? Things just got complicated."**

"You can say that again, me."

**"And without any support from Anti-Skill, I don't think Judgement would be able to do this on their own. We're meant to keep the peace in Academy City from criminals and terrorists, not alien invaders that are humans from another galaxy!"**

**"It's why I'm going to need your help in driving the enemy off of Earth."**

**"But, you're a civilian," Konori argues. "It's probably best that we wait till backup deals with them."**

The Konori viewing giggled. "Sorry me, but he's proven he can take care of himself."

**"And I have a blaster and a bit more experience with these sons of bitches." Theron retorts as he takes out his blaster pistol and shows it to them who have shocked looks on their faces. "What's left of you're city-state's military would be massacred in minutes. The Empire's own technology outclasses your own. And in a few hours, this city will fall along with the rest of the Earth. Are you really ready for that?"**

"Listen to him," Saten said, fully confident in Theron's ability.

**The girls except for Saten look at each other and realize that he's right on this one. They then look back at him.**

**"Look..." He sighs. "It's not that I judge Earth's technology and its accomplishments, it's just that the Empire would try to offer an alliance to humanity, only for them to backstab you not long after. And don't forget that your planet's different economies and governments would collapse should they all unite under the Imperial banner. I hate to say this but Earth won't survive an invasion without my help."**

"That's deep…" The Level 5 said while the others nod as well.

**"He's right, guys. Plus, I've already decided to help him." The Level 0 stands beside the boy, determination in her eyes. "We've saved the city multiple times before, and that hasn't stopped us. If the Empire is capable of this kind of power like Theron has told us, then what choice do we have? We let them take Academy City - the most advanced civilization on our planet - then not only would the city that we know and love fall into their hands, but they will turn their attention on the rest of humanity, forcing us into whatever submission we could possibly face. I won't stand by like I once did before and allow more people to lose their lives! And I believe in doing what's right! We can do this, whether we like it or not!"**

Everyone watching was moved by Saten's speech, while the said girl could only chuckle nervously at her other's inspiring statement.

**Everyone in the room was moved by Saten's inspiring speech. If they let the Empire get what they want, then what choice do they have? Not to mention that Academy City is still finishing its recovery from last December's heatwaves. They can't handle something that's out of this world alone, no matter how much they hate to admit it.**

**"I'm with you and Theron, Saten." Uiharu speaks first as she stands in front of her best friend and Theron. "You're still my best friend, and I owe you for rescuing me in the 2nd Reformatory."**

**"Me too," Misaka says with a determined grin. "You can always count on me."**

**"Same here." Shirai joins in as well. "You won't be alone on this."**

**Last but not least, Konori gives a satisfying sigh.**

**"Spoken like a true hero, Saten." The Level 3 Judgement chief officer says.**

**Saten laughs as her cheeks turn pink flattered by her friends.**

**"Ah, you guys..." The urban legend hunter says with her hand behind her head.**

"Oh~ stop it you guys." The Level 0 could only blush even more profound as she holds her face with her hands.

"You do know that's our others saying that to yours right?" Kuroko noted.

"Don't ruin the mood!"

**"It seems your words managed to inspire them, Saten." Theron teases with a smirk.**

**"I second to that." R4 agrees with his close companion, despite the girl not able to understand him at all.**

**"U-Uh, thanks." She says to the Jedi-in-hiding as her blush starts turning red, avoiding eye contact from him.**

"Oh~." The girls teasingly said as they eyed their Saten.

"Kn-knock it off you guys," Saten said while her face grows even redder.

**"Now that we're all in the same boat," Misaka changes the subject as she and her friends focus their attention on their newer friends. "do you have a plan on how we can beat them? I'd be honored to mow down those invaders with my Railgun if you like."**

**Theron looks at his astromech that's at his side and gives his new friends a cocky smirk. This is going to be one hell of a fight for them.**

**To be continued...**

"Next Chapter!" Saten shouted, hoping that the next chapter would make everyone forget this embarrassing moment.

_To be continued…_


	5. Act 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

**177th Branch Judgement Office**

"All right time to see some action," Misaka said, pumped up for this chapter.

**"Now that we're all in the same boat," Misaka changes the subject as she and her friends focus their attention on their newer friends. "Do you have a plan on how we can beat them? I'd be honored to mow down those invaders with my Railgun if you like."**

"Please say yes," The Railgun watching said with a confident smirk.

**Theron looks at his astromech that's at his side and gives his new friends a cocky smirk.**

**"I do, actually." He says, his smirk not changing. "R4?"**

**The astromech beeps, complying to his master's order and ejects a computer disc out of his dome.**

**"Thanks, buddy." The boy pets his droid's dome before tossing the disc drive to Uiharu.**

"You could have at least pass it to me normally." The Level 1 said with a pout.

**"..."**

**"R4 was able to decrypt the data and transfer it on that disc. That way, we'll be able to learn about the Empire's next move. Troop movements, tactics, vehicles, weapons, and so on."**

**The hacker nods as she then goes to her workstation and inserts the disc into her assigned desktop. Her friends, including Theron, then stand beside her as she brings up the first file.**

**"Hey, is it just me, or are those blasters look familiar somehow?" Konori wonders.**

**"They do look like the Sterling MK IV submachine gun the British used back in World War II, after all." Misaka nods, understanding what she's talking about.**

"Oh yeah… no wonder they seem familiar." Konori noted. "But, I'll assume that their design is completely different from ours."

**"Those are the standard-issue blaster rifle those Stormtroopers use ." Theron briefly explains. "Light but powerful as it's versatile with three functions: lethal - blaster bolts in red, stun - circular blue bolts that could knock you out, and sting - bolts in yellow for combat training."**

"Fascinating…" Misaka hummed. "I wonder if I can practice doing that, least the lethal part."

**"I'm guessing these Stormtroopers are the guys in white armor," Shirai says.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What about ammunition?" Saten asks. "They have to be powered by batteries of some kind."**

**"Power cells, Saten." Uiharu corrects her close friend. "Standard issue ones carry enough energy for 200 shots. However, if the blaster uses a cartridge, it could last for more than 500."**

"Damn… that's downright dangerous for standard guns." Kuroko said.

**"What about those?" Misaka points at the other variations of the rifle shown on the screen.**

**"That's an E-11D." The hacker answers. "A variation of the E-11 with a reinforced barrel. And that's an E-22, which is more powerful than the standard Imperial rifle."**

**"Yeah, and the E-11Ds are used by Death troopers," Theron says as he changes the screen to a type of Stormtrooper with a different set of armor and helmet that's all in black. "They're an elite black ops group that specializes in stealth, espionage, and lethality under the jurisdiction of Imperial Intelligence. They also serve as bodyguards for high-ranking Imperial officers. I've never fought one before, but at least we won't be seeing them on Earth anytime soon."**

"'Black ops' is spelled all over them," The Level 4 said, rolling her eyes.

**"Well, 'black ops' is spelled all over them." Shirai rolls her eyes. "So are there any other trooper variants we should worry about?"**

"Haha, I never get tired of those repeating lines." Saten laughed.

**"Aside from the ones I've told you about, there's the Scout trooper - they specialize in speeder bikes, marksmanship, and recon. They also have these shock batons that are the size of a sword but are very easy to take out."**

**"You left out the part where our own weapons can't penetrate their armor." Shirai deadpans with an annoyed look.**

"Yes, we would all like to know that part," Konori said.

**"I'm getting there." He calmly says, not bothered by her expression. "Anyways, there are more Stormtrooper variants, but since there are too many to explain and we're short on time, all I can think of is that the armor have weak spots between the plating as their bodysuits aren't durable against bullets. Plus, electric shocks can instantly knock them out even in their armor, depending if they can stay awake to tolerate the shocks."**

"Perfect! My kind of enemy." The Level 5 smirked as sparks of electricity fly around her.

**"Leave that to me then," Misaka smirks. "After all, I'm a Level 5, so I can just easily knock them out with no problem."**

**"Good thinking." Theron nods. "That way, we won't have to worry about taking our time in reclaiming School District 23. I'd rather avoid taking them head-on with reinforcements with them since R4 wouldn't be able to tase all of them on his own. No offense."**

**"None taken, meatbag." Beeps the droid.**

The girls chuckled at there interaction.

**"So, what's the plan?" Saten asks.**

**"Simple. We take the sewers and make our way over the district. We should be able to slip past the enemy undetected." He shrugs as he brings up the city map and sewer system.**

"You're kidding," The Level 0 says nervously.

**"You're kidding," Saten says nervously.**

**"I'm not. Smuggling ourselves in wouldn't work as they would inspect any form of cargo shipments. Not to mention, they patrol the parameter of the area they're in control of. If you don't like the smell, then suck it up. Stopping the Empire from conquering Earth is more important than complaining about it."**

"He has a point," Kuroko nods her head. "There are some unpleasant things you just have to do get where you are, as long as it doesn't cross the line."

**"Fine." The Level 0 sighs in defeat, seeing that he has a point.**

**"Thank you," Theron says before getting back on topic. "Now once we've made it past the troops, Uiharu will then regain control of the city's main communications center and use it call any available Anti-Skill, where they will then help take back the school district from any remaining forces still standing. Misaka, you and I will keep the Imperials focused on us while Saten, Shirai, and Konori get the hostages to safety."**

**"So we're splitting up, then?"**

**"It's the only option we have right now. If any of you encounter any trouble, get out of there. Getting yourselves killed wouldn't do any good for all of us."**

**"You can count on us, Theron," Konori assures him. "We'll be alright."**

"We definitely will!" Saten confidently says as she clenches her fists.

**"Good." He nods. "Then get everything sorted out. We're heading out in half an hour."**

**School District 23**

**Main Communications Center (Not far from the Academy City International Airport)**

**Around 2:43 P.M.**

"It's not showing the Communication Center?" Uiharu asked.

**"We've secured the main communications hub, Inquisitor." The Purgetrooper says to the hologram form of his superior.**

The girls perked up at the word.

"Inquisitor?" Konori said, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

**"Excellent work, trooper." The Inquisitor replies calmly. "The fleet orbiting Titan (one of Saturn's 62 moons) is awaiting on standby. But I sense that you are slightly troubled. What is it then?"**

"Saturn?!" Misaka shouts in disbelief, along with the others. "There that far off in our Solar System?!"

**"We've run into a little trouble in capturing the place." The black-clad trooper explains. "A girl ambushed us with explosives, but we managed to subdue and used the mind probe to extract what she knows of the operation."**

The girls straighten themselves hearing that startling news.

"Someone else was fighting against these guys?" Kuroko said.

**"What sort of information were you able to extract?"**

**"She was resisting the mind probe as best she could, but it didn't last long. From what the probe showed us, it seems that she comes from a line of clones that can communicate and share information between a single brainwave network."**

Misaka immediately tensed, hearing this and grew nervous. _"One of the Sisters was captured?! No, it might be another different clone, like Febrie, but damn it! How could this have happened?!"_

"A clone was captured?!" Saten shouts in disbelief.

"There was another clone other than the Febrie Series?" Kuroko said.

"What are you all talking about?" The girls all looked at Konori, who is completely confused about what there are talking about, which the girls forgot that she was the only one who doesn't know about the clones.

"We'll explain to you later, Konori," Uiharu answers. "We promise."

With that, Konori slowly nods her head with a small smile, taking her word for granted.

**"How interesting." The Jedi Hunter's modulated voice speaks through the helmet. "Continue with the operation as planned. The commander in charge has already failed for the last time, a minor setback that can easily be fixed. You are commander now, PT-3571."**

The girls shiver at the sight of the Inquisitor, it wasn't as strong as seeing Vader's, but it still scared them a bit.

**The trooper, surprisingly, is shocked that he has been promoted but remains calm.**

**"Thank you, Inquisitor." The trooper says. "And what of the girl?"**

**"Learn what you can about the clone and extract anything else she might know. It may prove useful for the Inquisitorious." The Inquisitor commands.**

**"It will be done." PT-3571 obeys with a nod before turning off his handheld holo-communicator.**

**The Purgetrooper then turns around and sees that his prisoner is already awake. She has the facial features and body figure of Mikoto Misaka. She is a Sister from a line of the remaining 9,969 clones of the Railgun known as the Sisters. Aside that they all wear a set of special goggles they use to track electrons because they don't have the ability to do so like the original host does, the only difference from this clone is that she doesn't speak in narrative third person, similar to the prototype clone the Sisters are already aware of, and her hair is chest-length tied into a ponytail and is dyed a dirty blonde.**

The room was utterly silent in shock after witnessing the clone. But not just any clone. It was the clone of there closes friend, Mikoto Misaka.

"S-sissy… what is-"

"Damn it!" Kuroko was cut off by Misaka as she covers her face with her hands in frustration. "I hoped it wouldn't be one of them…"

"W-wait! Misaka, you knew about this?!" Saten shouts in disbelief.

Misaka takes a deep breath, then takes her hands off her face and looks towards her friends. "Yes, I knew about my clones for about a year now." This shocked her friends even more. "Girls please, like what Uiharu said, I will explain everything after this episode, Ok? I want to make sure that this Sister is safe." After giving her answers, the girls looked at each other then back to Misaka with a smile on each of their faces while giving her a nod of approval. "Thanks," Misaka muttered, glad that they understood.

**"You're awake." He says. "Good. It would be very annoying that I wouldn't be able to extract more info out of you if you weren't."**

"Bastard…" The Railgun growled while sparks flew out of her.

**"What do you hope to accomplish?" The Sister asks. "It will only be a matter of time before this district is back in Academy City hands."**

"Oh!" The original blinks in surprise. "Her speech is much better than the other Sisters."

"What do you mean?" Saten asked.

"Well, the Sisters have a quirk at speaking in the third person all the time." This earned an 'ah' from her.

**"If you are referring to the city's military police, my men have already reduced most of their numbers," PT-3571 says, not fazed by her words.**

**"It's not them you should be afraid of." The girl smirks. "Once he knows that I've gone missing, he'll come looking for me, and he's going to kick your ass."**

"He?" Uiharu titled her head.

Misaka couldn't help but smirk thinking about the person her Sister was referring too.

**The Purgetrooper then slaps the cuffed girl, causing to fall on her side as she yelps from the hard slap that left a bruise on her right cheek.**

"BASTARD!" The Railgun shouts as more sparks fly out of her body.

"Sissy! Calm down!" Kuroko shouts, hoping to get her attention.

Misaka takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and then she looks at her friends with an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just… the Sisters had gone through enough hardship as it is."

**"Watch your tongue, girl." He silences her with a snarl. "It'll be too late for them by the time the fleet arrives and occupies this city. And when that happens, this planet will be under Imperial control."**

**The Sister still feels the bruise and couldn't rub it due to being cuff. However, she (and her Sisters due to the Misaka Network) has so many questions on what he's talking about. However, those thoughts are soon interrupted when he hand signals his troops.**

**"You three, stay here and make sure no one tries to take back control of any city communication." He commands. "The rest of you, establish a perimeter outside of the facility. I'll be taking the girl with me for further interrogation."**

Misaka could only growl in frustration in how one of her Sisters was being treated. The others could only look at her with worry.

**The Stormtroopers comply as the commander gets the Sister on her feet and drags her to another location. Perhaps she will cooperate more unless she want innocent blood on her hands.**

**Elsewhere...**

**"Damn it. These Sisters are a real pain in the ass sometimes." A boy with white hair, red eyes, and pale skin mutters to himself in annoyance. "How am I suppose to have some fucking peace and quiet when that brat keeps pestering me about one of them going missing?"**

Misaka's frustration immediately vanished the moment she heard that familiar voice. "Th-that voice…"

**30 minutes earlier...**

**"Misaka Misaka is worried about her, says Misaka Misaka scared that something might've happened to her!" The little girl known as Last Order exclaims in panic. She is the controller of the whole Misaka Network and the last Sister of the original line of clones as her number Misaka 20001.**

Kuroko gasped at the site of the girl that is a smaller looking version of her Sissy. "S-s-s-sissy! Who is-ghuhghg?!"

Before the Teleporter could say anything else, she stunned then fell face-first to the ground knocking her out. The cause? The Railgun stunning her. All the girls could only look at Misaka with shock and their mouth opened in disbelief.

"What? Would any of you like to hear her nonsense now or wait till this episode is over?" Misaka said with an innocent look as if she did nothing at all.

"Good point."

"No problem here."

"Sorry, Kuroko."

"Good," Misaka said with a smile.

**"Hey! What are you yammering on about?" The boy asks, angry that his alone time has been interrupted by her. "I can hear your loud voice from my room!"**

**"You're finally awake! Misaka Misaka has been trying to wake you up like an hour ago, says Misaka Misaka as she's angry that you took forever to wake up!"**

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute!" Saten said with sparkles on her eyes.

**"Oi, Worst. I thought I told you to make sure I wasn't disturbed while I was sleeping." He says to another Misaka clone, who appears to be the same age as him except that she is from a new line of clones that are the Sisters' successors.**

**"Misaka has been this whole time." The older-looking clone known as Misaka Worst shrugs without a care in the world with a smug expression on her face. "Unfortunately, Last Order says that it was important so I just opened the door for her so that you can wake up from your little beauty sleep."**

"Whoa! It's like seeing a delinquent version of yourself." Konori noted.

"Don't remind me…" The Level 5 sighs.

Kuroko was mumbling about something about delinquent Sissy in her sleep.

**"Tch." He responds with his trademark annoyed expression.**

**"One of the Sisters went off on her own last night and hasn't reported back through the Misaka Network. And now Misaka Misaka is getting worried for her, explains Misaka Misaka for her reason of waking you up and feels sorry for disturbing you."**

**"You have a phone, brat. Can't you just contact Yomikawa or Yoshikawa about this? It's not like my electrode can go on forever." The teen asks as he then picks up the apartment phone and calls Yomikawa first but got no response. He then tries Yoshikawa's cell number, still no response. Suspicious, he then uses his cell phone to call both of them but still gets no reception. "Something's wrong with the reception."**

"They know Yomikawa?" Saten said.

**"Maybe Academy City's main communications center is under maintenance." Worst guesses. "Probably their lazy asses made it tiresome for the tech guys."**

**"If there was a maintenance, Academy City would've gotten it back online in less than an hour." He points out that the city is advanced enough to do a maintenance in lesser time. "Unless someone's disrupting any communications that are being used."**

**"Probably that Sister must've ended up there to check it out on her own. She is one of the two clones that speaks in the first person like a normal human would, and I heard she's more a troublemaker than a certain Last Order."**

**"And what's that suppose to mean?!, shouts Misaka Misaka as she is offended by Worst's choice of words."**

"It's like seeing a comedy duo." The Level 0 said with a smirk while the girls giggled while Misaka sighs in embarrassment.

**"Tch." He says before putting on his retractable crutch gauntlet and shoes before making his way to the apartment door.**

**"And where do you think you're going?" Worst asks with a grin.**

**"I'm heading out for some more coffee." He answers. "I'll be back soon."**

"Pft, lier." The Railgun snorted with a smirk.

**Before Last Order could say anything, the teen has already exit the apartment and starts walking onto the streets of School District 7. Instead of going for some coffee, however, he makes his way to School District 23 to investigate the communication disruption and look for the missing Sister clone.**

**Present-day**

**The teen sighs as he arrived at a monorail terminal, only to find that the train to School District 23 isn't available due to the district strangely being on lockdown.**

**"Tch. Screw this." He says with annoyance as he turns on his electrode and uses his Esper power to manipulate the vectors and starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop toward his destination.**

**After the incident in England last December, the teen upgraded the time limit on his usage on the electrode collar and its battery so that it could last for a few more hours while using half of his power. And if he did try to use his full power, then he would only last a few minutes before the battery dies out and goes crippled in walking and vocal communication, including his Esper ability. It's the only reason why he's relying on the Misaka Network to perform calculations for his ability usage due to being shot in the head by some lucky evil bastard, losing most of his power in the process. That was all in the past and he is a different person now. He is Accelerator, Academy City's first ranked Level 5 and the city's strongest Esper!**

**And boy, the Imperials are sure in for a surprise.**

**To be continued...**

"WHAT?!" Everyone jumped to see Kuroko know awake. "That's the Number 1?! The Dean of Academy City?!"

Misaka sighs. "Yes, that's him." She looks towards everyone. "Time we explain everything so far, right?" The girls nodded. _"This is going to be long." _She inwardly sighs as she was the first to explain the origins of the Sisters and their original purpose.

_To be continued…_


	6. Act 1 Chapter 5

After the lengthy explanation of the Sisters and their purpose, the girls listening were in utter shock and disbelief.

Misaka's friends were a bit hurt that she kept this burden all to herself. While Konori couldn't believe that Judgment was never informed of this, but thinking back, there was a report of a false murder that coincide with the date that Misaka said regarding a young girl. The Railgun mentioned that the Darkside of Academy City was powerful enough to cover it up, which angered the Judgment leader, but was thankful all that ended due to a Level 0 boy and the remaining Sisters are given the chance to live there lives.

Few of the girls figured who this certain boy Misaka was and now have a better understanding of why Misaka was so flustered around, which made Saten and Uiharu tease to the point that Misaka was embarrassed. Kuroko had mixed feelings regarding him, but she can't help but approve his actions for his beloved Sissy. Thus she made a vow to protect Misaka's fellow Sisters before she ended up being electrocuted by Misaka when she refused to interact (sexually provoke) the Sisters as tempting as it is.

After that was all done, they started the next chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**July 28, 2023**

**Academy City Sewers**

**Beneath School District 23**

**"You know what? I'm starting to have second thoughts about trekking in here." Shirai complains in disgust as she and her companions cross a bridge over a large ravine of sewer water.**

**"Now I know why Saten hates the smell that stinks down here." Uiharu agrees with her partner, holding her nose from the stink.**

"I'm glad someone agrees," Saten says as her friends chuckled sheepishly.

**"Be happy that we don't have to walk in the water to reach our objective, guys." Theron reminds the ones complaining, getting annoyed with their bitching as he isn't bothered by the smell like Misaka and Konori. "If you spent more time in preparing for an invasion instead of lowering your guard like what happened last year, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation."**

"Hurtful but true." Konori sighs slightly offended.

**"And you know better?" Saten raises her eyebrow, slightly offended by his words.**

**"This isn't the first time I've been into a sewer, trust me."**

"Yeah, we can imagine that." The Level 0 says, thinking back on the first chapter.

**"Hey!" R4 beeps. "Quit being a ladiesman and help me out here, meatbag."**

**"Whatever." He rolls his eyes as the boy helps his astromech in opening the manhole beneath them.**

**Theron climbs up the ladder and slowly opens the manhole cover. He notices that they're already inside one of the communications center's garages. He also sees two Scout troopers guarding the entrance.**

"Enemy sited." Kuorko joked.

**"How come we get guard duty, while the others get to have some fun with the hostages at the spaceport?" One of them whines.**

**"It's not a spaceport." The other reminds him.**

**"Looks like one to me."**

**"Didn't you pay attention to the briefing? This planet isn't advanced enough for that kind of tech."**

"It will be as soon as we watch everything this show has to offer us!" The Railgun growled in annoyance.

"Yup! That's why I'm taking many notes as I can." Uiharu chirped as she uses her laptop to write down everything she can.

**"They're not? *sighs* I don't know why the Empire bothers in coming back to this backwater world. I rather be on the frontlines fighting our enemies in other systems than be part of this invasion."**

**"Well according to the probe droids we've sent in, this planet is the birthplace of humans."**

**"Aren't we human, too? If that's the case, how come we never heard of this primitive world?"**

**"That's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" He shrugs, not caring if it's true or not.**

**"Yeah. At least we have the high ground."**

"I don't know why… but I think these two would make an incredible comedy duo." Saten smirked as the others agreed with her.

**Theron became lost in thought.**

_**'Other star systems? Inhabitable ones like Earth? For how long?'**_

**"Hey!" Shirai whispers loudly from below. "What's going on up there?"**

**"Shh!" He shushes the Teleporter. "Scout troopers."**

**His newfound friends remain silent when says that, and nod seriously. Misaka climbs the ladder and is beside the boy, wanting to get a good look at them, too.**

**"Let's take them!" Misaka whispers, ready to jump out of the manhole and knock them out with her powers.**

"Yeah! Go me!" Misaka cheers herself.

**"Nononono, wait!" Theron stops her from making a rash action. Luckily, the Scout troopers didn't hear them.**

**"What do you mean wait?! We can easily take them!" She angrily whispers.**

"Listen to her." The Railgun growls.

**"True, but there are alternatives to fighting." He suggests before taking out a small pellet the size of a golf ball.**

**Theron then tosses it across the garage, stopping at the Scout troopers' feet.**

**"Hey what's that?" One of them questions as they look down at the pellet.**

**The other trooper then picks it up, holding it with his two fingers. Suddenly, the pellet releases a small cloud of gas.**

**"What the-?" He exclaims before he and his comrade collapse on the floor, fully unconscious.**

**Theron then lifts and hops out of the grate along with Misaka, who was not happy at all.**

**"That was no fun at all." She mutters disappointedly as the others climb out of the manhole.**

"I agree me. You could've easily done it in a second."

**"And what good would that do if one of them alerts more troops to our position? We're trying to take back the city's communication hub quietly, not draw attention to ourselves."**

**"You have a point." The Railgun facepalms, realizing that she forgot what they're doing here in the first place.**

The Misaka watching facepalms and growls in embarrassment herself while the others giggled at her antics. Both of them.

**After R4 flies out of the manhole last, Theron hides the bodies behind a few cargo containers while Uiharu looks for a way to the central control room.**

**"How long do you think those two would be out before they wake up and call for reinforcements?" Shirai asks about the unconscious troopers.**

**"Eh, about 2-3 hours." Theron shrugs with a guess. "Why?"**

**"I suggest we have Anti-Skill send over their nearest squad if they're still any left, that is."**

"Smart choice Shirai." Konori complimented.

"Thanks." The Level 4 grinned.

**"I agree, Shirai." Konori nods with her arms crossed. "That way, it'll be easier to keep this place from falling back into Imperial hands. Plus, we might be able to hold these men in for questioning."**

**"And maybe we can learn a bit more of where exactly they came from." Theron adds. "If we're lucky, we might get our hands on a fully intact Imperial starship and it's navigation logs."**

"I hope they do. I want to gather as much information as I can." Uiharu said with a light sparkle in her eyes.

**"What's so important about a ship's logs?" Saten curiously asks.**

**"They house coordinates of star systems either under their control or not." He answers her question. "It may not be important to you and your city's leaders, but it is to me."**

"Yup! Which is why I'm taking notes."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Saten smirked, making the flowerhead girl chuckle as she scratched her cheek.

**"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think I managed to find a way inside the control room." Uiharu says, getting her friends' attention.**

**"That was quick." The Teleporter comments.**

**"Well, I am Academy City's best hacker after all." The flower haired girl smiles with pride.**

"And that's the truth." Misaka smiles, making the hacker blush.

**"So what did you find that could help us avoid alerting the entire facility?"**

**Uiharu nervously chuckles.**

**"The thing is, is that the hallways are rigged with heat sensors. If we go through that doorway, they can track body heat signatures in an instant and we'd be gunned down by our city's own defenses that they might've reprogrammed. However, the only way past them is through the ventilation system."**

The viewing Uiharu chuckled nervously as well.

**"Meatbag's it." R4 suggests.**

**"No. Way." Theron refuses before pointing at the small vent. "I'm pretty sure there are laser defense grids in place, and that vent is too small for me to fit in there."**

**"Chicken."**

**"I am not!" He angrily denies.**

Saten laughs. "They are the best comedy duo ever."

**"Focus!" Konori interrupts them. "So if we're left with the ventilation system, then we'll need someone to go in and disable the security defenses."**

**"Sissy can do it." Shirai suggests.**

"What?" Misaka says, giving a betrayed look towards the Level 4.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Misaka shakes her head. "If Theron's not doing it, then I'm not it."**

**"This isn't the time to argue about hating the vents, Sissy." The Teleporter groans in annoyance. "Theron and Konori can't fit in there, and only the four of us can except that you have the capability to temporarily disable and get past the ventilation's laser defense grids."**

"Listen to me, Sissy. You know its true." Kuroko says, grinning towards the Railgun.

**Shirai has a point there. Misaka is the only one in the group to get past the vent's laser defenses in order to reach the room.**

**"Fine..." Misaka groans in annoyance and defeat.**

The Misaka watches groans the same.

**After Theron opened the grate for her, the Level 5 begins crawling through the ducts. A few minutes later, she runs into a several laser grids invisible to the human eye. Good thing her electromaster abilities was able to detect the sensors' electronic signals. With a simple usage, Misaka temporarily manipulates the sensors to shut off momentarily for her to pass through before they turn back on.**

_**"This is ridiculous. Me crawling in the vents?! I'd rather charge through and be done with it, not sneak around!" She complains inside her head while continuing to crawl inside the air ducts. "(sighs) Then again, there might be some newer defense mechanism that prevents Espers from using their powers."**_

The girls listening to gave look towards there Misaka with a raised eyebrow.

"Your surprisingly talkative, aren't you, Sissy," Kuroko commented, making Misaka chuckle awkwardly.

**Banishing those paranoid thoughts, Misaka finally made it to the room above her where the grate is shut tight.**

**"Bingo!" She says to herself with a quiet whisper in her voice.**

**She then notices two Stormtroopers monitoring through the security cameras for anything that's hostile in the hallways. Suddenly, she notices a spider crawling onto to her fingers. Her face pales in fright, completely scared of bugs. In pure instinct, she smacks the spider into one of the vent wall, accidentally making a sound from her action.**

"Oh no!" Misaka says as she curses at the spider

**"Hey, did you hear that?" A male trooper asks as he heard something in the vents above them.**

Misaka silently curses herself for that action.

**"It's probably nothing." A female trooper shrugs, not bothering to check. "Might be rodents in the air ducts."**

The Railgun breaths out relief for the troopers lack sense.

**Back with Misaka, her mouth is covered with her left hand, panicking of giving away her position and risk them to call for more. However, she calms down when they don't bother to check where she's hiding in.**

**"That was close." She quietly sighs in relief.**

**Quietly removing the vent grate off, Misaka then hops down in front of them and rubs her hands to create electrical sparks and then tases them with a touch from both hands, knocking them out in the process. Pulling the downed Stormtroopers to the side (which were heavy, btw), she then uses her hacking tool and powers to disable the security measures that were active all over the facility.**

"Nice going, Misaka." Konori complimented.

"Thank you."

**"I got the defenses down," Misaka informs her friends through her earpiece. "Come on up, you guys."**

**It wasn't long for them to meet up with her in the control room as the door opens for them.**

**"Took you long enough, Sissy." Shirai says.**

**"I think you should be thanking me Kuroko." Misaka crosses her arms with a smirk. "The computers were too easy to hack. Someone really needs to upgrade those protocols."**

"Yeah. What me said." The Railgun crosses her arms and smirks.

"Sure, sure." The Teleporter rolls her eyes with a smile.

**"Alright, Uiharu. Work your magic." Theron says as he looks around. "We don't have much time left before they realize that the communications center has been taken back."**

**"Roger that. I'm on it." Uiharu nods before taking a seat at one of the computers and begins hacking the mainframe.**

**A few minutes passed, and she has successfully regain control of city communications.**

**"Voila, and that's it. This entire center is now under Academy City control again."**

"Good work me." The Hacker cheered for herself.

"A few minutes… new record." The Judgment leader compliments on the achievement.

**"Nice work, Uiharu." Saten compliments with a grin.**

**"I'm surprised that there aren't any dead bodies lying around here." Theron mentions with another look around of the area.**

**"This place is run by computers, so there's no need for technicians doing the work." The flower haired girl explains as she continues to type.**

"Most places with computers do," Misaka noted.

**Just then, Uiharu picks up a signal on an Anti-Skill frequency channel.**

_**"bzzzz- If anyone reads -bzzzz- respo -bzzzz- over?" A familiar voice says.**_

**"It's Yomikawa!" Konori exclaims.**

The girls perked up at the sudden development.

**"Can you clear up the interference?" Shirai asks her partner.**

**"I'll do what I can, but the jamming frequency must've damage whatever left on here." She says.**

**The screen then reveals Yomikawa with the signal barely working.**

"Yes! It works!" Saten cheered.

_**"It's you girls!" The woman exclaims in shock. "Just what are you five doing over there?!"**_

**"It's a long story, but we have Theron to thank for that." Misaka quickly explains.**

_**"Theron's there, too?" Yomikawa questions. "Let me talk to him."**_

**"He's all yours." The hacker complies as she scoots over a bit for him.**

**"I told you I had a plan, ma'am." Theron smirks. "Communications are up and running again. So, how goes with what reinforcements you can spare?"**

_**"Not good."**_** Yomikawa shakes her head.**_** "Most of my men are still injured from the firefight, but I don't think we can help you with taking back School District 23 in full force with very little we can spare. Not until you find a way to bring the aerial drones back online for fire support."**_

"Now, what's the plan?" Kuroko asks.

**"Uiharu?" He asks her sitting beside him.**

**"Half of the drones are currently down and need time to power up." She says.**

_**"How long?"**_** Yomikawa asks**_**.**_

**"It's too soon to tell. But by my estimation, it'll take about an hour."**

"Not good enough." Konori frowned.

_**"Not good enough."**_** Yomikawa frustratingly says. **_**"Do what you can to bring them back online faster. In the meantime, the hostages will need to be rescued from the airport."**_

**"How can we get there from where we're at?" Theron questions. "We're only three miles away and from what I know, going on foot isn't an option."**

"Don't you hate these kinds of things?" Misaka notes.

"I know! Even with my ability, it will take to long to get there." The Teleporter points out.

**"He's right. Without a faster way of getting there, we won't be able to make it in time to save them." Saten agrees with him, concerned for the situation they're in.**

_**"Yeah." Yomikawa says with a hand under her chin, already in thought. "There has to be a faster way for you to get there."**_

**"Well, there goes some of the original plan I didn't have a lot of time putting together earlier." The boy shrugs.**

**"I thought you got this in the bag, oh wise one." R4 says with an annoyed beep.**

**"Quiet." Theron glares at him, not in the mood for his astromech's smart ass remarks.**

The girls laugh at their antics between the two.

**Uiharu then brings up the building's schematics and figures out their minor situation.**

**"We could use the way we came in and take the service tunnels that could lead us to one of the airport's subway terminals."**

**"The sewers again?" Saten whines. "Can we at least find another faster way that doesn't smell so stinky to go through?"**

"No~." The Level 0 whines.

**"Then go." Yomikawa approves. "We'll be there as soon as we're able."**

**"We'll get it done, ma'am." Shirai nods. "Over and out."**

**The call ends and the teens all prepare to go.**

"Mission start," Saten smirked in excitement for their counterattack.

**"We'll split into two teams." Theron says. "Uiharu, Shirai, Konori. You three should stay here and provide drone support while keeping this place from falling back into Imperial hands. R4, stay and help intercept any Imperial transmissions. Make sure that they do not contact the fleet for help. And as for the rest of us, we're going to the city international airport to get the hostages out of there before we deal with any remaining forces."**

**"Right!" They all agree.**

"Take them down us!" Kuroko cheered in excitement.

**As Misaka and Saten head back to the way they came from, Theron turns back at the Judgement officers.**

**"One last thing, you might want to reactivate the building's defenses and jamming signal. Otherwise, the Imperials are gonna want to know that something's wrong here and send backup."**

"Smart," Konori said with a smile.

**Theron then leaves without another word as the door shuts, leaving the four alone.**

**"How come we don't get the action ourselves?" Shirai groans. "Sissy can handle herself but I'm a Level 4 Teleporter. I can get it done faster too, ya know."**

"I think we should all know that Theron has his reason for actions." Uiharu points out. "Besides, he has been on this longer than any one of us."

**"I'm sure Theron has his reasons for not bringing us along." Konori assures the girl. "For now, it's best that we get the city's military drone copters back online, and secure this place till Anti-Skill arrives."**

**"And in the meantime, I'm gonna see if there's anything the Empire has left lying around." R4 informs them as he rolls away to the exit.**

**"Hang on! Theron says to stay here, and intercept and jam any Imperial transmissions that involves the fleet." Uiharu reminds the droid, much to her confusion.**

**"I'm already doing it at the same time, kid." He beeps annoyingly. "Don't need you to do the meatbag's job for me."**

**R4 has already left the control room, frustrating Shirai even more.**

Even the Shirai watching was also frustrated at the droid's personality.

**"I better go help him out before he gets himself into trouble." Shirai groans again as she runs out of the room.**

**"I guess that leaves just you and me, Konori." Uiharu sighs.**

**"You've read my mind, Uiharu." The 177th branch chief jokes with a reassuring smile as she sits down next to her and helps in on another computer. "I'd better set the building's defenses on only the Imperials and not on our own."**

"Just another day at work." The branch chief joked, making the other two members laugh.

**"Thanks. I've already set the jamming frequency back online, only this time I've allowed us to have communications with the others without any signal interference."**

**"Smart." The Level 3 Esper agrees as she continues to type. "Let's get to work on powering up those drones, and fast."**

**"Roger that. Beginning power-up sequence... now!" The flower haired girl acknowledges, pressing on the 'enter' key that now shows the sequence bar loading as fast as it could on her screen.**

"Another job well done, Uiharu!" Saten hugs her friends.

"Thanks, but let's say that when the job as actually is done." Uiharu points out, giving her friends a sheepish look.

"Right."

**With Shirai and R4...**

**"I didn't ask for your help, meatbag." R4 angrily beeps as he and Shirai are back in the garage they came in from.**

_**"I have literally no idea what he's even saying." **_**The Teleporter deadpans in her head.**

"Don't worry me. I understand." Kuroko gives a nod of understanding towards her counterpart.

**She continues to follow the droid as the latter uses one of its appendages to pick up one of the Scout troopers' blasters and beeps to get her attention.**

**"I don't speak binary, R4." Shirai groans with a pinch on the bridge of her nose. "Wish Uiharu could help me understand what he's trying to tell me."**

"Want me to teach you Kuroko?" Uiharu offered.

"Sure." The Level 4 sighs. "After seeing this, I might need to."

**The astromech drops the weapon back on the floor and rolls over to an Imperial backpack that was lazily left besides the door to back inside. Meanwhile, Shirai picks up the dropped pistol and analyzes it.**

_**"Why do the bad guys sometimes get all the badass stuff?" **_**She wonders with envy.**

"_I wonder that too…" _Most of the girls said in their heads with a bit of envy themselves.

**Shirai then aims the weapon and presses the trigger, firing a red laser bolt that made her jump and accidentally drops it. The dropped blaster then fires another bolt, causing it to bounce all over the room.**

"Kuroko!" Konori and Misaka shouts in in disapproval.

"Sorry!"

**"What in the galaxy?!" R4 beeps loudly in panic as he tries to avoid the bolt from hitting him.**

**Thankfully, the bolt vanishes when it impacts a wall.**

Everyone watching had breathed out a significant air of relief glad that was all over.

**"Eh, heh, heh..." Shirai nervously chuckles with a sweat drop on her forehead.**

**R4 looks back at her and beeps angrily, opening all of his appendages up and spin his head dome around.**

_**"I don't think Theron would be too happy to see me destroying his astromech. I'm such an idiot sometimes." **_**The Teleporter's face turns red in embarrassment for using a weapon that doesn't have a recoil like Earth's firearms she was taught how to use, clean, and put together in her Judgement training.**

"I doubt he will." The member of Judgment said, turning red herself.

**R4 rolls up to her and shocks her.**

**"Ow!" She yelps from the unexpected attack. "What the hell!"**

The girls, except for Kuroko, burst out laughing at the scene.

"You did have that coming!" Saten said as she held her stomach.

**The astromech snickers in a series of beeps as he rolls away with the bag and starts putting the Imperial blasters and grenades inside.**

**"How dare you!" She angrily gives off a dark aura.**

**She then teleports in front of the droid and knocks him down on its front side with a dropkick.**

"Ha!" Shirai watching grinned at the action. "That'll teach you from thinking of humiliating me."

**"Ha!" Shirai triumphs with a grin. "That'll teach you from thinking of humiliating me."**

**R4 then uses his little jet thrusters on both of his legs to lift himself up, giving her a deathly glare.**

**"If I had my old body, I'd mop the floor with you, meatbag!" He arrogantly says to the girl that can't understand him. "But the meatbag - My meatbag - wouldn't approve of such violent action that I want to do so badly."**

"Wait, that's not his body?" Misaka tilted her head at the reveal.

"Whatever, different body or not, I can still mop the floor with that bucket of bolts."

"Despite what he says, he really values Theron's friendship," Stane says with a smile.

**R4 then picks up the bag with his appendage and tosses it to her, who then catches it.**

**"What do you want me to do with this?" Shirai questions in confusion.**

**He doesn't say a word as he then rolls away from the Teleporter and makes his way back to the control room to check up on Uiharu and Konori's progress on the copter drones.**

"Seriously…" Kuroko growls. "I'm really getting annoyed with that droid."

**"Hey!" She angrily shouts at the astromech before running after him. "Don't ignore me! We're not done yet, you stupid bucket of bolts!"**

**Yep. It's another day for R4, alright. Speaking of which, it's time to check on the number one himself. And boy, he's not happy.**

**To be continued...**

"That was one heck of an episode," Saten said. "Up for another chapter?"

Everybody nods. "Okay! Lets-." Before she could finish her sentence, there was the sound of the door knocking from outside of the room.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Misaka says as she walks up to the door and opens it. The moment she opens the door, she was greeted by a hug from a petit girl. "Gugh?!"

"Misaka charges towards her the older sister with a big hug! Says Misaka as Misaka gives a big smile as she looks up to her face."

"Last Order?!" Misaka shouts in surprise, along with the others seeing the smaller Misaka. "What are you doing here?"

"The brat is here thanks to us." Another new voice was heard making everyone look behind Last Order. To their surprise, it was another Misaka, except this one looks like a delinquent.

"Worst?! You're here too?"

Before anyone would react, Worst was the first to speak. "It's not just Misaka who's here." She said as she enters, making another figure enter the room.

To everyone surpsie, it was someone they all recognized thanks to watching the story.

The person who entered was the strongest Esper in Academy City. Accelerator.

"Accelerator?!" Misaka shouts in disbelief. "What are you-."

Before she could say something, the Number One raises his hand gesturing to stay quiet.

"Before you all say something, can all of you care to explain what this is about." The Level 5 hands out a book of some kind towards the Number 3.

Misaka took the book then read it out loud. "Lore to the Star Wars Universe?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Act 1 Chapter 6

"Lore to the Star Wars Universe?" Misaka reads out with raised brow, but after a moment of thinking, her eyes begin to widen in realization the quickly looks up to the Number 1. "This is–!"

"The book connected to your Holocron thing? Yes, it is." Accelerator cuts in as he answers the question earning a shocked look from the girls.

"H-How did you know?" Uiharu asked nervously.

"Take some advice from Misaka." Worst said with a grin on her face. "When you guys want to talk about some major secrets while having a meal… do it privately."

The girls took a moment to process what the Sister said until it clicked.

"You were in the diner?" Konori asked.

"Yes." The Number 1 said unamused. "You girls weren't exactly quiet next to our table."

The girls all blushed in embarrassment for their action back during their lunchtime and their carelessness in speaking something that should be kept in secret from the public.

"But why are you here? Uh… Mr. Dean." Kuroko asked not sure how to address the most potent esper and Dean in Academy City before her, and after hearing his background from her Sissy, she does not want to get on his bad side.

"Obviously… I came to investigate." Accelerator rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that everyone in this room is not even supposed to know that I'm running Academy City here."

Everyone made nodded at the fact.

"But how did you find this book?" Saten was next to ask, although she was not as nervous as the other girls in the room.

"That would be Misaka! Says Misaka as Misaka let's go of Misaka's older sister and places her hands on her waist while Misaka puffs out her chest in pride."

"Huh?" The viewing girls said in unison.

"What Last Order means that she used the Misaka Network to gather as much information from the other Sisters." Worst answered, giving gaining an 'ah' form the girls. Fortunately, the Railgun was able to tell the girls about Misaka Network as well.

"It was super difficult finding the information. Says Misaka as Misaka sighs in exhaustion." The Sister made a cute sigh that nearly made Kuroko want to tackle a hug at her, but thankfully she forced herself not to.

"But thanks to an urban legend that one of the Sisters found out Misaka was able to get to the source we need to go! Misaka cheerfully says as Misaka twirls around in a job well done!"

The older sister could only smile at the Sister's antic while Saten, Uiharu, and Konori cooed at her cuteness, and Kuroko bit her lips as she tried her _very_ best, not hug (assault) her Sissy's Little Sister.

Saten made a small gasp snapping her out from the cuteness. "Did you find that abandoned research facility?"

"We did." The Vector Manipulator answered. "Looked through every detail in that dusty place. found nothing but that book."

The Railgun looks at the book then back towards the white-haired boy. "Where did you find it?"

"Huh? In some display in the middle of a room." Worst answers.

"What? But that's the same room where we found the Holocron." Saten said with a surprised look on her face.

"At first, there was nothing in the display, but when Misaka walked close to it, a compartment from the display opened up, and we found that." Worst points at the book earning a surprised look from the girls again.

"We were confused about what it was, and we got even more confused when we started reading it. Misaka whines as Misaka held her head from the headache from reading it."

"Sooo… what happens next?" The Level 4 Teleporter questions.

"We exchange notes, obviously." Accelerator sighed with annoyance.

After a couple of hours of talking and explaining what they both know, they decided to exchange information by showing the Number one's group by letting them watch the previous chapters to catch up, while the girls chose to read the book. They couldn't read the whole thing due to the vast information it has, but they were able to gain knowledge that filled in some blanks when they watched the previous chapter.

After finishing the fifth chapter, the girls went back to their seats while Accelerator found his own position, and Last Order sat next to him while Worst sat next to her older yet smaller Sister.

"Alright, next chapter, please!" Saten cheered as the Holocron activates.

**Chapter 6**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 23**

_**"Tch. Just who are these guys? They're definitely not Anti-Skill from the looks of it."**_

**Accelerator is standing before a squadron of Stormtroopers that have noticed the Esper and surrounds him in a circle.**

"They're Stormtroopers! Misaka answers as Misaka recalls from the previous chapters and the book."

"_Tch. I would definitely be annoyed about the lack of information if I was in my other's position."_ The Number One said in his head in slight annoyance.

**"This is your first and only warning: come quietly and things won't have to get messy!" One of the troopers warns.**

**"Seriously? That's it? You guys are pathetic at making threats." Accelerator comments with a unimpressed look on his face.**

"I hear that from every grunt with a gun, and they all say the same boring threats." Accelerator mentioned unamused.

"Do they?" Saten curiously asks.

"Some similar lines, but yes."

**"We're not playing games, boy! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Another Stormtrooper says, angered by the boy's insults. "We have you outnumbered six to one!"**

**Accelerator then suddenly laughs crazily, which made the troopers beginning to be creeped out by this suddenness but kept their guard up when he finally stops.**

Even the girls, except for Worst, Last Order and Misaka Mikoto since there used to it now, where also creeped out, while the said esper just grinned savagely.

**"Aw man, that is so rich." He shakes his head in amusement before turning on his electrode and looks up at them with a sadistic grin. "But it should be YOU that doesn't know who you're dealing with!"**

"I can't help but feel sorry for these poor saps…" Saten said, feeling a bit bad for them. Almost.

**With a tap of his foot, he manipulates the vectors to send all of the Stormtroopers flying. A few hit the pavement while others weren't so lucky. After all, it's not Accelerator's problem if they survived or not as the only thing that matters is protecting Last Order and the Sisters (And Worst, too). After all, he no longer walks the path of the villain anymore.**

"HOLY CRAP!" Kuroko screams out in shock.

"Wh-what destructive power…" Uiharu shudders.

"So this is the power the Strongest Esper…" Konori mutters.

**"What the kriff?!" One said, getting back up.**

"Kriff?" The Railgun tilted her head.

"It's a vulgar slang that Misaka found in the book." Worst grinned as she answered the question.

**"How did he-?!" Another shouts in confusion.**

**"He's a Jedi! Blast him!" A Stormtrooper commander orders his remaining men.**

"Wrong dumbass." Accelerator clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Get your priorities right. I'm an esper."

"What is a Jedi? We keep hearing that word." Kuroko said.

"We found the word in the book. It's a title for some peacekeeping group of Force-users or something."

"The Force again… does the book says anything else?"

"We haven't looked through the entire book yet. Misaka says as Misaka pouts in annoyance, remembering the number of pages the dumb big heavy book is."

**They open fire on him, laser bolts instantly aimed straight at the Esper. The surviving troopers believed they got him. Unfortunately for them, this only pissed him off even more as the bolts close to him are reflected back at the troopers, instantly killing them in the process.**

"This is the power of Vector Manipulation," Misaka announcing, earning awe and slightly fearful look from the girls witnessing it for the first time. Even the Number 3 shudders at its power despite being cut in half due to Accelerator's brain damage.

**"Wow! You boys in cosplay sure know how to aim!" Accelerator mocks them, clearly not fazed by their attacks at all.**

"Just like every thug with a gun." The Vector Manipulator snorts at the memory of his past battles.

"I certainly hope none of them where Anti-Skill." Konori adjusted her glasses.

"Please, like I'd waste my time with the authorities."

**"Don't get so smug, bastard!" The squad leader angrily snarls, preparing to shoot him again.**

**Accelerator doesn't give him the chance as he then retracts his crutch back into gauntlet form and propels himself with his powers towards him. He was already in front of the trooper, spooking him a bit. The 1st ranked Level 5 grabs hold of the enemy's blaster and backhands him with it, sending him flying into a brick wall and leaving an outline of his crippled body while being lodged at the same time.**

**"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The trooper screams in agony, realizing that this boy just somehow broken all of his bones with a single blow.**

Everyone except Accelerator cringed at the sight of the trooper's injuries.

**"Come on, don't tell me that you've given up so easily." The Esper taunts while still holding the blaster in his right hand.**

**"Not yet I haven't, Jedi scum!" A Stormtrooper from behind charges at him.**

"Dumb decision." Worst spat out the wasteful trooper's effort.

**But Accelerator reacted fast enough to shoot him in the chest (without bothering to turn his head around at him), killing him instantly.**

"Y-you killed him!" Uiharu gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah? My other did." The Vector Manipulator said with a raised brow. "Why? You Judgment are going to arrest _me_ for something _I_ haven't committed?"

Technically the Dean said, it did make sense, after all there only watching a parrel version of themselves. What action they'd done does not have any consequences in their current position.

"No… _you_ haven't done anything wrong, so we are not doing anything." The branch leader answered.

"Good."

**"Honestly, I didn't want to do that. But unfortunately, you gave me no other option to avoid killing you." Accelerator admits with a bored tone in his voice as he turns off his electrode and use his crutch once more. His face then turns serious. "Now then, I want answers and you're gonna tell me everything you know."**

"You really didn't want to do that?" Kuroko asked a bit skeptical herself.

"I'd rather not do needless bloodshed when I work." The Dean answered, earning a surprised look from the girls who don't know him that well.

"_He really is changing for the better…"_ The Number 3 said in her head with a small smile on her face.

**"H-Heh, you think scum like you can get me to talk?!" The crippled Stormtrooper squad leader questions. "You can forget it, Jedi!"**

**Accelerator sighs in annoyance. This fool is really stubborn alright.**

"Misaka wonders why all the thugs always have to act tough but break in the end." Worst smirked remembering the time when she and Accelerator interrogated a few soldiers back in World War III.

**"I don't know who this 'Jedi' you keep babbling about, but I really don't have time for this crap."**

**"B-But you just send my men flying everywhere with telekinesis!"**

**"Telekinesis?" Accelerator blinks a few times before laughing crazily again. "You think that was telekinesis I showed off a minute ago?! You bucketheads sure are stupid!"**

Last Order giggled. "Misaka sees the joke because of what they are wearing. Misaka comments as Misaka giggles at the pun."

The girls sweatdrop at the antic.

**"I-I don't-."**

**"-understand? No shit." The Esper finishes the trooper's sentence before rolling his eyes. "Are you familiar with the concept of vectors? No? Then I guess I'll tell you since your bucket is so dense to learn. I have the ability to control and manipulate any known vectors I can reflect back or transform to turn one's attack against them. Like those lasers you idiots keep shooting me with, for example. Now, I wonder what'll happen if I were to the flow of your blood in your veins. Would you like to see that?"**

**The Stormtrooper's eyes underneath his helmet widen in realization.**

"That's horrifying!" Saten shudders at the thought of what vectors can do.

**"N-No! Y-you wouldn't!"**

**"Believe me, this isn't the first time I've done this before, and it involved killing a 14-year-old girl." The boy sadistically grins.**

**Accelerator had to cringe hard at that. About a year ago, he was involved in the Level 6 Shift experiment that involves killing 20,000 of the Sister clones. He regrets those days when the masterminds behind the experiment manipulated him into killing them in order for the boy to reach Level 6. Thankfully, those experiments ended when a certain boy with a strange power in his right hand defeated Accelerator, thus saving the Sisters and preventing the strongest Esper in Academy City from falling into the darkness further.**

Nobody said a word after that description. The girls who heard the story from the Railgun where uncomfortable in what they heard, and hearing it again didn't make it better.

The said Level 5 didn't say anything, and he only cringed at the dark reminder of his past. Without realizing, he was being hugged by Last Order with a reassuring smile on her face saying that everything is ok.

Accelerator just huffed and looked back at the screen, if one could see carefully there would be a small hint that there was a tiny smile in his face.

All the girls watching the scene just smiled; they didn't say a word knowing that would end up ruining the mood.

**"I'll talk! I'll talk, please!" The Stormtrooper begs, now beyond scared than anything in his life. "Just don't kill me!"**

**"Then talk. Otherwise, I'll be sure to 'accelerate' you toward death's door."**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Thank you for being so generous in giving me this information." Accelerator sarcastically says, not changing his expression.**

**"Y-You're crazy..." The Stormtrooper utters before he suddenly loses consciousness.**

"Heh, that's what they all say." The Number One grinned

"Misaka can vouch for that." Worst follows with her grin.

**Accelerator then checks his vitals. Thankfully, he's still alive, just completely crippled.**

**"At least he's still alive." He mutters aloud to himself before realizing what he just said. "Tch. That fucking hero really knows how to get under my skin."**

"I see that idiot is a good influence to you, huh?" Misaka teases.

"Shut it." The Number One growled in annoyance. _"Next time I see him, I'm going to give him a good one."_

**His thoughts was then interrupted by a beeping sound.**

**"Huh?" Accelerator wonders as he looks up for the source of the sound coming from the unconscious Stormtrooper's pouch.**

**The strongest Esper takes the pouch off of the trooper's waist and opens it.**

**"For fuck's sake, going through someone's belongings is a real pain in the ass." He mumbles to himself.**

"That's stealing!" Kuroko says.

"Does it really matter? Misaka asks as Miskaka tilts her head, thinking, is it wrong to steal from the bad guys?"

"Well… that's… Huh? Is it?" The Judgment member looks towards her branch leader for an answer.

"That's actually a good question." Konori giggled at the thought of it.

**He eventually found the holo communicator and tosses aside the pouch. The device then turns itself on, revealing a black armored Imperial with a different helmet that differentiates from the Stormtroopers' own.**

**"Sargeant, what's going on down there? You haven't reported in the last 10 minutes. Report." The Purge trooper questions, not realizing who he's talking to due to his own communicator not using holo transmissions.**

"Okay, now that's cool!" Kuroko says, interested in the form of communication.

"A portable holographic communication…" Uiharu mutters as she types down the information on her laptop.

**"Sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like your sarge is 'napping' at the moment."**

**"Who is this?" The Purge trooper calmly demands.**

**"Does it matter who I am, commander?"**

**Accelerator sees the Purge trooper remaining silent when he called him by his rank.**

"Silence is always the form of an answer," Misaka says.

**"That's what they call you now, isn't it?" The boy grins. "Your Sargeant was very appreciative for offering me information in exchange for his life. You have something that belongs to me, so I suggest you be a good little soldier and give back what's under my protection."**

**Unfortunately, this trooper didn't even flinch by his threats.**

**"Are you done talking?" He asks, catching the boy off guard. "I don't know who you are, but your threats will get you nowhere as I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"Bullshit." Surprisingly both Number One and Three growled in unison.

**"Don't play games with me!" Accelerator angrily exclaims. "I know you have the girl!"**

**This got the Clone's attention when the boy mentions it. If he knows about her and clone sisters, then maybe he can learn more about this city they're trying to take.**

"Tsk, using me for information, will you?" Accelerator narrow his eyes toward the trooper.

**"Are you referring to the girl that comes from a line of clones?"**

**Accelerator was taken aback by the commander's awareness about the Sisters.**

"Misaka would be if I was in his position." Worst commented.

"Misaka would be too! Misaka states as Misaka thinks of that possibility if Misaka was in Accelerator's position."

_**"That's impossible. There's no way he knows about the Sisters."**_** He says to himself in complete shock. **_**"Who the hell is this guy?"**_

"I think this guy is one of those antagonists." The Level 0 thinks, seeing how this guy portrays himself.

**"By your own silence, I'll take that as sign of knowing about these 'Sisters', if that's what you call them."**

"_He's someone I shouldn't be underestimating."_ The Number One says in his head as he carefully studies this man in case if he ever encounters anyone like him in his world.

**"What the hell do you want?"**

**"As you are aware, my men and I have taken over this city's district. And in a few hours, the city will be under Imperial control."**

"Like hell, that's going to happen!" Kuroko shouts in anger.

**"Tch. Why should I let you do that?" Accelerator snorts.**

**"Because I'm the only one who is smart enough to avoid civilian casualties. And if you value this girl's life, then I'm willing to negotiate with you in exchange for information."**

"This is what I hate about terrorists… they always use hostages as a shield." Konori growls at the idea along with the others watching.

**"What kind of information?" The Level 5 asks in curiosity.**

**"Everything that it is to know about your city's history, its people, technology, and government."**

"Oh? Happy you guys are interested in our world, but don't think it's going to be easy to get it." Misaka narrows her eyes at the trooper.

**"And if I refuse?"**

**"Then she dies, along with the other hostages we are holding at the airport."**

**"RRRGGHH!" Accelerator roars in rage as he throws the communicator down, causing it to crack and the hologram to flicker. "I swear, if anything happens to the girl and the hostages, I'll kill you!"**

**"Such fury." He chuckles. "I can respect that. Come to the airport. Alone. Try anything heroic, and I WILL kill them."**

**Accelerator smashes the communicator with his crutch, anger building up in him.**

The girls worriedly looked at their Accelerator, who was seething at what the trooper said, but thankfully was calming down thanks to Last Order's hugs.

**"That bastard thinks his actions are justified by involving the Sister, along with innocent people that have nothing to do with this? Fine, I'll play your little negotiating game for now. Because you've just pissed off Academy City's top dog and chairman!"**

"Show him no mercy…" Academy City's Number One says to himself, knowing that his other will not fail.

**The 1st ranked Esper turns back on his electrode and propels in the air before hopping greater distances towards the airport not far from his current position. On his way there, flashes of memories flood his head, recalling on recent events that has led him to this path.**

_**"Before he died, Aleister entrusted me with being the new superintendent of Academy City in the hopes of continuing to preserve the balance between the Science and Magic communities. To usher in a new era and free those that have been swallowed up by the darkness. I once became a villain to protect Last Order and the Sisters, whatever the cost. But when the Hero slapped sense into me, I realize that my actions has caused a lot more suffering and pain toward others. Today, I have a new promise to uphold, and it's making sure the Sisters and the people of Academy City look forward to a bright future in their lives. And I intend to. Whatever it takes."**_

The whole room was silent after hearing the girls where all touched at the declaration of the whitehaired boy said on the screen.

But before anyone could say anything, they all felt a chill in their spines by a certain males voice.

"Say anything, and you'll all regret it." The strongest esper growled in a cold voice that forced everyone to nod in acceptance.

**Meanwhile beneath the sewers...**

**"Are we there yet?" Saten whines while trying not to lose her breakfast at the sewer's smell. Come to think of it, she hasn't had any lunch, and it's already three in the afternoon.**

"Ugh… back in the sewers…" The Level 0 groans in annoyance.

"Suck it up Saten. _You're_ not even there." Kuroko reminds her friend.

"Even so…"

**"For the thousandth time, no!" Theron shouts in annoyance, pestered by the girl's complaints. "Why did I even think of bringing you along?"**

"The million Yien question." Konori jokes, earning a few giggles from the girls, except Saten.

"Hey!"

**"Would you two stop bickering?!" Misaka shouts from the front, having enough of it. "We have a mission to focus, so cut it out!"**

**"But how close are we, Misaka? I really want to get out of this sewer so badly."**

"I do to me."

**"We're close, Saten. Just another mile from where we're going." The Railgun answers. "The subway tunnel should be on the other side of this walkway."**

**They then come across an old circular pumping room with a few broken pipes littered all over the place. Above the large room is a walkway that is a hundred meters wide across from one side to the other. Theron then picks up a rock with his hands and drops it over the railway. It was hard to see what's at the bottom of the room, but it took the rock ten seconds to hit the floor with a clanking sound.**

"Who designed our sewers?" Saten tearfully wines as she worries for herself and friends.

"Remind me to look into that detail later." Accelerator whispers towards Worst, which she grinned and nodded.

**"That's a long drop alright." Theron comments. "I'm not even sure what's down there."**

**"Probably for the best, Theron." Misaka says. "Come on, guys. The sooner we get out of the sewers, the better."**

"You can say that again, me."

**"Way ahead of you." Saten agrees.**

**The three then begin to walk across the old rusty walkway, hoping that they can reach the other side. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound beneath their feet, forcing them to stop what they're doing.**

**"Uh, guys?" The Level 0 behind Theron and Misaka says. "This walkway is doesn't look safe that we're walking on."**

"Please don't fall, please don't fall," Saten whispers hopefully.

**"If it's unstable to walk on, then we should make a run to the other side we're trying to reach," Misaka suggests.**

**"Then we'd risk falling what's beneath us, Misaka. Hell, this entire large room looks unstable. The pipeline and walkway are covered in rust that could possibly collapse at any moment. And that's even more wonderful, because nothing could go wrong!" Theron begins ranting with some sarcasm in his voice.**

"Shit, your boyfriend is a bundle of fun." Worst laughs at his sarcasm.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend?!" Saten blushes hard at he comment. "He's not my boyfriend! Just a friend who is a boy."

Everyone just looks at her with a sweatdrop on their face. "Misaka… Misaka didn't say he was _your _boyfriend."

After a moment of letting those words sink in the Level 0's, she turns even redder than before, and she covers her face with her hands then wines in embarrassment, giving a pleasant sideshow from her friends.

**How wrong he is when he said that because the walkway from the side they came from has broken off. The three were then knocked down as Saten from behind starts slipping off the walkway.**

**"G-Guys, I'm slipping!" She screams in panic.**

The Level 0 recovers from her antics then look in horror. "Oh no!"

**She was already at the edge when Theron was able to grip her hand just in time with the girl dangling for her life.**

**"Don't look down!" He warns her. "Focus your eyes on me!"**

**"I-I'm not! Just don't let go!" She says back, clearly afraid of falling to her death, but at the same time, her arm starts hurting from the hanging.**

**His grip is already failing as she can't hold onto her much longer, her fingers slipping out of one of his gloved hands. The girl then gasps with her blue eyes widening at this and screams in horror as she starts falling towards the dark bottom.**

"Saten!/Me!" The friends of Saten shouted out her name while the other just said 'me' instead, while the others looked worried about the said Level 0. Except the Number One just narrowed his eyes.

**"Saten!" Theron and Misaka shout, afraid for their friend's life meeting its end.**

**Theron then jumps off the walkway and uses the Force to help him land safely at the bottom first and reach out with his hands to catch Saten before she falls to her death. Saten closes her eyes in fear, waiting to meet her end. But nothing happened. She slowly opens her eyes and is in shock that she is somehow floating in the air before the girl stops floating and unexpectedly lands on top of Theron, both of them rolling to a stop. Their faces were so close that they blushed, embarrassed at how unexpected this was. What made it more awkward between the two was that her soft hands were placed on his hoodie covered chest.**

"Yes! I'm saved!" Saten cheers, not aware of the position her other is in.

"Hey… are they…" Kuroko says with a slight blush on her face.

"Shush!" Misaka says with a grin on her face, interested in what will happen next, along with the others.

**"Y-you saved me..." Saten shyly says, her face red. "T-thank you. I-I don't know what would've happened if you didn't in time."**

**"I-it's nothing! B-But I didn't even do it." Theron explains with honesty while his face is red, finding it awkward to talking to a girl that way. "You were floating above me before I could even catch you, and then you stopped and landed on top of me."**

"Wait… what's happening?" Saten asks having a closer look, then her eyes widen at sight then went back to whining in embarrassment.

The girls burst out laughing at her antics.

**"I was floating?" She curiously asks.**

**"Um, yeah." He slowly nods in confirmation. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to do that?"**

**That was a good question for her. To be honest, she's not entirely sure herself as everything was happening so fast and that she almost died from falling from a greater height above.**

**"I-I don't know..." The girl says with full honesty. "One thing I was screaming as I kept falling and falling with death's door waiting for me. The next, was me opening my eyes to see that I'm a few feet off the ground, I almost fell flat upon."**

"Wait. What?" The Level 0 immediately recovers then looks at the screen with shock. "I have an ability? But that's impossible. I'm a Level 0."

"This might be a parallel world thing." Misaka debates.

"Maybe…" Saten whispers, yet her voice sounded a bit hopeful.

**This raised even more questions to the shocked Jedi apprentice.**

_**"Saten must've unknowingly used the Force to stop herself from falling to her death momentarily before she landed on top of me." Theron theorizes in his head. "If she's Force-sensitive, then her fear of falling to death must've made her unconsciously used a fraction of the Dark Side to save herself. I sense a strong connection that she has with the Force itself, and I wasn't expecting her to be almost as strong as I am."**_

"My other has telekinesis?!" Saten questions in surprise.

"You mean the Force? Misaka says as Misaka tilts her head as she wonders the difference between the classification."

**"Ahem!"**

**Theron snaps out of his thoughts when he and Saten look up to see none other than Misaka standing before them with her arms crossed.**

**"Am I interrupting anything?" The Railgun asks with a teasing smirk on her face.**

**The two look at each other before realizing again how close their faces are and blush once more. Saten then gets off of him and stands up, not making eye contact with him at the moment with her open sandal covered feet close together, a sign that she's shy around him.**

The Level 0 turned back to her embarrassed antic.

The girls just grinned, laughed, and smiled at the sight.

"Tsk. How annoying." The Level 5 mutters in annoyance.

**"W-We're just making sure that we didn't suffer any major injuries, that's all," Theron explains.**

**"Uh-huh," Misaka says, unconvinced due to the interaction she saw between the two. "If you two are done, then we should get moving again."**

**"R-Right." Both Saten and Theron nod, doing their best to conceal their blush from her.**

**"Wait, how are you even down here?" Theron asks, realizing that Misaka has somehow met up with him and Saten from the walkway above.**

"Huh. How did she get down there?" Uiharu wonders.

"I probably used my ability." Misaka answers.

**"I used my powers." She simply shrugs. "Though the walls and pipeline don't entirely magnetize with them."**

"Called it."

**"Seriously? Now the three of us are stuck down here because I didn't bring a grappling hook along."**

"Wow, he's so positive." Kuroko sarcastically said while Saten giggled the moment she recovered.

**"And you didn't bother remembering to pack one?!" Misaka angrily exclaims, a few electric sparks starting to show.**

**"Hey! I wasn't expecting for us to be in this situation." Theron argues.**

"He's right you know," Konori said. "Anything can happen in a mission."

**"Ugh! I guess we'll have to call Uiharu for some help." Misaka groans as she takes out her Gekota phone to call Uiharu.**

**However, she's not getting any immediate response from her.**

**"Shit." She curses. "I'm not getting any response."**

"Well, that's just great." Worst complains in there situation.

**"This place might be too old for a proper cell reception down here." The Jedi deduces.**

**"So, how are we going out of this huge pit?" Saten asks.**

**"I'll think of something." He answers with his hand under his chin.**

"Misaka hopes you think fast. Misaka says as Misaka gets worried at what's happening outside."

**As he does that, Saten sits on top of a rock and sighs before looking around.**

**"It's too quiet. Why do I get the feeling that we might run into trouble down here again?" Saten quietly mutters to herself, nervous that something's not right.**

**"Yeah." Misaka agrees with her. "I don't think we should stay here for too long."**

"Did you seriously just jinxed yourselves?" Worst gives a deadpan look at the two.

"What? It's not like anything going to happen." Misaka says with a raised eyebrow.

**Suddenly, they hear something in the dark corner of the large room.**

**"What was that?" The Railgun questions aloud.**

"You were saying?" Worst grinned at the annoyed look form her older sister.

**"I don't know," Theron answers, unsure himself when his thoughts were once again interrupted as he senses a disturbance. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."**

**Theron and Misaka get in a stance while Saten gets off the rock and stands behind them. A few seconds later, nothing happens.**

**"Huh, I guess my mind was pl-."**

**He never got to finish that sentence when some large object suddenly sent him flying back towards a wall and falls unconscious by the head trauma after landing back on the metal floor.**

"Theron!" Saten shouts.

"Oh no! Misaka shouts as Misaka grows scared at what comes next."

**"Theron!" Saten shouts as runs to him and crouches to check for a pulse, which to her surprise, is stable. "*sighs* He's still alive. Just knocked out."**

There were a few collective sighs from the audience.

**"Saten, get back!" Misaka orders as she gets in a fighting stance with a serious look on her face.**

**The two conscious girls see this mysterious attacker come out of the shadows and reveals itself. A walker droid with four razor titanium legs, and a large green optic in the center of its large head with two mounted pincher-like laser cutters.**

"What is THAT?!" Kuroko shouts as she points at the deadly machine.

**It seems that the girls are on their own with Theron still knocked out from the attack. Hopefully, they won't need to since Misaka is the third-ranked Level 5 Esper in Academy City.**

**The Railgun versus the Terror Walker! Only one will prevail.**

**To be continued...**

"Next chapter please! Misaka shouts as Misaka shows her pleading eyes to see what happens next."

Most of the girls' hearts nearly burst at the sight of her eyes.

"O-okay, next chapter, please!" Saten shouts as she suppressed her urge to squeal at Last Order's cuteness.

_To be continued…_


	8. Act 1 Chapter 7

"Time for the next chapter! Misaka cheers as Misaka gets excited to see her older sister fight against the Machine!"

"Bring it on!" The Railgun challenges as she too is hype to see herself fight.

**Chapter 7**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Academy City Sewers**

**Somewhere beneath School District 23**

**The Terror Walker mechanically growls as it observes Misaka through its green optic. Misaka, meanwhile, keeps her guard up.**

_**"I'm not picking up any EM waves from this thing," Misaka observes, confused about not sensing any power source from the large droid. "It can't be Capacity Down, so the question is, what else is this huge droid being powered by?"**_

"What?" Misaka says in surprise. "Is it using some kind of alternative power source?"

**Her thoughts were interrupted when the walker roars, and its optic turns yellow before firing a huge single yellow laser beam, in which the girl was able to barely dodge to the side in time.**

"Crap, that was too close!" The Misaka watching said.

"You can do it, Misaka!" Saten cheered along with her friends.

**"Crap, that was too close!" She exclaims in shock. "I barely had time to dodge that attack!"**

Last Order giggled. "It's funny to hear yourself repeat a sentence. Misaka giggles as Misaka laughs at the scene where both Misaka's older sister says the same thing."

"I know right? You should here Kuroko's. Her's was very long." Konori chuckled at the memory.

"Hey!" The said Teleporter shouted in embarrassment.

**Not wasting any time, the Railgun launches a powerful electric attack at the walker droid, only for the said droid to activate its lightning shield that absorbed her attack.**

**"A lightning shield, huh? Guess this might take a while."**

"Of course, it would have that." The Number Three sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

**The Terror Walker suddenly launches a single anti-tank missile at her, and Misaka easily jumps over it. However, the missile turns around and flies back at her, hoping to land a direct hit on her.**

**"Seriously?! A guided missile?! Come on!" She groans in annoyance before making a run for it.**

"Okay, now that's just pushing it!" The Railgun growled in annoyance, having a few sparks fly out from her head.

"Need some help?" The delinquent sister teasingly smirked towards her older.

"No! And how are you going to help anyway?!" Worst just shrugs.

**The Level 5 electromaster was doing all she can to avoid the missile's lock on her by vaulting over broken pipes but to no avail. Then, an idea formed in her head.**

_**"That barrier the walker has up!" She formulates a plan while keeping her distance from the missile. "I might be able to get past the shield due to my immunity. And if I can get the missile to touch the shield, it'll short circuit enough to detonate and stun the droid momentarily. It'll also buy me time to finish it off. I just hope this works."**_

"It'll work me, we've gone through crazier stuff than this." The Level 5 said with a confident smirk on her face, remembering all the battles she'd gone through inside and outside of Academy City and against the Science Side or Magic Side.

**Using her powers, Misaka runs up and magnetizes to the wall. With the missile filling the gap on the distance between itself and the girl, getting closer within each second, Misaka takes a deep breath and performs a backflip off the wall and turns around to face the walker droid in midair.**

**She then passes through the shield and lands on top of the large droid's head (that's also its body) before looking up to see the missile coming towards her position. And with timed precision, Misaka jumps off of the walker just before the missile made contact with the lightning shield. Just as she predicted, the missile short-circuited and exploded that momentarily stunned the droid.**

_**"Now's my chance!" She says to herself.**_

"Go, big sister! Misaka cheers as Misaka's eyes sparkle in excitement for Misaka's older sister!"

"Show that pile of junk who's boss, Sissy!" Kuroko cheered along with Last Order.

**Now seeing an opening, the Level 5 electromaster takes out an arcade token from her skirt pockets and flips it in the air before flicking her right thumb, launching an orange-colored projectile at the Terror Walker, resulting another explosion and creating a cloud of dust in the process. This is her ultimate technique, hence why she was given the name Railgun in the first place.**

"Oh yeah! Still got it!" The Railgun watching cheered as she patted herself on the back for her other's achievement.

"Hmph. Not bad." Accelerator said with a slight hint of uninterest in his voice. Misaka just glared at him for a moment then just huffed away from him.

**"Woohoo!" Saten cheers from the sidelines, witnessing the whole fight from a distance while watching over Theron's unconscious body. "Way to go, Misaka!"**

"You can say that again, me!"

**Misaka looks back at her friend and smiles confidentially, believing she has already easily destroyed the droid. She was wrong, however, as a large yellow laser blast sent her sliding back next to her friends, now covered in minor burn marks that aren't permanent along with a few bruises for hitting the floor hard.**

The girls gasped at the unexpected turn of events.

"Misaka!"

"Sissy!"

"Damn it! I let my guard down." The Railgun growled at her own other's carelessness.

**"Misaka!" Saten shouts in panic, concerned for her friend.**

**"Owww..." The Railgun groans in pain and slowly gets up.**

**When the dust cleared, it is revealed that the Terror Walker has tanked her Railgun. However, it received a few dents and is clearly pissed that Misaka has successfully made minor damage to the droid's armor. The droid roars in response to her minor succession.**

**"N-No way!" Misaka exclaims in horror. "It just tanked my most powerful move like it was nothing!"**

"Another form of technology years ahead of ours," Uiharu said as she watched worryingly for her friends' safety.

**The droid crawls toward them and decides that it's done playing games. It powers up its laser cutter to full power.**

**"I think we're screwed." She admits in defeat, seeing no way out of this.**

"Don't give up Sissy!" The Teleporter hugs the Level 5 out of fear and desperation.

"Ku-Kuroko!" Misaka stutters at the sudden action of the Level 4.

"I'm sure we'll be fine!" Saten shouts reassuring her friends that they'll make it through this somehow.

**Suddenly, the Terror Walker begins levitating off the ground and was thrown back towards the opposite wall, knocking the large droid down as well. The girls turn around to see that Theron has finally woken up, and he's pissed off. What's more, is that he just sent that walker flying with telekinesis. But they realize he's not an Esper, so how does he have powers, they wonder?**

"Yes! He's awake!" The Level 0 cheers as she shoots her fists up.

"Yay! Misaka cheers as Misaka copies Saten's position."

"Show-off," Kuroko says but was happy that Theron is back.

**"THAT... was a mistake." He snarls angrily before jumping forward to the droid's position.**

**The droid recovers quickly and roars angrily. But before it can counterattack, Theron uses the Force to pin the droid walker to the metal floor, restraining it from ever moving. Then with both hands, the Jedi uses the Force to bring down large chunks of rock and huge pipes on top of the Terror Walker. The droid roars again but was silenced when the falling debris lands on top of it, deeply burying the walker in the rubble and therefore ending his 20-second fight.**

**"Next time, finish me off properly before you begin attacking someone else." He says to the rubble.**

"A common mistake in every fight." The Number One grunts at that fact.

**"Theron!" Saten exclaims as she and Misaka ran up to him. "You're awake!"**

**"Yeah, along with a big ass headache." He holds his head in slight pain.**

"Man, Misaka's starting to like more of this guy's way of talking." Worst said with a slight grin on her face.

Without knowing why Saten felt somewhat irritated at the Sister's comment.

**"You sure you're okay?"**

**"Don't worry about me, Saten. I've been through worst situations like this before." He casually waves her concerns off.**

**"Speaking of worst situations, just what the hell was that thing?" Misaka asks, changing the topic completely. "Some kind of Imperial droid?"**

**"Likely." He answers while looking at the huge rubble the Terror Walker is currently buried in. "Must be a prototype of sorts. But I've never seen one like that one before. **_**(Thoughts) And for some reason, I can sense the Force in it. That shouldn't be possible unless someone has a really strong connection to power droids with it. And I doubt Vader and the Emperor are THAT powerful to pull it off. If that wasn't enough, I sensed on how sentient it was when the droid was pissed that Misaka barely dented it. Just what the hell is going on here?"**_

"What? It's something like Theron?" Saten tilted her head at the revelation.

"Is it a kind of AI that mimics the abilities of others?" Konori guessed ash she and others came up with their conclusions.

"_This topic sounds very similar to the Doppelganger incident…"_ Misaka thoughts to herself as she remembers the time as she and Misaki regarding an incident by giving an android 'an artificial soul' due to Kuriba Ryouko's involvement. _"I wonder if it has something to do with that?"_

**"Hold on, you don't know what it is that you've been telling us about the Empire?" Saten question with a surprised look.**

**"I haven't run into any Imperials in years. How should I know that they would build something I haven't faced before?"**

"He has a point," Uiharu commented.

**"You can worry about that later, Theron." Misaka interrupts. "What's more important right now is that we need to get out of here and save the hostages."**

**"But how? We can't even climb that. Not to mention, we don't have grappling hooks." The Level 0 points out the obvious things.**

**"Sorry, Misaka." As he reaches out with the Force at her.**

The Misaka watching could only raise an eyebrow, and then her eyes widen in realization. "No. No, no, no, noooooooo. Don't you dare-."

**"What are you- Whoaaaaa!" Misaka exclaims as she is launched in the air and lands back on the walkway.**

**"Ow! What the hell! Wait, I'm already back up here!"**

The girls burst out laughing at the stunt Theron did towards Misaka. Accelerator just grinned while the Railgun just pouted in embarrassment.

**"Hang on tight." He says to Saten as he scoops her up and carries her in a bridal position.**

**"W-What are you doing?!" She blushes crazily. "Waaahhh!"**

**The Jedi Force jumps 25 feet off the ground and lands on the walkway next to an angry Misaka.**

**"A little warning would be nice, thank you!"**

"I feel you, me."

**"You're welcome." Theron sarcastically rolls his eyes ay her.**

**"Hey, umm... can you put me down?" Saten shyly asks as she's still in his arms.**

**"O-oh! My bad, Saten!" He says before gently putting her down.**

**She stands on her feet again and shifts them close to each other while the girl blushed and shyly looks away from him.**

Everyone just grinned and chuckles at the scene while the Level 0 blushes.

**"Y-you didn't have to do that. I could've climbed on your back instead." She says, barely making eye contact for a moment as the blush goes away from her face.**

**"Sorry about that." He apologizes with a rub behind his head. "I shouldn't have done that to you."**

**"No, you don't have to apologize!" She waves her hands at him in disapproval. "Thanks for the lift, by the way."**

**"No problem. Now let's get moving and pick up the pace. Only a matter of time before the Empire's hand is forced."**

"You two really like to talk to one another. Misaka says as Misaka points out the cute conversation between the two."

"C-c-c-cu- WHAT?!" Saten shouts in embarrassment, as she began to speak gibberish in her own world up to the point where everyone went back to watching the chapter.

**"Right!" The girls exclaim in unison.**

**As they're running down towards the exit that leads to the airport subway tunnel, there's one other question Misaka wanted to ask Theron.**

**"Hey, I forgot to ask. Just what kind of power source that droid has? I couldn't even sense the EM waves and electrons off of it for some reason."**

Everyone perked up to the question.

**"Really? Huh, weird." He answers, already knowing what it is but kept it a secret for now as they have a mission to complete.**

Then everyone deflated from his answer.

**"But on the other hand, you easily took down that walker droid like it was nothing. I had no idea you have telekinesis."**

"We did!" Saten said now back from her gibberish world.

**"Like I said earlier, I'm not an Esper like you guys. Not to mention, I was using a small fraction of my power when you saw me buried it in that rubble. Droids are so easy to trash."**

**"Eh?!" They said in complete surprise. That had to be the most ridiculous thing they have heard from him. No way he can do that with ease!**

"Wow… didn't think he'll confess that easily." Kuroko admitted being a bit surprised.

"Given the situation, I guess there wasn't much of choice." Konori pointed out.

**Unbeknownst to the trio, however, the pile of rubble begins to shake off.**

"Seriously?! Come on!" The Railgun shouts in anger as sparks flew out of her head again.

"Things are never easy." The Number One grunted in annoyance.

**Academy City International Airport**

**School District 23**

**It was almost 4 in the afternoon as Imperial forces patrol the interior of the airport in separate areas. However, the main focus is the captured Sister clone as she is being escorted by two Stormtroopers. When they've reached one of the offices, the door automatically opens for them as they enter the room. Inside, they are met with PT-3571, who is looking through a window that shows a large group of hostages gathered together.**

Everyone now paid more attention to the situation.

The girls watching only could worry for the Sister of their friend.

Worst growled at the treatment of her older sister.

Last Order could only worry for the fellow sister as she mentally talks through the Misaka Network hearing the other Sister's opinion on this.

Accelerator and Misaka narrowed their eyes and gritted their teeth on the scene.

**"Sir." One of them says. "We've brought the prisoner as you ordered."**

**"Thank you, troopers." The Purge trooper says while focusing his gaze at the hostages a floor below him. "You're dismissed."**

**The two troopers then leave the handcuffed Sister standing before him. She looks around and sees two more Purge troopers posted on the sides of the office. From her best guess, the one with the red shoulder pauldron is the commanding officer. As for the other two, they don't have the drapes and pauldrons around their waist and on their shoulder, and wore a similar red visor, black helmets different from the one that the commander is currently wearing.**

**"You're welcome to remove those cuffs with your special ability. However, try anything that involves escaping, and my men won't hesitate to shoot you on sight."**

"Bastards…" Kuroko growled.

**The girl looks up in shock. How'd he know about her ability to use electricity?**

"That's what Misaka wants to know too! Misaka says as Misaka searches through the Misaka Network to go through any possible information leak."

**Turning around, PT-3571 looks at her with his arms behind his back.**

**"Misaka 11626, was it? Grown from a vat like your Sisters before and after you. Impressive that your city's advanced cloning technology created you. However, it still pales in comparison to the Clone army back in the days of the Old Republic."**

"11626…" The Railgun mutters then looks towards Last Order. "Last Order, is this Sister anything like the Sister here?"

"Misaka is not sure. Misaka says as she continues to look through the Network to see if her personality matches."

**11626 was confused. What is this Old Republic he's referring to? And what Clone army? Project Radio Noise was shut down due to she and her Sisters are not the same level as their Big Sister, making them unneeded for the military. And what remained of them are the only clones in existence, including the only member of the Third Season line.**

**"W-what are you going to do with me?" She asks.**

"Misaka still doesn't understand how this Sister can speak clearly." Worst said with a frown, maybe a hint of jealousy since this one doesn't speak in the third person or how she describes her actions at the end of her sentence.

Unknown to everyone Last Order's eyes twitched a bit along with her ahoge.

**"It's simple." He begins explaining as he turns back towards the window. "I have no intention of killing you along with the hostages. However, I am willing to negotiate with your friend that'll be here soon, and he and I will discuss about you and them. In exchange, I want information regarding this city as well as your entire planet and star system."**

**"Go to hell." She grits her teeth, rage building up in her grey eyes. "You think he'll just give up important city secrets to you and your so-called Empire? He's not the kind of person to bargain with, and he'll kill you and your invasion force."**

"Hah! Damn straight I won't." Accelerator smirked, liking this Sister's personality.

**"I think you're underestimating our Imperial might, 11626. The Galactic Empire has been around in the Milky Way galaxy for almost three centuries. Ever since we accidentally ended up in your universe, we were once a young galactic power, still building our Empire's strength. But back in those early days, the leaders of High Command were too arrogant and power-hungry to improve our military strength."**

"So they're like Theron coming from a different universe," Saten said, taking in this new information.

**"What are you talking about?" 11626 questions in confusion.**

**Before PT-3571 could continue his story, he is interrupted when a Stormtrooper Sargeant enters the room.**

**"Sir. We've lost the signal to the prototype walker droid High Command authorized." Reports the trooper.**

"What? I thought it wasn't destroyed." Konori said in confusion.

**"And?"**

**"We believe that something has happened to it."**

**PT-3571 sighs, turning his head.**

**"Tell the men to be on high alert but hold your fire. I want them alive for questioning. Use stun if you have to, should they put up a fight."**

**"Yes sir." He complies to the commander before leaving the room.**

**After the sarge left the office, PT-3571 turns back towards Misaka 11626.**

**"It seems your friend has decided to bring along a few more guests." He comments before signaling his Purge troopers in the room. "Take her downstairs and put her with the others. I wish to be alone while talking to our guest when he arrives."**

"First, I didn't ask for help." Accelerator growled. "Second, a big mistake putting me along with you in the room."

Everyone shuddered at the thought, except for Last Order, who now seems to be visually twitching a bit, while the others haven't noticed yet.

**They obey without a word and escort the Sister out of the office. Just as they left his wrist comlink beeps, and he answers.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Sir, he's here."**

**"Good. Send him up."**

**"But sir, shouldn't we have an escort for him?"**

"Big mistake." Worst grinned, thinking about the pointless suggestion.

**"It's fine, trooper. He's already killed a squadron that was on patrol. Best not we provoke whoever he is. I'm sure that it won't hurt."**

"Tsk. This guy really knows what he's doing." The Vector Manipulator growls growing more annoyed with this punk.

**"As you wish, sir." The trooper answers before ending the call.**

**The Purge trooper commander looks back at the window once more, prepared for the arrival of Academy City's strongest Esper.**

**To be continued...**

"Things are getting tense…" The Level 0 smirks in excitement. "Okay nex-"

"Rrrrrrghaaaaa!" Everyone jumped up from the sudden scream and quickly focused all their head towards the source. Last Order.

"Everyone stop asking 11626 so many questions! Misaka shouts as Misaka grabs Misaka's head with Misaka's hands as Misaka tries to suppress the headache Misaka's is feeling!"

Everyone just stared at the Sister with a sweatdrop on their face leaving only one word they all said in unison.

"Huh?"

_To be continued…_


	9. Act 1 Chapter 8

After a moment of explanation of why Last Order was screaming, she informs the groups that after investigating Misaka 11626 through the Misaka Network, she learns that her personality is just the same as the Sister on the Holocron.

This made the other Sisters who helped investigate all asked a bombardment of questions towards 11626 in how she was able to make herself speak normally rather than speaking in the third person, which annoyed Last Order.

"Wow. Misaka is now kinda interested in how that Sister did." Worst crossed her arms. "Though, when Misaka thinks about it, Misaka is pretty good in how she speaks, so Misaka doesn't really need to learn how it's done."

"Are you done already, brat?" Accelerator asks Last Order slightly annoyed.

"Yes… Misaka sighs as Misaka can finally relax from all that noise in Misaka's head."

"So, what did you find out?" Uiharu asks, being a bit curious herself.

"Sorry. Misaka apologies as Misaka was requested to keep that secret under 11626's request."

"Oh! I see. Then I won't pry into it."

"Okay, now that over with, let's start the next episode!" Saten Cheerfuly said while the Holocron responds.

**Act 1: Chapter 8**

**July 28, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 23**

**Academy City International Airport**

**"Guess this is it." Accelerator sighs, finally reaching the office door.**

**He could've used his ability to reach his destination while inside the airport, but decided against it due to the fact that he would end up wasting battery consumption for his electrode. During his way upstairs, he notices that the Stormtroopers didn't bother attacking him or escort him to their commanding officer. Thanks to having good hearing, he learns that they're to stand down and not provoke him in any way that could get themselves killed.**

"Smart move," Accelerator said, knowing full well what happens to the sad fools who try to get in his way.

_**"At least they have the damn balls to stay out of my way. I've already used up fifty percent of my electrode's battery, and I'm conserving it when I'm done here with the Sister and the hostages safe." **_**The door automatically opens and enters the room while in his 'crutch' mode. He notices that the Purge trooper is looking out the window.**

"Is that the thing around your neck?" Uiharu asks the Dean.

"Yes…" Accelerator clicks his tongue in annoyance. "And I would prefer that no one asks or talks about it."

"O-Okay…"

_**"So that's their commanding officer in charge of this whole invasion. Huh, his armor looks different from the ones they're wearing." He observes his target.**_** The commander turns around and slightly flinches in surprise that the one he's negotiating with is a teenage boy no older than 17. He then regains his composure and speaks first.**

**"I wasn't expecting the man I'm supposed to be negotiating with is a boy." PT-3571 says.**

"And we didn't expect the Dean to be the same." Saten chirped, making the Number One growl in annoyance, which she didn't mind.

**"Tch. Well, get used to it because I'm pissed off that you're little invasion just interrupted my nap an hour ago." Accelerator retorts rudely.**

"Misaka can picture him doing that." Worst said while Last Order nodded in agreement.

**"You killed a squadron of my men." He deadpans.**

**"I killed them in self-defense when they opened fire on me." He explains with a half-truth since he attacked first. " Well, except for the squadron leader, and HE'S not gonna be walking anywhere anytime soon."**

"He has the right since its self-defense… and being the Dean." Konori noted, being a law-enforcer herself, she can say that Accelerator was at the right and technically the fact that she works for him.

**3571 grits his teeth underneath his helmet but calms down immediately.**

**"I should kill you for that."**

"Someone's angry." Kuroko mused.

**"I like to see you try. Though, I'm sure as hell you'll fail like those guys in white have." The first ranked Esper arrogantly taunts. "But I have priorities in saving right now, starting with the girl and hostages you're holding."**

"You better do what he says," Misaka growls.

**"We'll get to that. However, I want to ask for information about your planet and your city's technology."**

**"We agreed in discussing the release of them first."**

**"I never said that."**

"He actually did." Uiharu pointed out then quickly shrunk the moment she sees the Vector Maniplutor glared at her. "Sorry."

**"Bastard! If you so much have already killed them before I got here, I'll kill you for that!"**

**"They're still alive. And if you don't want my hand forced, then you'll do what I say." The commander says, beginning to lose his patience.**

**Accelerator pauses for a moment. He could kill him here and now, and be done with this. But if he does, then there's a chance that they will kill the Sister and the hostages upon the discovery of their dead superior.**

**Left with no other choice, he gives in to 3571's demand.**

The Number One fight clicked his tongue in annoyance. If he were in that position, he would have no choice to comply.

Misaka growled as statics flew out. If it were her, she would have done the same.

**"Tch. Fine. What is it you want to know?"**

**Meanwhile outside...**

"Really…?" Saten frowns.

"He better not ask me anything important." The Number One growled.

**It took some time, but the trio has finally made it to the airport grounds. Only thing is, is that they're now hiding behind cover in an airport hangar being occupied by a few AT-STs and AT-ATs.**

"That's a lot of walkers." Saten gulps nervously as she watches.

**"That's a lot of walkers." Saten gulps nervously.**

"That's starting to get old."

"Better get used to it." Konori shrugs

**"They're one of the Empire's symbols of fear, after all." Theron agrees with her.**

"It certainly is scary." Uiharu nervously chuckles.

**"Enough to take Academy City if we don't stop them right now," Misaka says. "I'm not sure how they managed to sneak all of those vehicles into the city, as well as those Stormtroopers."**

"There might be someone from the inside to that." Konori narrowed her eyes at the possibility.

"Is that even possible?" Kuroko questions but then quickly dismisses it. "No, wait, who am I kidding? This stuff happens almost every day in this city."

**"Beats me." Theron shrugs. "Any ideas of how to cripple their superior firepower?"**

**"From what you and Uiharu have told us about them, the smaller walkers we can handle, but the larger ones are gonna be tricky to deal with."**

**"The AT-ATs have tough armor than the AT-STs, and both have immunity to blasters. However, the former lacks mobility in exchange for superior weaponry and tanks normal rockets, unlike the latter of walkers in exchange for mobility." He explains.**

**"What if we were to plant explosives inside the AT-ATs?" Saten suggests. "If they have strong armor, then certainly the interiors aren't."**

"Smart thinking, Saten!" Uiharu cheers.

**"Smart thinking, Saten!" Misaka compliments before looking around. "It's a miracle no one's guarding the inside of a large hangar. How stupid do you think the Empire is?"**

"Oh, wow! That's the first time someone else said then there other!" Saten says, completely surprised at that small event.

"This makes things even funnier." Worst laughs at the idea.

**"Really stupid." He answers. "It's not the troops' fault but more towards their leaders sometimes. The reason why is because they're more politician than military tactician. It's their ego and Imperial arrogance that makes them not the brightest bulb, and see their own forces expendable than relying on teamwork."**

"What?!" Konori shouts in disbelief. "What a disgrace! Every single one of them!"

"How the Empire managed to survive this long is beyond me…" Accelerator deadpans. _"At least Academy City wasn't that bad, there may have been the Darkside but still somewhat tolerable."_

**"Seriously?!" Misaka questions, angry that the Imperial troops are seen as a means to an end toward their leaders. "That's just-! Ugh! I can't believe that their superiors care only about power, glory, and recognition."**

**"Yeah, well, it's why the Empire's not gonna last long if this keeps up." He sighs.**

"It better." Kuroko narrows her eyes, hoping for its fall.

**"How long do you think that the people of your Galaxy might rebel against them?" Saten asks curiously, disgusted by it too. "These space Nazis just keeps stealing what's isn't theirs."**

**"By my prediction, in about less than a decade. Maybe even lesser than that." Theron makes an educated guess.**

**Oh, how right he is, after all. Well, more like around 16 years given Theron's current age.**

"Huh? What does that mean?" Saten tilted her head at that narration. "Does that mean there's already a rebellion in Theron's universe?"

"Misaka remembers in the book that there is a chapter titled 'Rebels' Misaka clarifies as Misaka gilts her head as she tries to remember more."

**"We should contact Uiharu and the others. They're probably worried about us by now." The Level 0 girl suggests.**

**"Good thinking. What's she taking so long in getting the drones back online?" He agrees as he turns on his communicator.**

"I'm doing my best!" Uiharu pouts.

**"Uiharu, it's us."**

_**"Thank goodness you're still alive!" Uiharu says with relief. "I lost contact with you guys after you entered the sewers!"**_

**"We're okay, Uiharu." Saten calms her friend. "Let's just say we were occupied at the moment."**

"That's putting it lightly." Misaka mused.

_**"What do you mean?"**_

**"It's a long story, but I'll tell you when this whole invasion is over."**

**"By the way, what's the status on those aerial defense drones?" Misaka changes the topic, getting to the matter at hand.**

Everyone paid careful attention as this Uiharu explains there situation.

_**"I've just finished bringing them back online. They should be at the airport now."**_

**"Do you know where the hostages are being kept at?"**

_**"Give me a sec to check on one of the drone's surveillance cams." She says as the trio hear typing on a keyboard. "I've got it! They're being held at a security checkpoint. But it looks like there's about ten hostiles and twenty civilians. Not to mention, there are about 50 or more troops outside and are preparing to move into the city."**_

**"Well, that's not good." Misaka sarcastically comments.**

**"Does the airport have an advanced security lockdown?" Theron asks.**

_**"Tight enough to stop Esper abilities. Why?"**_

**"We're close to the main building and are in a hangar filled with hostile vehicles and heavy artillery. We're going to destroy their fire support and advance to where the hostages are being held at. Once we're inside, I need you to jam their communications and lock us inside the building."**

"What?!" Everyone except Accelerator shouted.

**"Wait, what?!" The three shouted.**

**"You're out of your mind!"**

"What my other said!" Saten said.

**"It'll buy us some time." He explains. "Plus, we'll need to take their new commanding officer alive about what the Empire is doing here in the first place."**

**"But how are we going to get all of the hostages out? Also, there are hostages being held outside on the airfield and other hangars. We can't just leave them behind."**

"That's annoying…" Worst clicked her tongue.

**"Don't worry, Misaka. I've programmed the drones to take out the invaders holding the other hostages that are outside the main building. Just say the word, and I can initiate Operation: Invading Halt!"**

Everyone sweatdropped watching Uiharu's dramatic moment.

"Really, Uiharu? Really?" The Level 0 deadpans towards her friend.

"What? I think it's a great name." The Level 1 pouts.

"Misaka thinks that's also a great name. Misaka says as Misaka compliments the flowerhead girl."

"Aww, thank you."

**The trio sweatdropped at Uiharu's dramatic moment.**

**Theron shakes his head.**

**"Sorry, but I don't think this is the time to be naming plans." Saten chuckles awkwardly.**

**"Good grief." Misaka sighs in amusement.**

_**"You're no fun, guys." The level 1 pouts.**_

"I agree with you, me." The Level 1 watching also pouted.

**"Talk to you later, Uiharu." Theron rolls his eyes before ending the call. "Alright, let's get to work."**

**They immediately begin planting detonation charges Theron brought with him and started planting them inside the AT-ATs and AT-STs. After planting the last charge they then make a run to the entrance hallway that'll take them to one of the large security checkpoints that the hostages are being held at.**

**"Shouldn't we worry about collateral damage after we detonate the charges?" Theron nervously asks, not wanting to pay for the expensive property they're going to blow up.**

"He's right to worry about that." The Judgment leader nodded.

**"Don't worry about it, Theron," Saten assures him. "The city has really deep pockets, so we don't have to worry about paying for damaged property while we students in Academy City focus on our school lives."**

"You do realize most of those deep pockets are what giving you a roof to sleep under and the food to fill your stomachs, right?" The dean of Academy City raised a brow towards the Level 1 watching.

The said Esper just shrank back on her seat as she chuckles nervously. "It was my other who said it?" She says, hoping it was a good enough excuse. Fortunately, the dean didn't care about that.

**He sighs in relief, wiping a bit of sweat off of his forehead. No way he's paying the damages of a technologically advanced city.**

**Reaching down the hallway, they hid behind a corner and checked for any Stormtroopers patrolling. None so far, and they continue deeper inside the main building.**

**Back Upstairs...**

"Finally," Accelerator says now on full attention on what his other have discussed about.

**"Very interesting. I know that Earth isn't advanced enough for space traveling, but I wasn't expecting this city to produce super-powered children." 3571 admits, intrigued by the Espers.**

"At least we have something that they don't." Kuroko mused that the idea as a technology that no universe has.

**"Yes, everyone's awed about Academy City." Accelerator rolls his eyes at the same old reactions newcomers have with Academy City.**

"Never a dull moment in this city." Misaka chuckled.

**Accelerator explained the basics of Espers with different abilities to the commander. However, he withheld important information about the Power Curriculum Program, Parameter list, the level rankings, himself as the strongest Esper and secret chairman of the governing board, and the other Level 5s, including the existence of magic and a certain spiky-haired boy's unknown power as the Purge trooper, doesn't need to know. After all, he and his small forces are outsiders to both the city and the entire planet.**

"Tch, at least it wasn't everything." The Strongest Esper growled

Misaka sighed in relief that a certain idiot she knows is still kept hidden from those trooper bastards.

**"Thank you for this information, boy. In honor of our deal, the hostages and the girl are free to go."**

**"If you're not lying, then I want proof of it, not simply words coming from the mouth of an outsider."**

**"As you wish."**

**After calling then up, the door opens as the Sister is being escorted in by two Purge troopers. Her eyes widen when she recognizes him.**

"Every single Sister knows about him." Worst shrugged.

_**"Good. She's safe. A little bruised, but safe." **_**Accelerator mentally sighs with relief. "And the hostages?"**

**"Let's not get too greedy here." 3571 says. "The hostages will be set free once I give the order to my men."**

**Suddenly, the power goes out, and the airport has initiated lockdown to all windows and exits. The lights are now red as it has switched to emergency power and the alarms echoing.**

_**"A lockdown?" The strongest Esper curiously wonders to himself.**_

"Looks like our others plans are at motion," Saten smirked.

**"Sargeant, what's going on down there?"**

_**"Sir, the hangar that stores our walkers and most of our weaponry have been destroyed!" The Sargeant on the comms report.**_

**"What?! Then why the hell have you activate the building's lockdown protocol?"**

_**"Sir, it wasn't us! We believe the same intruders have infiltrated inside and could be anywhere."**_

"That would be us." Misaka chimed.

**"What the hell are you standing around for?! Hunt them down immediately!"**

_**"Alive?"**_

**"No. There's been a change of plan." He says before informing other troopers inside. "Secure the hostages, and fan out for possible Intruders! Use of lethal force has been authorized!"**

"I like to see you punks try!" The Level 5 Railgun growls at them.

**"Sir, what about these two?" One of the Purge troopers in the room asks.**

**"Kill them. Our diplomatic strategy has now gone to hell. Thanks to this boy's allies, " He orders without remorse.**

"Tch. Figured it would come to that." Accelerator rolls his eyes.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Saten questions the whitehaired boy.

"You do you think you're talking to?"

**The Purge troopers nod and aim their E-22s at the two teens.**

**"Seriously? You think I'm capable of secretly bringing in allies behind your back? You really are stupid than I thought." Accelerator shakes his head with a grin.**

**He quickly then turns on his electrode as soon as the Sister stands back from him. The three Purge troopers were immediately sent flying to a wall or a window shutter, knocking them down momentarily.**

"Take that! Misaka shouts as Misaka cheers for the guardian's other as Misaka watches the beatdown that will commence."

"Never mess with the strongest." Worst grinned.

**"Come on!" He orders the Sister to follow after removing the cuffs off her.**

**The two then make a run for it.**

**"Thank you." Misaka 11626 praises as they make their escape down a few hallways and a stairwell.**

**"What the hell were you thinking of going alone without informing the other Sisters?" He lectures. "You almost got yourself killed."**

**Her face becomes shameful at this.**

**"Doesn't matter anymore. What's important is that you're in one piece. Next time, I might not be to save your sorry ass from getting killed."**

**"But Accelerator, that armored commander has some information about the Misaka Network and the Sisters!"**

**"I know."**

**"No, I mean, he literally has some of it on a data encrypter."**

"Huh?" Both Level 5s, Worst, and Last Order said at the same time.

**"Huh?"**

**"He's planning to leave the planet with it and deliver it to his superior. He still doesn't know about your true identity, but it'll be a matter of time before he finds out about your ability and takes advantage of your weakness."**

"Bastard!" Worst growled as she grits her teeth.

"No! That information doesn't not belong to him! Misaka shouts as Misaka begins to worry for the safety of the Sister in that universe."

**"Damn it!" He curses. "Hey, I need you to head back to School District 7. I can handle it from here."**

**"But it's my fault that he's got whatever data he has from my head! Let me make it right!"**

"Wow… this Sister really gots some guts." The Level 4 Telepter smirked.

"Yeah… I really like to meet with her when I get the chance." Misaka proudly says as she watches her Sister's determination.

**"You've done enough already, so scram!" He yells angrily, causing her to flinch as they stopped running. "I'm not gonna let some dirty bastard take advantage of me or anyone else again. And that's a promise."**

"Thank you, Mr. Dean." The Railgun chimed.

"Shut up." The boy growled.

**"What about the hostages? Surely they need to be rescued."**

**"It's no longer my concern anymore. I'm pretty sure that whoever's infiltrated inside the airport, Anti-Skill or otherwise, they can get by without my help."**

**11626 nods hesitantly.**

**"Be careful. Last Order wouldn't want you to get yourself killed."**

"That's true. Misaka says as Misaka pouts towards that fact."

**And like that, she runs off to find an exit.**

**"Tch." He says before turning off his electrode and converting his crutch into a gauntlet to help him walk normally without relying on the electrode and the Misaka Network before running back to the office where he knocked the commander down to escape from being executed along with the Sister.**

**But by the time he returned there, the three Purge troopers are already gone.**

"Shit! They're gone!" Misaka growls.

**"Shit! They must've ran off after the Sister, and I escaped our own execution." He curses as he looks around. "Looks like I'm gonna have to track them down, and quickly before they get off of Earth with the copied data."**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Sir, I can't get a hold of the fleet. Our communications must've been intercepted and jammed." One of the Purge troopers reports as they are taking an elevator down to another floor.**

"Oh no! They're trying to call for backup!" Uiharu worriedly said.

"But it looks like your other made sure that the won't get any." Konori smiled.

**3571 grits his teeth in anger.**

**"It seems that boy's friends must've taken out the troops I left behind to secure. Good thing, my communicator runs a secondary channel in case something like this happens."**

**He then contacts the Admiral of the fleet.**

_**"Commander! We've been trying to reach you when we discovered that our transmissions didn't go through and-!"**_

"They work fast," Uiharu said as she narrowed her eyes at the fact that her hacking was beaten that quickly.

**"Spare me the details, Admiral. I already know what's going on." He quickly interrupts. "The whole plan's gone to hell."**

_**"Sir, I don't understand. The plan's gone smoothly since you last contacted me. How could this have happened?"**_

"We happened," Saten smirked.

**"Imperial High Command has overlooked something crucial the first time we attempted to conquer this planet years ago again. And our forces' walkers and artillery have been destroyed by a hostile strike team. Requesting for immediate evac."**

_**"Affirmative, commander. I'll dispatch one of our two Imperial I-class Star Destroyers to your position, and provide orbital cover fire."**_

"Crap. Reinforcement from the air." Kuroko nervously said.

**"Do it. PT-3571 out." He ends transmission before looking at his two squadmates. "Evacuation has been authorized. Get all our forces to the shuttles. A Star Destroyer is on its way to pick us up."**

**"And the hostages?"**

**"Kill them all."**

"BASTARDS!" Everyone shouted, Last Order just covered her ears from the loud noise, and Uiharu only covers her mouth in shock.

**The elevator door opens, and the trio makes a run to where a group hostages are being held at inside the Airport.**

**To be continued...**

"Next Episode! Next Episode! We have to know what happens next!" Saten shout towards the Holocron, which it complies then displays the next episode.


	10. Act 1 Chapter 9

The Holocron begins the episode as the viewers watch what happens next to there others and Theron.

**Act 1: Chapter 9**

**Meanwhile...**

**Stormtroopers and Scout troopers run down the airport hallways as the Imperial alarm blares aloud for them to hear. Unbeknownst to them, however, our heroes are hiding behind a few support pillars as they pass by without stopping.**

**"They've taken the bait," Saten whispers while looking out from her hiding spot.**

**"I can't believe that worked, Theron." Misaka agrees. "Seems that all of those troops are heading to where we have already trashed their vehicles."**

"Smart… destroy their transportation, and they'll come swarming in." Kuroko nodded.

**"Not all of them." Theron reminds her. "We'll most likely run into a few that are staying behind to hold the hostages."**

**"Then let's hurry." She nods seriously.**

**They quietly sneak past the running Imperials going in the opposite direction and made to a large shutter door that leads inside the airport's security checkpoint. Theron attempts to lift the door up, but it remains to be shut tight.**

**"Great, it's locked." He mutters.**

**"Maybe because you asked Uiharu to lock us in here with the enemy?" Saten rhetorically asks with a deadpan.**

"Sorry…" The hacker squeaked.

"Don't worry about it, Uiharu." Saten waves off. "That's just me being rhetorical."

**"You have a better idea, then?" He retorts.**

**"No, no. You're the one that came up with the plan. I'm good." She defends her obvious point.**

**"Then shut it, and let me figure something out that'll help us get inside."**

"Rude." The Level 0 pouts in annoyance.

"You know I can open that door, right?" The Railgun raises her eyebrow.

**"For crying out loud." Misaka pushes the Jedi aside in annoyance and concentrates on her calculations to open the door with her powers.**

**She sends electricity to the door's power box and successfully opens the way inside.**

"Told ya!" Misaka smirks.

**"Oh yeah, I forgot that you can also do that than just electrocute people." He scratches his cheek with his index finger.**

**"Your welcome, by the way." Misaka rolls her eyes as she enters inside.**

"That's my Sissy!" Kuroko cheers towards her idol.

**Theron and Saten look at each other, and the latter just sheepishly chuckles with a shrug before both of them follow her from behind.**

"You to sure get along." Worst smirks at the Level 0 only for her to look away with a small hint of red on her face.

**After getting inside, they hid behind cover once more, and sees a group of hostages together on the floor and are guarded by 10 Stormtroopers.**

"There they are!" Staten shouts as her eyes narrowed towards the guards. "Ten Stormtroopers… that won't be easy."

**"There they are!" Misaka whispers. "We have to save them!"**

**"That's the plan." Theron nods.**

**"But how are we going to do that without the Stormtroopers endangering the hostages?" Saten points out her only concern.**

"That's the tricky part in all hostage situations," Konori noted. _"Although I did hear one time that Yomikawa single-handedly took down a situation like that by throwing a riot shield towards the suspect."_

**"Well, Misaka has her powers, and I have mine. I think I have a plan, but-."**

**He was then interrupted when they see one of the Stormtroopers places his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet.**

**"TK-2230 reporting. Orders?" He says before nodding at a response on the other end. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."**

"Oh no… Misaka gasps as Misaka covers her mouth with her hands while she fearfully watches."

**"Sir?" Another Stormtrooper asks his Sargeant.**

**"Line up the hostages against that wall. We have our orders."**

"Bastards…" Accelerator growled.

**"Understood, sir." He obeys, realizing what they're about to do without further question.**

**The hostages that are mostly students line up at a wall, confused about what's going on.**

"Shit, they're all just students." Kuroko fearfully says.

**"Set your blasters to kill and open fire on my mark." TK-2230 commands.**

**The hostages begin panicking in fear as 5 Imperial troops aim their E-11s at them.**

**"Make ready? Fire!" He shouts.**

"No Don't!" Saten shouts, desperately hoping something will happen.

The others could only widen their eyes in fear, while the Number just narrowed his eyes. But suddenly they all watched in shock in what happens next.

**The red blaster bolts are fired. However, they're suddenly stopped halfway in midair, freezing in place. That even includes half of the troops present.**

**"What the?!" A Stormtrooper exclaims in confusion.**

**The remaining non-frozen troops turned around and see that it was Theron with his hand outstretched at the frozen troops and blaster bolts.**

"How… how is he doing that?" Uiharu whispers in awe.

"Is this the power of the Force? It might even be par with a Level 5." Misaka comments not looking way at what Theron is capable of.

**Before the saw troopers could react, Misaka jumps out of their hiding spot and send electrical sparks at them, knocking them unconscious. The hostages look on in awe, realizing who it is.**

**"It's the Railgun! One of the hostages exclaims with excitement.**

**"She's here to save us!" Another shouts out.**

"I don't understand why they always think like that. I mean, I'm not against it and all, but can't they see that Theron is the one who saved them." Misaka said, slightly annoyed at the scene.

**"Get out of the way!" Theron shouts seriously at them.**

**The hostages immediately move out of the frozen laser bolts' line of fire, and the Jedi Force pushes the frozen troops into the laser blasts, killing them in the process as their corpses slam into the said wall.**

"Wait, he killed them?!" Saten shouts.

"Don't be." The Number One coldy says. "Those pricks were about to kill countless innocent kids. They had what's coming to them."

**"Thank you so much, Misaka!" The freed hostage praises.**

**"Yeah! You saved our skins from these guys in white!" Another praise as well.**

**"It's no big deal, really!" Misaka awkwardly chuckles for being praised a lot.**

"Again, it was Theron who saved you…" The Railgun moaned in annoyance, not wanting to take all the credit.

**"Didn't know you're a celebrity, Misaka." Theron raises his eyebrow in curiosity while Saten comes out of hiding and stands next to her friends.**

"He doesn't know about the Seven Level 5s?" Worst raises a brow.

"He probably didn't care about it at all, seeing that he wasn't really planning on staying in the city, to begin with," Accelerator noted, recalling the events of the first few episodes.

**"Are you kidding?!" A freed hostage butts in with excitement. "She's the third-ranked Level 5 Esper, and the strongest female and electromaster in Academy City: Railgun!"**

**"Railgun?"**

"He really is clueless," Misaka said slightly mused.

**"I'll explain later." The electromaster says to him before changing the subject. "Is everyone alright?"**

**They all nod relieved that they're safe with her and her friends.**

**"Good. My friends and I are getting you to safety." Misaka assures them.**

**"But wait! Men in black armor have already taken one of us upstairs!"**

"That's okay! The Sister is safe. Misaka cheers as Misaka happily hugs Accelerator for a job well done." The said Esper just clicks his tongue in annoyance, though not pushing the little girl away.

**"Do you know what she looks like?" Theron asks her.**

**"She's dirty blond, and I think she wears a Tokiwadai uniform like Misaka's wearing."**

**"Great. It seems one of your fellow schoolmates is still being held hostage." Theron facepalms.**

"Not anymore, she's not," Saten says.

**"We'll find her, Theron. I've done this sort of thing before. Shouldn't be a problem."**

"When was that Sissy?" The Level 4 curiously asks.

"A story for another time."

**"She could be anywhere, Misaka. We might not be able to reach her in time."**

**"Then we don't give up. We'll search all day if we have to."**

**Theron sighs in defeat, seeing her point.**

**"Alright, you've got a point there."**

"Point one for the Railgun," Misaka smirks while her friends just rolled there eyes.

**Suddenly, the door on the other side of the security checkpoint opens up, and three Purge troopers appear with weapons trained on them.**

"It's them!" Konori shouts as she narrows her eyes towards the newcomers.

**"Everyone get back!" Theron orders his friends and the hostages that are behind him.**

**He takes out his blaster pistol and opens fire on them. However, one of them shot his pistol out of his hand, dropping on the floor.**

"Oh no!" Saten fearfully says.

"Why are you screaming? You do know that he has powers, right?" Uiharu tilts her head.

"Oh, right, I forgot."

**"Surrender, boy." PT-3571 he orders. "We have you outgunned."**

**Theron notices his pistol on the ground and tries to pick it up, but a laser bolt hits the floor by his foot at a mere inch.**

**"Don't even think about it!" Another Purge trooper warns without hesitation.**

"They got good aim." Konori comments.

**Realizing that he's at a stalemate, Theron grits his teeth in frustration at what he's about to do that puts him and R4 at risk once again in three years.**

**"No. It's you who are outmatched." He says to them.**

**The Jedi takes out his lightsaber and ignites his sapphire blade, getting in his Form IV Ataru stance. This caught the Purge trooper's attention as well as Misaka's and Saten's, along with the freed hostages.**

"Hell ya! Show them whose boss, Theron." Saten cheered along with her forends.

"Slice them like swiss-cheese!" Worst shouts with a savage grin on her face.

Accelerator was carefully studying the lightsabre in how it works like the first episode he watched. Last Order was doing the same as she discuses along with her fellow Sisters in the Misaka Network.

**"A Jedi?" 3571 utters in shock.**

**"Theron?" Saten says with the same confusion and shock as he wields a sapphire plasma blade with a white core inside.**

**"Saten, Misaka. Get the hostages to safety. Don't come back for me. I can handle them."**

"Pft, showoff." Kuroko rolls her eyes at the cheesy lines.

**"But-!" Misaka begins to argue but was cut off by him.**

**"That's an order! The hostage's lives are more important than mine right now! So go!"**

**The two girls look at each other and nod as they and the hostages flee from the scene, leaving the Jedi and the Purge troopers alone.**

**"I thought that we eliminated all of your treasonous kind, Jedi." 3571 says. " Truth is, this is the first time we've seen one after three centuries."**

This caught everyone's attention. Eliminated? Did something happen to the Jedi that they targeted?

"More information, we don't know." The Level 0 groan.

"We'll look into the book when we have the time, or maybe the story will tell us." The hacker commented.

**"Centuries? What are you talking about?" Theron questions. "I haven't fought you Imperials in three years!"**

**"Three years?" 3571 questions in confusion. **_**"What is he on about?"**_

"What are they talking about? Misaka questions as Misaka tilts her head in confusion."

"Who cares?! Misaka wants to see the carnage." Worst says, being impatient as she waits for the fight to begin.

**"Where's the girl you have held hostage?"**

**"Gone. Escaped. But it matters not. Killing you would be an easy task. Prepare and meet your end, traitor!"**

**3571 takes out a lightsaber resistant electrostaff that crackles purple electricity on its pointed ends while his two fellow Purge troopers take out their own electro weapons. One wields a type of axe and another with dual electro blades, both weapons with the same purple lightning on the blades/pointed ends.**

"Okay, gotta admit those weapons are really cool!" Saten smirked with sparkles in her eyes. "Uiharu, are you getting any of this?"

"Every detail." The Level 1 chirped as she works on her laptop.

_**"Three to one. I'll take those odds." Theron thinks.**_

Everyone smirked at that comment as they wait for the fight to start.

**The one wielding the electro blades attacks him, who easily blocks it and slices his head entirely off before lightly kicking the rest of the dead body down on the floor. The one with the electroripper staff uses his brute strength to stagger his defenses, but he evades with a sidestep and slashes part of his armor. The black-clad trooper parries and hits the Jedi in the face with the grip handle of his bladed staff. He prepares to deal with the final blow, but Theron quickly recovers and parries it. The trooper tries to swipe his feet off the ground, but the boy was fast enough to backflip over the attack and rolls to the side. Finally, he twists the guy's arm and holds it up high before finishing him off by slashing through his torso, killing him. Now, both corpses lie dead, and the last one remains.**

"Brutal!" Worst laughs while the girls watching who are not into the ultra-violence just cringed at sight.

"Lucky that the Lightsaber produces a tremendous amount of heat, or we would have seen a lot of blood spilling out," Accelerator said, impressed by the weapon while he completely ignored the decapitated troopers since he's no stranger to the violence.

**"That's all you could muster, Imperial?" Theron taunts.**

**3571 said nothing and twirls his electro staff. Theron Force pulls him, but the commander plants his weapon into the floor and is being dragged towards him. He then let go and lunge forward for an attack, in which the Jedi anticipated this and sidesteps before he was knocked down. 3571 stands back up and parries the boy's lightsaber blade and breaks his attack.**

"This one knows how to fight…" Konori said, impressed by how he was holding his own against the Jedi.

**"Back!" He yells at the boy and prepares a hard swing at the boy. "Got you!"**

**Theron counter-parries it with ease and slashes part of his armor. Theron temporarily switches to Form V Dejem So and raises his weapon above his head and slams his sapphire blade down on him, who blocks it just in time and used his human strength to push him back for an opening.**

**"I will make you hurt!" He snarls as he prepares to strike him.**

**However, Theron blocks it and goes onto the offensive. Switching back to Form IV, he swings his saber at him, who is parrying each blow, found an opening and breaks his defense completely before performing a kick in the chest and slices it along with his right arm below the elbow, sending him flying towards the window that's still on lockdown and hits the floor hard from that finishing move. Luckily, that wasn't enough to kill the commander but was still injured by that attack of his.**

The audience cheered at how the bastard got his just desert.

**The commander groans in pain as he gets up and holds onto where his arm has been dismembered with one hand. He then notices that one of his pouches has been sliced open and notices a small data drive on the floor that's a few meters away from him. The injured Purge trooper runs to it, but suddenly, it was blown away from him by what looks like a whirlwind. Looking in the direction the small drive is going towards, 3571 looks in shock that its none other than Accelerator, who is now holding the intel regarding the Misaka clones.**

"Finally! Misaka cheers as Misaka jumps up and down from her seat as Accelerator finally enters."

**"Looking for this?" Accelerator taunts with a psychopathic grin.**

**The Vector manipulator then drops it on the ground and crushes it with his foot. Thankfully, should the data be destroyed, the Sisters would still have copies of it.**

**"Damn you..." The Purge trooper curses angrily.**

"Meh, I heard better curses than that." The Number One shrugs.

**Theron then points his lightsaber at him.**

**"You've failed. Surrender or be destroyed." The Jedi says not lowering his weapon on him while using the Force to recover his blaster pistol and holster it.**

**"Never." He refuses.**

"Then die." The Number One growls.

**"Then join your fallen soldiers in the Force," Theron says, preparing to execute him.**

**Suddenly, the blast shutters explode, earning the attention of both the Level 5 and Jedi.**

**"Jedi scum!" 3571 shouts at him.**

**Accelerator perks up at that word again and looks at Theron with curiosity.**

_**"That word again." He says in his head. "Is that son of a bitch talking about him?"**_

"Yes." All the girls said at the same time.

**Just then, a beam of yellow energy sends Accelerator flying into a pillar, knocking him down on the floor. He had just turned off his electrode when he got the copied data back before destroying it.**

**The smoke clears and reveals that it's none other than the Terror Walker from the sewers.**

"Really?! You show up now?!" The Railgun angrily yells at the machine.

**"I thought I took out that thing," Theron says with a frowned look on his face.**

**Theron then notices that 3571 is running away while severely injured. He decides to go after him, but Accelerator, who had just recovered from being sent flying into a support pillar, blocks his way with his retractable crutch.**

**"Forget about him." He says to the Jedi. "You should focus on that crawling trash heap that fired a laser cutter at me, and right now, my battery is almost dead for this stupid piece of shit around my neck. I saw that you were holding your own and dealt with those guys in white and black armor, so you're on your own."**

"Tch, complication after complication." The Vector Manipulator groans in annoyance.

**"I know what I'm doing." Theron retorts, but he then senses danger and quickly deactivates his lightsaber just before he stops a huge yellow laser beam with his right hand.**

"What?! He can even do that?!" Kuroko shouts in disbelief.

**The droid walker was at full power and continues to keep going. Theron was struggling a bit, and he reaches out with his left hand and fires lightning out of his fingertips.**

_**"His lightning shield's not active!" He deduces in his thoughts. "Now's my chance!"**_

"Wreck that tin can!" Saten cheered with a crazy grin on her face.

**With all his strength, Theron Force pushes the Terror Walker back outside and jumps out of the broken window, landing on the concrete pavement. The droid gets back up and prepares to fire again, but Theron ignites his saber in reverse grip and throws it at one of its legs, slicing it off. Then, he Force jumps on top of the droid's head/body as the lightsaber flies back into his hand, and pierces through the hull. Theron then uses his left hand to channel Force lightning inside of the droid through his saber like a lightning rod.**

"He can even use lightning?!" Misaka was next to shout in disbelief. "Is he a dual-user?"

"Impossible. It's been confirmed that there can only be one ability per person." Accelerator grunts. "And besides, he's not an Esper; he's a Jedi or something."

That made everyone remind what Theron was classified as. The only question is, what IS a Jedi?

**The walker droid starts losing control as it keeps firing its beam all over. The Jedi then pulls his saber out of the droid and slices its laser cutters off of it and jumps onto one of its joints to slice off another one of its legs. He then hops back down to the ground just as the droid turns around, all pissed at him and lunged one of its front legs at him who turns around with his lightsaber off and casually stops it with the Force by a mere few inches at his face. Theron then Force lifts him up in the air and Force crushes the Terror Walker into a ball of lump metal. He then let's go of his Force grip on the destroyed walker droid and ignites his lightsaber before jumping in the air for an uppercut slice and goes to the other side of the huge metal lump that lands on the ground and he grips his saber with two hands and slams down on the metal lump, slicing it in two halves.**

Everyone cheered at Theron's victory. While the Dean just smirks in amusement.

"That was- that was- wow!" Saten shouts out, having a hard time saying the right words.

"Damn! Does he know how to fight!" Misaka praises the young Jedi.

**Theron stands back up from his crouching position and looks at his accomplishment as his sapphire blade hums.**

**'Shhhzzzt,' the sapphire blade extinguishes back into his lightsaber hilt and clips it back onto his belt with the small circular magnet located at the lower part of his hilt.**

**"So your a telekinetic and an electromaster?" Accelerator wonders as he walks toward him with his crutch when the Jedi turns his head toward him. "You can't be an Esper since no one can have more than one ability, so you have to be from that 'other' side then."**

"Pft, Good guess, but wrong answer." The Number One scuff towards himself, but he would do the same if their positions were reversed.

**"If you're referring to magic, then no, I'm not a magician." Theron shakes his head. "I noticed that data drive you destroyed. what was on that, and why was he after it that would make it so important to the Empire?"**

"So, he does know about the Magic Side…" Worst mutters.

**"Tch. That's none of your fucking business." He says. "And what do you mean you're not a magician? You just used telekinesis and lightning."**

"Rude…" Kuroko mutters to herself, making sure that nobody else can hear her, especially the Dean.

**"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go after that Purge trooper. He has something I need to know about."**

**Accelerator was a little upset that he didn't answer his question but decides to ask him again later whenever there's time.**

**"Tch. Whatever."**

"I suppose questions can wait for later." Konori nods in agreement.

**Just then, a large object is seen over School District 23's flat concrete fields as the two looked up when a huge shadow flew over them.**

**"What the hell is that?" The Vector manipulator questions. "That thing's 16 meters long and huge. An airship?"**

**"Shit, that's no airship. That's an Imperial Star Destroyer!"**

"A Star Destroyer?!" Almost everyone yelled at the sudden arrival of the Imperial spaceship.

**"Huh?" The Level 5 asks again, not getting what he's talking about.**

_**"Theron, you read me?!" Uiharu's voice chirps up from the Jedi's communicator.**_

**"Yeah, I read you!" Theron responds.**

_**"Misaka and Saten have just finished getting the freed hostages to safety and Shirai, Konori, and I have done the rest by using the drones. But right now, we've got another big problem! Our city's satellites just detected something huge that just entered our Earth's atmosphere! I think it's a spaceship of some kind!"**_

"I'd be surprised if anyone wouldn't be able to see something that big." Saten comments.

**"It's a Star Destroyer. Seems to me that their commander must've learned we've jammed their communications, and it seems he's using it to bombard this entire area while evacuating his forces."**

**"**_**And the commander?" Shirai butts in.**_

**"He ran off just before I could kill him when he refused to surrender. It doesn't matter now. I need to get out of here before I get bombed on."**

"Now, that's a frightening thought." Uiharu shivers thinking back at the late World War III.

_**"You'll never get clear in time." R4 chirps in Binary. "You'll need to pull it out of the sky."**_

"You want him to what?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

The Vector Manipulator just raises a brow with a slight, _slight_ interest.

**"You want me to what?!" Theron says in shock. "You're insane! It's massive!"**

**"**_**Pull it out of the sky?!" Uiharu exclaims in shock and confusion.**_

_**"He's a telekinetic?! But he's not an Esper!" Shirai argues.**_

"He's a Jedi! Misaka announces as Misaka reminds everyone about Theron's classification."

_**"Just because he has powers doesn't mean he's got them from your city's technology." R4 points out.**_

_**"Huh. I guess you've got a point there."**__**Uiharu admits.**_

**"But R4," Theron argues. " I've only lifted starships and other normal-sized objects before! Lifting a massive Imperial cruiser is totally different!"**

"Do you think a Level 5 can do that?" Worst asks curiously as she looks towards the said two.

"I'm an electromaster, sure maybe for magnetism, but I'm not sure I can lift something that big."

"Maybe if I wasn't a cripple, I might have a chance."

_**"You're a Jedi, meatbag!" R4 reminds him. "Size matters not. Now reach out with the Force and grip that Destroyer, or you'll die on this backwater world alone."**_

_**"Backwater?" Uiharu questions the astromech, a slightly offended by his small comment**_**.**

"We'll let that comment slide just this once." Kuroko slightly growled in annoyance along with Misaka.

**Theron stops listening to them and puts away his comms.**

**"Just what the hell is going on here?" Accelerator questions with suspicion in his eyes.**

**"Not now. I need to concentrate. But you might want to get clear since I'm going to try and pull that huge cruiser out of the sky."**

"Your concern is most appreciated." The Dean rolled his eyes since he doesn't need protection.

**"Tch. Fine by me, but don't come crying to me for help if you can't fucking do it at all." Accelerator casually says before turning around and walks away, leaving the Jedi alone.**

The girls just deadpan towards the Level 5, while the said esper just scoffs and ignores their stares.

_**"What's that guy's problem, anyway?" **_**Theron rolls his eyes before turning toward his attention to the large cruiser in the sky.**

**Theron closes his eyes and reaches his right hand out with the Force, remembering what his master has taught him about differentiating sizes.**

**20 BBY**

"Oh-oh! Is this a flashback?!" The Level 0 says in excitement.

"Are we going to see something about Theron's past?" Uiharu asks.

"Looks like it." Kuroko answers.

_**"I can't do it!" A younger Theron with shorter hair whines as he unsuccessfully lifts a decommissioned freighter-sized starship. "This is so different from lifting large animals or rocks!"**_

"Is that Theron? He's so cute!" Saten says, being giddy towards the young Theron.

_**"Focus, Theron!" A man in his late 30s lectures. He wears a brown cloak with his hood down and sports a mullet (similar to Obi Wan's). "Master Yoda says that size matters not. You must let go of all doubt if you're to succeed."**_

"Who's that? Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head."

"Probably is guardian or instructor." Misaka guesses.

"Whoever this Master Yoda is that was a very inspirational quote," Konori says as she took note of it for possible use in Judgement training.

_**"But master, I've tried already." He slumps down on the grass, beginning to give up.**_

"Master? You think this is the same guy Theron mention before?" Saten noted.

"He might be," Uiharu says, not sure of herself.

_**"Do or do not. There is no try." The exiled master quotes.**_

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion, not what that meant.

_**"What does that even mean?!" Theron waves his hands in confusion at those words. "How am I supposed to do it without even trying to do it?!"**_

_**"That's for you to figure out." The master cryptically smiles. "You must put your trust to only in the Force. Now, again!"**_

_**Theron sighs and shakes his head frustratingly, and stands back up again. His master's cryptic wisdom is starting to get old sometimes. He then closes his eyes and reaches out with the Force once more as he starts to clear out all of the doubt from his mind.**_

"Wow… I… I am honestly not sure what to make of him," Kuroko admits.

"I'm sure they'll be more him that will be explained." Misaka answers.

**Present Day**

**The scene then flashes back to the present as Theron continues to focus on using the Force to grab hold of that Star Destroyer in the sky. When he senses he has it gripped, he opens his eyes and reaches out with his other hand and begins to Force pull the large vessel out of the sky that stands 5000 feet above sea level. He notices that the ISD is taking damage from his Force grip on it, fire on parts of its hull.**

**Meanwhile, Shirai, Uiharu, Konori, and R4 witness at what is happening as the girls' eyes widen at something that's considered impossible from a certain point of view.**

**Back with Misaka and Saten, they just stood there with dumbstruck looks on their faces, not knowing what's going on as they see a trail of smoke coming off of the ISD being pulled out of the sky.**

**As for the rest of the city, ITEM had just exited the movie theater when they witnessed something large being pulled out of the sky.**

**In the Garden of Learning, a certain Mental Out is enjoying tea with her best friend outside when they notice the large star cruiser being pulled out of the sky.**

**Lastly, a certain siscon Sargeant is walking beside his stepsister (foster, technically), who is sitting on top of a trashbot as transport when they witnessed the same event happening in the sky.**

**Theron then let's go, and the ship drops onto the ground, sliding across the airfield as it destroys the pavement. He then Force grips it again and attempts to slow it down as it heads toward him. However, he struggles to stop it as he grits his teeth.**

**"Grrrrrrrrraaaaagggghhhh!" He yells as it's already too much for him.**

**The crashed ISD was moving closer at a fast pace, and Theron was forced to move out of the way and jump off the roof he was using to pull it out of the sky in the first place. The ISD finally stops sliding towards the airport as the tip of the bow is by a few meters away from touching the building. This is a major feat Theron has pulled off so far.**

**But what of the young Jedi? Did he survive being crushed?**

**To be continued...**

The audience watching could only watch in pure silence, there mouths like there about to hit the floor, and their eyes were wide open like saucers. Well, Accelerator eyes where sightly wide open, and his mouth was closed shut, but that doesn't mean he wasn't surprised at the even.

They stayed like that for a full minute before they could start the next episode.

_To be continued…_


	11. Act 1 Chapter 10

"So… does anyone wanna talk about what the holy hell just happened?" Kuroko was the first to break the silence after she and the rest of her fellow viewers, albeit still a bit shellshocked at seeing Theron taking down a spaceship to the ground.

"I… I honestly have no idea where to even begin," Konori mutters, still being shocked as well.

"_I have to admit this Force thing really does show some interest."_ Accelerator thought to himself as he carefully studied at the scene from the last episode. _"I wonder how it will fair against my Vector Manipulation…"_

"Who cares about that right now! Shouldn't we watch what happens to Theron?" Saten shouts, getting everyone's attention.

"O-Oh right! Something that was forcibly landing to the ground like that can leave a big impact." Uiharu says, remembering how Theron forced a giant spaceship to the ground while putting a risk on himself.

"Right. Let's see what happens next." Misaka declares while her two Sisters nodded at her, and making Saten start the next episode.

**Act 1: Chapter 10**

**Theron wakes up with a headache, holding his head from the blood rush. His eyes then widen when he realizes that he's pinned by Star Destroyer debris. Groaning in pain, he uses the Force to lift it off of him throws it to the side, hearing a loud crash after that. Groaning, he slowly gets up without risking in further hurting himself and wobbles a bit before regaining his balance once more.**

**"Ow..." He mutters while shaking his head. "That was too close."**

Most of the audience let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god he's okay…" The Level 0 says unknowingly the only who the most relief among the group.

"Bastard knows how to scare people." Kuroko slightly glares at the Jedi but was also glad that he is okay.

**Suddenly, he hears the howling sound of two TIE fighters and looks up to see both of them escorting a black Zeta-class Imperial shuttle, leaving the planet surface in retreat.**

**"A Zeta-class shuttle?" He wonders aloud. "Aren't they used by the Inquisitorius and their Purge troopers?"**

"Inquisitorius?" Uiharu echoed at the odd word.

"A high-ranking official in the Empire?" Misaka asked.

"Probably." Kuroko shrugged. "We might find out more from the story or the book."

**"Tch. The hell are you babbling about?"**

**Theron turns his head and sees that it's none other than Accelerator, who is sitting on some debris while holding onto his crutch.**

"You stayed behind?" Worst said, slightly surprised as she raised a brow. "Misaka didn't think you would."

"As if I'd stay. The only obvious reason is to get some answers." The Dean said as he clicked his tongue.

"Fair point."

**"How long have you been sitting there?" The Jedi asks.**

**"While you were napping under that pile of rubble." The Level 5 answers, not phased by the Jedi's shocked expression. "You managed to pull a spaceship out of the sky. All I've ever done was throw a large building at another building with my ability."**

"Wait, you were there that long, and you didn't bother to help him?" Saten angrily said.

"Like I'm going to clean up that mess." The Dean answer while completely ignoring the glair from the Level 0.

**"Are you a Force user of some kind?" Theron questions.**

"I'm a Vector Manipulator." The said Level 5 answered with a slight twitch from his brow.

**"A what?" The albino boy raises his eyebrow. "I literally don't know what you're talking about. I manipulate vectors and can transform them."**

**"Like controlling a person's bioelectricity, or reversing his or her blood flow?"**

"At least he knows what that is. Misaka gladly says as Misaka doesn't need to worry about Guardian to explain it himself."

"Brat…"

**"Yeah." He confirms.**_** "This guy's done his homework, I see."**_

**"I never got your name. Who are you, anyways?"**

**"Tch. Accelerator. That's all you need to know."**

"Is that really your name?" Saten curiously asked.

"No. And no, I have no intentions of telling anyone my real name and don't even bother asking the brat or the delinquent 'cause they don't either."

"It's the truth! Misaka confirms as Misaka respects Accelerator's request in not knowing his real name."

"Misaka doesn't really care what his name is as long Misaka's got something to call him." Worst shrugged as she and her older yet smaller Sister didn't really care about that fact.

**"Theron Skywalker. Sorry about dragging you into this mess. Been hiding out on this planet for three years."**

**"From the Empire?"**

**"Yeah." He nods before realizing what he just said. "Wait, how do you know about the Empire?"**

**"Their commander explained it to me. Just not that much."**

**"Hold on. What do you mean, he explained?" He asks before deducing it. "You must be the one who saved a Tokiwadai student that was held hostage."**

"Annoying…" The Level 5 growled while the girls held their giggles.

**"What's it to you, then?"**

**"Nothing." The Jedi shakes his head.**

**Suddenly, sirens are heard as the boys turn to see Anti-Skill transports coming to their location.**

"Finally! They took their time." Kuroko shouts.

"Tch." The strongest Level 5 clicks his tongue, knowing full well his other won't have the time for answers now.

**"Looks like Yomikawa's unit is here" Accelerator mumbles under his breath as he gets up and starts walking away. "Best get back to the apartment before she learns I'm not there. I should have enough battery to get home on time."**

**"Wait!" Theron shouts at him, walking away, who stops to listen. "I thought you want answers from me."**

**"Next time."**

"Why won't you stay?" Konori asks.

"I'm the strongest Level 5 and the Dean of Academy City in secret. What do you think?" He deadpans towards the girl.

"G-Good point."

**"What, you're not going to thank me for saving your ass from this ISD?" Theron jokes.**

**"Tch. Don't push it." Accelerator threatens, starting to get annoyed with the Jedi's trolling.**

"He is annoying…" The Number One's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm sure he means well." Saten nervously said, defending the boy.

**The strongest Esper then turns on his electrode and uses his ability to leap from rooftop to rooftop as Theron could no longer see him in his sights.**

**"Nerfherder," Theron grumbles, not liking his attitude. Then again, that would make himself a hypocrite.**

"Nerfherder?" Uiharu tilted her head.

"Oh! Misaka read that in the book." Worst grinned as she began to explain the term. "It's an insult meaning a shepherd of limit inelegance caring for creatures of limited intelligence."

"Now, that's not nice." Saten pouts.

**When three Anti-Skill transports arrived, its officers jumped out from the back, guns trained on Theron.**

"What are they doing?!" Saten and Misaka shout.

"Following protocol." Konori answers. "They can't take any risks."

**"Stand down, men!" Yomikawa orders as she walks past them, to which they lowered their weapons. "This boy's saved many lives today."**

"Thank goodness Yomikawa is there." Saten sighs in relief.

**"And prevented your entire planet from being conquered, thank you." He smart-mouthed, which the woman ignores.**

"My God, he knows how to troll." Kuroko deadpans.

**Behind her was Theron's friends with relieved looks on their faces.**

"Looks like we're all there." Uiharu happily said.

**"Theron!" Saten exclaims as she and her friends run past Yomikawa and now stand in front of him. "Thank God you're alright."**

**"I'm not looking for praise if that's what you're saying, Satan." The Jedi says.**

"Hey! I'm just glad you're okay!"

**"At least you're still in one piece." Misaka smiles before her eyes widen at the ISD behind him. "But holy shit, It's massive!"**

**"I agree, Sissy." Shirai nods as she looks at it too, along with the others except for Theron, who is looking at them. "It's got to be what? 1000 meters long?"**

**"1600." He corrects her.**

"1600?!" The girls watching shouted out in disbelief, while the only male just whistled being impressed.

**"1600?!" The girls exclaimed in shock.**

**"That's a mile long." Uiharu chirps, not changing her expression.**

"You can say that again," Saten says, not changing her expression.

**"I'm surprised you managed to pull that thing out of the sky with ease," Konori admits, surprising Saten and Misaka.**

**"Eh?!" They shouted.**

"Anyone would be surprised to hear that." Worst smirked, enjoying the look on their faces.

**"Hold on, I just wanted to make sure that I'm hearing this right." The Level 0 says, confused to what Theron did. "You used telekinesis to grip that huge spaceship and pull it down from the sky?!"**

**"I wouldn't say it's fully telekinesis, but no, it was not easy to pull off a feat like that."**

**"Huh? What do you mean? Surely that's your power and all."**

**"I'm sorry, he did what?" Yomikawa interrupts, confused at what's going on. "Are you an Esper? Because you said, you're a tourist."**

"Yay! Yomikawa is now going to be a part of all of this! Misaka cheers as Misaka happily jumps up and down on her seat."

**"I'm not an Esper." He shakes his head in annoyance, tired of that same question already. "But it's more than just telekinesis."**

**"That doesn't make sense at all, Theron." Shirai deadpans. "If you're not an Esper, then what are you?"**

"A Jedi," Kuroko answers herself even though her other can't hear her.

**Theron looks at R4 for a second.**

**"Don't do it. Revealing your power is enough on our plates." The droid warns with a grumble.**

"Way too late on our side." Saten gives a cheeky smile.

"I think its only fair since plenty of our secrets is being revealed." The Railgun said also making a cheeky smile from herself.

**Theron sighs. "Fine. I'll explain everything to you."**

"_Finally, some answers."_ Accelerator said in his head.

**"But you're hurt." Misaka points out his current condition, earning concerned looks from her friends as they look at him. "You'll need to go to the hospital and get checked up."**

**"No need. I have R4 here that can do it."**

**The droid launches a small green tube out of its dome, and Theron catches it in his hand. The boy then stabs it into his shoulder, gritting his teeth before he's no longer injured.**

"Whoa! What just happened!" Saten shouts, being surprised and awed at the mechanism R4 did and what Theron just injected himself with.

"I think that must have been some medical syringe he just used." Misaka answers.

**"What was that you did?" Uiharu asks.**

**"Healing stem." He answers. "I always carry them with me when I'm on the field."**

**"Are you sure about that?" The Anti-Skill woman questions, concerned for his health.**

**"I am, and being in a public hospital isn't my thing, really."**

"Because he has no ID," Konori said, being reminded about his situation.

**Theron then sits down on a pile of ISD debris.**

**"Well, find something to sit on because it's going to take a while to get it all out, and its a lot to take in for all of you guys."**

**Meanwhile...**

"Aww, what?!" Saten shout in disbelief. "Why change the scene now?!"

"Tch." The Dean clicks his tongue in annoyance.

**Accelerator opens the door and enters his home, where an angry Last Order is glaring at him.**

**"Coffee, you say?, questions Misaka Misaka as she taps her foot in anger for being lied to."**

"Oh? Where now back the Dean?" Worst says.

"That's not what happened. Misaka says as Misaka gives Accelerator a stink eye."

The Vector Manipulator just ignores her. _"Not my fault that your too easy to believe every lie like this."_

**"Tch." He answers as he takes off his shoes and walks past her, who she then follows him, still not leaving him alone.**

**"You said you'd be back soon! " shouts Misaka Misaka at him! "And now, you went off to rescue Misaka 11626 on your own and nearly got yourself killed!"**

"What's new?" The Dean scoffed.

**"I'm back, right? Doesn't really concern me right now."**

**"Bu-!"**

**"Kid, if you don't drop the subject, then no more cookies for you!" He threatens after he stops walking. Damn, brat. I'm not in the mood to explain right now. Where's Worst?"**

The girls look at the Number One raised brow while Worst and Last Order juts giggled, while the Level 5 clicked his tongue in annoyance.

**"Hmph! You can be so stubborn you know that?, says Misaka Misaka, clearly not phased by his empty threats while crossing Misaka Misaka's arms. "As for your question, she's busy cooking in the kitchen."**

**"Huh? Worst is cooking?" He wonders. "That's a first."**

Last Order stares at Worst in pure shock while Accelerator did the same except that he just raises an eyebrow.

"W-What?" Worst stuttered, not expecting that to be revealed. "Misaka just started taking an interest in cooking, okay! Don't look so surprised."

"Since when did you start cooking." The Level 5 asked, not budging from his raised eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!"

"Tch. Whatever…"

**"Right?!, exclaims Misaka Misaka as she's trying to comprehend on what's going on here."**

**"Tch. Whatever. I'll be in my room." He says as he opens the door to his room and walks in before closing it... "Let me know when dinner's ready."**

**"You got it!, acknowledges Misaka Misaka with a gleeful grin as she giggles loudly."**

"Can Misaka try some of you cooking? Misaka asks as Misaka gives her best puppy eyes to her younger sister."

"Wh-When we have the time." Worst did his best not to give in to her older yet slammer Sister's pleading eyes, yet her mouth betrayed that effort.

"Yay! Misaka cheers as Misaka gets the chance to taste her younger Sister's cooking."

**Last Order then runs off to the kitchen to inform Accelerator's return to Misaka Worst.**

**Elsewhere...**

**The doors slide open as PT-3571 enters the bridge of the command ship. The admiral notices him.**

Everyone perked up at the new scene.

"Looks like we're going to see what that bastard is going to do now," Misaka says as she narrows her eyes.

**"With our forces easily bested by a less advanced civilization, it will be sometime before we can try again. Only this time, with force." The Imperial admiral says.**

**"Where is the Inquisitor?"**

"The Inquisitor? Are we going to have a reveal right now?" Saten questions.

**"He has been reassigned and has left the system by order of Lord Morgoth. Why may you ask, sir?"**

**"Clear the bridge." 3571 orders, wanting to be left alone.**

**The Admiral nods without hesitation and orders the bridge crewmen to clear out. After they are gone, the door closes, and the Purge trooper kneels with his missing arm as a blue hologram appears.**

**"Yes?" The figure in the hologram says.**

"Damn… We cant see him clearly." Kuroko pouted.

**"Things didn't go as planned, my lord." The Purge trooper reports. "The enemy has proven to be more tactful than we originally thought."**

"Thanks to Theron and us," Uiharu says happily at the victory their others and new friend achieved.

**"Is that so?" He questions. "It seems your predecessor has underestimated them after all. What's the status of your forces?"**

**"Mostly killed or captured by the city's military police."**

**"There is no way that these primitives could have done this alone."**

"Hey! We can take you guys, no problem!" Misaka shouted in protest.

"What about the walker?" Worst says, reminding about the Railgun's other gainst the machine.

"Guh!"

**"No. They had help. A Jedi by the looks of it."**

**The figure in the hologram reveals himself more clearly to him. He wears a black robe with a hood over his mask that has eye holes with red Sith markings on it, and fashions a black and red chestpiece made of durasteel.**

"The girls slightly shivered at seeing the new character. They couldn't help but be reminded of Vader."

**The figure then summons his lightsaber into his hand with the Force.**

"Is he like Theron!?" Saten gasps.

"Things just got more complicated…" Misaka sighs, knowing full well what that feeling is like.

**"Withdraw the fleet from the Sol system, and come to me on Driox. And you will tell me everything about this, Jedi."**

**"Yes, my lord." He complies to his superior with his head lowered.**

**Suddenly, the figure ignites his crimson blade, startling the Purge trooper a bit.**

**"Commander, you and I will be working much closely from now on." He says in a threatening tone. "Failure will not be tolerated."**

Almost everyone shivered at what the lord said, while the Number One just narrowed his eyes towards the potential threat his other will perhaps have to face.

**And like that, he deactivates his blade, and the hologram disappears, therefore ending the transmission.**

**Later outside, the remaining two ISDs leaving Titan's orbit and jumps into hyperspace.**

**End of Act 1**

"That was… concerning…" Konori said, having a hard time telling the right words.

"Wait, end of Act 1? You mean there's more?" Saten asks.

"Looks like it." Misaka answers.

"Okay! Then let's continue!"

"Pass," Accelerator says, cutting what other sentences in what Satan could have said. "Worst, Brat time to go home."

"What? Why!? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders why Guardian wants to go home now."

"It's nearly passed curfew."

"Oh."

"What?!" Kuroko shouts as she checks the time. "Holy- he's right it already this late."

"Oh well… can't be helped then. It's about time we all head back. Most of us have classes in the morning." The Judgment head says as she stood up from her seat.

"Aww, it was about to get good too." Saten pouts as she and the rest got up from their seats.

"Well, we can continue this tomorrow," Kuroko says as she picks up the Holocron that turned itself off. "Better keep this safe her in the base."

"I'll take care of that," Konori says as she took the piece form the Teleporter.

"Right! Time to go head back." Misaka says as she stretches her arms up. "Rather not have the dorm manager breaking any necks tonight."

The girls shivered at the reminder of how the said manager is capable of doing that without even killing them.

The Dean just raised a brow but shrugged it off. "Time to go." He walks out while the two Sister's followed him.

"Bye-bye! Misaka says as Misaka waves he others goodbye as she follows the others back home." Worst did the same, and they left.

"Right, let's go," Saten says as she and the others left the base. Konori placed the Holocron in a safe in before she left.

_To be continued…_


	12. Interlude I

The next day, the girls are currently attending class, albeit somewhat tired. This was due to yesterday after watching a chapter from the Holocron. Upon their arrival from their dorms and apartments, they apparently arrived late. Fortunately, they didn't get caught for it. However, they barely had any time to have any dinner and only slept for a couple of hours. Coincidently they even had to skip breakfast if they didn't want to be late for class.

* * *

_Sakugawa Middle School Lunch Break…_

Saten exasperatingly sighs as she slumps on her seat while she eats her meal with Uiharu. "I'm glad I managed to make it to lunch hour… I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion."

"I'm glad that never happened…" Uiharu chuckles, feeling the same.

"How are Misaka and Kuroko doing?" The Level 0 asks as she slowly enjoys her meal, which she and Uiharu bought plus energy drinks.

"I just received a text from then saying that there also tired but are managing." The flowerhead girls said with a weak smile.

"Who would have thought that watching that story would get us this tired." Saten sighs.''

"We did get excited about watching it." Uiharu chuckles awkwardly. "We did end up forgetting that we had a class in the morning."

"I know right!" Saten laughs. "I'm just lucky we manage to pull through till lunch." The two continue to chat with each other as they finished their food.

During there lunchtime, they organized a schedule with their Tokidawa friends after they finished with their classes. They will head back to the Judgment Base to continue watching the Holocron for investigating/amusement.

Konori has already approved them to continue watching in the same room. Unfortunately, as head of a Judgment branch, she has her own duties to fulfill, which the others understood. Since that there have no severe cases as of late, she has permitted Kuroko and Uiharu to continue to 'investigate' the Holocron, then they would report to later. She even informed them that the Dean, along with the two Sisters.

The hours have pass and classes have ended, Uiharu received the text that Misaka and Kuroko are now at the base. Uiharu went ahead while Saten insisted that she would buy snacks and drinks for their viewing. They all agreed to pay her back equally later.

* * *

_Somewhere in a certain Convenient Store…_

The Level 0 stepped out of the convenience store while holding a handful of grocery bags, two in each of her hands, she then power walked back to the base.

"It's a good thing there's a store nearby," Saten said to herself while being glad that the walk would take less than twenty minutes from the store to the base. She happily hums as she walks, she then closes her eyes and thinks. _"I wonder what's going to happen next in the Holocron."_ she quietly giggles, which became her mistake as she collides with an unknown obstacle.

"Kyaa!"

"Guh?!"

Saten nearly loses her balance, but thankfully she managed to stand up straight and without dropping her bags. She sighs in relief then quickly blinks, almost forgetting who she accidentally bumped into. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She knew it was a person, maybe a young boy like herself judging by the sound of his voice. But the moment she looked towards her eyes slightly widen in surprise.

"That's okay I wasn't really paying attention myself." The boy said with a reassuring voice. Fortunately, he didn't fall. But that wasn't what caught Saten by surprise. It was the boy's appearance and the sound of his voice that surprised her.

"_Theron?"_

"Hey… you okay?" The Theron look-alike said with a hint of worry in his voice, snapping her mind back.

"O-Oh! Sorry, it's just that you look like someone I know. Kinda." Satan mutters that last part.

"Really?" The boy said with a slight surprise from himself. "Well… sorry to say, but this the first time I've ever met you."

The Level 0 girl awkwardly chuckles. "Yeah… your right… Sorry, like to talk more, but I got someplace to go right now."

"I can see that." The boy gestures at the bags.

Saten chuckles then walked past him. "Bye! Sorry again!"

"No problem!" He waves at her before she loses sight of her before walking away. "Hm, cute girl."

* * *

_Judgment Base…_

"Sorry, I'm late, everyone!" Saten says as she enters the same room to watch the viewing.

"Don't worry about it. We didn't wait long." Misaka says as she sat on the same seat along with Kuroko, Uiharu, Accelerator, Worst, and Last Order.

"Wheres Konori?" The Level 0 asks as places down the bags on the table.

"You just missed her." Kuroko answers. "She already prepared the Holocron before she left for her duties."

"Can we start?" The Dean asks, slightly annoyed. "I want to complete this thing as soon as possible."

"No need to be grumpy! Misaka says as Misaka tells off Accelerator." The said Esper just clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Pardon me for asking… But is it okay for the Dean to be here? I mean, don't you have important things to do?" Kuroko carefully asks the Level 5, making sure not to annoy him.

"You don't need to worry about that." Worst answers in Accelerator's place. "He can finish a day's work in just less of an hour and make plans like that in a snap."

The girls listening looked at the Dean with awe, while said Esper just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, with that out of the way…" Saten happily says, gaining everyone's attention as they know what to expect next. "Let's begin!" With that simple command, the Holocron starts.

**Interlude I**

"An interlude?" Uiharu tilted her head.

"Does that mean we are going to watch something that's not related to the story?" Kuroko asks.

"Looks like it." Misaka answers.

_**Anakin Skywalker is DEAD.**_

Everyone perked up by the name—especially the last one.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Saten echoed. "Is he related to Theron?"

"Doubt it." The Number One answers. "The last name was just a coverup. When he got here, but now it's clear that this Anakin might be someone important to choose his last name."

_**For eight months, the mysterious DARTH VADER has enforced the Emperor's commands.**_

_**For some, the EMPIRE brings fear.**_

_**For others, it brings hope.**_

_**But for Vader, it brings nothing but SUFFERING...**_

"What does Vader have to do with this?" Worst asks while suppressing s shudder when she first saw the tall, black, threatening man.

"We might learn more about him in this Interlude. Misaka deduces as Misaka carefully watches the meaning of this episode."

_**7 Years Prior...**_

"A flashback?" Saten muttered in interest.

**An alarm of a starship echoes.**

**"There isn't any way out of this! What are you doing?!" A voice demands.**

Everyone slightly jumped by this sudden event.

"What's happening?!" Uiharu shouts.

**We are now shown Vader up close to where red sunlight shines through the window of a star cruiser, reflecting off of his helmet and mask.**

All the girls couldn't help but shudder at the intimidating sight of the Sith Lord. Accelerator only narrows his eyes, not the first frightening foe he's seen before.

**"Drop him! Surrender, and you'll live!" The voice threatens from behind the Dark Lord. "You're outnumbered! Think about this! You will never escape! We will fire! Let him go! Now!"**

**"I will not be denied," Vader says with a clench of his fist, igniting his red lightsaber blade with a hissing sound.**

**"OPEN FIRE!"**

**Vader turns around and starts deflecting blaster fire from the Clone Shock Troopers wearing white Phase II armor with red markings that are known as the Coruscant Guard, while the Sith is simultaneously Force choking someone.**

"Those are Storm Troopers!" Saten shouts. "Why are they targeting Vader? I thought they are on the same side."

"Something must have happened in the past…" Kuroko answers as glued her eyes at the scene along with the others.

**"Blast him!"**

**Vader swing deflects a blaster bolt like a baseball bat - with only one hand - back at his chest and helmet, killing him.**

**"Incoming!/He's still got him!/Blast him!" The troopers shouted as they continue to fire at him.**

**Vader deflects another back at another clone.**

**"I'm hit!" The clone screams before dying.**

**Vader then deflect kills three Imperial Navy officers along with another clone.**

"My god! He's brutal!" Uiharu shouts in horror, and yet she couldn't look away.

"He's combining fighting style along with his powers so fluidly," Misaka says both in awe and horror at the sheer sight of it.

**"Brother!" Another clone cries out to his fallen comrade before getting hit in the helmet by a deflected blue laser bolt.**

**"Reinforcements coming!"**

**Vader notices shadows of more troops outside of the room and deflect kills another Clone in which the bolt went through him and destroys the door panel to lock the door before finishing the remaining Clone troopers in the room.**

**The person being choked broke free, but Vader quickly turns around and stops him from touching the ground before Force choking the figure again, lifting him up in the air.**

**"Now... You will answer for your treachery." Vader says to his choking enemy.**

"Treachery? Does that mean these Troopers are in the middle of a coup?" Kuroko questions.

"It looks like that way," Misaka answers, now somewhat understanding the situation.

**He Force squeezes his neck, knocking him unconscious with his body limping midair. Then, the doors blow up, and 3 Clones come in with heavy Gatling guns. Vader turns around, still holding his victim in the air as his red blade hums before they fire barrages of laser fire, forcing him to block at fast speeds.**

**"Keep firing!" One of them shouts.**

**Vader could no longer keep up with blocking the barrages before his lightsaber is shot out of his hand, dropping on the floor.**

**"We've got him!" Another said, believing they have killed him.**

"He's being overpowered!" Worst shouts as she wonders how Vader will break free from this.

**How wrong he is as the barrages were frozen in midair by Vader himself as his hand is outstretched at them. The stupid fools just keep firing as more are stopped as well. The Sith Lord looks back at his target.**

The girls watched shock and awe while was also surprised but raised a brow.

"He can even do that?!" Kuroko shouts in disbelief.

"Can Theron even do that?" Saten wonders.

**"There is no escape."**

**He casually Force sling the over 50 laser bolts back at the three screaming Clones, killing them instantly. One of them has burn holes on his helmet as they collapsed on the floor.**

"Now, that's one way to end a gunfight." The strongest Esper sarcastically said.

**Upon a closer look, Vader is choking an elderly man wearing a black robe with a hood concealing his disfigured face. This is the Emperor himself.**

"What the- who's this?" Saten said, perplexed and disturbed by the appearance of the new guy.

"His face…" Misaka whispers as she covers her mouth with her hands.

**"You will suffer for your deceit. Answer for your failure to save... HER." Vader says to him.**

**He then lifts the Emperor up and slams him to the floor. The latter tries to crawl away, but Vader uses the Force to crush one of his legs, the cracking sound of bones heard aloud. However, the latter kept on crawling.**

The audience gasped in horror in what Vader is doing to the old man.

**"I destroyed your enemies. Forged for you an empire."**

**Vader then Force crushes his other leg.**

Most of the girls winced at that part.

**"Yet like the Jedi," Vader continues. "You have left me a mere shadow of what I was promised. You've taken... EVERYTHING!"**

Accelerator carefully listens and places a few pieces together. "I see… so that's what's going on." This earned a few looks from everyone.

"What do you mean? Misaka asks as Misaka demands to know the reason for this over the top violence."

"I'm not entirely sure, but what I would guess is that this Vader guy somehow knew Anakin, who I'm suggesting is a Jedi. They both must have worked for this old man in exchange he would reward them something. But something happened which probably got Skywalker killed and now Vader is probably paying for the deception this guy did."

"That's horrible…" Uiharu sadly says while the others couldn't help but feel sad, angry, and disgusted by this possible theory.

**"Everything?" The Emperor speaks in a malicious voice. "Foolish boy. Your grief for a dead wife of an insolent Jedi."**

Everyone shuddered at the tone of his voice, and his voice was nothing compared to Vader's filtered voice. Even the Dean felt threatened by his voice alone.

"Wife?" Saten mutters.

**The Emperor turns around to face his enforcer.**

**"You're precious Padme's fate was YOUR choice." He continues. "Just as your fate is MINE."**

**Raising his hands up with his fingers out, he cackles evilly. You can't see it, but Vader's eyes widen at what he's about to do and quickly uses the Force to block a flurry of purple-blue Force lightning at him with a dead royal red guard.**

"He can use the Force too?!" Kuroko shouts.

**Vader then uses the Force to ignite his red saber on the floor and hurls it at the Emperor, but he stops it with the Force at a mere inch to his face while simultaneously casting lightning at the dead human shield. He continues to cackle like a madman as Vader is doing his best to block it as the lightning starts weakening the Force barrier he put up as well.**

"How is that old man this powerful?" Worst says with her eyes widen at the scene as she can't help compare her ability with his.

**It was now too much for Vader, no matter how powerful he is in the Dark Side, and the lightning blew up his Force Barrier and bypass the human shield with Vader caught in the blast, temporarily short-circuiting his life support system within his armor. He now is on his knees and starts wheezing as he can't breathe properly without it.**

"The tables have turned! Misaka screams as Misaka does not believe this has quickly escalated."

**The Emperor Force heals his legs as bones crack back in place and stands up with a cackle. Looking down at the Sith Lord, he slowly walks toward him.**

"They can even heal themselves?!" Saten shouts in awe and horror.

"The Force is broken, I tell you! Broken!" Kuroko screams out in frustration.

**"Such a pity. How much grander and more powerful you still could've become." He mocks Vader. "If you have had the temerity to embrace the path set before you."**

**Vader attempts to Force choke Palpatine again, but he quickly casts lightning on him, electrocuting him more while cackling once more, believing he has won.**

The audience could only watch having mixed feelings of this fight. On the one hand, they should be happy that the bad guy like Vader is getting what he deserves, but after hearing and watching at how he said before, they could only wonder what kind of past did he went through to be like this?

**Vader, however, isn't giving up that easily as he clenches his fist, cracking the floor. He quickly Force crushes both the Emperor's hands with ease, stopping the lightning casting on the former. He then Force pulls him and grips him into a chokehold, slowly crushing his neck as he gives him a death stare with his masks red eye lenses. With a snap, Vader releases him and drops his body on the floor, now dead with his lifeless eyes open.**

The audience could only watch in silence, completely caught off-guard at the unexpected ending of the Sith Lord.

"Well… that's that." Saten comments, breaking the silence.

**Vader retrieves his saber with the Force and holsters it before noticing something on the floor. He picks it up and recognizes it. It's a carved pendant from a long time ago.**

"A… pendant?" Uiahru slowly says.

**"I made this for you. So you'd remember me. It will bring you good fortune." A boy's voice says.**

"A child's voice?" Misaka slowly says, not expecting that while the others also agreed.

**Vader then looks up to see a boy almost 10 and a girl around 14 talking.**

"Who are those two? And where did they come from?" Kuroko questions as she begins not to understand what is going on.

"An illusion?" Uiharu guesses.

**"It's beautiful." The girl says in awe. "But I don't need this to remember you by. My caring for you will always remain."**

**Vader attempts to reach out to the girl but hesitates. He lowers his arm and looks down with sadness.**

"So he knows them…" The Number One mutters.

**"Anakin."**

**Vader looks up again and sees the girl looking at him.**

**"Padme." He says with relief.**

"Wait. What?" Saten whispers in surprise. "That's Padme?"

"But why is she calling Vader Anakin?" Misaka asks before she slowly widens her eyes. "Unless… Vader is Anakin…"

Almost everyone gasped at that revelation.

"But Misaka doesn't understand! Didn't the opening say that Anakin died a long time ago? Misaka questions as Misaka begins to get more and more confused."

"That's right, even that old geezer talks as if those two are different people." Worst comments.

"So, what does that mean?" Kuroko asks.

"Not sure…" Misaka shakes her head. "There are too many questions left unanswered."

**He and Padme then embrace in a hug, with the former being happy in seeing his love again.**

**"And that..." She begins, but unexpectedly opens her eyes glowing yellow, and her voice has changed. "Is why you will never... defeat... me."**

The audience gasped again at the unexpected event.

"What the hell?!" The Level 4 screams.

**The Emperor cackles evilly once more as he appears in front of the Sith Lord all of a sudden. Vader no longer sees Padme as she suddenly just vanished in the blink of an eye.**

"He's not dead?!" Worst was next to shout in disbelief.

**"As long as you let your feelings anchor you... Forever shall you remain weaker than I."**

**He raises his hands again, preparing his attack. Vader starts breathing faster, fear building up underneath his mask.**

**"Always the servant. Always the slave, YOUNG SKYWALKER!"**

Again the audience could only watch in horror. The girls could only watch fearfully as Vader was being tortured. Last Order was holding Accelerator while he could only narrow his eyes and gritted his teeth, not helping that he was familiar with the scene.

**He casts lightning at him, knocking him on the floor with Vader on his back while painfully being electrocuted to death and hearing the Emperor's evil cackles echoing in the background.**

**"Anakin." Padme's voice echoes in Vader's head. "Anakin. Anakin! ANAKIN!"**

**"Lord Vader, you have an urgent message."**

**...**

**Vader opens his yellow eyes with a gasp, breathing heavily. It was all just a dream. A figment of his own imagination of him successfully killing the Emperor, only to fail once more.**

The audience was stunned by the sudden change; none of them would expect that all of that was a dream. Nor they would expect in seeing Vader's real face rather his eyes.

"Is that Vader's eyes?" Worst questions as she takes a closer look.

"It was all a dream?" The Level 0 said slacked jaw at the turn of events.

"So… none of that really happened?" The Railgun said.

"I guess not…" Uiharu slowly said. "But despite all the violence, what exactly did we see in that dream?"

"Not sure… I hope this interlude will explain soon." Kuroko said.

**"My Lord?" The voice of an Imperial officer speaks through the intercom.**

**"Proceed."**

**"The Emperor demands your presence at once." The voice informs the Dark Lord.**

"So we're about to see who's running the Empire," Saten said seriously.

**Vader stays silent for a moment at what he just dreamed of.**

**"Lord Vader?"**

**Vader turns his head forward, and his eyes suddenly turn to its normal sky blue color.**

Everyone was surprised at what happened to his eyes.

"The color of his eyes changed," Misaka notes.

"How is that even possible?" Kuroko questions. "Is it because he can use the Force?"

"Maybe… but to be honest, those eyes look much better being blue than yellow." Saten comments. She didn't know why, but seeing that color on his eyes somehow felt right.

**"As he wishes." He answers.**

**Not wearing his armor, we see Vader covered in third-degree burns with no traces of hair on him (including eyelashes and eyebrows). He's also missing all of his limbs as he is hung up in some chamber room.**

Everyone gasped at the sight of Vader. What was outside of his armor was indeed frightening. But now seeing the man inside, they could only have mixed feelings.

"My god…" Misaka mutters as she covers her mouth with her hands. Kuroko and Uiharu are doing the same.

"His… his body…" Saten whispers as she trembles at the sight of Vader's damaged body.

"How is he still alive…" Worst questions, albeit her voice, was a bit shakey. Even she had never seen anything like this.

Last Order held Accelerator as she buried her head behind his back, attempting to look away from the sight. While the Level 5 narrowed his eyes towards Vader as he pondered how anyone could live in such conditions.

After a few minutes of calming down with a few snacks and drinks, they resumed back the interlude.

**19 BBY (Month 8)**

**Above Geonosis**

"Geonosis?" Saten curiously asks. The Holocron begins to show the definition of Geonosis.

'_A harsh rocky world, Geonosis is a ringed planet beyond the borders of the Galactic Republic. Its uninviting surface is made up of harsh, rocky deserts, and the creatures that evolved on Geonosis are well equipped to survive in the brutal environment.'_

"Cool! A desert planet!" The Level 0 eyes sparkled in awe while the others also showed their interest in the planet.

**The door to the throne room on the Venator-class Star Destroyer opens as Vader enters inside with two Imperial royal guards on each side. Vader approaches the Emperor, looking out the window, but kept his distance. Hopefully, the victorious plan that was short-lived in his nightmare would possibly work for real this time.**

"It's the old man!" Kuroko gasps.

"So he was the Emperor…" The Number One says.

**"Guards... Leave us." The Emperor commands.**

**Vader looks as the guards leave the small throne room. The Sith Lord does his best to hide his rage, thwarted that the same plan he dreamed of to overthrow the Emperor has now failed. Again.**

**He then kneels before his Sith Master as his raspy breathing echoes the silent room.**

**"What is thy bidding, my Master?"**

"So he is Vader's Master," Uiharu notes.

"That would explain why he's so powerful," Misaka added. "And being the Emperor of an Empire."

**The Emperor turns around, slightly concerned for his apprentice as he walks toward him.**

**"You are distressed, my friend."**

"He's acting so differently from the dream." Saten comments.

**"I am fine, my Master." Vader answers calmly as he looks down at the floor.**

**"Are you now?" His master questions further as he places a hand on his shoulder to get a better focus on Vader's emotions that the latter's trying to hide. "Your anger radiates like a whirlwind. Yet... Unfocused. (As he looks at him) No. Not unfocused. Hidden. You are trying to hide your rage from me. Why?"**

"Now that's creepy." Kuroko shudders.

**Then, the Emperor soon realizes and removes his hand from Vader's shoulder. The older man walks back to the window and looks at the construction of a massive space station.**

**"Ahhh... I see." He says. "Then what is your hesitation, Lord Vader? (raises his arms to show he won't fight back, mostly due to the two having a close father-son bond from before) Give in to your anger! Strike me down!"**

"He's allowing this?!" Misaka gasp at how willingly the Emporer would allow Vader to strike him down so quickly.

**"I have no such wish, master."**

**The Emperor hears this, and grits hid teeth in anger and annoyance. He turns around, and quickly Force snatches Vader's lightsaber, and the humming red blade is suddenly an inch towards the latter's neck as Vader looks up.**

Everyone flinched at how quickly the older man did that towards his apprentice.

"How is he so fast for his age? Misaka wonders as Misaka tries to find the logic in it."

**"PATHETIC! A mighty Sith Lord crippled by melancholy and indecision! All due to the attachments of a Jedi!"**

"_Anakin."_ Everyone said inside their heads.

**"There is no attachment. Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him!"**

"This is so confusing! So Vader isn't Anakin?" Saten wines as she scratches her head in annoyance.

**"Did you?! Yet Skywalker's powers dwarfed yours! Did they not?!"**

**Vader looks at him, flinching at his master's point. Thankfully, the Emperor didn't notice his flinching.**

"So Anakin is powerful enough for the Emperor to acknowledge him as a threat," Uiharu notes.

"Does that mean he can use the Force?" Worst questions.

**"No?" The Sith master starts calming down.**

**Taking that as his answer, the Emperor deactivates the red blade.**

**"Rise, Lord Vader." He commands.**

**Vader obeys and stands back up, focusing his gaze on the Emperor.**

**"It is the way of the Sith to destroy all who stand in our way to power. To eliminate our rivals... Is it not?" He reminds him with a calm tone as he stands closer in front of him.**

**He hands Vader's lightsaber back at him, to which Vader takes it from him but doesn't put it away.**

**"Who stands in your way, Lord Vader? Who holds you back? Keeps you subjected and decrepit within that armor? Anyone?" He gestures to himself, pointing out the obvious answer. "If so... Only your hate will eradicate him. Use it."**

"How can he act this way?" Saten shakes her head, not believing what the Sith Lord is saying. "He's still willingly allowing Vader to kill him. Why?"

"A test maybe." Accelerator guesses. "Or maybe this some Sith philosophy shit or something. Heck, I don't know. Maybe the answer might be from the Holocron or the book."

**Vader looks down at his lightsaber he's holding with the blade emitter pointing towards the Emperor's chest by a few inches. His thumb is on the rectangular activation button as he looks up at him, his raspy breathing slowing down. The Emperor is allowing him to kill him without having to fight back against his own apprentice! Vader could do it right now and become the next Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Galaxy! Unfortunately, there's one small problem.**

**"I... Cannot, my Master." He hesitates again, looking down in shame.**

"Wow. In the dream, he was really hell-bent on killing the guy. But know he's really hesitating." Misaka comments while the noddingly agrees with her.

**The Emperor sighs disappointingly and frustratingly.**

**"That is why my disappointment with you grows by the second!" He lectures as he places a hand Vader's shoulder again like a caring father would. "Embrace the choices that have brought you here! Revel in them. Or forever live in the shadow of Anakin Skywalker."**

"I can't tell if the Emperor is some caring father or just some suicidal psycho." Saten comments.

"How about both?" Worst grins.

**The Emperor lets him go and turns around towards his throne seat.**

**"Now... I have a task for you, my young apprentice." He changes the topic for now as he sits down and looks at Vader. "There's a great disturbance in the Force. A powerful Jedi survives in the Mid Rim. He must pay the price for his betrayal."**

Everyone perked up at this information.

"So the Empire is hunting down the Jedi…" Saten said with a frown. "Like Theron…"

**"As you wish." Vader complies. However, his master wasn't finished yet.**

**"He hides on my home planet of Naboo."**

"Naboo?" Saten asks, then the Holocron activates itself.

'_An idyllic world close to the border of the Outer Rim Territories, Naboo is inhabited by peaceful humans known as the Naboo, and an indigenous species of intelligent amphibians called the Gungans. Naboo's surface consists of swampy lakes, rolling plains, and green hills.'_

"Wow… That sounds like a lovely place to have a holiday." Uiharu says, finding the planet interesting.

**Vader perks up at the familiar world. Could he be-? No, not possible.**

The two Level 5s notice the perk Vader did.

**"And of course... that of the late Queen Padme Amidala."**

Everyone (except the Dean who just raised a brow) gasped at this revelation.

"Queen Padme?" Misaka said, rolling the words out of her mouth.

"So Padme is royalty? Misaka asks as Misaka is both shocked and awestruck at this big reveal!"

"Does that mean Anakin is also royalty?" Saten wonders.

**Vader breathes slightly faster at the mentioning of that name but immediately calms down.**

**"It is no coincidence. He draws you there because he knows who you are, Lord Vader. The clones there report he wields an amethyst blade."**

"An amethyst blade?" Saten asks again while hinting that it sounded cool.

With that command, the Holocron shows an image of a purple lightsaber.

"Oh! So it's a lightsaber." Uiharu comments. "But, this one is purple."

"You think Vader knows the person who ones this?" Kuroko asks while receiving a shrug from her friends.

**Vader is in complete shock once again. Is his master referring to that certain Jedi Master? But the Emperor killed him, and Vader saw the whole thing when it happened.**

**"How is that possible?" Vader asks his master.**

**"Power. That's how. And you and I both know that this particular Jedi wields a great deal of it."**

**"I will finish what we've started, Master."**

**"Will you?" The Emperor smugly questions before sinisterly smirking. "I wonder."**

The girls couldn't help but shudder in fear at the sight of the Emperors smirk, and Accelerator just narrows his eyes again towards him.

**He then stands up and walks beside Vader, placing a hand on him as they walk towards the exit.**

**"Eliminate this, Jedi. Pledge yourself to the Dark Side fully, Lord Vader. Relish in the gifts bestowed upon you. Only then will you be able to cast off the chains that bind you. And achieve a power as never before. Only then will you be able to destroy... The rival before you." He finishes to Vader, gesturing to himself on what he's talking about.**

"The Dark Side…" The Dean distastefully mutters as Misaka narrowed her eyes at the words. "So the Force as a dark faction of itself."

"Looks like," Misaka added in.

**"Then, I will not fail..." Vader bows his head before him. "Master."**

**The armored Sith Lord exits the throne room, leaving the Emperor alone.**

**...Vader's modified black Imperial Eta 2 Actis Jedi interceptor exits the Venator SD that orbits the planet Geonosis. It docks with a hyperspace ring and makes the jump to light speed.**

Uiharu takes notes of all the technology so far as she and the rest silently watch what happens next.

**Meanwhile...**

**"Commander, prepare my personal shuttle." The Emperor orders on his communicator. "I seemed to be inflicted by a sudden touch of nostalgia to visit my beloved Naboo."**

**He cackles loudly while looking outside of his window in the throne room.**

"Uh oh…" Saten said, feeling that something terrible was going to happen with the other Sith Lord added in this mission. Even the others felt the same.

**Later...**

**The Starfighter flies through the blue wormhole and exits hyperspace, revealing a green planet with three different moons in orbit (one of them is fractured). The ship ejects from the ring and opens it's S foils as it flies down towards the planet surface where a rainstorm is brewing.**

"I can't help be amazed at how much beautiful space can be if we can travel to the stars," Uiharu said as she watches the planet with awe.

"Yeah… I hope we can do it someday." The Level 0 added feeling the same way.

**Naboo**

**The ship lands on a platform of the Naboo Royal Crypt with one of the moons illuminating the night sky. After exiting the ship, Vader enters inside, where the clone commander of the Coruscant guard fills the Sith Lord in on details while briefly walking. The architecture does look amazing, to be honest.**

**"Welcome, Lord Vader." The Commander of the Coruscant Guard named Fox greets the Dark Lord. "The Jedi's barricaded himself in the catacombs and sealed off all of the entrances. So we had to blow our way in. But now of all the troopers we've sent in, none have returned."**

Worst scoffs in amusement. "Obviously they'll get wiped out."

**"Lost troopers do not concern me, commander." Vader answers without care as the two stop walking and face each other. "I want that Jedi. I will use the 501st."**

"Best leader ever." Kuroko sarcastically said.

"**As you wish, sir." Fox obeys and leaves to inform his men. "Make way for the boys in blue."**

**"Right away sir!"**

**Vader looks left and right before turning around.**

**"Anakin.." Whispers Padme's voice.**

Everyone perked up at the familiar voice.

"I-Is that Padme's voice?" The Level 1 nervously said.

"What's happening!" Misaka shouts.

**Vader stops as he perks up from that voice he's hearing again. Suddenly, he turns around and looks down at the dark hole as flashes of light are seen with the sound of a lightsaber slashing the troops down below in the catacombs.**

**"Go! Go! Go!"**

**"Blast him!"**

**"(Wilhem scream)!"**

**"Brother!"**

**"Behind him!"**

**"WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!"**

**"HELP US!"**

"It's the Jedi!" The delinquent Sister shouts with a grin. "Looks like we're about to see one heck of a fight."

**Their cries are silenced as an explosion is heard, flashing briefly. Then a purple glow is seen as a lightsaber's hum is heard before vanishing. Standing above and looking down the hole, Vader ignites his lightsaber, ready to face his enemy.**

Everyone braced themselves as they eagerly watch what will happen next in this unexpected epic drama with a duel.

**...Theron wakes up with a gasp and sits up, sweating like hell at what he just saw in his vision.**

"…What?" Saten says in shock, along with the others surprised to see Theron. "Wait. So it was all a dream. Again?"

"You know, I'm just going to ignore all this nonsense and just accept it as some Magic fact." The Number One said, earning a slow nod of understanding for everyone since this Interlude is giving them a headache.

**"What was that?" He questions himself. "Why would I have a vision about someone like Vader who imprisoned me those years ago? More importantly, why was that woman's voice calling him 'Anakin' for some reason? Anakin Skywalker's dead."**

"That raises the question, doesn't it?" Saten comments. "Ethen Theron is confirming that Vader is not Anakin."

"But that just raises even more questions…" Kuroko sighs in annoyance.

**Suddenly, his bedroom door opens up, and R4 rolls in.**

**"Rise and shine, meatbag!" The droid happily beeps. "Don't forget that you're meeting up with your friends by the bus stop today."**

**"Hm?" Theron says before realizing what he's talking about. "Oh right! Yeah! Got it, R4! Be right down soon."**

**R4 then rolls out of the room before Theron closes the door to get ready.**

**To be continued...**

"Well. Hope the next chapter will explain everything." Saten said as she gestures the Holocron to start the next episode.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapter x2)**_


	13. Act 2 Chapter 1

As they wait for the Holocron start, the girls began to talk to one another while Accelerator simply sat by himself as he a lot to think.

"So, what do you think the Interlude meant?" Saten asks her friends.

"Not sure." Misaka shrugged. "All we know is that Vader was once a good man but ended becoming what he is now."

"Yeah… and somehow, this connects with Anakin and Padme." Kuroko adds.

"But what about Theron? How does he fit in all this?" The Level 0 asks.

"Misaka doubts any of us know." Worst shakes her head as she shrugs. "After all, we don't even know much about him at all or how he even met Vader."

"Maybe the next episode will finally give us some answers! Misaka states, as Misaka is convinced that our questions will be answered soon."

"Oi!" The Number shouts, gaining the girls' attention. "It's starting."

The Dean points at the Holocron, signaling that it is ready. The girls went back to their seats as they start watching the next chapter.

**Act 2: Chapter 1 - Aftermath (Part 1)**

**July 29, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Academy City**

**School District 7**

"We're on the second act of the story," Saten said with a tone of excitement.

"It's only been one day since the Empire attacked. I wonder how this will affect Academy City." Uiharu wonders.

**"I'm starting to regret telling them." Theron sighs loudly as he walks down the wet city streets.**

"Too bad, we're in the fight whenever you like it or not," Misaka smirks.

**"I warned you, meatbag." R4 beeps. "Telling them more about the Empire was a bad idea. How are we going to get back to our ship that's miles away outside the city since Yomikawa has recently forged an official Earth ID after learning we weaseled our way inside the most secured city on the planet?"**

"Yomikawa did?" Kuroko slightly surprised ut with a smile. "That's nice of her."

**"Calm down, R4. We have a speeder bike and the Force. Besides, it's not like all of Academy City knows."**

**"Touche." The droid grumbles.**

**"Still, I'm afraid we have little choice. I'm not sure if I fully trust our new friends. They've never had experience in venturing out in the galaxy."**

"Hey! We may not know much about you yet, but we'll never backstab you or anything." Saten shouts being a bit offended that Theron would think that.

"The guy has the right to cautious about us." Accelerator cuts in gaining a look from everyone. "He's in a different world with people who don't know anything that's outside of the planet. Anyone finding out about this could lead to a lot of trouble."

Misaka understands the logic and slowly nods. "Right… if the wrong people learn this, who knows what could happen."

"But he's our other's friend! They'll never betray him." The Level 0 said.

"I'm sure our others will get through to him, Saten." The Level 1 says to her friend as she calms down.

**"Uh, which galaxy?"**

**"The Milky Way, idiot."**

**"Oh." R4 whistles. "But wait. You never told them about Clone Wars or Order 66."**

Everyone perked up at the two new topics. For the Clone Wars, the Sisters couldn't help but shudder when they clearly knew the apparent meaning of what the term means while the others wondered what Order 66 would suggest.

**"I'm not planning to. It's too much for them to understand. But they deserve to know a little bit about the Jedi, though I'm not going to tell them about the Sith."**

"Sooner or later, you will tell us everything." Saten pouts.

**"But it's wrong to withhold information from them."**

**"We all have to make sacrifices, bud."**

**"Consider those sacrifices wisely, Theron. If they find out that they're fighting a war that they can't win, all of that of which will be destroyed."**

"You don't know that!" Misaka shouts. "If we all wor together, we definitely will stand a chance!"

**Theron rolls his eyes.**

_**"Why do I even care anymore?" Theron thinks. "My master's gone. The Jedi I naively believed in are nothing more than a bunch of emotionless bastards that never understood why they're supposed to study both sides of the Force. This is all a waste of time, honestly."**_

Everyone perked up at what Theron just said.

"The Empire considers the Jedi a threat, but Theron doesn't really see them in a good light," Misaka notes.

"But isn't he one himself?" Staten questions.

**The two finally arrived at a bus stop and waited. After all, they're supposed to meet with Saten and Uiharu. Something about meeting up with Misaka and Shirai somewhere close by.**

**A few moments later, a bus finally came to a stop, and the two Sakugawa girls got off before their ride left.**

"Oh looks! It's us." Uiharu says.

**"Hey guys!" Saten greets with a cheerful tone.**

**"Afternoon to you too, Saten." He greets back. "You're in a cheerful mood today."**

**"Why wouldn't I be? You've already got an official ID since Academy City will be your new home! And this is will be the beginning of the celebration!"**

"I knew you would say that, me!" The Level 0 grinned.

**"Celebration?" He cocks his head to the side in confusion.**

**Uiharu quickly covers her best friend's mouth to prevent her from saying any more.**

"Looks like that was meant to be s surprise." Misaka sighs with a smile.

Saten lets out a nervous chuckle.

**"Uh, nothing! She's just babbling nonsense! Heh, heh!" Uiharu nervously lies with a chuckle.**

**Saten takes her friend's hand over her own mouth off and glares at her briefly. Theron, however, raises his eyebrow suspiciously but decides not to use the Force to probe their minds out of respect.**

**Not long after, the four then stroll down the sidewalk.**

"I wonder where the surprise will be." Kuroko wonders.

**"Where are we going exactly?" The Jedi asks.**

**"You'll see." Saten mischievously smirks.**

**"Charming." He sarcastically comments.**

Worst and Accertor snorts at his sarcasm.

**They then arrive at an entranceway where female students enter or exit.**

The four girls widen there eyes, knowing the location their others are at.

"That's…" Saten says before making a big smile on her face.

"Of course, they would celebrate it there." Misaka shakes her head with a smile on her face. Even Kuroko did the same.

**"Uh, I think we have the wrong address," Theron says, confused.**

**"No, no. This is the right place." Saten confirms. "Misaka and Shirai are inside, waiting for us."**

**"Hey R4." Theron turns to his astromech companion. "Why don't you wait out here? We don't want any trouble."**

"Awe, there going to leave R4 behind? Misaka says as Misaka feels a bit sad for the droid being left behind."

**"You're kidding, right?" R4 beeps.**

**"Dude, that entranceway doubles as a security checkpoint. You wouldn't be allowed inside."**

"He has a point. Without proper confirmation, R4 will technically be confiscated." Kuroko notes.

**"Sorry, R4, but Theron's right." Uiharu agrees with the boy. "You could be confiscated, and you wouldn't want Theron to get into trouble, do you?"**

**The droid whistles sadly, disappointed that he can't go with them.**

**"I understand." The droid beeps.**

"Sorry, R4," Uiharu said.

**"Good boy." She smiles as she pets the droid on its head dome. "We'll be back soon. See ya later."**

**"See ya soon, bud," Theron says with a smile as the three teens walk up to the entrance's security checkpoint.**

**It didn't take long, but the three showed their IDs and an invitation Shirai sent for them to the person posted there.**

**"Okay then. You three are clear." The security guard nods her head, confirming their invitation as valid.**

"Glad that Theron's ID is working perfectly," Saten said.

**The trio then passes through and are now on very familiar ground. Well, except for Theron.**

**"Uh..." He begins but was immediately silenced by the cheerful girl.**

**"Welcome to the Garden of Learning, Theron," Saten announces smugly.**

**"This is the Garden of Learning?" Theron questions. "I was expecting something more... I don't know... like a greenhouse?"**

The viewers couldn't help but sweatdrop at what Theron said.

**Saten and Uiharu sweatdrop at what he just said before putting their confusion aside.**

**"Not that kind of garden, silly." Saten lectures. "The Garden of Learning."**

**"It's an upper class girls-only small district within School District 7." Uiharu begins explaining. "Girls who come from high society and range from Levels 3-5 are given a chance to enroll in the special schools here."**

"And that's the truth!" Kuroko proudly says while Misaka scratches her cheek in slight embarrassment.

**"Seriously?" He rubs the back of his head, slightly confused. "If it's a rich girls-only thing, then why are we getting strange faces since we're outsiders here? Not to mention that I'm a guy."**

"That's the usual thing that first-timers would say when arriving." Misaka comments.

**"That's simple." The Level 0 girl casually explains. "We usually stand out due to our sailor uniforms we're wearing, and those clothes of yours as well. Though come to think of it, they look all torn up."**

"Are those the same clothing he's been wearing from yesterday?" Worst ask.

"I think it is." Uiharu answers.

**"Well, I did just pull a Star Destroyer out of the sky yesterday." He admits with a shrug.**

"Doesn't he have any spare items of clothing? Misaka asks as Misaka curiously wonders if that if there is more to his fashion sense."

**"And the reason it's not restricted to only rich girls is that the Garden allows guests inside as long as you're invited by someone who stays here." The Level 1 girl finishes.**

**"Like Misaka and Shirai." He deduces.**

**"Yep." She nods.**

**"Is this what you were talking about as part of this celebration of yours, Saten?" He crossed his arms. "Or are you just doing this to impress me?"**

"Wha-what?!" The Level 0 squeaks while the others look at her with a sly grin. Accelerator just rolled his eyes.

**"Wha-what?!" Saten exclaims as her face turns red in embarrassment, nervously laughing. "Not at all! Why would you think I'm trying to impress someone from another planet like you that I just met?!"**

"That's right me! Why would you!" Saten shouts while a hint of red in her face. This wasn't really helping her point since her friends were giving her a shit-eating grin.

**"Uh-huh. Sure." He sarcastically says, not buying her little lie.**

"Shut up, Theron!" The Level 0 scream while she hid her face with her hands in embarrassment while her friends just laughed.

It took a few minutes before everything calmed down.

**"A-anyways, we should meet up with Misaka and Shirai by their school's front gate! Come on!"**

**But just as she starts running, she slips on a puddle and gasps as she falls on her back. However, she did not land into it as her body is held still. Confused, she tilts her head upward to see that Theron is using the Force to stop her from falling into the puddle.**

Saten sighed in relief, seeing that her other didn't fall o the puddle. "Thank you, Theron."

**"You're welcome." Theron deadpans.**

The girls chuckled at the coincidental reply the Force-wielder said.

**"For goodness sakes, Saten." Uiharu sighs in amusement. "We REALLY don't want a repeat like before."**

"What?" Almost everyone blurted out in the room while the two Tokiwadai students knew what the other Uiharu meant, making the viewing Uiharu giggles while Saten scratches her cheek in embarrassment.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was only a year ago that Saten fell into a puddle and had to wear a Tokiwadai uniform so that her own uniform can be cleaned and sent to her home. The skirt, however, was so small that she gets all shy and uncomfortable.**_

"Ugh… why did it have to show that?" Saten groans as she covers her face with her hands, while The Level 1 just rubs her back to comfort her. While the girls chuckled at her misfortune and the Dean simply looks away, uninterested at the scene.

**Saten chuckles in embarrassment as she recalls that time.**

**"Repeat?" Theron asks, flustering the girl in question again.**

"No more flashbacks, please," Saten begs.

**...**

"What was that? Misaka asks as Misaka is confused by the momentarily pause just now."

"I think that was an intermission or something." Misaka answers being a bit confused herself.

**"They're running late, aren't they?" Misaka asks Shirai as they are waiting by the front gate outside of Tokiwadai Middle School.**

**"I swear. If Saten has fallen into another puddle, I'm going to lose it." Shirai mutters aloud.**

"I don't fall into a puddle all the time!" Saten shouts as she tries to defend herself.

"What about the time in the park?" Kuroko raises a brow.

"And the track and field in school?" Uiharu added though she did give an apologetic look.

"And the time on the beach?" Misaka smirks.

After hearing the countless jabs from her friends, she could only answer by pouting and focusing back on the chapter. Though with an embarrassed look on her face.

**"Sorry, we're late, guys!"**

**That voice belonged to Uiharu as the Tokiwadai girls turn their heads around and see that Uiharu, Saten, and Theron have arrived.**

**"Hey, you three!" Misaka greets. "Glad that you could make it, Theron. We were sure you wouldn't come after what happened yesterday."**

"After taking down a huge spaceship? Misaka doubts that." Worst grins.

**"It's not a problem at all. Since Academy City's going to be my home for a while, I thought I would just go. To celebrate our victory against the Empire."**

**"Oh yes, that." Shirai agrees with him. "The Galactic Empire that's been enslaving your home galaxy in your home dimension, right?"**

"Finally! Some answers." The Level 4 cheers while the others began to listen carefully while the Dean looks with interest.

**"Yep." He nods. "I kinda wished Konori was here with us. She helped out drive them away from Earth for now."**

"Wish our Konori is too." The Level 1 said.

**"She's busy finishing up filing reports to our superiors at the Judgement office."**

Saten giggles. "Just like our Konori, she likes to keep herself busy in Judgment work, huh?"

**"Guess Konori likes to keep herself busy in Judgement work, huh?" The Level 0 rhetorically asks.**

The girls giggled at the usual coincidence.

**"Pretty much." Shirai shrugs. "I sometimes don't get why she doesn't want to take a day off most of the time."**

**"But anyways, where's your astro droid?" Misaka asks the boy. "Surely he should be with you and all."**

**"Had to leave him by the only entranceway into the Garden of Learning." He explains. "Security wouldn't let him in, and I hope he's staying out of trouble."**

"I'm sure he will! After what we have seen, he can do." The Level 0 comments, remembering that the droid is no pushover.

**"Should we be worried about that?" Shirai questions him.**

The audience except the Teleporter laughs at what the other Kuroko meant.

Kuroko pouts as she crosses her arms. "Just because that bucket of bolts doesn't get along with my other doesn't mean she/me can worry about him."

**"He's a droid. If he can handle being by himself in the galaxy, I'm sure he can do it again on Earth."**

**"I'll take your word for it, then." The Teleporter nods.**

**"So, to the bakery?" The Railgun asks everyone.**

**...**

"Another intermission." Saten comments.

**Not long after, the five teens are at the bakery in their seats, waiting for their treats. Theron, however, politely declines to have one as he promises them to talk about his true identity.**

Everyone leaned a bit closer to learn more.

**"So you're a Jedi?" Saten asks him as the girls wait for their treat.**

"So he is a Jedi," Uiharu says.

**"Was." He answers.**

They all perked up in what he just said. "He's not?" The flower-head girl tilted her head.

"Well, he did confess that he wasn't fond of the Jedi," Kuroko said, remembering in what Theron mentioned before.

**"What's a Jedi?" Shirai asks.**

"Finally." The Number One muttered as he and the rest finally get to learn what a Jedi is.

**"They were once guardians of peace and justice that have sworn in protecting the galaxy where I was from." He explains. "Originally, they were philosophers and scholars that study the galaxy's mysteries."**

"So there like religious space cops?" Kuroko scoffs.

**"So what? You're a religious space cop?" The Teleporter scoffs in disbelief as she's more of an atheist than a religious follower.**

**"Space cop is an understatement, Shirai." He deadpans. "The Jedi Knights are meant to guide others on what choice they take, not make it for them."**

**"So, the Jedi are a religious order of knights then?" Misaka concludes.**_** "Now, where have I heard that before?"**_

"Do you mean the Knights Templar? Misaka asks as Misaka gives a possible reference to the religious knights to both her older sisters."

"Oh yeah! It is. Thanks." The Railgun smiled towards the Sister.

**Just then, the girls' sweets arrived, and they dig in a while, continuing to listen to him.**

"Watching this is making me hungry," Saten comments as she starts getting some snacks while a few of her friends are doing the same.

**"Like I said, they were." He reminds her. "Back then, there were ten thousand of us protecting the galaxy but were under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Republic as they couldn't help other neutral star systems. And even if we weren't, there aren't enough of us to do so."**

"So, there used to be thousands of them." Worst comments as she listens with interest.

"But whats the Galactic Republic?" Saten asks while the others are also interested in it.

**"Galactic Republic?" The girls question in confusion.**

**"The Empire's previous major galactic power."**

"I see…" Accelerator mutters. "So they used to be a fair government system, but at one point it all fell apart, which brought the rise of Empire."

**They nod in understanding.**

**"Wait, you said the Jedi were under Republic jurisdiction. Why?" Saten curiously asks.**

**"Let's just say that the Jedi have a track record of making a lot of stupid mistakes in the past. Directly and indirectly."**

"Wait. What?" Staten said in surprise, along with the others not expecting a peacekeeping force, would make a countless mistake.

**Despite the Jedi being peacekeepers, they have literally made a lot of them throughout their lifetime.**

**"Mistakes?" Misaka asks.**

**"Yeah." He nods. "Like helping a pacifist bitch converting an artistic warrior culture into a pacifist civilization. Backed by the Republic too."**

"Isn't that a good thing?" Saten questions.

"Turning a group into peaceful doesn't sound bad, but I'm betting what Theron meant was who these people are and how it's done is what makes it stupid." The Railgun adds.

**"Are you saying that the Republic doesn't have a military?" Uiharu deduces. "That kinda sounds stupid to me."**

**"Couldn't agree more, Uiharu." Shirai agrees with her.**

The viewers nodded in agreement in how stupid that actually sounds.

**"I won't go into too much detail, but they originally did a thousand years earlier in my universe. It's why the Jedi were under their jurisdiction and are more worried about their own interests than letting the Jedi help other worlds that remain neutral to the Republic. Then, about ten years ago, a civil war broke out, and the Republic fought against a short-lived faction called the Separatist Alliance, who believed that the Republic has become corrupted and were less caring about their people. Of course, the Seps were no better, and the Republic won the war."**

"That's stupid." Kuroko shakes her head in disappointment. "What's the point of having peacekeeping force if you can't let them do their job?"

"I can't even imagine what if Judgment or Anti-Skill are in that position." Uiharu comments.

Accelerator frowned at how completely flowed the Republics way they handle their government. Even he's not stupid to do something like that. Heck, even Aleister wasn't that stupid.

**"Aside from the Republic being a corrupted government, they at least didn't allow this civil war to go on forever." Misaka sarcastically comments."**

"Yeah… I mean, they're not stupid enough to let the Jedi do all the work." The viewing Misaka sarcastically said.

**"Yeah, except the war was orchestrated."**

The viewers perked up at this.

**The girls perked up at this.**

**"What are you talking about?" Saten asks.**

**"The Republic's last Supreme Chancellor manipulated both sides that not even the Jedi were aware of, and they were falsely accused of treason."**

The viewers' eyes widen at this new information.

"So the Supreme Chancellor who is obviously the Emperor played both sides in the war, but by the end of it, it wasn't the Republic or the Separatist that won. It was the Empire." Accelerator deduced as he narrows his eyes to the truth.

The girls listening gasped in shock at the revelation.

"That's… that's just wrong." Misaka growled in rage.

"To use war to obtain what you want…" Saten was both sad and angry at anyone who would dare do this.

**The girls' eyes widen in shock.**

**"At the end of the war, the Jedi were hunted down and killed, resulting in a galactic wide purge. They didn't even spare the children."**

"So that's what became of the Jedi…" The Level 0 sadly said.

**"Theron... I'm so sorry." Saten says with sadness in her voice.**

**Her friends feel the same thing.**

Even the viewers did as well.

**"Don't be. My master and I were never involved in the war. Not mention, I'm not officially recognized as a Jedi due to my master being expelled from the Order."**

The viewers now just blinked in confusion.

"Okay… Misaka wasn't expecting that." Worst said, confused along with the others.

**Now, this got them confused. How is he a Jedi if he's not officially recognized as one?**

**"But anyways, the Chancellor declared himself Emperor and reorganized the Republic into the first Galactic Empire, promising the people for a 'safe and secure society.'"**

"Accelerator's theory was correct. Misaka states as Misaka growls at the scary-looking Emperor."

**"That sounds a lot like BS to me," Shirai says in disgust.**

"Totally with you on that one me." The viewing Shirai says in disgust.

**"Believe me, it is." He nods. "After that, the Empire soon took control of many neutral systems and enslaved most species since humans rule the regime itself."**

**This disgusted the girls even more as they genuinely hate slavery and racism.**

Even the viewers were disgusted in learning in what has become of their government.

**"But what about the Jedi? Did some survived the purge?" Saten questions.**

**"A few, but I doubt that they're still alive. Knowing that the remaining Jedi could be a threat to them, the Empire decided to hunt down the last of them in hiding before they could have a chance to rebuild and fight back." He concludes his story, though he didn't tell them everything as it would be too much for the girls to understand.**

"At least we have a picture of what's happening now," Saten said though she does feel a bit annoyed to be left out with other information Theron has.

**"So if the Empire is here in our universe, then they must have a real bone to pick with you." Shirai snorts, still in disbelief of what he finished explaining.**

"Your other really doesn't buy any of this, huh?" The Level 0 looks towards her friends.

"If our positions were reversed, I would be the same, but after what we have seen so far, I have no choice but to believe it."

**"Not really since I never had a record in the Jedi archives." He casually says.**

"How can he be so calm about this?" Saten says in disbelief.

"He's been here for years, and nothing happened to him so far." The Dean shrugs. "He was in hiding, so he's perfectly safe."

**"How are you so calm about it?" Saten says in disbelief.**

**"I've been on your planet for three whole years, Saten. But now that they know who I am, they'll be back in greater numbers."**

"Told you."

**"Well, with you around, I'm sure we'll be able to prevail." Uiharu declares with determination.**

**"I wouldn't be too sure," Misaka says, earning looks from her friends.**

"Why would your other say that, Sissy?" Shirai asks curiously to her Misaka.

"I'm sure my other will explain it."

**"How come, Sissy?" Shirai asks curiously.**

**"Since the Empire will be back in greater numbers, it'll be a long while before they can try again. We were lucky to prevent an invasion from them."**

"Just as a thought." The Railgun said.

**They thought for a moment and realized that she'd got the point.**

**"She's right," Theron says. "And if the rest of the world finds out that they're not alone in the universe, there would be mass panic. Thankfully, your civilization is the only one that is aware of them, though indirectly due to the lack of information everyone in Academy City has. But for me, I can't do this sort of thing. Not after I lost my master."**

The viewers saw the logic in what Theron said, but they were more shocked at how the Force-user has no intentions in fighting the Empire and the part of hearing the loss of his master.

**"What?" Saten says in shock. "Why?"**

**"It's personal." He cryptically answers.**

**16 BBY**

"Another flashback?" Uiharu asks.

"I think it is." Misaka answers.

_**Theron runs through a forest as he storms inside the small cabin.**_

"Is that a younger Theron?" The Level 0 says can't helping that something is wrong.

_**"Master Shan!" He calls out to him.**_

_**"I know." His master says as they hear an Imperial TIE and shuttle land outside of their home. "It's time."**_

"The Empire?!" Saten gasps.

"So this a flashback on when Empire attacked them." Kuroko narrowed her eyes.

_**Theron nods and quickly gathers his things from his room. He then notices R4.**_

_**"What's going on, meatbag?"**_

"So R4 was even with during that age. Misaka notes as Misaka observes the flashback."

_**"We're leaving, R4." He explains. "They're here. I don't know how they were able to find us."**_

_**Both he and the droid exit his room and notice that his master is nowhere to be found.**_

_**"Master?" Theron calls out.**_

The audience could only watch in silence as the dread slowly begins to fill them.

_**The boy runs outside and sees bodies of dead Purge troopers. Theron then looks up to see that Master Shan is fighting a Dark side user, green clashing with red. It looks like his master has the upper hand until he senses his Padawan and turns around to see him only to be stabbed through the chest from behind.**_

The audience gasped in horror as they watched Theron's master being stabbed by his enemy.

Saten and Uiharu covered their mouths in their hands, Misaka and Kuroko looked away from the sight, Last Order hid her head on Accelertros lap, and he and Worst narrowed their eyes towards the Dark side user.

"Oh, Theron…" Saten mutters in pure sadness.

_**"No!" He shouts, Force pushing the Dark side adept into a tree.**_

_**Theron then runs up to his severely injured father figure and holds him into his arms.**_

_**"Theron... Promise... promise me that you will survive in these dark times no matter what." The dying exiled Jedi says.**_

_**"No master, don't go!" The boy pleads, tears covering his eyes.**_

_**"The Force is strong in you. Pass on what you have learned." With one final gasp, he closes his eyes and passes away.**_

_**Theron cries as tears drop onto his master's chest.**_

The girls quietly cried for the life that was lost. Worst and Accelerator closed their eyes out respect.

_**"Such a tragedy." The killer mockingly comments as he gets back up and ignites his red blade. "Being an Inquisitor has taught me one thing: Loss gives strength."**_

The girls, while tears on their eyes glared at the murderer, Worst is the same. Accelerator dangerously narrowed his eyes at the dog of the Empire. He couldn't help but think about what was to happen to himself if he lingered longer in the darkness.

_**Theron looks up and grits his teeth in hatred as his eyes turn yellow.**_

Saten gasped at the sight of his eyes. "His eyes!"

"Just like Vader's." The Teleporter comments. "Do you think this has something to do with the Force?"

"It might have to do when a Force-wielder gets extremely angry. Misaka theorizes as Misaka sees the pattern between Vader and Theron."

_**"But you..." He continues. "You already know the definitive meaning of loss, didn't you?"**_

_**In a blind rage, Theron ignites his lightsaber and charges at him. However, the Inquisitor easily blocks it with one hand, and knee kicks him in the stomach before Force pushing the boy into a tree, knocking the latter's saber out of his hand. Theron attempts to recover his hilt, but the Inquisitor quickly uses the Force to take it from him and looks down on him.**_

"No!" The Level 0 shouts.

_**He then kicks the boy in the face, knocking him unconscious. He deactivates his own lightsaber and picks the boy up over his shoulder and hops back in his TIE interceptor.**_

"So that's how Theron and Vader met…" Uiahru said. "But why take him instead of killing him?"

"Remember the first episode? Vader was training him. He must have wanted to try and convert him on his side." Worst answered.

"That's sick…" Misaka mutters in disgust.

_**The fighter hovers off the ground and opens fires on the hut, blowing it into smithereens before flying away with the boy. Unbeknownst to the Inquisitor, R4 was hiding behind a tree after he witnessed Theron get taken. Good thing the astromech got out before being basted into pieces along with the hut that now burns.**_

**...**

"Looks like tats the end of the flashback…" Saten said.

**"Theron. Theron!"**

**The now grown-up teen snaps out of his thoughts, recollecting his master's death and sees that the girls have concerned look on their faces.**

**"Are you okay?" Saten asks him.**

**"It's nothing." He answers, not wanting to talk about it as he looks outside the window.**

**The girls wanted to know what he's hiding but decided not to pry into it for now.**

**To be continued...**

The audience could only sit in silence as they contemplate about Theron's past. They can understand a bit in why he refuses to fight against the Empire.

It took them a moment before they could start the next chapter.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapter x1)**_


	14. Act 2 Chapter 2

"Oi, are all of you done moping, or are we going to call it a day instead?" Accelerator offhandedly said to the girls who are deep in thought.

"Don't say that! Misaka shouts as Misaka points her finger towards Accelerator, lecturing him on how blunt he was."

"Tch." The number One looks away, not saying anything after that.

"No no. We'll continue… there's just a lot to take in that's all." Saten said as she shakes her hands, gesturing him that nothing is wrong.

"Now that's one tragic backstory, huh?" Kuroko comments.

"Tell me about it," Misaka said. "I can understand why Theron refuses to fight the Empire."

"Do you think he'll change his mind? Misaka asks Misaka as she is genially concern for Theron's wellbeing."

"He better." Worst said. "Misaka doubts that Theron would walk away like this."

"I'm sure the next chapter will show what Theron would decide," Uiharu said.

"Right." The Level 0 nods. "Next episode, please."

With that command, the Holocron starts the next episode.

**Act 2: Chapter 2 - Aftermath (Part 2)**

**After finishing eating their baked goodies, the five left the shop and decided to stroll around the Garden of Learning throughout the afternoon. Saten, however, is still bothered about something.**

"So, we're continuing where we stopped at," Misaka comments as she and the others watch what will happen next.

_**"Ever since I have this power, I've subconsciously been using it in life-threatening situations like when I nearly fell to my death and at the last minute stopped myself all of a sudden."**_** She recalls in her thoughts as she and her friends continue to walk down the sidewalk. **_**"But then I sensed this power coming from Theron, and I had no idea that he pulled that Star Destroyer thingy out of the sky! I've never seen telekinetic users pull off a feat like that before. If he's not an Esper and doesn't have an AIM diffusion field like I do, even though I'm a Level 0, then what kind of power does he have?"**_

Everyone perked up, especially the viewing Saten at what the other Saten said.

"I almost forgot about that!" The Level 0 shouts.

"You think that the other Saten is capable of using the Force?" Uiharu guessed.

"I can use the Force…?" Saten mutters as she looks at her hands.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, girl," Accelerator said, snapping the Level 0 out of her gaze. "This is a parallel version of yourself, so the possibility of you having the Force isn't possible."

"Hey!" The Railgun shouts towards her fellow Level 5. "I don't think-!"

"No, Misaka, it's okay!" Saten stops her friend before they could get into an argument. "He's right. I shouldn't have thought like that… I should accept the Level I am and do my best what I can do."

"Saten…" Uiharu whispers her friend's name as she remembers the events during the Level Upper incident.

"And besides somewhere in another timeline or something, my other has the opportunity to get her own ability! I guess that's something I should be happy about."

Her friends and Last Order could only smile at the maturity of their friend's declaration while Worst grinned at her, and the Number One had a small grin on his face.

**"Hey Saten!"**

**The girl snapped out of her thoughts when Theron, and the others stopped to look at her when she bumped into them.**

The audience chuckled at the scene even the Level 0 did, though with a small blush on her face.

**"You space out, Saten," Uiharu says with concern. "Is everything alright?"**

**"Oh! Yeah! I was just thinking about something, that's all." She rubs the back of her head.**

"Keeping it a secret?" The Level 4 Teleporter said.

"Sorry." Saten apologizes.

"No, no, I was just stating the obvious."

**"Like wanting to know about my power that I use?" Theron deduces, earning a shocked look from her.**

"Wait. What?" The viewing Saten blurted out.

"Did he just read her mind?" Misaka narrowed her eyes.

"So the Force can also make you read minds? This power is broken." Kuroko casually said, hinting that she's already given up with this parallel world's logic.

**"Wait, how did you-?" She questions him, not knowing how he did that.**

**"I literally could hear your thoughts inside my head-" He begins but was interrupted by Misaka, who immediately got angry at him.**

**"You read her mind?!" She accuses him as she recalls a certain Mental Out doing the same thing when the latter brainwashed the former's friends into forgetting her during the Daihasei Festival last September.**

"WHAT?!" The three friends of the Railgun shouts in unison in complete shock in what they just learned.

"Again. I will explain after this episode." The Number Three said already getting used to secrets getting revealed so quickly.

**"It's not like that, I swear to you!" He defends. "Her thoughts just literally started being heard inside my head! She didn't have her mental barriers up! Come to think of it, she never learned about protecting her mind from being invaded, which could be a big problem. She definitely has the Force inside of her. And she's almost on par with me."**

"My other is on par with Theron?" Saten gasps.

"How is that even possible?" Uiharu asks.

**"The Force?" The Railgun girls repeat in confusion.**

_**"Is that what he mentioned about when he said 'May the Force be with you' to me?"**_** Saten thinks.**

"There might be more to what that phrase means." Kuroko comments.

**Before he could explain, three girls wearing their Tokiwadai uniforms noticed the group and walked up to them for a greeting.**

The four girls perked up as they recognized the three girls approaching their others.

**"Hey guys!" One of the Tokiwadai girls greets them with a sincere smile.**

**The group noticed them and greeted them back except for Theron, who is a complete stranger to the rich girls.**

**"Hey Awatsuki! Hey Wannai!" Shirai greets before noticing a familiar face within the trio, and her expression turns to a look of annoyance. "Oh. Hey Kongou."**

"You two still don't get along, do you Kuroko?" Misaka said with a raised brow.

Kuroko huffed. "Sorry, Sissy, but Kongou, and I just don't see eye to eye."

**Theron notices the annoyed expression on her face, curious about the relationship between the two.**

"_So, he can even notice small details like that?"_ The Number One thought slightly impress by that.

**"You know, you don't always have to be like that, Shirai." The Level 4 Aero Hand user, named Mitsuko Kongou, says with a high and mighty persona. "Then again, you and I don't always see eye to eye on many things."**

"The feelings mutual." The Level 4 Teleporter sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

**"But aside from that, it's nice that we noticed you four as we were in the area." The Level 3 Hydro Hand user Kinuho Wannai happily says.**

**"So, who's this you brought with you?" The Level 3 Float Dial Maaya Awatsuki asks the Railgang as she and her two friends notice Theron in the background.**

**"Indeed." Kongou agrees with her. "Who is this commoner?"**

"Wow… way to make a first good impression." Worst frowned as raised an eyebrow. The other girls just chuckled nervously at their friend's behavior.

**"We rarely see boys venturing inside the Garden of Learning." Wannai honestly admits.**

"We don't, don't we?" Misaka comments.

**"Oh right! I clearly forgot!" Misaka realizes her mistake. "Kongou, Awatsuki, Wannai, I want you to meet a new friend of ours. He's recently moved into Academy City."**

**"Theron Skywalker. A pleasure to meet you three." He introduces himself with a slight bow.**

**"And Theron, these are me and Kuroko's friends at Tokiwadai Middle School." Misaka introduces the girl trio to him. "The one on the left is Kinuho Wannai."**

**Theron nods as Wannai is the girl with the short honey-colored hair with blue eyes.**

**"The one on the right is Maaya Awatsuki."**

**The said girl with indigo-colored long hair and eyes nods with a formal smile.**

**"And the one in the center is-."**

**"Mitsuko Kongou," The said girl with long black hair and eyes interrupts her as she takes out a fan as part of her rather dramatic introduction. "Heiress of Kongou Airlines and Level 4 Aero Hand user in Academy City."**

"Quite the introduction, huh?" The Dean comments with a raised brow. "Does she always introduce herself like that?"

"All the time…" The four girls tirelessly sigh.

**"Uh, yeah." He answers with a raised eyebrow, finding her odd introduction as an actual ojou-sama unnecessary and awkward before he regains his composure. "Again, it's really a pleasure to meet Misaka and Shirai's friends."**

**"It's an honor to meet another senpai friend like Konori," Awatsuki says as she and her friends politely bow in return.**

"Senpai?" Almost everyone said while Accelerator just raised an eyebrow.

**"Um, about that." Saten sweatdrops at the small misunderstanding of his height. "He's 15. Around Misaka's age."**

**"?!" The Tokiwadai trio had shocked looks on their faces.**

**"That can't be right!" Kongou argues. "Surely, he's a high schooler!"**

"Come to think of he does look older despite his age. Misaka comments as Misaka realizes how much older he looks despite his age."

"I was honestly a bit surprised that he's around my age." The Railgun adds.

**"Well, hate to break it to you, but Saten's correct on this one. I'm 15. It's just that Caucasians and Asians sometimes have very different body structures." He explains.**

**The Tokiwadai trio stood in shock when they have learned about his age, despite being five feet and nine inches taller than the seven girls at present. However, the trio eventually got past their little stutter and asked more about Theron. Unbeknownst to them, he came up with a plain cover story of his early life to which the Railgang understood why he couldn't tell anyone about who he really is. Not wanting to take up their friends' time with the new boy in town, they departed and hope that their paths cross again.**

"Glad to know that Theron made more friends aside from us." Saten smiled.

"Plus, it was clever of him to prepare a cover story for himself," Kuroko adds.

**Wanting to continue with what they're talking about, Theron and the Railgang all sat on a bench in one of the garden's smaller parks.**

The viewers leaned in as they finally have the chance to listen to what the Force-wielder was going to reveal.

**"The Force is what gives a Jedi his or her power. But it's more than that." He begins explaining but stops himself from going any further.**

"So, we're going to learn about the Force? Finally!" Saten said, feeling excited about what it can do and how it came to be.

**"What do you mean?" Saten curiously asks the Jedi. "Surely, you could teach me how to control and make use of it."**

The viewers couldn't help but feel interested in how one learns from the Force. The Level 0 count help but feel excited that her other is being given a chance to learn this mysterious power.

**"I can't teach you."**

Then the audience was slightly surprised by Theron's response.

"What?" The Level 0 said.

**"Why?"**

**"I didn't come to your world to rebuild the Jedi Order. And honestly, I came here to live a normal life and die."**

**They look on with shocked looks on their faces.**

Even a few of the audience is shocked by this.

"Not really surprising if you ask me." The Dean nonchalantly said, earning everyone's attention. "Spaceboy came to Earth to hide from the Empire and has been here for three years now, and so far, he hasn't really planned on doing anything against them."

"But they now know that he's here!" Saten shout. "He has to do something now."

**"But what about the Empire?" Uiharu questions him. "We can't do this alone!"**

"Be reasonable, Theron!" The Level 1 said agreeing with her other.

**"Uiharu's right." Saten nods with a serious expression. "You promised us that you wouldn't lie to us about anything, you know. You promised me when the Empire is already invading Academy City."**

"That's right me! You tell him!"

**"Not long after I came here by accident, I swore that I would NEVER train a new generation of Jedi. And I know only one truth. It's time for the Jedi... to end." He finally says in all sadness.**

Almost all of the audience winced at the thought the Force-wielder announced

**He then gets off of the bench and begins walking away.**

**"Thank you for inviting me, though." He turns his head back at them. "It was nice coming here."**

**He then continues walking to the exit, leaving the worried girls alone.**

The audience could only watch in silence as they were in deep thought in what Theron has said before leaving the counterparts behinds.

**...**

After the end of the silence, they decided to continue watching.

**Sunset finally came, and he meets up with R4 outside the main gate of the Garden of Learning.**

**"Come on, R4. Let's take a train and go back to the hideout." Theron informs with sadness on his face.**

"So it takes a train for him to get home. Misaka says as Misaka points out Theron's method of transportation."

**"Are you okay?" R4 beeps in concern for his best friend.**

**"I'm fine, buddy." He answers. "I just need to rest, that's all."**

"He's clearly not okay…" Worst stating the obvious.

**R4 didn't push him, so he left it at that.**

"Nice move R4, better to have Theron have some time to think for himself rather than adding more trouble on his plate," Misaka said.

**...**

**Meanwhile, the girls are walking down the streets of School District 7 as curfew is almost here. However, they're more concerned about their new friend.**

"Back on our side again," Uiharu said.

**"Theron looks sad and brooding," Shirai states to her friends, in which they agree.**

"You can say that again, me." The Shirai watching said in agreement, along with her friends.

**"I concur." Uiharu nods. "There must be some way we could do to cheer him up."**

"I'm sure you and the others can find a way." The Uiharu watching nods in agreement.

**"But what can we do?" Misaka wonders.**

"That's the million yen question, isn't it?" The Misaka watching said.

**The four girls hummed to themselves at what they should do to get him to open up to them. Then an idea came to them.**

"Wow, you girls look adorable when you do that." Worst smirked as she watches.

"I thought so too! Misaka shouts as Misaka holds her mouth with her hands as Misaka holds her giggle."

Accelerator just snorts not really caring about any of that. While the said viewing girls just blushes and chuckles in embarrassment heck, they even think seeing themselves act this way is cute.

**"I know!" Saten beams with excitement as she gives out her suggestion to ger friends. "Why don't we invite him over to this year's Midsummer festival? Maybe he'll like it!"**

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" The Level shouted in excitement.

"Your right! Following the date of this timeline, it won't be long until the festival starts." Uiharu smiled.

**"That's a great idea, Saten!" Uiharu gasps with the same excitement in her starry eyes.**

**"Yeah, Saten!" Misaka snaps her fingers. "That could possibly work."**

"Hmph-hm! Praise me more!" Saten said as she triumphantly puffs her chest.

"You do know that's your other their talking to, right?" Kuroko counters with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment."

**"After all, the festival is only four days from now." Shirai points out before ruining it. "Though it's really tragic that it's Sissy's final year of wearing a maid outfit."**

Kuroko gasps at what her other said, then she begins to pant perversely at the though. Misaka just groans in annoyance while the others only slightly moved away from her.

**"Okay, now you're being perverted again." Misaka looks down, holding the bridge of her nose in annoyance.**

**"But aside from that," The Level 1 changes the topic back. "It's also a big opportunity for Saten."**

"Huh?" The Tokiwdai girls said snapping back their attention to the episode.

"Hm?" Saten just perked up at what the other Uiharu said though she didn't know why but she felt some kind of dread from it.

Uiharu just raised an eyebrow slightly confused in what her other said but then blinked as begins to understand what she meant, and then a small mischievous smirk began to grow on her face.

**"Huh?" The Tokiwadai duo says in confusion.**

**"What are you talking about, Uiharu?" The Level 0 asks her best friend, not seeing the big picture. "It's just a festival that we're looking forward to again together, that's all."**

"Yeah, what my other said." The Level 0 said then turned to her friend. "Do you know what your other is saying."

"Just wait and watch." The Judgment hacker simply said with a smirk on her face that gave her friend a little shiver.

Misaka and Kuroko didn't get what she meant, but they soon realized what was going on, and they couldn't help but give a smirk themselves while the others began to understand what's going on as they watched in amusement.

**"Oh, I know. But I'm not really talking about that." Uiharu says with a sly smirk on her face.**

**Misaka and Shirai were confused at first, but they then realized what she's talking about and have the same expressions as Uiharu. Saten didn't get it for the first few seconds until her blue eyes widen and start blushing when her friend has brought up about the Level 0's huge crush.**

The Saten watching began to realize what's happening as her eyes start to widen, and her faces start to turn red. "N-no, no, no!" The Level 0 denies in embarrassment. "He and my others are just friends!"

"I don't know." The Level 4 says with a smirk. "After what we've seen so far from the Holocron, we can tell a lot is going on."

"Please knock it off!"

"Oh relax, Saten," Misaka says, still holding her smirk. "This is a version of yourself; we are teasing, not you."

Uiharu giggles. "Yeah, it's not like we have our own Theron."

Saten was about to speak, but she paused, and at that moment, she remembered the Theron lookalike she but into not long ago.

"Saten?"

Uiharu's voice snapped Saten's thoughts. "O-oh, its nothing your right. There's no way that's possible." She awkwardly laughs on her seat in embarrassment. _"There's no way the boy I bumped into can be Theron heck he even confessed that he doesn't know me."_

**"N-no, no, no!" Saten denies in embarrassment. "He and I are just friends!"**

**"I don't know," Shirai says with a hand under her chin as she smirks. "You sometimes feel sexually attracted to him just as he is to you. Not to mention, he's slowly beginning to be amazed by your body and natural facial beauty."**

The audience chuckled, while the Level 0 covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

**"W-well, I don't think-." Saten stutters.**

**"Oh, yes, I agree with Kuroko." Misaka joins in on the fun as payback for getting the same treatment a year earlier. "Not to mention she has a perfect C-cup sized bust almost any guy would be so mesmerized with. (**_**thoughts filled with envy) Though her boob size is perfectly balanced between small and large, and mine are one cup size short. Life's so unfair.**_**"**

The Level 0 groans in embarrassment while the others still chuckle in amusement as they held their smirk on their face.

**"M-Misaka!" Saten angrily shouts as her blushing turns into a deep shade of red.**

**The girl's heart starts pounding faster as she covers her face to hide her flustering from her teasing friends.**

"Please stop!" Saten whines as she continues her embarrassment.

**"So, what's it going to be, Saten?" Uiharu questions, her grin not coming off at the moment as she is really enjoying teasing her best friend.**

**Yep. Ruiko Saten, the skirt flipper, and urban legend hunter is now genuinely flustered for the first time in her life over a boy from another galaxy and universe that she has a massive crush on.**

"You guys are jerks… the both you!" Saten says as she takes her hands off her face showing her flustered face making her friends laugh.

"Not going lie…" Worst whispers to her older yet younger Sister. "But, Misaka really is enjoying both that and this show."

Last Order giggles while the Number One just smirks in amusement.

After a few minutes, everyone calmed themselves and continued the show.

**...**

**Nightfall eventually came, and the duo has just arrived on their hideout. Theron opens the automatic door with the Force, and he and his astromech went inside.**

"Nighttime already? Misaka comments as Misaka notices the amount time has passed."

**R4 heads for his charging station as Theron goes toward the fridge to grab a canned root beer. Just as he took one out and closed the fridge door, he senses a disturbance from behind. Force grabbing his lightsaber hilt, Theron quickly spun around and ignited his blade.**

Everyone jumped a bit at what Theron did, but thy readied themselves at what's to come. But to their surprise, they didn't expect to see a familiar face—Especially inside his home.

**"That's not nice of you to point that glow stick at a defenseless guest." Accelerator sarcastically jokes.**

"It's the other Accelerator! Misaka shouts as Misaka did not expect him to reappear like that."

"Hmph… it looks like my other did his homework in where to find him." The Number One said not really surprising in what his other did; basically, he would do the same anyway.

**Theron sighs and shuts off his lightsaber before holstering on his belt.**

**"How the hell did you find this place?" He angrily demands the Vector manipulator.**

**"I have my ways, so don't ask." Accelerator answers, not phased by his demand as the former just stands there.**

"Because you're the Dean?" Worst smirks at the said Dean but just scoffs.

**"Whatever." Theron rolls his eyes at him before taking a sip of his drink and sits down in a chair at a small table. "I'm guessing you want your answers now?"**

**"Indeed, Jedi. That's what those Imperials called you, right?" Accelerator casually answers as he sits on the opposite side of the table. "So start talking before I rethink your home insurance for you."**

"Do you always threaten people for answers?" The Railgun asks her fellow Level 5.

"Yes." The Vector Maniplutor said, ending the conversation just like that.

**"Fine." The Jedi answers. "Just don't fall asleep or ignore the important details of what I'm about to tell you."**

**"Try me."**

"So, we're going to have a recap in what we've learned?" Saten asks.

**A few minutes later...**

"Oh! Never mind."

**"So now that the Empire knows who you are given that you're a wanted fugitive in their jurisdiction, they're going to try again in greater numbers." Accelerator concludes.**

"That basically sums it up." The Level 4 Judgment girl said while others nodded.

**"Yeah. But I'm not a fully-fledged Jedi. I was merely an apprentice when my master was killed, so my training is incomplete."**

**"That doesn't explain you using lightning at that large droid." Accelerator deadpans.**

"Finally… more information we can get." Misaka says honestly curious about that as well.

**"Maybe because I was personally trained by the second most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith," Theron mutters to himself. **_**"Yeah, except I learned that Force technique from my master's Holocron and ancient Jedi/Sith texts."**_

"So, he learned it from both the good and the bad." The Level 0 comments.

**Accelerator heard him what he muttered but decides not to ask him since it's not his problem.**

**"And now that Academy City has eyes on that large hunk of metal-."**

**"It's called a Star Destroyer." Theron corrects him, annoyed by the Esper's smartass attitude.**

"Whatever." The Level 5 Number One casually says.

**"Whatever." Accelerator casually answers.**

Last Order giggles at a similar line while the Dean just rolled his eyes.

**"You can do what you want with it so long as it's not for self-interest or global infighting. But I want no part in fighting the Empire."**

**"You're supposed to be a Jedi, right? It's your job to protect the people and fight."**

**"The Jedi were peacekeepers, not soldiers. They're originally independent, but since the Republic took control of them, the Jedi became self-righteous and idiotic that led to their near extinction by the Empire."**

"Which was a stupid move." Kuroko narrowed her eyes, still thinking how dumb the Republic did that. The others also agreed with her.

**"I can see why." Accelerator spats as he holds up an ancient-looking book at him before planting it on the table hard. "Your outdated code is clearly the reason why you failed to defend a galaxy and snuff out the one who orchestrated a galaxy-wide civil war. I wonder how that happened."**

"Woah! You didn't need to be that harsh!" Saten shouts angry at how the Number One said to Theron.

"I don't care." The Level 5 shrugged, not caring about the looks he was being given. "I'm not one for lying and rather be honest, even if it's a harsh one."

**Insulted, Theron gets out of his seat as the chair drops loudly.**

**"Don't compare me to those fakes!" The Jedi says in anger. "It's the reason why my master was expelled from their order when he was around my age! All because a certain member of the Jedi Council didn't agree with his opinions on the code!"**

The girls nearly jumped at how Theron reacted. Granted, he has the right to be angry, but this was the first time they ever have seen him this angry.

**"Tch," Accelerator says, looking away.**

The viewing Accelerator reacted the same way.

**Theron manages to calm himself down and picks up his chair before planting back straight and sits down.**

**"I guess we're done," Accelerator says as he gets out of his chair and walks toward the door. "If you really hate their code so much, then fuck it. Just fucking move on and stop brooding."**

**"Like you?" Theron roasts with a snort.**

The Dean grits his teeth at the roast but held himself back knowing full well there's no point in arguing to something that no one will respond too.

The Sisters look towards the Dean. They know what he's going through but didn't say anything because they know that he's still regretting the things he's done in the past. The others also feel the same after learning his history. True what he's done was unforgivable, but they're happy to know that he's doing his best to atone what he's done.

**Accelerator grits his teeth in annoyance.**

**"Tch. If you're done trolling, then learn from their mistakes and be better than them." Accelerator says. "I don't know why I'm having this conversation with you, Jedi. You remind me too much of that, Necromancer girl. Tch. Great. Only a matter of time before the damn Hero gets back from his vacation in England and sees that large spaceship in the middle of School District 23."**

"Necromancer girl?" Misaka asks genuinely confused about who he is referring too.

"None of your concern." The Number One said having no intention of answering that question.

**"Who?" Theron asks with a raised eyebrow.**

**"None of your damn business, Jedi," Accelerator says as he opens the door and exits, heading home.**

**Theron is clearly annoyed.**

**"Prick." He mutters.**

"The feeling mutual, Jedi." The Dean said, not liking the spaceboy at all.

The others just laugh awkwardly at the scene.

**Theron gets up and picks up the book and puts it back in a small chest. He then notices R4 standing in a corner.**

**"He's got a point, meatbag." He beeps.**

"R4 was eavesdropping?" Uiharu said, surprised about the droid doing that.

**"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Theron accuses as he sits on the floor.**

**"Yes." The droid plainly beeps.**

**"I know you want me to honor my master's dying words. But I'm not going back to that life." Theron stubbornly says. "Nothing can change my mind."**

"Stubborn idiot…" Saten mutters with her eyes, slightly narrowed.

**R4 didn't say anything and rolls toward the opened chest and picks up a Holocron before tossing it at Theron.**

Almost everyone gasps at what R4 just handed to Theron.

"A Holocron?!" Kuroko shuts in surprise.

**"Open it." R4 orders his master.**

**Theron rolls his eyes and uses the Force to levitate the Holocron as its corners separate, and a hologram projects a familiar-looking Jedi master.**

"It's just like how our Holocorn works…" Misaka says.

"Who's that, though?" Worst asks.

**"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

"Oh."

**In the hologram, he is a man in his late 30s sporting a neat hairstyle with his bangs on the right side of his head and sports a beard. He wears a standard brown-colored Jedi robe with his hood down over his vanilla tan-colored tunic. To Earth, he resembles the legendary Scottish/British actor Ewan McGregor. But to Theron, this man's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master of Anakin Skywalker and better known as the 'Negotiator.'**

"Where have seen this guy before…?" The Level 0 mutters but shrugs it off.

**"I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen." The recorded hologram says with a sad expression before becoming serious again. "With the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take its place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple... that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged: Our trust, our faiths, our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a New Hope will emerge."**

**Obi-Wan in the recording gives a sad farewell smile.**

**"May the Force be with you. Always."**

**And so, the recording ends as the hologram vanishes, and the Holocron corners goes back into its cube form, floating back down into Theron's hand.**

Everyone watching could only watch in awe even Accelerator was a bit impressed at the speech the elder Jedi said.

The speech the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was genuinely awe-inspiring. He knew what has become of the Jedi, but he did not give up. Instead, he gave a message of hope to any surviving Jedi and potentially new ones. After listening to this, how could anyone turn away from what's right?

**Theron gives a look at R4.**

**"That was a cheap move." He says, earning a snicker from his droid.**

The girls smiled, and the Number One made a small smirk, all of them knowing what his answer is going to be.

**The boy closes his eyes and sighs.**

**Looks like he doesn't have a choice now, does he? Like they say in Academy City, 'There's never a dull moment going on.'**

The girls gasped at that line.

"Oh yeah! Things are getting real!" Saten shouts in excitement.

"That line can really get to anyone, huh Sissy?" Kuroko smirks to the Railgun.

"I suppose it does." Misaka chuckles.

Worst just smirks, Last Order giggles while Acceltor just rolls his eyes.

**To be continued...**

"All right time for the next episode!" Saten ordered as the Holocron begins to prepare itself.

"Konori sure is missing a lot." Uiharu sighs. "I wonder where she could be?"

* * *

_Somewhere in a Café in Academy City…_

In one of the tables, the Theron lookalike was sitting down, enjoy a cup of cappuccino while he listens to some music through his phone with his headphones.

He hums to the rhythm while he enjoyed his drink. Then he felt a tap from his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees a girl wearing glasses. This was Konori Mii.

The boy takes off his headphones and looks up to the girl. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I apologize for disturbing you. I'm Konori Mii, a member of Judgment." Konori introduced herself, making the Theron lookalike widen his eyes in slight surprise.

"Judgment? I hope I haven't done anything wrong."

"No, no, I assure you're not in trouble." The Judgment chief assured the boy. "You see, I am currently in the middle of an investigation, and my sources indicate that there is a chance you may be a part of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. What I'm saying is, by chance, did you find a missing phone?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next Update: Team JNPR Plays Assassin's Creed**_


	15. Act 2 Chapter 3

_**A/N: Interesting fact, May 2 is Mikoto Misaka's birthday.**_

Back in the Judgement base, the viewers are both excited and curious (mostly curious for Accelerator) in what this chapter will show now knowing that Theron has regained his resolve to do the right thing against the Empire.

"I can wait what Theron will do in this next chapter!" Saten says, excitedly wondering how her other will respond to this.

"Yeah! I'm honestly curious about how Theron will teach the Theron about the Force." Uiharu said.

"Only one way to find out." The Level 0 says as she gestures the Holocron to start.

**Act 2: Chapter 3 - The First Lesson**

**July 30, 2023 (Earth Calendar) Academy City School District 21**

**[Ach-To Island - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi plays]**

The viewers listen to the orchestra and can't help but enjoy its peacefulness.

"I really like this sound," Misaka says as she hums with the music.

"Yeah… It really gives a peaceful feeling." Kuroko agrees with her.

**The next morning has finally come as the sun has risen over the city landscape. The four girls are walking the many steps to the top of the mountainside above the old relay outpost.**

**"I'm so tired." Uiharu whines, getting exhausted from climbing the steps. "Need to rest."**

**"Oh, quit complaining, Uiharu," Saten says to her. "We're almost there."**

**"Easy for you to say." The flower headed girl retorts. "You three are more athletic than I am."**

"You really need to have time to exercise Uiaharu." The Level 4 says to the Level 1.

"But its like what my other said. I'm not really athletic." Uiharu wined.

"That's still no excuse for you." Kuroko lectures. "Besides, it's healthy for you."

"Fine…" Uiharu sighs in defeat.

**Eventually, they managed to reach the top, and Uiharu plops on the ground, tired.**

**"You sure this is where we'll meet up with Theron?" Misaka asks as she looks around. "This place hasn't been touched by Academy City."**

"Oh! I was wondering where are others are going." Misaka says in a slight surprise.

"Looks like we're finally going to find out where he lives." The Level 0 says.

"You think such a location exists somewhere in Academy City? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders if it also exists here."

"I can try to look it up when I have the time." The flower-head girl answers as she takes note of that in her free time.

**"That's what he said to me earlier." Saten shrugs, not really sure either.**

**"Well, whatever it is, it better be worth our time." Shirai snorts, not entirely trustworthy of him even if they're friends already.**

"Trust issue much?" Worst said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a member of Judgment it's my jo to be cautious of any unknown variants in the city." The Teleporter shrugs. "But this is my other we're talking about. So he doesn't know about Theron as much _I _do."

"Good point."

**"Come on, Uiharu!" Saten exclaims with excitement. "You don't want to miss this, now do you? You guys could definitely learn something new for a change."**

"I agree! You city girls really need to have a change of scenery.' The Level 0 says, being experienced at living in the countryside.

"What?! Yes we did. We all went to a beach together with Kongou's group before." Kuroko exclaimed.

"Kuroko… that was just a research facility with an artificially made beach…" The Railgun deadpans.

"Urk…"

**"Not the first time I've learned new things from religious people," Misaka mumbles to herself at her experience of learning about the existence of the magic side a year prior.**

**"You say something, Sissy?" The Teleporter asks her.**

**"No, no! It's nothing!" The Railgun waves her hands at her defensively.**

Misaka sighs. "Glad everyone here already knows that secret…"

**"Ah jeez." Uiharu sighs as she finishes recovering her breath and stands back up before following her friends.**

Now it was Uiharu's turn to sigh. "I really need to start exercising."

**There isn't much on the mountainside, but you can tell that it's mostly trees, bushes, grass, and a few animal species roaming around. Finally, they see Theron wearing a brown cloak with the hood down (with the ends of the cape torn) waiting by a cliff that overlooks the entire city along with Tokyo and Mt. Fuji. in the south and east. And honestly, the view is better up here than at Theron's hideout.**

**"Wow!" Saten and Uiharu say in awe. "It's beautiful up here!"**

The viewing Saten and Uiharu said the same thing while the others were even awed and impressed with the location.

**"Sure beats the view from ground level, doesn't it, Sissy?" Shirai asks, impressed with the view.**

**"Couldn't agree with you more, Kuroko." Misaka agrees with her roommate.**

"We should try finding that place and have a picnic together there!" Saten suggested.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Misaka agrees while the other girls agreed with her.

**"Good morning." Theron greets them, getting the girls' attention.**

**"Why did you have to bring us all the way up here?" Uiharu whines. "I was so tired from climbing those steps."**

"Yeah… you looking exhausted really shows it." Shirai says, earning a nervous look from Uiharu.

**"It's better here than in the city." He answers, not bothered by her complaint. "And it's less distracting."**

**"That doesn't help much," Shirai mutters.**

**"Well, get used to it because not everything involves learning in the city like you and everyone else that's too ignorant on religion."**

"Excuse me?" Misaka questions being offended by his words.

"Meh," The Level 4 shrugs. "I'm an atheist, that stuff really doesn't matter to me."

**"Excuse me?" Misaka questions him, offended by his words since she's clearly not that ignorant to Earth's religions.**

**"Now then." The Jedi says, now getting down to business. "Saten, remind me about what you know about the Force."**

"Finally! Some answers." Saten shouts, raising bother her hands.

The others fully paid attention to Theron in learning what the Force is.

**Saten is a little taken aback by him but regains her composure.**

**"It's a power that the Jedi use to lift things up and read people's thoughts." She explains.**

"That sounds about right." The Level 0 says confident in her other's answer.

The others watching just quietly looked at her with a 'are you serious look' but she didn't seem to notice.

**"Impressive." Theron sarcastically says. "Every word in that sentence is wrong."**

**"Huh?!" Saten says, confused along with her friends.**

"Huh?!" Even Satne watching was surprised.

"There it is." Misaka sighs.

"You do realize the Force is more than just that. Right?" The Dean says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…" Saten said, realizing in her mistake after seeing what the Force is capable of.

**"You mean you just straight up trolled us yesterday?!" Shirai angrily yells at the unfazed boy.**

"I would have defiantly reacted the same way if I haven't watched everything at this point." The Level 4 admitted.

**"Well, what I'm going to say is cohesive," Theron says. "(mutters to himself) A much more cohesive explanation than Midichlorians, to be honest."**

"Midi-what?" Misaka said in confusion.

**"Midi-what?" Misaka asks, hearing what he mumbled.**

**"Not important." He immediately says, not in the mood explaining about Midichlorians right now before turning his attention to Saten again as he walks up the cliff and points it with a tall grass leaf. "Anyways, lesson one. Sit here, legs crossed."**

"Midichlorians…" Uiharu mumbled as she takes note of it for later.

"What do you think it is? Misaka asks as Misaka cannot process the meaning of the word."

"Probably something that will be explained int the future." Worst pouted in annoyance.

**Saten angrily glares at him for being trolled like that but does what he says, and sits down on the cliff with her legs crossed as Theron stands beside her left. Her friends, meanwhile, listen in at what he's going to explain about the Force.**

The Satne watching was also glaring at Theron for the trolling he did to his other.

**"The Force is not a power you have." He begins. "It's not about lifting rocks."**

**"It's not?" Uiharu and Shirai question, but Misaka silences them.**

**"Shh! He's explaining." The Railgun whispers to them.**

"Sorry!" The Level 4 squeaked as she apologized.

**"It's the energy between all things." He continues. "The tension... the balance that binds the universe together."**

"That's a similar way of describing the laws of gravity." The Number One adds.

**"Okay." Saten nods, still confused. "But what exactly is it?"**

**"Close your eyes." He says.**

**The girl closes her eyes.**

**"Breathe."**

**She takes a deep breath.**

**"Now... reach out."**

**Saten obeys and... literally reaches out with her hand.**

There was a moment of silence in the viewing room. And Misaka was the first to break it.

"Do you get what he meant?" The Number Three asks, making sure that she wasn't wrong in what she is currently thinking about.

"Not really. My other is just doing exactly what Theron's doing. Besides, my other is doing exactly what I was about to do." Saten positively said, not noticing the deadpan looks from everyone.

**Theron had an expression that's mixed with annoyance and disbelief. He then uses the grass he's holding in his hand and starts tickling her hand with it.**

"Wha…" Saten blurted, wandering what Theron was doing.

**"I feel something." She gasps with her eyes still closed.**

**"You feel it?" He whispers.**

**"Yes, I feel it."**

**"That's the Force!" He continues whispering.**

**"Really?"**

**"Wow! It must be really strong with you!" He sarcastically praises her.**

**"Oh, I never felt any-!"**

**But she was cut off when he slaps the grass hard on her hand. Her eyes jolt open and feel the slap on her hand.**

**"Ow!" She yelps in pain and glares at him in anger.**

Everyone except for the Level 1 laughed at the scene. While Saten angrily blushed at both at Theron's action as well at her own stupidity.

**Saten then hears her friends start laughing at how comedic that was. She looks clearly annoyed with being laughed at before looking back at him.**

**He glares at her back, in which his expression on his face says, 'Dude, be serious.'**

**"You meant reach out like...?" She asks him.**

**Theron's glare intensifies with a 'yes' on his face.**

Kuroko takes a deep breath after laughing. "Okay… won't lie, that was worth it."

Misaka wipes a tear from her eye. "Best start of the day in this chapter."

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up." Saten pouts as she crosses her arms together. Uiharu places her hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her while giving a version chuckle.

Last Order, Worst snickered, and Acclerror just smirked in amusement.

**"I'll try again." She says.**

**The Jedi then tosses away the grass and plants her hand on the ground, in which Saten's cheeks turn red at the feel of his glove covered hands.**

The Level 0 did the same while doing her best to ignore the grins from her friends.

**"Breathe." He says again. "Just... breathe."**

**She closes her eyes again and breathes.**

**"Reach out with your feelings."**

**This got her friends' attention.**

This included the ones watching.

**"Feelings? Like emotions?" Misaka curiously wonders. "Interesting."**

**"That... does make sense," Shirai admits.**

**"I wonder what Saten is feeling." Uiharu wonders to herself.**

Whatever the viewing wanted to say their other already voiced their comments. Instead, they nodded in agreement as they continue to watch with interest.

**"What do you see?" He whispers to her.**

**Saten then begins to feel all kinds of things with the Force, and it feels amazing and calming to her.**

**"The city." She begins as she sees Academy City through the Force.**

**"Life."**

**She sees plants, animals, and humans.**

**"Death and decay..."**

**She then sees bones beneath the ground.**

**"That feeds new life."**

**She sees new life being born, from plants to animals to humans.**

**"Warm."**

**She then feels the warmth of the sun through the Force.**

**"Cold."**

**She then feels the cold from the water in parts of the city.**

**"Peace."**

**She then sees a mother cat raising her litter of kittens in peace.**

**"Violence."**

**She sees Anti-Skill fighting members of Skill Out.**

**"And between it all?" Theron whispers as he crouches next to her.**

**"Balance." She answers. "An energy. A Force."**

**"And inside you?"**

**Her friends keep listening as Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu are in awe.**

Even the ones watching in the viewing room are all in awe.

**"Inside me..." She smiles. "That same Force."**

The Level 0 watching didn't know why, but she couldn't help but also smile at that thought.

"This is incredible…" Uiharu mutters in awe.

**"And this is the first lesson - that Force does not belong to the Jedi or anyone else." He lectures. "To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies is vanity. Can you feel that?"**

**Suddenly, Saten feels something else.**

**"There's something else. Beneath the mountain." She explains with her eyes still closed. "A place. A dark place."**

**"Balance." He nods. "Powerful light, powerful darkness."**

"That… actually makes sense." The Dean points out knowing full well by the meaning of it.

**"It's cold..." She whispers, feeling the emptiness of it.**

Everyone watching couldn't help feeling that something wrong was happening.

**Theron then senses a disturbance, and the ground starts shaking. He looks down and sees the ground cracking.**

"Wh-Whats happening Misaka shouts as Misaka begins to panic as she watches the scene."

**"It's calling me!" Saten says as her faces turn into fear, not even opening her eyes.**

**The small rocks start floating, and the ground shakes even more.**

**"What's going on?!" Uiharu shouts in fear.**

**"I don't know!" Shirai says.**

"Is this the Force?!" Worst, watching shouted.

**"Theron, what's happening with Saten?!" Misaka demands, starting to be afraid of what's happening around them and her friend.**

**"Resist it, Saten!" He warns her.**

**But she couldn't as she keeps being dragged to the dark place.**

**"Saten!" He yells at her, but she still didn't hear him, and he goes in front of her. "Saten!"**

**She opens her eyes again and gasps, her body shaking at what she felt. The girl looks around and sees that everything around her has cracks on the rocky ground. Thankfully, her friends aren't hurt.**

Everyone watching released a breath that none of them thought they were holding.

"Thank God that's over…" Saten mutters in relief but also can't help but worry about her other.

"Yeah…" Misaka mutters. "But what the heck was that?!"

**"What the hell was that?!" She asks him, scared of what she just felt brief. "I feel... cold. Emptiness."**

**"What you felt was the dark side of the Force. The opposite of the light." He explains. "It relies on negative emotions—fear, anger, hate, suffering. The light relies on positive emotions. Serenity, joy, love."**

"So that was the dark side of the Force." Accelerator echoes as he registered the new information.

**"I-Is it evil?" She asks.**

**"No." He shakes his head. "It's how you use it, whether for good or bad intentions."**

"That's… actually very true." Kuroko admits. Just because that its something considered dark, that doesn't mean that it can't be used for good.

**"Saten, are you okay?" Uiharu asks, worried for her friend as she, Misaka, and Shirai came up to her.**

**"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just shaken up a bit."**

**"You gave us a scare back there," Misaka says. "What was that you did back there?"**

**"Yeah, you definitely did some damage, alright." Shirai agrees with her as she looks around the damage Saten did in her meditation state.**

"Wow…" Stane cringed not helping that she was the one responsible at that even though it was her other's doing.

**"I-I..." Saten hesitates but calms down. "I felt something called the dark side, and nearly got pulled in the process."**

**"The dark side?" The Teleporter wonders.**

**"Like Academy City's Dark Side?" Uiharu asks.**

"Wrong, answer me." The Level 1 said.

**"Not that kind of dark side, Uiharu." The Level 0 shakes her head. "The dark side of the Force."**

**"Which is?" Misaka questions.**

**Saten briefly explains it at best she could. When she finished, her friends have mixed feelings about the Force. Misaka sees that the Force is life energy, and the Jedi use it as power for good. Shirai and Uiharu, however, recognizes that the Force can be dangerous to use if one's not careful, especially if it involves the dark side, which made the three girls worry for Saten.**

The viewing girls couldn't help but share the same thoughts from their others. Accelerator thought it could be a similar power of the combination of Esper and Magic, a similar case that he has achieved. Last Order and Worst are processing this information through the Misaka Network.

**"Now that you have a taste of what the Force is, I need to know something from you."**

**"What is it, Theron?" Saten asks him.**

**"If I train you in the ways of the Force, there's no turning back. With the Empire knowing who I am, they'll soon be after me. And if you choose this path... they'll be after you, too. I won't force you in a fight that's not yours, to begin with, but... I'm offering you a choice. One that the Jedi of old disregard in their code. You can walk away and forget about this... or I can teach you how to control and tap in your connection to the Force. To defend Earth from the Empire."**

"Now, that's a big choice to make," Misaka admits.

"It is." Uiharu agrees.

**"Me?" She says. "I-I don't know. I've only discovered this power inside me and... I really don't know what I should use it for."**

**"I'll give you time to think on this." He says. "I don't want to take your choices away just as they have on others."**

"That's nice of him." The flower-head girl agrees.

**But before Saten could speak, a ringing tone is heard from Shirai's earpiece.**

"Talk about a cliffhanger." Saten pouts in annoyance.

"Seriously?" The Level 4 watching groans in annoyance. "Just when things were about to get good."

**"Seriously?" Shirai groans in annoyance. "Just when things were about to get good."**

"I swear this show is taunting me now." Kuroko slightly growls in annoyance while the chuckled.

**"You should probably get that, Shirai." The Jedi says.**

**"You think?" Shirai rolls her eyes at him before answering her earpiece. "Yes? (silence for a few seconds) Really? She's requesting him to meet with her as well? Alright, we'll be right there."**

**"Who was that, Kuroko?" Misaka asks her.**

**"It's Konori. She wants the four of us along with her to meet with Yomikawa in School District 23."**

**"Is it about that ISD in the middle of the landing strips?" Uiharu guesses.**

**"Obviously." She shrugs. "And she wants to speak with Theron about it since he knows about them."**

"Looks like they're finally going to investigate the Star Destroyer." Misaka comments.

"Finally. More technology to possibly learn from." The Dean said

"Yes. I am going to enjoy taking note of all this." The Judgement hacker said as she readied her computer.

"Misaka also looks forward to learning this. Misaka declares as Misaka prepares the Misaka Network."

**"Great." Theron sighs. "And given how the city news is taking it, everyone in Academy City are gonna ask questions about it."**

"Every single scientist in the city would want a piece of that." Saten mused.

**"Not to mention, the governing board is also preventing this sensitive news from getting out into the outside world," Shirai concludes.**

The Number One scoffs. "I take it my other is preparing the required needs to keep all this under wraps."

**"Well, let's hope Yomikawa hasn't done anything stupid to reveal my true identity to the whole city. I'm not a celebrity."**

**"What about me?" Saten asks.**

**"We'll discuss this later, Saten." He assures her. "Right now, we have to meet with Yomikawa about the crashed ISD. Take time to think on what your decision is."**

**Saten slowly nods, understanding. However, she's still unsure of what her answer should be.**

**To be continued...**

"Well, that was a thing," Kuroko said.

"Welp, better get to the next chapter," Saten said as the next Holocron got ready.

"Wish Konori is here to watch this next one." Kuroko wishes, wondering how things are going on her end.

_Somewhere with Konori…_

Konori was on the phone "Yes… that's my location… That fast? Thank you." She puts her phone away and sighs and looks down on the ground looking at the knocked out Theron look-a-like.

She took a profound sigh in both frustration and exhaustion. "How the hell did this happen?"

_To be continued…_

_**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal Act 2 (Chapter x2)**_


	16. Act 2 Chapter 4

Before the next chapter started, Uiharu's phone rang.

She reached for her pocket and got her phone and looked at it. "Oh! It's from Konori." She answers the call and places the phone in her ear.

"Yes Konori? What? Why do you need a pickup?" This question made the others look at her curiously.

At that moment, she quietly listened to her phone, then she opened her laptop and began typing on it. "Is that your location? Okay, I can you a ride in less than ten minutes. Alright, see you soon." With that, she finished both speaking on the phone and typing on the computer.

"What was that about?" Kuroko asks her fellow Judgment member.

"I honestly don't know." Uiharu shrugs with a thoughtful look. "All Konori said she needed a ride back to base to bring someone here."

"Did she say who it was?" Misaka asks.

"No…" The hacker shakes her head. "She said she would explain when she gets here."

"I wonder who it could be?" Saten hummed.

* * *

_After less than ten minutes…_

To the Level's 0 pure and utter shock, she did not expect that Konori would bring the very same Theron look-a-like she bumped into not too long ago. Heck, even the others, are both shocked and surprised to see the unconscious boy resting on a couch in one the living room in the base before them.

"Why… is there a boy who looks like Theron here sleeping on the couch?" Kuroko asked, not looking away for the boy.

"Well… this is kinda the thing I was doing for the whole day." Konori answers as she tried to find the right words.

"What?" Saten craned her head to look at Konori while the others did the same.

"Well… after watching the previous episodes from the Holocron and learning about your missing phone and what possible criminal activity could be used from it, I decided to investigated with the matter and help find it for you."

"Oh, really? That's nice of you." The Railgun smiled.

"Yes, with a bit of Uiharu's help, I was able to trace the last known location of your phone."

"So that's what you needed me for!" The hacker widens her eyes at her unknown assistance.

"That's right after tracing the steps, and looking back at previous evidence of the scene was able to find a clue which led him to it." The Judgment leader points at the boy.

"He has my phone?" Saten says with surprise on her tone.

"I think he does." Konori answers.

"You think?" Worst skeptically said with a raised eyebrow. "Misaka thoughts that this kid resited you, and you forced to use force against him."

"Yeah…" Konori said with a strained look on her face. "About that…"

_Flashback: Ten minutes ago…_

"_A phone?" The Theron look-a-like asked as he tilted his head._

"_Yes, that's right. Do you, by chance, found one?" Konori repeated the question._

_The boy looked down on the table and narrowed his eyes, most likely trying to recall the events in his life. He looked up to the Judgment girl again. "Can you tell me who this phone belongs too?" He asked._

_Konori expected the boy for a moment before not seeing the problem with the question. "The phone belongs to Saten Ruiko."_

"_Saten Ruiko…" He mutters before he went back to his thinking posture. After a few moments hi eyes widen as if he discovered something. "It can't be…" He whispers before he started slowly breathing in and out really hard._

"_H-Hey… are you okay?" Konori asks as she begins to worry about the boy._

_Before the boy could answer, he started breathing in and out really hard to the point that his eyes rolled up and passed out on the table, falling facefirst._

_Konori could only watch in sheer disbelief in what just happened, not knowing what the hell just happened. She was frozen like that for a few minutes before she snapped out of it and began calling Uiharu._

* * *

_Present time…_

Everyone just looked at her raising an eyebrow with disbelief, not knowing how to react to that.

"Yes, I know, even I have no idea what the actual hell just happened," Konori swore, still not believing what just happened to back then.

"Okay… do you know who he is, though?" Misaka says, trying her best to forget that image in her head.

The Judgment leader sighed. "Not yet… Uiharu, do you mind if you can look him up for me?"

"No problem." The hacker chirped as she got to work.

"Misaka will help too! Misaka chirps as Misaka volunteers to help to search who this Theron look-a-like is."

"Great!" The Judgment leader smiled. "Now, while we wait, how about I catch up with what you've known so far."

After a while of explaining everything to Konori, she felt various emotions in learning more about Theron and his past. Plus, she couldn't help but snicker now that there was now an actual Theron in this very room for their Saten to mingle with but decided to hold her tongue from the teasing until they figure out who the boy is.

"Okay, I just let the computer go through his identification, and all we can do is wait," Uiharu assures everyone.

"Misaka is the same as Misaka's fellow Sister's are investigating the boy. Says Misaka as Misaka informed her friends."

"And the brat?" Accelerator asks.

"He's still knocked out, so we'll just leave him on the couch in the living room till he comes too," Misaka answers as everyone went back to the viewing room and their respectful seats as the Holocron began showing the next chapter.

**Act 2: Chapter 4 - Spaceship Exploration**

**Academy City**

**School District 23**

**1000 Meters from Imperial Star Destroyer Crash Site...**

"Looks like we get the chance to see this new kind of technology now!" Uiharu squealed as she opens her laptop to get ready to take notes.

"Looks like someone's excited." Konori grinned at the hacker of her branch.

**"Damn it. How come I have to meet with the Jedi's friends? Especially with the Third-rate?"**

**Accelerator has been complaining for the past few hours as he is waiting alongside Yomikawa for Theron and his friends to arrive at the ISD crash site. The woman's assigned unit is still monitoring the site as their mission is to prevent people from leaking any forms of info out into the outside world to avoid mass panic about an alien invasion that recently happened. And under the board's orders, they needed to keep its citizens or visitors quiet about the strange object in the middle of School District 23.**

"But you're the Chairman…" Misaka says with a raised eyebrow while also ignored being called a Third-rate despite the truth in it. "Isn't that your job?"

"Tch," Accelerator clicked his tongue in annoyance.

**"Because, Mr. Chairman," She begins in a teasing manner. "Since you went behind my back on going into a hostile environment two days ago, you have to meet with Theron and the girls. Think of it as a small punishment, Accelerator. This is a good opportunity to make new friends."**

Worst and Last Order giggled at the parallel Yomikawa's response since they know that there Yomikawa would definitely say the same thing. The Number One silently growled in annoyance.

**Oh yes. Yomikawa was already aware of Accelerator as Academy City's unknown General Superintendent that succeeded Aleister Crowley last December. How, you ask? Let's just say that he got a massive lecture out from her and discovered his new occupation status. She didn't agree at first, but she understands and promises to keep it a secret as she is always concerned for the children's safety like him, especially since the two have a mother-son bond of sorts.**

"Awwwwwe." The girls cooed at the bond two have, only to be silenced by a nasty glare from the Dean.

**"Tch. I already have you, Last Order, Worst, and Yoshikawa." He stubbornly says. " The Third-rate I can understand and the fact we're somewhat friends. But I'm not involving her friends in any way possible. Plus, they don't know that a 17-year-old boy is the secret governing chairman, so I'm trying to keep as many people as possible from ever finding out, or shit might go down on all of us. (thoughts) Then there's the fact that the damn Hero is going to butt in every problem he sees and punches his way through it. God, what an idiot he is."**

"Too late. We all know that secret." Saten grinned much to the Dean's annoyance.

**"Like it or not, it's a risk we have to take." She continues. "I may not like involving children, but they're determined - like you - to protect the ones closest to them."**

"Yup, Misaka knows that Yomikawa would definitely say that." Worst comments.

**"Tch. Yeah, yeah. I get it." He casually waves her off but stubbornly understands. "You don't have to rub it in on me, Yomikawa."**

**Just then, an Anti-Skill armored transport drives up to them and stops. From the back, the doors open, and Theron and the girls hop out of the end of the truck.**

"And here they are," Kuroko said.

**"I could've taken a cab," Theron argues. "I'm not comfortable with being escorted by the military police."**

"Who isn't…" The Vector Manipulator sarcastically muttered.

**"Yomikawa has a good reason for it," Konori says. "She's a good woman, and we've known her longer than you do."**

"Aint that the truth." Konori nodded at her other's comment along with the others.

**"Fine." He says.**

**"What are you doing here?" Misaka asks Accelerator when she and the others notice the albino.**

**"Tch. What's it to you, Third-rate?" He answers, not wanting to tell her.**

"Don't be rude to our friends Accelerator! Misaka shouts as Misaka lectures the guardian."

"Tch." Was all the Number One said.

**"Not with that attitude, Accelerator." She snorts.**

**"Wait, you two know each other?" Her friends asked together.**

**"Unfortunately." The Railgun sighs. "Guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. You may know him as Accelerator."**

**"Huh?" Her friends (except Theron) blinked before they freaked out. "Huh?!"**

"That was the same reaction _we_ did." Uiharu giggled.

**Theron, however, is confused.**

"Does he seriously not know anyone in Academy City?" Kuroko's right eye twitched in annoyance.

**"Why are you so freaked out?" He asks.**

**Suddenly, Shirai grabs him by the collar and looks him in the eye.**

**"How can you not know about Accelerator?!" She screams at his face. "He's Academy City's strongest Esper, and the 1st ranked Level 5!"**

"That's what I've been saying!" The Level 4 angrily shouts as she raises both her hands.

**Theron turns his head at the Vector manipulator, who still has that bored expression on his face.**

**"You're a celebrity of sorts like Misaka?" Theron asks him casually.**

**"Yes. And it's attracted a lot of annoying people like you and the Third-rate, Jedi." He casually answers him.**

"Aint that the truth." The Number One snorted at the annoying truth.

**Just then, Misaka and Saten grab Theron out of Shirai's hands and look at him with shocked and angry faces.**

**"You know him, too?!" Misaka questions.**

**"You knew him but didn't tell Misaka and us about him?!" Saten angrily yells at him.**

"Oh yeah… he never did mention that to our others, did he?" Uiharu said.

"He didn't." Shirai answers.

**"I met him when the Empire started retreating off-world," Theron explains as he pushes them off him. "Karabast, you're making it look like it's a big deal."**

**"Heh," Accelerator says with a ghost of a smile on his face at the Jedi's comeback. "He's not wrong there. Maybe you should learn a few things from him, Third-rate. Might help having a therapy session from him for once."**

"Shut up!" The Number Three shouts in annoyance in both the Number Ones. While said Level 5 just snorts in amusement.

**"Shut up!" Misaka yells at the unfazed albino.**

**"Wait a sec!" Uiharu gasps. "You're the guy that saved my life from Dark Matter last October!"**

"We already cleared that bridge when they arrived in the base," Uiharu notes before looing at the Dean. "Thank you again."

"Tch." Accelerator clicked his tongue and looked away, but the Level 1 simply smiled and took that as a compliment.

**"Seriously?!" Saten asks in shock before bowing dramatically at him. "Thank you for saving my best friend. I don't know how I can repay you."**

The Level 0 laughs nervously. "Wow, I really look weird when I did that." She recalled the scene when she reacted to when she first learned it.

**"You can repay me by not acting like a weirdo." The albino deadpans.**

"That was the same word the guardian said. Misaka says as Misaka recalls the event."

**"That's not nice," Shirai comments rudely.**

"That too!"

**"Accelerator may not look much given his appearance and boring persona..." Misaka begins whiling, adding insult to him with a smug grin.**

**"Hey!" Accelerator exclaims, offended by her words.**

"Hey!" The viewing Accelerator said the same.

**"...But he's not that bad of a person." Misaka continues with full honesty. "He just doesn't openly admit things, that's all."**

**"Oh?" Accelerator grins. "Like how you don't open up your feelings with that Hero?"**

"Ha!" The Number smirked at the comeback his other did.

**Misaka nearly trips and blushes madly.**

The Number Three nearly faced fault from her seat and blushed madly as well.

**"Q-Quiet you!" She stutters.**

**"Hero?" Her friends except for Theron repeat, confused.**

**"Oh, I see," Saten says with a sly grin. "You mean that boy you like so much."**

The girls laughed in amusement (Kuroko just pouts in annoyance), and the Dean just smirked.

**"Says the girl who has a crush on Theron." Misaka retorts with a payback smirk, earning a mad blush from both the Force-sensitive girl and the Jedi.**

"Ha!" Misaka immediately got over her blush and made a smirk of herself, making the Level 0 madly blush in turn.

**"N-No!" She denies outrightly. "It's not like that!"**

"She's right! Its nothing like that!" The Level 0 cries out.

"What about the other Theron sleeping on the couch?" Kuroko smirks.

"Wh-what?!" Saten cries out. "I don't even know this person! Heck, for all we know, he can be a completely different person!"

"That's true…" Konori said, then looked at Uiahru. "Anything about him yet?"

"Nothing yet." The hacker shakes her head.

"Nothing on my side yet too. Misaka says as Misaka announce the status with the other Sister's search."

The Number One raised his eyebrow at that information finding it odd the Misaka Network haven't seen anything yet about their mysterious boy.

**"Oh Kriff, please, no..." Theron pinches the bridge of his nose while gritting his teeth in annoyance and blushing in embarrassment.**

**"Ahem!"**

**The teens all turn to Yomikawa, who said that.**

**"I appreciate that you're all getting along, but we should get down to business." She politely reminds them.**

**"Yes, that would be best." Theron agrees with her.**

"Oh thank goodness…" Saten sighs being glad that her other doesn't have to worry about this anymore.

**"Accelerator has told me about your former true identity, Theron." She informs. "Though you're a little young to be a peacekeeper."**

**"He told you?" The Jedi asks in shock and then looks at him.**

**"Yomikawa was suspicious about it, so I didn't have much choice but to tell her." Accelerator explains.**

"Of course, my other would tell her." The Dean scoffs. "When that woman focuses on her job, she can be downright annoying."

**"Okay then." Theron shrugs. "Sorry about that, Yomikawa. The Empire considers the Jedi as fugitives and traitors, so I appreciate that you don't tell anyone else about it. Especially the governing board."**

**"Why do they think that way?"**

**"It's true, ma'am," Konori confirms, already up to speed with her friends. "What the Empire says about Theron or the rest of his fallen order is a lie to keep the Galaxy he's from enslaved."**

**"I understand." The woman nods, having experience with not endangering children. "I'll do what me and my men I can not to let that happen."**

"That woman will do anything to protect us, children," Konori said with a smile while the others nod in agreement.

**"Thank you." He smiles. "I appreciate your help in letting me stay here for the time being."**

**"Of course." She returns the smile. "Any friend of Misaka's or Accelerator's is a friend of mine."**

**"Acquaintance, Yomikawa." Accelerator glares annoyingly, in which she ignores his correction. "He and I aren't buddy-buddy."**

The Dean nodded at the right answer, his other said.

**"However, the chairman already knows so you can trust him." She continues, to which Misaka perks up in shock.**

_**"Yomikawa knows that Accelerator is the Superintendent?"**_** Misaka says in her head.**

"Does she?" Misaka said with a surprised look.

"She does." Worst answers for him.

**"If he's already aware of what's going on, then when can I meet him?"**

**Yomikawa looks at Accelerator at her side and smiles at him. He then takes a deep breath and sighs.**

**"Promise that you'll keep this between us?"**

**"Why wouldn't I?" He shrugs.**

**"Yeah! You can trust us!" Saten says.**

**Her friends nod, even though Misaka knows he's the Superintendent of Academy City.**

**"You just did." He simply says.**

**There was a moment of silence. Then Theron breaks it.**

**"What?" Theron asks.**

**"Eh?!" Misaka's friends shouted again in shock.**

The viewers could only laugh at the memory when their Level 5 confessed about being the head of Academy City. The said Dean just frowns in annoyance.

**...**

**Theron leads the group to the wreck site of the Star Destroyer as Yomikawa explains that Academy City's scientists are curious about how the technology works so that they can defend the city from the Imperial invaders.**

**"Your scientists can do what they want with the tech inside the Destroyer," He says. "But on the condition that it's not used for self-interest or war on other countries. Otherwise, I won't hesitate to kill them myself."**

"That's harsh… Misaka whimpers as Misaka feels a bit scared of Theron's declaration."

"Better in the hands of good people instead of the bad." Worst shrugs.

**"You don't need to worry," Yomikawa explains. "They're friends of mine and Yoshikawa. They prefer to use it for protection, not wage war on others. Last thing we need is starting a fourth World War. Three is enough already."**

"So Yoshikawa is involved with the investigation team," Accelerator noted.

**"Yeah, I know." He rolls his eyes. "It didn't bold well with everyone."**

**As they continue discussing upfront, Misaka and Shirai are talking about the former already aware of Accelerator as the Superintendent of Academy City.**

**"Why didn't you tell us that you knew who the city's new Superintendent really is, Sissy?" Shirai angrily questions her without raising her voice.**

The Railgun signed. "Glad we already walked that bridge."

"Yeah… if this show hasn't spilled those kinds of secrets, I would still be angry right now." Kuroko sigs being also glad that she and her friends have already dealt with that problem.

**"I'm sorry, guys. Really, I am." She apologizes. "But he made me promise to keep it a secret from everyone. He didn't want to put his close ones in danger if everyone knew."**

**"Does that troglodyte know about this?" The Teleporter further questions with distrust in her voice due to having a grudge against a certain spiky-haired boy.**

The Level 4's eyes twitched then looked towards the Railgun. "Does he, Sissy?"

The Level 5 makes a big sigh. "Yes, that idiot does."

**"I told you, don't call him that!" Misaka lectures her before sighing. "But yeah, that idiot too."**

**"We understand, Misaka," Uiharu says with an understanding smile. "His secret is safe with us."**

**"Yeah." Saten agrees with a smile. "You're not in this alone, remember? We've got your back."**

**"Me too, Sissy." Shirai smiles as well.**

**"You can count on us." Konori gives a thumbs up to her with a reassuring smile.**

**"Thanks, you guys." Misaka smiles with relief.**

"We don't need to say it since we already made that promise," Saten said, smiling as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys." The Number Three said with a smile.

**"No problem," Saten says. "What are friends for?"**

**The girls then giggle together, having a peaceful moment.**

**"Hey!" Accelerator interrupts them as the group walks. "If you're done with whatever the hell you're gossiping about, we're already here."**

**They immediately stopped walking as the group is in front of the wrecked ISD.**

"Woah… it's huge… Misaka says as Misaka is awed by its sheer sized despite not up close and personal."

"It is isn't it?" Uiharu says as she eagerly waits in what they can learn from the ISD.

**"Still can't believe that it's huge," Misaka mutters aloud.**

**"You've said it, Sissy." Shirai agrees.**

**"I take it that you haven't found a way inside? Even though the front is split in half to access the main hangar bay easily, that's on the bottom part of the ISD." Theron guesses.**

**"You've guessed it, kid," Yomikawa confirms with a sigh. "The ship's hull is made of an alloy that doesn't match with all of Earth's known metals, so we couldn't make a dent on the outside. And like you've said about accessing the inside through the ship's hangar, our tools couldn't even bypass the only door that's sealed off completely."**

"Alloy not found in Earth…" The Level 1 says as she types that information in her computer. "I suppose its only natural that the technology not made from Earth should have that kind of properties."

"Will that be a problem?" The Level 0 asks.

"Not really, if we can reverse-engineer it and substitute some of those parts with different ones, we could probably recreate the technology into our own." Uiharu summarizes as she types down that possibility on her laptop.

**"Figure, you would say that." He mutters. "Not a problem for me. I know my way around one of those things. Well, only in schematics. Honestly, I've never been on an actual Imperial Star Destroyer before."**

**"What?!" The Railgang exclaims.**

"Seriously?!" Satne shouts in disbelief. "He's been in space the longest, and this is his first time getting on one of those things?"

"That was unexpected." Konori blinked at the thought of it.

**"That's surprising." Accelerator sarcastically comments.**

**"If you have experience with the Empire, how come you never even infiltrated one of their ships at all?" Shirai suspiciously questions him.**

**"Shirai!" Uiharu chastises at her friend's slight distrust in him.**

"Really, Kuroko?" Misaka looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me, Sissy, my other is just doing her job. While I, on the other hand, completely trusts him." The Teleporter shrugs.

**"It's fine, Uiharu," Theron says before explaining. "After my master was killed, I was imprisoned in a mining world for a year. It gave me time to learn what I can about the Empire before I escaped three years earlier."**

**"I'm sorry for your loss." Yomikawa gives her condolence to him. "I bet he was a good man."**

"He definitely was," Uiharu said, remembering the past episode during Theron's flashbacks.

**"He was." He sadly nods before changing the topic. "But enough of that. I'm going inside the ISD so that the scientists can have full access to the ship. (mutters) Just hope there aren't any Imperial probe droids spying on me this time."**

**"What?"**

"What?" Almost everyone said.

**"Nothing." He shakes his head.**

"Oh, you dick," Worst growled

"Language! Misaka shouts as Misaka disapproves of his younger Sister's swearing!"

"Yeah! You shouldn't say that!" Saten says, defending Theron.

"Don't try to defend him on this one, Saten." Kuroko counters. "The least he can do is warn out others of any possible threats."

"Urk!"

**"I'm going with you," Accelerator says. "I want to see the inside of this so-called Star Destroyer for myself."**

"Shame that _I_ won't be able to have a chance." The strongest Level 5 comments.

"But, we still get the chance to learn it!" The hacker added.

**"Fine. Anyone else?"**

**The girls raised their hands simultaneously, excited to see the inside of a spaceship for the first time. Mostly Saten since she's an urban legend hunter.**

"Of course you'd all raise your hands, Misaka had a feeling your others would do it." Worst smirked at the Railgun Girls as they blushed a bit at their other's actions.

**"Okay then." He shrugs.**

**"You kids go on ahead," Yomikawa says. "My men and I will remain here until everything inside is secure. Wouldn't want any unwanted surprises that's waiting now."**

**"Good idea. We'll let you know when we've reached the command deck."**

**"Race you inside, Theron." Saten grins before running off to inside the exposed hangar bay.**

**"Hey!" Theron runs after her in annoyance.**

**"Guys, wait up!" Uiharu chases the two after them.**

**"Come on, Sissy!" Shirai says with a smirk before teleporting short distances to inside.**

**"Right behind you, Kuroko." Misaka grins before running after her best friend.**

**"Don't go too far, you guys!" Konori shouts while running after them as well, leaving Accelerator behind.**

**The albino sighs.**

**"They sure are full of energy, aren't they?" He jokingly asks himself with a bored tone before taking his time walking after the others heading inside.**

"Misaka is jealous that your others get to have fun. Misaka pouts as Misaka couldn't help but feel that her other is missing the fun."

"Don't worry, Last Order. I'm sure your other will show herself in time." Misaka comforts her Sister as she pats her on the head.

**...**

**"Whoa!" The girls said in awe.**

**"Yeah, me too." Theron agrees with them.**

**The group is looking at the surroundings of the hangar bay. And honestly, they're impressed.**

"Whoa!" Even the girls said watching where impressed.

Uiharu was busy typing away from everything she could see.

"It be more impressive if the ship wasn't god-damned slanted downward." The Dean snorts.

**"It be more impressive if the ship wasn't god-damned slanted downward." Accelerator snorts.**

The Level 5 watching scoffs. "Of course, my other would say the same thing."

**"That's because Star Destroyers were meant to be built on shipyards in space, dipshit." The Jedi deadpans.**

"Oh! Wow! Been a while since Misaka heard someone swore at you." Worst smirks at the scene.

"Tch." Accelerator just rolls his eyes and shrugs off the insult.

"Interesting… so they build the Star Destroyer in space instead of on a planet? That's actually pretty cool." Kuroko said in awe.

"But why no landing gear?" Konori questions.

**"No landing gear?" Konori asks.**

**"I thought ships have that kind," Uiharu recalls.**

**"No need for ISDs because they're a symbol of fear."**

"Oh yeah, cause the Empire is really good at that." Misaka rolls her eyes at the pattern their doing.

**"Guess we know how the Empire quickly took over other worlds." Misaka rolls her eyes.**

**"But how are we going to get in? Besides, this hangar bay looks empty." Shirai asks as they noticed that nothing's here.**

**Theron takes out a hydrospanner and walks up to the sealed off blast doors.**

**He notices a control panel on the side and plants the tool inside the socket hole to override the controls and manually opens the doors as they slide open.**

**"Does that answer your question?" He rhetorically asks as he enters the dark corridors of the cruiser.**

"Showoff." The Level 4 scoffs.

**Everyone except for Accelerator had surprised looks. He used some space screwdriver to hack the door open. Not wanting to be left behind, they quickly follow him deep inside the ship.**

**...**

**"I can't see a thing," Misaka says aloud.**

"Wow, it's dark! Misaka says as Misaka can't see a thing."

"Pretty obvious since the power is down," Uiharu states the obvious.

**"We could use our phones' flashlights," Saten suggests.**

**"No need," Theron assures as he takes out his lightsaber, igniting his blade as it illuminates a sapphire blue light on everyone in the dark.**

"Cool! He can even use his lightsaber as a glowstick!" Saten shouts in awe.

"I nearly forgot about his weapon," Konori said.

**The girls are shocked at the badass-looking weapon he's holding.**

**"Oh yeah! I forgot you have that laser sword against the Empire!" Saten beams with excitement.**

**"It's a lightsaber, a Jedi's weapon." He explains. "It's blade is made of plasma and can cut through almost anything. And it even deflects blaster fire, and doubles as an illuminating torchlight."**

**"So it's a glowstick." Accelerator jokes the weapon but is impressed by the Jedi's weapon.**

**The girls snicker at his joke.**

Even the girls snickered at the joke. Too bad it was the viewing Saten who said the joke first.

**"A glowstick? That sounds so much better than a 'lightsaber.'" Shirai sarcastically comments as she snickers.**

**"Interesting." Misaka looks on with an impressed expression. "So it's not hardlight, then."**

"Oh, he did mention it," Uiharu notes as she types down that new information.

**"Lightsaber." He corrects them, offended by Accelerator's joke again. "It's not wise insulting a Jedi. Otherwise, you'd lose more than just a limb."**

**"Tch. Try me. I can just reflect it back at you." Accelerator arrogantly snorts at him.**

"Go ahead and try Jedi." The strongest Level 5 snorts as well. "I've faced against beings a doubt you have ever encountered."

**"Don't test me, Accelerator. Your arrogance would be your undoing." The Jedi warns him before continuing on ahead. "Let's keep moving."**

"That was surprisingly wise words," Konori notes.

"Tch." The Vector Manipulator said but knowing full well of the meaning since his encounter of a certain Level 0.

**...**

**It took the group awhile to reach the command deck due to a few turbolifts on different floors they had to take and go a few at a time—a flaw in the giant ship's design.**

The viewers are amazed by the designs while Uiharu continues to type on her computer.

**Eventually, they made it to the doors of the command deck, and Theron uses the Force to slide the doors open before deactivating his lightsaber as everyone walks around inside.**

**"So, this is the command deck, huh?" Misaka wonders. "Looks a bit spacious."**

**"This is so cool!" Saten fangirls as she takes out her phone and prepares to take a few snapshots but was stopped by Theron.**

**"No pictures, Saten." He lectures. "We're trying to make sure the outside world doesn't find out, not the other way around."**

"Too bad, since our Uiharu here is taking all this information." The Level 0 smirks while the said Level 4 sheepishly smiles at she still works on her computer.

**The girl sheepishly chuckles in embarrassment as she scratches the back of her head.**

**Theron goes on to explain the bridge's functions, such as the two opposite holes separated by a walkway to the bridge's triangular patterned viewport (windows). He even showed them a circular holo communications table that's between the command deck and the hallways behind the table.**

"That place sure looks like something you see from a sci-fi movie." Saten comments.

"Not sure about that, but I guess it safe to assume its because this is from alternate dimension after all." Konori clarified.

**"Yomikawa," He contacts the woman from Anti-Skill. "We've secured the command deck, but no sign of any hostiles. They must've cleared out of what's left on this ISD when I pulled it out of the sky."**

"Looks like our others don't have to worry about the probes that Theron mentioned." Uiharu breaths out in relief.

**"Alright," She responds through his commlink. "We'll take care of the rest. You kids get out of there now."**

**"Understood." He answers before ending the call.**

**"So, we're done here, right?" Accelerator questions. "About damn time. I need a coffee right now."**

"Really?" The Railgun looks towards the Vector Manipulator with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I happened to enjoy drinking coffee." The Number One shrugs.

**"You guys go on ahead." The Jedi says as he starts leaving the command deck.**

**"Where are you going?" Misaka suspiciously questions.**

**"Down to the reactor room." He answers. "There's something I need to find."**

"A reactor room? I hope we can learn something from this too." Uiharu excitedly said.

**Uiharu then whispers into Saten's ear with a smirk.**

**"Go with him. See if you can ask him to come along to the festival."**

The girls gasped at this perfect opportunity. The Level 0 lightly blushes at this perfect chance as well.

**Saten blushes and nervously gulps before walking up to him.**

**"Is it okay if I tag along with you?" She asks.**

**"Sure." He smiles. "Could use a bit of company since R4 is back at my place."**

"Wow, that was easy." Worst said, being slightly surprised herself.

**The two then leave the others and enter a turbo-lift before Uiharu calls out to them.**

**"Good luck being together!"**

"Uiharu!" Saten shouts in embarrassment while the said flower girl just smirks in amusement.

**The two blushed as the door closes on them, taking them to the floor where they'll reach the reactor room.**

**"Those two are so flustered. Nice job, Uiharu." Shirai smirks.**

**"I aim to please." She smirks with pride.**

Almost everyone laughed at the scene while Saten just covers her face again.

**...**

**The elevator reaches the floor, and the two teens exit the lift as they walk towards a single door that's sealed shut with Theron's lightsaber illuminating the halls with light.**

"That's one big door." Kuroko comments.

**"Well, that's just great." Saten sarcastically rants. "No way in without power to the door. There's barely enough power down here."**

**She has a point, considering the black cords dangling from the ceilings and glass fragments scattered all over the floor.**

"This place has seen better days," Konori sarcastically notes.

"_At least we don't see any dead bodies around." _The Dean thought in his head.

**Theron then stabs through the side of the actual door and slices around it before it falls flat on the floor inside the room.**

"Impressive. It's even powerful enough to slice a steel door like that." Konori said with fascination.

**"You were saying?" He rejoices with a smug expression as he lets her inside first.**

"Showoff." The Level 0 mutters in annoyance.

**He puts away his weapon and follows her inside.**

**"Wow..." She says in awe. "It's huge."**

**"Let's be careful in here." He warns. "We don't want to tamper with anything but the material I need."**

"What do you think he's going to find Misaka ask as Misaka wonders what Theron is looking for."

"Who knows. All we know that it seems important to Theron." The Railgun answers.

**She nods as they walk across the walkway. Though, she wonders why there aren't any rails on the sides.**

"That's dangerous," Kurko said.

**"Ah, that must be it." He says.**

**He notices a canister that's still intact and carefully picks it up, carrying it on his shoulder.**

**"What's that?" She curiously asks.**

**"Coaxium." He answers. "Fuel for a ship's hyperdrive."**

"Coaxium? Something that highly doesn't exist in our world." Uiharu points out.

"I'm interested in the Hyperdrive." Accelerator points out.

**"Hyperdrive? Is that how you and the Empire got here?"**

**"Yeah. Faster than light travel. It's what brought the Galaxy together to form the Old Republic and its trading routes." He explains.**

"Interesting," Uiharu said with a thoughtful look. "So it was that kind of technology that made traveling much easier from getting to the world to world."

**"The Old Republic?"**

**"The Galactic Republic's predecessor."**

**"That's... confusing."**

"I agree me."

**"I know." He nods. "Let's get the hell out of here."**

"Wow, great minds think alike," Misaka says with a smirk making the girls (except Saten who is pouting) snickered.

**"Right." She agrees as they make their way back outside. "Hey, how dangerous is Coaxium?"**

**"It's highly explosive, so I need to be careful not to drop this canister, or it'll explode and bring down the entire ship we're on."**

Everyone watching paled at the description. Accelerator, with his Vector Manipulation, would survive the explosion, but he would probably suffocate if he weren't careful.

**Her face pales again.**

**"Something wrong?"**

**"No!" She answers. "It's nothing! Just a bit shocked, that's all."**

**He looks at her with suspicion in his eyes but simply shrugs, not caring what it is.**

"I think we should be glad that there is no such highly explosive energy source in our world," Misaka notes, making everyone nod in agreement.

**...**

**Later outside, Theron and Saten see the group. However, Accelerator has already gone home, not wanting to stick around to chat.**

**"I'm heading back to my place." He informs the girl by his side. "See ya later, Saten."**

**"Wait!" She shouts to him, who stops to listen.**

**"Hm?"**

**"There's a festival coming up in three days, and... well... do you want to come to the festival with us?" Saten shyly asks as her cheeks turn red.**

"I nearly have forgotten about that," Kuroko says. "Glad you're other, didn't forget."

"Kuroko!" Saten shout in emberessment.

**Theron is surprised. She's asking him out to go with the others.**

**"Uh... Yeah!" He answers. "Sure. When is it?"**

"Wow… he actually stuttered." Worst blinked, surprised that he actually got embarrassed.

**"August 2nd. In the morning."**

**"Cool. Can't wait." He nods before turning around and walking away. "See ya there!"**

"Yay! Your other did! Misaka says as Misaka cheers for the success."

**After he left, Saten turns around and pumps her fist in the air, victorious.**

_**"Woohoo!"**_** Saten exclaims in her thoughts. **_**"Way to go Ruiko! Now he's beginning to open up to me. But... why is my heart beating so fast?"**_

**She places a hand on her chest, feeling it.**

**Oh, if only she knew.**

**To be continued...**

"Hm? Why is my other acting like that?" Saten honestly asks ultimately oblivious in what is happening.

The others just looked at her with a dumbstruck look. At first, they thought she was just pretending, but after taking a closer look at her expression, they all knew that she was utterly oblivious at the feelings her other was going through.

They all silently looked at one another, agreeing to stay quiet until she figures it out by herself.

"Well, I'm going to check our guess and see how he's doing," Konori said as she stood up from her seat and heads to the living room.

* * *

_Next room…_

Konori was now in front of the door of the living room. She knocks first before she opens the door, seeing the boy was now awake and looking at her.

The Judgment leader smiles and greets him. "Hello, I see that you are now awake."

"Yup." The Theron look-a-like answers with a smile from himself.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions right, but first things first, I already introduced myself to you, but I never got the chance to know your name."

"Oh! Right. I never did, did I?" The boy laughs sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He raises his hand for a handshaking gesture. "You may call me The Doctor."

Before Konori could take his hand, she completely froze after hearing his name or title. She couldn't help but think about how absurd it was. It took only a full minute before she could register in what he said, and in return, she could only say one word.

"Eh?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal Act 2 (Chapter x1)**


	17. Act 2 Chapter 5

"Your name is… The Doctor?" Misaka Mikoto was the first to ask the question.

"Yup!" The Theron look-a-like chirped.

"_The_ Doctor?" Saten was next to ask.

"That's' right!"

"Doctor… Who?" Uiharu was next to ask.

"Just The Doctor."

Everyone first learned about the so-called Doctor waking up, and all decided to greet him, and as soon as they first learned his name, they all reacted the same way as Konori did.

"Okay, I'll bite, _Doctor_." Kuroko was next to ask with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We all know that's not your name, so I suggest you tell us your real one."

"Oh, I do have a name, but I prefer to keep that a secret." The Doctor said while he placed a finger on his lips with a hush gesture.

"And why not?" Accelerator asked with slight annoyance.

"Why do they call you Accelerator instead of your real name." The Doctor countered with a raised eyebrow.

"…Tch." The Dean didn't say anything as he looked away in annoyance.

Worst smirked. "He's got you there."

"Shut up."

"Why are you referencing yourself to that popular British series?" The Level 0 asks being more familiar with pop culture and secretly a fan of the series.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm a fan of that show, but I felt that it was appropriate to choose that alias." The boy scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed by his confession. "But hey, it pretty sounds cool, right?"

"Well… yeah… it kinda does." Satne confesses a bit with a hint of red on her face.

The Level 4 Teleporter scoffs. "Nerds."

"Hey!" The two yelled at once.

"Whatever… if you can't tell us your name, we can just look you up." Kuroko shrugs as she looks at Uiharu. "How's the search?"

"Yeah… about that…" The flowerhead girl said, having a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find him at all."

"What?" Konori said.

"There are no records of him in Academy City."

"What?!" The Level 4 turns to the Doctor. "You're an alien!"

Saten and the Doctor laughed at the unintentional reference making Kuroko's eye twitch in annoyance.

"W-Wait Kuroko!" Uiharu stopped the Level 4 before she could act. "I thought it was strange as well, so I tried looking for any possible match outside of the city and found nothing."

"Misaka's Misaka Network is also the same! Misaka confesses as Misaka sadly announces that none of her fellow Sister's could not find anything of our Theron look-a-like."

"What?" This surprised the Railgun even if they were any little detail hidden the Sister's should have been able to find at least one small aspect.

"It's no surprise that none of you can find any information about me." The Doctor shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Saten asked.

"I'm not even from this world."

"…" Everyone hears that confession simply just paused, looking at the kid as if he's grown a second head.

"That's bullshit." Accelerator was the first to break the silence.

"Says the fact that you all are watching a show showing an alternate timeline/universe." The Doctor counters earning a complete shock from the rest.

"H-How do you know that?" Uiharu shakily said.

"Oh, I know, cause of this." The Doctor answered as he reached for his pocket and showed them something that they are all familiar with to the point that further shocked. "Recognize this?"

"A Holocron?!" Saten gasps.

"Yes! My very own Holocron!" The Doctor proudly said.

"Why do you have one?!" Kuroko questioned him.

"It's a long and complicated story, but all you need to know is that everything I say is the absolute truth." The Doctor said as he explained his story.

After a lengthy explanation, the Doctor explained that he is from an alternate dimension, which of course, surprised the rest. He quickly told how he traveled to theirs, thanks to his Holocron. His device not only shows episodic-like stories but forms of knowledge that would seem impossible to do. The viewers were interested in this revelation, they wanted to ask more about it, but the Doctor said there are only a few limited levels of knowledge locked inside the Holocron and can only be unlocked to specific requirements. After explaining, he even interestingly said he knows them since their life is also being shown the same way as they are currently watching their counterparts in their Holocron. That's somewhat surprised them

"Wait. If you already know who we are, then why didn't you recognize me?" The Level 0 asks, remembering the time they first bumped into each other.

"Yeah, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, so I didn't fully recognize you." The Doctor confesses while at the same time speaking through his thoughts. _"I can not tell her that I didn't really recognize her due to her being so cute!"_

He then coughing in his hands, getting everyone's attention. "But enough about that! How about we continue the next story?"

"What? But do you even know the story?" Uiharu asks.

"Nope." He shrugs but then places his Holocron next to Satens before both devices begin to activate and connect, making the viewers both shock and awe at sight.

"What are you doing?" Misaka asks curiously.

"Connecting my Holocron with yours. That way, I can receive a copy of what your story is all about." He answers, then takes his devices as soon as they disconnect. "I can binge-watch the series until I reach to the ones you've reached that way we can catch up."

"That's smart." Konori said, impressed with the idea. "jus to let you know we are up to Act 2: Chapter 5."

"Cool. Don't mind me. I'll just stay in the room and watch the episodes."

"Wait, are we seriously going to leave him here?" Kuroko asks a bit skeptical about the situation.

"Don't worry. He's in a Judgment base. I doubt anyone would be stupid to just run off like that, and besides, people would get the wrong impression if the Doctor did do that." Konori said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah… ain't that the truth." The Doctor laughs nervously.

"Great! Common guys! Let's continue watching." Saten says as she walks back to the viewing room but not after waving goodbye to the Doctor, which he responds in kind. Later the rest decided to follow her, leaving the boy by himself.

"Do you think it's okay to just leave the kid by himself?" Worst asks the Number One.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The Doctor shouts in the room, making everyone jump and look back. "THE STORY IS BASED ON THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE?!" The Doctor made a girly squeal likely fangirling hard of what this 'Star Wars' he was talking about.

"He can die of stupidity for all a care…" The Vector Manipulator offhandedly said as he continued to walk back to the viewing room whiles everyone just awkwardly chuckles as they followed him.

As soon as they got back, the new chapter starts.

**Act 2: Chapter 5 – Departure**

"Departure?" Saten said as she tilted her head. "Is Theron planning to go somewhere?"

"He might be?" Uiharu says unsurely.

**"Did you find what you were looking for?" R4 beeps when Theron returned home in the afternoon.**

**"Yes." The boy nods. "Though I think it's best if our friends don't know about the list of coordinates I found when they weren't looking."**

"Oh… so that's what he was doing…" Misaka said as she narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"What? What do you mean?" The Level 0 asks.

"He was also looking into stuff in the Star Destroyer's database." The Railgun explains.

"Which also explains why he got the Coaxium," Konori said.

**"That's not a good way to earn their trust." The astromech grumbles sarcastically.**

"He's lucky that our other's aren't around to hear that." Kuroko sarcastically said with a hint of anger in her tone.

**"I know, but they've never been to other worlds like we have with my master."**

**"True. However, I doubt that they'd be too happy with what you're doing right now with that Coaxium fuel we need for the Jedi interceptor."**

"Oh, your right about that R4." The Level 0 said slightly angry since she knows there's no point at yelling towards a screen.

**"Then let them be angry with me. It's my burden to journey the ends of a galaxy if I have to." Theron says, not caring about being questioned about his methods.**

The girls felt slightly angry and disappointed at how Theron would admit something like that despite knowing that it would hurt everyone around him.

Accelerator understood what he was going through since his time working with GROUP.

**Theron inserts the data card into his droid as R4 brings up a hologram of the entire Milky Way galaxy with listed known Imperial occupied worlds, including others ruled over by a second galactic power he's never heard of before.**

"That's impressive! Misaka says as Misaka is awed by the holographic map-like design."

"It is! That's the Milky Way." Uiharu cheerfully said in awe as she types down all the information she sees.

**"It's the entire Milky Way." He deduces in awe. "Looks like there aren't a lot of Imperial presence in this galaxy. It seems that they're in a trade alliance with another galactic power I don't recognize. No wonder the Empire's desperate for more star systems and resources."**

"So there expanding there control, huh?" Kuroko glared at the screen.

"But what's this over galactic power?" Uiharu asks.

"Who knows?" Misaka shrugs. "We can only find the answers by watching."

**"We'll need more intel if we're to know what's going on."**

**"Agreed. So what worlds are there?"**

**"Well, for the Imperials, they're capital planet would be the barren rocky wastelands of Driox." R4 begins as he analyzes the star charts. "Heavily fortified, and protected by a planetary deflector shield along with a large armada of ISDs. I suggest we stay away from heavy Imperial presence for the time being."**

"So this is the 'departure' the chapter title was referencing too." Konori deduces.

"Cool! We can get to see what other planets our universe has to offer." Saten excitingly said as the others are also interested in this development.

**"Traveling to planets with weaker Imperial presence may be best for us." He agrees with him. "Gives us an advantage in laying low."**

"Smart choice." Kuroko nodded in acknowledgment.

**"Indeed." R4 whistles before continuing on. "Next up, we have the neutral systems. Let's see here. There's mentions of worlds similar to Earth due to no contact with others, either they're primitive, or they haven't thought of colonizing with advanced tech to travel beyond their star system."**

"Interesting… so there are worlds that are similar to ours." Worse comments.

**"Any mentions of worlds controlled by crime syndicates? Like the Hutts, the Pykes, or the Black Sun?"**

"What are those?" Saten asks.

"Probably some Space Mafia or Yakuza." The Vector Manipulator deduced since he can easily recognize a crime organization when he hears one.

**"Neither of those three criminal factions." R4 shakes his dome. "However, their presence is high enough to be under the Empire's payroll."**

"I called it."

**"And the neutral worlds?"**

"Neutral?" Saten asks.

"Probably worlds that are not aligned with galactic power." Konori answers.

**"They're scattered all over the Milky Way's Outer Rim. Some of them are allies to another galactic power that's been around for over three thousand years."**

**"Three thousand?" He repeats as he reads the different names of the planets on the map. "Any more info on them since they're in a peace accord with the Empire?"**

**"I'm afraid I can't answer that." The droid beeps disappointingly. "There's still not enough data on this star map."**

"The data must've been damaged during the crash," Uiharu comments, disappointed in not learning more.

**"Great. So the data's corrupted." He deduces. "Looks like we don't have any other options, do we?"**

**His droid could only whistle in agreement.**

**...**

**Japanese Countryside (Outside of Academy City)**

**2 hours later...**

"Huh? Why is the screen now showing the outside of Academy City?" Misaka asks.

**"Did we really have to sneak out of the city?" R4 complains.**

**The duo is using a modified speeder bike - with the droid in the back meant for the latter - as they have finally arrived in their first home within the forest. Getting off of the bike, they're next to a wooden cabin Theron built and a hangar large enough to house a Corellian space freighter or a starfighter.**

"That's so cool!" Saten gasps at the coolest bike she had ever seen.

"Is it levitating from the ground?!" Kuroko asks while she was awed by the technology.

"Some kind of anti-gravity device while having an acceleration for mobility?" The Dean theorized, seeing it was somewhat similar to his Vector Manipulation.

"This is incredible! With that kind of technology, transportation can be twice as easier now!" The Level excitingly said as she types down everything done to the T.

**"Like hell, I'm gonna go through security again." Theron rolls his eyes.**

**Entering the garage, they see the Jedi fighter with tools scattered on a workbench by the wall.**

The viewers were both impressed and awed by the old Jedi fighter.

**"So when can we leave?" R4 asks. "I miss traveling in space."**

"Why are they traveling to space? Misaka asks as Misaka wonders the reason that Theron and R4 are achieving."

"Probably to learn more of their surrounding around our world." Worst answers.

**"Soon." He answers as he hands the canister to the droid. "See if you can install the Coaxium in the fuel line."**

**"Got it. It shouldn't take long." R4 obeys as he begins working on the ship. "You know, we really need to look for a bigger ship. I have a feeling that we're going to need more supplies since Earth has none of these things."**

"With the Empire and all, I don't blame them." The Railgun said.

**"Yeah, we definitely need a new ship." He admits as he sits on a bed in case he decides to sleep in the garage to work on his ship or weapons. "Wake me when it's finished."**

**He yawns as he removes his cloak and leather jacket before falling asleep so quickly.**

**R4 grumbles to himself in amusement before going back to what he's working on.**

**"He always was a heavy sleeper."**

"Huh, didn't take Theron to be a lazy person." The Level 4 said, slightly surprised.

**...Nightfall had already come, and R4 had just finished installing the Coaxium.**

**"Hey, meatbag." R4 beeps by Theron's bedside.**

**He turns on his side toward R4 and talks in his sleep.**

**"Yes... Yes... die, you little vermin..." He says in his sleep with a creepy giggle.**

The viewers where somewhat creeped out that the visitor from another world talks in his sleep while saying disturbing things adding with a creepy giggle.

Nobody dared say a word or asked what kind of dream he's having right now.

**R4 was a little freaked out at what he's saying in his sleep. Fortunately, the droid then wakes him up by electrocuting him in the face. Theron jolts awake at the unexpected pain and fell onto the floor.**

**"The hell?!" Theron angrily yells at R4 as he holds his stung face.**

**R4 laughs.**

The viewers did the same being glad they got over that creepy part.

**"Sorry, sorry. But I just wanted to let you know that I've finished installing it."**

**[Goodbye, Old Friend (Film Mix, Part 2) - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith OST plays]**

"Oh, I like this song!" Kuroko says impressed by how it delivers in the scene.

"Yeah! It feels so epic." Saten agrees.

**"Huh?" He looks up. "Already? Wait, how long was I asleep?"**

**"About half an hour."**

**"Oh," Theron says as he gets off the floor. "So we're good to go?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Alright, then." The Jedi says as he puts on his jacket and cloak. "Let's get going."**

**Gathering what he needs to bring along, Theron packs it all inside the ship and hops inside, closing the cockpit. R4 hops inside the ship's droid socket and the small fighter takes off out of the hangar.**

**The ship exits Earth's orbit and docks with the hyperspace ring that Theron calls for. The six thruster docking ring starts up, and the ship instantaneously jumps into hyperspace, leaving Earth and the Sol system.**

**To be continued...**

"Now, that was something." Worst comments.

"It sure is." Konori answers, then look to Saten. "Next episode?"

Before she could answer, the door to the viewing room burst opens, showing a smiling Doctor.

"Hello!" The Doctor chirps.

"What tha-! Why are you here?!" Kuroko jumps at the unexpected entrance.

"Why? Why I'm here to watch the rest of the episodes with you." The Doctor says as he places his hands on his shoulder.

"Your done watching all the episodes?" Accelerator says in disbelief by the short amount of time.

"Yup! Its called speed watching."

"You can't watch all those episodes in this short amount of time!" Worst yells in disbelief.

"Holocron magic!" The Doctor simply answers, making everyone jaws drop in disbelief before he waves them off. "Don't worry about it. I already know everything up to this point, so let's go watch which planet our beloved Jedi is heading, Ok?" He cheered.

"Yeah!" The Level 0 cheers while the others just gave up and watched the next episode.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Next update: RWBY Reacts to Fate Series (Fate Zero)**


	18. Act 2 Chapter 6 & 7

_**A/N: Hello! In the next following chapters, I will be combining two chapters into one. The simple reason is that the six chapters are short, so no reason to make it longer.**_

_**Enjoy the reaction fic!**_

"Time for the next video!" The Doctor cheerfully said.

"Someones exited." Misaka grins in amusement.

"He did scream out of how much of a fan he is in Star Wars." Kuroko deadpans while the boy scratched his head sheepishly.

"Since your fan, I guess that means you know much about its Lore, right?" Uiharu curiously asks.

"Yup!" The Doctor said with a 'p.' "I'll be more than happy to explain some part of the lore when I need to."

"Great!" Saten said in excitement.

"At least there's something good about you." Accelerator offhandedly said while Worst just chuckled, and Last Order berates him. However, the boy just ignored him and waited for the next episode to start.

**Act 2: Chapter 6 - Welcome to Argos**

**July 31, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Nimbus System**

**Argos**

"The Nimbus system? Argos? Is that part of another Solar System." Uiharu asks interested in the idea of another world similar to there own.

"Looks like it." Doctor answered. "This is actually the first time hearing this… I'm really eager to know more!"

**The Jedi starfighter jumps out of hyperspace after an entire night of traveling, revealing a brown colored planet with tiny green spots that's most likely plant life. The planet is being orbited by its two moons, and the former orbits a single sun.**

"Cool…" Saten said in awe, looking at the two moons. "It's like watching a fantasy world."

"The planets in our Solar System have more than one moon." Kuroko points out.

"Shut up! Don't ruin the moment!"

_**"**_**Argos." Theron reads aloud on the fighter's navicomputer. "A terrestrial desert planet with few plant life and small lakes."**

"Fascinating…" Konori muttered, fascinating that an entire world is mostly a desert.

**"My upgraded scanners read that the planet's too dangerous to explore whenever dust storms occur unpredictably, so there's no telling when one will show up."**

"Guess even the most advanced technology can't go against those kinds of technicality no matter which worlds your in." Accelerator points out, noticing the similarities between Space technology and Academy City technology.

**"Dangerous to land but risky to fly out of one, huh?" Theron sarcastically asks. "I'll take what I can get."**

"Isn't that dangerous? Misaka asks as Misaka tries to see the logic towards the dangerous attempt."

"You don't need logic when you're a badass!" Doctor said.

"Yeah!" The Level 0 cheered as she agreed with the boy much to a few eye rolls from the others.

**The ship ejects from the hyperspace docking ring and flies through Argos's atmosphere. Theron looks left and right to see that the planet is like a cross between Tatooine and Ryloth, even though they're both desert worlds with terrestrial environments.**

Everyone watching where both impressed and awed by the appearance of Argo's environment.

"Cool. It's like the combination of the desert world Tatooine and the terrestrial environment of Ryloth." The Doctor comments.

**"There's a small settlement up ahead." R4 points out.**

**"Let's land on the outskirts. Best if we avoid questionable eyes." Theron orders.**

"Is it illegal to land on over foreign planets?" Uiharu asks curiously if the process is similar to travel in Earth standards.

"Some planets are. Some under the Republic have to have clearance if they want to arrive, but it's gotten even more difficult since the Empire took over." The Doctor explains.

**Finally, the small fighter lands on flat but rocky terrain, and Theron climbs out of the cockpit.**

**"Stay with the ship." He says and puts up his hood and covers his face with a brown neck scarf that's used as a mask. "I won't be long."**

**"Be careful," R4 warns him.**

**"I always am." The Jedi assures before taking a long hike down a small mountainside.**

"Time to have a good look at how people are in a different world," Misaka says in interest.

**Theron hops onto a slope and crouches as he slides down the mountainside. He notices a large gap and jumps over as he slides close to the edge. Landing on the other side, he turns his body to the left and then to the right to avoid large rocks. Then he jumps over another gap, and Force pushes the dead-end apart, creating a new path down the mountainside. He notices another gap that's huge and realizes he can't make that jump. Seeing a few rock walls, the Jedi jumps onto one and free runs on it before wall jumping and running to another and another before jumping off the last wall and perform a double flip and land on his feet without any injury.**

"So cool!" Saten says in awe.

"That's the skill and athleticism of a Jedi." The Doctor smirks, never getting tired of what a Force wielder can do.

"Showoff." Accelerator, Worst, and Kuroko said.

**"Still got it." Theron pridefully says before getting up and jog to the end of the trail.**

**When he reaches the end, he finally sees the settlement that's now much closer to him.**

"Finally. Civilization." Uiharu said.

**...**

**Theron walks the streets of the small town as a few starships take off elsewhere. He then notices the people around him. Most of them are human, while some are a few familiar members from different alien species that include a male Ithorian and a female Mirialan.**

"Wow! The town almost looks like one of those old west themed movies but more with a futuristic touch." Saten comments.

"It does, doesn't it?" Misaka answers being familiar with those old cowboy movies.

"I'm more interested in those two individuals, which I am assuming are of different alien species," Kuroko says as she points out the Ithorian and Mirialan.

"The big ones are called the Ithorians while the other is a female Mirialan." The Doctor answers for them. "You can learn more about their race from the Holocron or the book you guys got, though it might hold just a little information."

_**"Looks like I'm getting Deja Vu around here," **_**Theron observes his surroundings as he continues walking.**_** "Seems like there's a few shops that I should look into later. Right now, I haven't eaten anything on the way here. I just need to find lodging with food." **_**Theron walks past something and takes a few steps back to see what he saw. The building has a dome-shaped roof and is only a single floor building and a circular shutter blast door. It doesn't have advertising neon signs, so who gives a damn anyway?**

"Isn't that just being lazy? Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head, wondering why they are."

**He then checks his pouches with his glove covered hands and takes out a pouch full of credit chips.**

"So that's the currency during space travel," Konori says.

_**"50,000." **_**He counted.**_** "Enough to buy a new ship or supplies."**_

**He sighs and shakes his head.**

**"I'll figure it out later. I'm starving."**

"Aren't we all," Saten says as she takes a few more snacks while the others did the same.

**He heads on inside as the door opens up. Looking around, he sees a few people settling down in their seats, eating, or drinking. He then notices a counter with the inn's owner cleaning the inside of a large pint.**

**Theron pulls down his scarf over his face, and walks up to the counter and sits on one of the stools. The owner turns around when he hears the sound of credit chips clatter on the metal counter.**

"Why did he cover his face with his scarf? Misaka as Misaka wonders what logic is there to do so."

"Well, he is wanted by the Empire, so I suppose he is keeping his identity safe," Konori explains, earning a nod from the short Sister.

**"Looking to rent a room down the hall?" The owner asks.**

**Theron got a good look at him and sees that he's Ithorian with a device around his neck to communicate with people that don't understand him.**

"That's a fascinating device he has around his neck," Accelerator says as he leans closer for a better look.

"Due to the Ithorian's biology, they are incapable of speaking a different language, which is why they developed a universal translator wrapped around there necks to communicate." The Doctor explains, earning a look of awe and amazement from the viewers.

"That's incredible!" Uiharu says as she types down what she learned. "With that kind of technology, it could help with a lot of people with language barriers, and who knows it might even help people who are mute."

**"No." The Jedi answers. "Just food and some water. Sorry that these are Imperial credits. It's all I have."**

"Imperial credits? I suppose that's the current currency for the Empire, isn't it?" Worst asks.

"Back then, it was Republic credits." The Doctor answers.

**"That's quite alright." The Ithorian assures him as he takes the credits off the counter. "We normally get a few Imperial citizens or troops whenever they come to stay for the night and move on. Thankfully, this planet's neutral, so we either take Imperial or Republic credits."**

"That's good glad to know that the Empire has not colonized Argos," Uiharu says in relief.

"Wait, didn't he just say something about the Republic?" Misaka points out.

**Theron perks up when the owner mentions that word.**

**"The Republic?"**

**"Oh. It seems you must be new around here." He deduces.**

**"What can you tell me about the Empire and the Republic in the Milky Way galaxy?" Theron asks.**

"Yay! A history lesson!" The Doctor gleefully said.

"Why are you cheering?" Worst raises a brow.

"Because I don't know anything about this."

**"That's an easy question." The Ithorian nods. "By the way, what would you like to order?"**

**"Surprise me." The Jedi smirks.**

"Pft. Classic." The Number One sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

**"Very well. I'll be back with your order." He says after handing him some water in a cup and heads into the kitchen to let his employees know that they have a customer.**

**Theron patiently waits for a few minutes, and the owner comes out of the kitchen with a big bowl of space ramen noodles with Ithorian sauce (oyster sauce, but named after their species) and a few veggies on top.**

Everyone's jaws (except The Doctor) dropped the moment they saw what meal Theron is being served with. Something in Japan the children is very familiar with.

"Is… I-Is that?" Misaka stuttered.

"Space Ramen? Why yes, yes it is." The Doctor said with a smirk on his face.

"How…?" Kuroko asks still in disebelif.

The Theron look-a-like just shrugged. "It's a big universe, what are the odds that they could have something similar to what Earth has."

It took a while for everyone to calm down after the shocking revelation that ramen exists outside the boundaries of their world. Still, then again, they couldn't help but feel somewhat happy that somewhere out there, there is something that they are all familiar with.

**"Here you are." He serves the meal to him. "Now, as for your question..."**

"Yay!" The Doctor cheerfully said while the others just rolled there eyes or chuckled at his enthusiasm.

**Theron spent a few minutes listening to the owner giving the backstories of both the Empire and the Republic in the Milky Way, while he eats his breakfast at the same time:**

_**'Five thousand years ago, a few years after the fall of the Immortal Emperor Valkorian, the Old Republic sent an expedition fleet out into the Unknown Regions of the old Galaxy where they accidentally were swallowed up by a wormhole that sent them into a different universe and galaxy. Wanting to know more about the Milky Way, the Old Republic scouted out worlds to settle on. But then, they discovered that most of the Milky Way have no sentient life (except they don't know about Earth or other Earth-like worlds), so they established their government in the new galaxy after realizing that there's no way back to their ancestral one.**_

_**For over two and a half thousand years, the Milky Way was at peace with the help of a small group of Jedi led by a descendant of Revan. That is until remnants of the Sith Empire (when they faced extinction back in the old Galaxy during the final days of the Jedi-Sith war) discovered this new reality and waged war against the Old Republic for a mere decade in order to conquer it and survive (After spending a century establishing Sith Temples and small outpost on worlds strong with the dark side) However, their survival was short-lived, and the small remnants of the Sith Empire were wiped out by the Jedi, finally restoring peace to the Milky Way.**_

_**Not long after that, the politics came into play once more, and the Jedi begin to become corrupted and dogmatic. Realizing that the Jedi were, directly and indirectly, responsible for the creation of the Sith, the Jedi Order of the Milky Way permanently disbanded, abandoning the few temples they built and resided in for so long. Eventually, the Jedi became nothing but ancient history, and most people throughout the Milky Way galaxy have forgotten of their existence.**_

_**2,500 years went on, and the Republic continued to rely more on themselves than rely on the Jedi that they once had before. With the Jedi gone from this galaxy, a new Order of Force users wielding orange and yellow blades rose to power with the purpose of protecting the galaxy not as peacekeepers, but as warriors to help the Republic and its neutral allies. They call themselves the Eternals, a small order of knights inspired by the Immortal Emperor's Knights of Zakuul. Today, their agenda remained the same, and the Galaxy continues to be at peace.**_

_**Then about three decades ago, the Republic came into contact with the Galactic Empire and negotiated peace talks with them. Surprisingly, the Empire proposed a trading alliance in exchange for each other's history. From what the Republic and the neutral systems know, is that the Empire came from the old Galaxy when their Emperor Palpatine sent a small fleet into the Unknown Regions to expand the growing infant galactic power. After arriving into the Milky Way by accident, the Empire did what the Republic had done long ago and flourished for three centuries before coming into contact with the Republic.'**_

Everyone listening to the story where both interested and intrigued by how their universe was involved in such a history and how their Jedi did everything they could to keep the peace. Then the Empire came ruined everything with there lies.

"That explains so much." The Doctor muttered.

"So the Empire did the same thing from their universe to ours," Kuroko says in disgust.

"Does their Emperor's greed have no limit?" Misaka also says equally in disgust as her friend and others.

**Theron was left unsettled when the Innkeeper finished his story.**

_**"So the Empire decided to withhold information and lie to everyone in this galaxy." **_**Theron deduces in his thoughts after finishing his breakfast. **_**"No surprise, given their track record to use others as a means to an end and later backstab them."**_

"Typical Darkside approach." The strongest Level 5 says being very familiar with the topic.

**Before he can speculate further, the door behind him opens up, and a bystander runs in, all out of breath.**

"What's happening?! Misaka says as Misaka begins to get really worried."

**"They're coming!" He pants, trying to catch his breath. "The bandits are coming!"**

"Does that answer your question." Worst answers.

_**"Annnnnd, I lost my train of thought**_**." Theron facepalms at the unfortunate timing.**

The viewers either snickered or chuckled at the unfortunate timing.

**Everyone but Theron all got up and went to either hide in their rooms or own homes, or help defend the town from another bandit incursion.**

"At least there are a few who are willing to defend their home." Konori points out.

**"Great." The Innkeeper grumbles in annoyance.**

**"The hell's going here?" Theron asks as he sees people in the inn clear out or hide.**

**"Don't know, kid." He answers as he puts down the cleaned mug. "I guess we're about to find out. Come on."**

**Theron gets up and follows the Innkeeper outside, blaster ready in his holster.**

**To be continued...**

"That was interesting," Misaka says.

"I know! It gave out a lot in this new saga of the Star Wars lore!" The Doctor says in glee.

"Yeah! Thanks to this chapter, this might help inspire developing universal speech for the disabled." Uiharu chirps in excited that this kind fo development will help a lot of people.

"What are we waiting for? On to the next chapter!"

"Okay!" Saten cheers as she starts the next chapter.

**Act 2: Chapter 7 - Bounty Hunting Team up**

**The bandits arrive on their speeder bikes. They are Weequay, a common species with a specialty in committing piracy or any other criminal offenses. At the edge of the town, the bandits have their blasters trained on the people that chose to train their own rifles back at them in self-defense.**

"I can't help but compare this to one of those old classic cowboy movies." Saten pointed out.

"I know, despite the cliché dramatics, it does have something refreshing having some sci-fi material in it," Misaka adds.

"Boy do they look ugly." Kuroko comments.

"Don't judge!" The Doctor snaps at the Teleporter, making her flinch.

"S-Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for snapping like that. Next time don't judge them by their appearance or race." The Theron look-a-like sighs. "Those bandits are the Weequay. You can often find their race being bandits, pirates, and thieves, but not all of them are like that, of course."

"Right. It won't happen again." The Level 4 apologies again, making sure not to repeat that kind of racist comment again.

**"The payment's due, sleemos!" The bandit leader announces, blaster in his hand. "I suggest you hand over the credits without trying anything stupid like last time."**

"Sleemos?" Saten asks.

"It's a swear." The Doctor answers.

"So the bandits are bribing the town for payment for, let me guess, for their protection." Kuroko deduces as she motions her fingers at the protection.

**"Kriff off, scum!" One of the townsfolk with a rifle shouts.**

"Ho-oh! Things are getting down." Worst grinned as she waited for the space gunfight to start.

**"Hold your fire!" The Innkeeper orders his fellow townspeople as he with Theron not far behind run-up between them and the bandits.**

Worst frowns and pouts.

**"Well, if it isn't the Ithorian." The leader snorts. "About time, you showed up so we can 'negotiate.'"**

**"My ass." The Ithorian scoffs. "That's what you said last time when you took most of our money and killed three of our own."**

"Ha! I like this guy." Worst grinned.

**"Now listen here, you old man." The Weequay begins as he gets off his bike and stands in front of the old Ithorian. "You are this town made a deal to hand over monthly payments to us in exchange for not burning this place to the ground. Those were your exact words, right? So why. The hell. Are you refusing to go along quietly like civilized people?!"**

"Wow… so scary…" Accelerator rolled his eyes in annoyance while the others just watched in anger and disgust.

**"Hey!" Theron interrupts him. "Back off!"**

"Hm? Why is Theron's voice different?" Misaka says as she notices the difference.

"Yeah… it sounds different." Uiharu agrees.

**"Oi!" One of the bandits shouted, now his blaster trained on him. "What you on about?"**

**The bandits minus their leader have their blasters trained on him as the Jedi train his blaster pistol on them as well.**

The Doctor gasps. "It's a Mexican standoff. Space style."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Kuroko deadpans.

"I have spoken."

Everyone paused and just stared at him after that last sentence.

"Was… was that suppose to be a catchphrase?"

"Yeah… yeah, this is my catchphrase." The Doctor proudly declared.

"Seriously?" Saten smirked.

"I have spoken."

**"Lower your blaster, boy." The leader orders.**

**"Tell them to lower theirs first." Theron calmly says back.**

**"We have you four to one!" Another bandit points out.**

**"I like those odds." The Jedi rebuttals with a badass one-liner.**

"Seriously?" Kuroko deadpans. "This is getting even more and more cliché at the moment."

**Surprisingly, the leader hand signals his bandits to lower their weapons and turns his face back to him as he pushes the Innkeeper aside, now standing before the boy who is 5 feet and 9 inches tall.**

**"You have some guts, kid." He says. "Why don't you come to join me and my boys here. We could use someone like you, given the attire you're wearing."**

Saten scoffs. "As if he'll accept."

**"No, thanks." Theron refuses, still not taking his eyes off of the Weequay leader. "I don't need to work with a bunch of common thugs that are in it for themselves and the money. Even if it means killing innocents that worked hard on this land, if I were you, I'd leave and never show your faces here again."**

**The Weequay spits on the sandy ground and turns away from Theron.**

**"Boy..." He sighs. "You just signed over your funeral."**

"It's a shame that's never going to happen." The Doctor quipped.

**The leader whistles loudly and orders his men to retreat.**

**"This will be your first and final warning!" He shouts to the whole town as he hops back onto his bike. "Hand over the money, or there will be hell to pay."**

**The bandits then turn their speeders around and drive into the distance away from the town. The townspeople lowered their weapons, and everyone goes about their business.**

"Well, that was certainly a thing." Konori sarcastically said.

**"Where did you learn to do that?" The Innkeeper asks the boy.**

**"Just making it up as I go." Theron answers without looking at him as he watches the bandits be further away from them.**

"I bet he got that from our world's movies." Saten chuckled while the others agreed with her.

**"I meant your voice." He clarifies.**

"Oh, he meant that."

**Theron looks at him.**

**"Ventriloquism." The Jedi truthfully answers. "Comes in handy when you don't sound like a kid. I've always used this voice without changing it back to my old one."**

"Oh! That's so cool! Misaka says as Misaka is awed in how different Theron sounds from his real voice."

**"You're smarter than you look." He nods in understanding. "But I'm afraid you've just made things a little worse since you threatened them to leave us alone. Now, our town has to face the wrath of these thugs since we don't have money to pay them."**

**"I'll get rid of your bandit problem."**

"Of course he'd say that." Kuroko rolled her eyes but smiled while the others nodded in agreement.

**The Ithorian turns him in shock.**

**"Why?" He asks. "What reason do you have with them?"**

"You don't need a reason to do your job, Jedi, or not," Konori says being a member of Judgment the reason doesn't matter what matters that its part of the job which she and her fellow members understand.

**"Does it matter?" The Jedi rhetorically questions.**

**The Innkeeper sighs.**

**"If you plan to follow them back to their camp, you'll need ground transportation." He advises as he shows him a few speeder bikes parked in place. "They're most likely up north, just over that ridge."**

**"Thanks," Theron says as he hops onto a speeder bike and revs up the engine before taking off to follow them.**

**It's a good thing he planted a tracker on their leader while he wasn't looking. These people have enough being robbed of their money for once.**

"What!" Kuroko snaps in surprise. "When did he do that?"

"Ha! Classic misdirection." The Doctor smirks.

"What an idiot." Saten laughs

**"Kid sure is full of himself." The Ithorian mutters to himself before heading back to his inn.**

"You have no idea." Everyone said.

**...**

**It was about an hour by speeder to reach the camp that's north away from the settlement. If it were on foot, it would be about six to seven hours.**

**Anyways, our hero manages to park by a cliff and crawls on the sandy ground till he reaches the edge of the cliff. Taking out his binocs, Theron sees that the camp below is just a small abandoned compound that's overrun by around fifty Weequay bandits. They seem to be enjoying themselves with drinking, gambling, cleaning their blasters, tuning their bikes, and so on.**

"Huh?" Kuroko said.

"Not what you expected, huh?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah… it's just that since he's in a different world and all, I figured things would be different in how they handle things." Kuroko confesses. "I didn't expect everything would be so…"

"Normal?"

"Familiar." The Level 4 answers earning a slightly raised brows from the Doctor, which he chuckled.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't that no matter where you go to a country or a different world or meeting different races, it just goes to show that nobody's that different after all."

"That's a lovely way to say," Misaka says in approval, which everyone agrees.

"So I have spoken."

_**"Probably best if I just bombard the place with my ship."**_** Theron thinks.**

"WHAT!?" Almost everyone shouted in shock.

"Not cool, Theron! Not cool!" Saten frowns.

**However, something else catches his eye, and he sees a bipedal droid walking up to the bandits' camp with blasters ready.**

"Woah! Is that a droid?" The Level 0 asks in awe as he completely forgets about Theron's plan.

"What's a droid doing here? Misaka asks as Misaka is awed and feared at how it looks."

**"Oh no." He mutters. "Bounty droid."**

"A bounty droid?" Kuroko says in surprise. "There are robots that do bounty hunting jobs."

"Yup. These bad boys were created and designed to hunt down wanted criminals." The Doctor explains.

"But wait." Uiharu cuts in. "What does an android even do with the bounty they earn."

"I don't know." The Star Wars fan shrugged. "They pay for their repairs, give themselves upgrades, or pay for their rent?" The last part earned a chuckle at the humor.

**...**

**This is not any run of the mill, bipedal bounty droid. It's approximately six feet tall with a worn-out rusted orange paint job and yellow-orange eyes.**

"We're having an up-close personal look at the droid?" Kuroko said.

"Looks like it." Misaka answers.

**"Statement: I have finally caught up with you, meatbags! Prepare to face the might of my fully charged blasters!"**

Everyone was silent, and it wasn't the massacre he was about to do.

"Did… did that droid just say 'meatbags?'" Worst asked for confirmation.

"Yes… yes he did." Uiharu answered, also in complete shock.

"Do you think they are related? Misaka wonders as Misaka tries to compare the bounty hunter and R4."

**The bandits turned their faces toward him and are in fear and shock.**

**"Poodoo, it's that assassin droid!" One of them shouts as he prepares to shoot him, but the droid quickdraws, instantly killing him.**

"Huh. Looks like its someone they're familiar with." Accelerator said in surprise.

"Those bandits must have had tough to survive this long." Worst said, slightly impressed by their survival rate.

**Then a brief shootout takes place as the droid dual-wields both blasters in his hands and kills as many of them. Unfortunately, they all hid immediately from him, and the leader runs in to hide inside the building and seals the blast doors tight.**

"Whoa-ho! That is one badass droid!" Saten says in shock and somewhat in guilty pleasure while the others also mentally agree.

**...**

**Theron sighs in amusement and a bit annoyance, now that the droid ruined everything the former was about to do.**

"Good." Mostly everyone said.

**"Droids." He simply says before getting off the ground and makes his way down to meet up with them.**

**He managed to get a closer look at the appearance of the droid, surprising him once again.**

_**"That was no ordinary droid. That was an HK assassination droid."**_** He deduces. **_**"But they shouldn't even exist anymore from where I was from."**_

"Wait, really?" Saten asks.

"It's true, during the times of the Old Republic the HK assassination droids were often used back then but later they where all dismantled due to their… violent methods." The Doctor explains, earning a shudder from the girls listening to the reason of their halted activity.

"Then why is this one here?" Uiharu wonders.

"This one probably might have been a stowaway when the Old Republic arrived in the Milky Way." Misaka deduces the possibility.

**After reaching the camp, Theron steps behind the HK droid.**

Accelerator's eye twitched in annoyance. _'Idiot. What kind of idiot stands behind someone's back while they're holding a weapon at hand.'_

**"HK unit, stand dow-!"**

**The droid quickly turns around and shoots him in the shoulder. Theron yelps as he jumps and crashes into a few barrels behind him.**

Everyone shrieks (except for Accelerator and The Doctor) at the misfortune Theron had.

"Idiot." The Number One smirks.

"Is he dead?!" Saten screams in horror.

"Don't worry! I highly doubt he'd be dead that easily." The Doctor reassures her.

"I kinda expected that to happen," Konori said as she held her mouth with her hand. "Never sneak up on someone from behind while they hold a weapon."

**"Commentary: Think twice before sneaking up on me, meatbag."**

**"Ow!" He exclaims in slight pain. Thankfully, the jacket and cloak are burnt and tear-proof. He then gets up again. "I'm not with those thugs!"**

The girls sigh in relief, being glad that the idiot still breaths.

**"Observation: I thought I was the only one that's after them."**

**"Yeah, that makes two of us." The Jedi rolls his eyes before muttering. "So much for the element of surprise."**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing. What's your designation number, anyway?"**

"Not surprising if the series of killer robots have their own identification number," Uiharu states despite making it sound a bit weird.

**"Answer: My designation number is HK-47. Yes. THE HK-47. At least, a copy of the original."**

**"I thought HK-47 was trashed a long time ago."**

"So, he's just a copy of an original?" Worst says slightly interested in the android now seeing that she's technically a copy herself along with Last Order.

**"Explanation: That is true, but beyond that, I do not know."**

"He doesn't know? Misaka says as Misaka is surprised by that development."

**"Great." Theron facepalms. "So, what's a droid like you even doing here?"**

**"Explanation: I've been hired by a settlement to eliminate these meatbags a few days ago, and have been rewarded with a few modifications to my own body. If I were to fulfill this job, I would be handsomely rewarded."**

"So robots can get something out of working," Kuroko says, now being confirmed of that fact.

**"I have a suggestion."**

**"Proceed."**

**"We split the reward."**

**"Answer: This is acceptable."**

"Yeah~, team up moment!" Saten cheers.

**"Great. Now let's regroup, out of harm's way, and form a plan."**

**And right on cue, the bandits come out of hiding and begin opening fire on them.**

**"Alert! Alert!" HK-47 says aloud.**

**Theron quickdraws his blaster out and shoots one of the bandits, killing him before his corpse fell off the roof. The shootout has begun once again.**

"Damn, there are so many cowboy references in this." The Railgun says.

**Knowing that they need to take cover, the two make their way to the sealed blast doors while taking out as many of these Weequay bandits as possible. HK, meanwhile, was starting to show off his badass shooting skills, slightly annoying the Jedi.**

"That droids got good shooting skills," Accelerator admits while also enjoying Theron's annoyed look.

**"Up top!" Theron shouts.**

**HK complies with shooting above without looking up as he keeps moving with him, thus revealing a dead bandit falling on the ground from behind the assassin droid.**

"Brutal…" Uiharu cringed.

**The two finally reached the door and hid behind each opposite support pillars. The fight was starting to get worse for them as more bandits started to corner them with blaster fire.**

"Looks like there surrounded," Kuroko comments, slowly becoming worried.

**"Statement: It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing."**

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone screamed flabbergasted.

**The droid's chest opens up to reveal a thermal detonator strong enough to level the entire camp—this panicked Theron.**

**"Whoa! You're what?!" Theron exclaims.**

**"Explanation: My independent programming dictates that I cannot be captured! I must self-destruct!"**

The Doctor laughs. "I completely forgot about that. This is also one of the reasons why the Hk Units where scrapped. Cause since they dictate that they have a low probability of surviving, they self-destruct, which unfortunately they accidentally kill of their allies in the process."

"That's such a stupid flow!" Kuroko cried out.

"Better going out then getting caught a suppose." The Number One shrugged.

"But what about Theron?!" Saten shouts, which the Vector Manipulator just shrugs again, not caring.

**"Do not self-destruct!" The Jedi advises against HK's suicidal attempt. "Cover me! If we can take out their leader that's cowardly hiding inside, the bandits might scatter without knowing what to do!"**

"Now that's good reasoning! Misaka says as Miskaa is glad Theron came up with that logic."

**"Agreed!" HK agrees as he covers fires for Theron.**

**Theron attempts to hotwire the door but keeps almost getting shot at, forcing him to hide behind cover again, this time with HK close to him.**

**"There's too many!" Theron shouts as they're outnumbered and outgunned.**

"There odds are not looking good…" Misaka says as she begins to worry.

**Even if Theron could use his lightsaber and the Force to dispatch the bandits efficiently, he'd risk bringing in the attention of an Inquisitor or a Sith Lord. Either way, it's a lose-lose for him.**

**"Suggestion: I will initiate self-destruct."**

"No don't!" The Level 0 cries out.

"Don't you dare do that, you bucket of bolts!" The Level 4 angrily shouts.

**"Do not self-destruct! We're shooting our way out!" Theron advises again as they should just retreat instead.**

**The two got out of their cover and aimed their weapons at them, only to find that a repulsor lift mounted minigun waiting for the duo.**

"A MINIGUN?!" Everyone shouts in shock.

"Why do they have one?!" Korni shouts in pure shock a bunch of bandits have such a dangerous weapon.

**"Okay." Theron's eyes widen before they hid behind the pillar again.**

**The bandit on the turret opens fires rapidly at the pillar, tearing it apart.**

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a bright idea for our little Jedi here." The Doctor comments while the others just slowly nodded in agreement.

**"New plan!" Theron shouts, knowing that they're low on options and time.**

**"Beginning self-destruct countdown!" HK suggests for the third time.**

"NO!" Almost everyone shouts, but this time instead of out of shock or fear, it more out of annoyance.

"I'm starting to think that droid might have broken record inside him somewhere." Accelerator quipped as his right eye begins to twitch in annoyance.

**"No, stop it!" Theron orders, now more annoyed with HK wanting to blow up and get himself and the Jedi killed to take out a small army of thugs.**

**Then, an idea finally came to him.**

**"Keep that heavy gun busy so that I can take it out! Go!"**

**HK nods and runs out of cover to draw its fire on him, and he gets shot down. However, seeing an opening, Theron Force pulls the turret away from the bandit and kills him with a blaster headshot. Theron then holsters and hops on it, mowing down all of the remaining bandits with a barrage as the turret does a 360-degree spin.**

Everyone cheered despite being a bloody massacre, but hey, it was a bunch of heartless thieves, so it rather matters little.

**And thus, the battle finally ends with so many bodies scattered everywhere.**

**"Conclusion: Very well. I will deactivate the self-destruct initiative." HK announces as he closes his opened chest.**

Everyone sighs in relief, finally gad that the suicidal droid stops its attempt to blow itself up.

"Good for them." The Level 0 chirped.

**Theron sighs in relief and walks up to him and pulls him up on his feet again.**

**"You know, you're not half bad. For an assassin droid." He admits. "That was awesome for what you did earlier, but are you sure you're alright?"**

**"Answer: Yes. It will take more than just a barrage of blaster bolts to take me out for good."**

**Theron chuckles.**

**"Question: What are you laughing about?"**

**"Nothing." He says, settling down a bit before getting serious yet again. "Come on. There's one more that needs taking out."**

"Time to take down the head honcho now." Worst grinned.

**...**

**Inside the empty building, blaster fire from the turret starts leaving holes on the sides of the doors before it stops, and the doors drop flat on the floor, revealing the silhouettes of the Jedi and the droid.**

**The two stepped inside and looked to see that it's quiet. Too quiet.**

"Things just got real…" Saten says as she slowly begins to grow tense of the silence. She and others also focused as they wonder what will happen next.

**Then, the bandit leader pops out of nowhere, ready to fire. But Theron shoots him first in the heart, killing him.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… that was anticlimactic." Kuroko pouts in slight annoyance, not helping that she was expecting more to happen.

"I know… what a buzzkill." The Doctor pouts in agreement.

**"Anyone else?" Theron asks aloud, willing to take on who would try to surprise attack him so pathetically.**

"Yeah… better to play dead if there smart enough to try." Misaka says, feeling a bit sorry if anyone tried to take them on now.

**Then, Theron walks to the leader's corpse and kicks it to see if he's dead for real.**

**"Good," Theron comments and notices the semi blaster rifle and picks it up, inspecting it before placing it behind his back with the rifle's shoulder strap. "Finders keepers."**

**"Yes, indeed." HK agrees with him.**

"Are they really going to steal?" Kuroko questionably asks.

"Will, anyone, care if you steal stuff from a bunch of thieves." The Doctor counters.

The Teleporter pauses for a moment then shrugs. "I guess not."

"I have spoken."

"Unless the authorities are involved." Konori cuts in.

"I. Have. Spoken." The Doctor stubbornly says, earning a few eye rolls and snickers.

**Suddenly, Theron notices an egg-shaped capsule hovering in the corner and walks over to it.**

"Ooh~ what's that?" Saten asks in pure curiosity.

The Doctor blinked in surprise, recognizing the capsule. _'It can't be… can it?'_

**"Why was their leader protecting this, and for what?"**

**Curious, Theron opens the top up with a push of a button, revealing a blanket in it. However, that's not what it's inside the capsule.**

**"Wait..." He says as his eyes widen. "Tell me I'm not seeing things."**

"What? What's inside?" Uiharu asks, now being curious herself.

**"Statement: You are not. It appears to be fifty years old by my analysis."**

"There's something that's fifty years old inside that thing?" Now Misaka was getting curious herself.

**"Fifty?" He questions, confused.**

**"Species do age differently, after all."**

**A pair of three-fingered hands pulls down the blanket to reveal its appearance. It is a small green humanoid infant with big brown eyes and big cute pointy ears wearing brown clothing.**

All the girls cooed at the small adorable thing in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Uiharu squealed.

"It's so cute!" Misaka cooed.

"My God, it looks like one of those puppets in Sesame Street." Saten eyes sparkled.

"Oh yeah! It does doesn't?" Konori also agrees, not helping how she agrees how cut it is.

"Wait… didn't that droid say that baby is fifty years old?" Kuroko points out.

"Does that really matter?! Misaka squeals as Misaka can't help but feel really jealous that Misaka can't be right there in person for the baby."

"Pft. Girls." Worst mutters as she grinned at their reactions while the boys just watched in amusement.

**The infant child cooes as it is curious about the Jedi and the droid, but mainly the Jedi.**

The girls cooed again.

**"Holy shit," Theron mutters in shock. "It's like a baby version of Master Yoda."**

Misaka breaks out of her cooing. "Yoda?"

"Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi and one of the most powerful up to date plus coincidently the same species as the baby."

**"Question: What do we with the infant?" HK asks.**

**Theron snaps out of it and looks at him.**

**"No idea. Better contact R4."**

**Theron attempts to contact him, but there's static.**

**"Comms not working."**

**"That's mainly because of an incoming dust storm." HK deadpans.**

**"Huh?" Theron asks before dashing outside along with HK.**

"A dust storm?" Uiharu begins to worry.

**The two see a dust storm coming their way.**

**"Damn, it's headed right for us." Theron curses before facepalming. **_**"Way to go, Theron. You had to destroy the only door that you could've sealed off from the storm."**_

"Ha." The Number One mocks him.

**"Suggestion: There is a room we can hold up inside till the storm passes this afternoon."**

"Smart. Better to find a safe position till all that blows over." Kuroko nods in acceptance.

**"Way ahead of you, HK." Theron nods.**

**The two head back inside, and Theron escorts the hovering crib inside another room with HK, who then closes the door and locks it.**

"A hovering crib…" Uiharu types down in interest.

**"I will close down to recharge," HK informs as he sits in a sofa chair.**

**"Yeah, go ahead." Theron nods as the droid powers down. "I'll keep watch."**

**Theron turns his attention back at the infant, who continues to gaze at him curiously. Theron outstretches his arm and points the finger at it as the infant then reaches out to grab it.**

**To be continued...**

"Oh my gosh, that was adorable!" Saten squealed along with the other girls.

This lasted for a whole minute until they started the next chapter.

**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapter x 2)**


	19. Act 2 Chapter 8 & 9

**Act 2: Chapter 8 - The Child (Part 1)**

"Alright, another chapter!" Saten cheerfully said. "I wonder what happens next?"

**Back on Earth...**

"Oh back on Earth? Misaka says as Misaka wonders what is happening on Earth now."

**Familiar feminine feet touch the water in the bathtub, and the naked girl (her cute butt cheeks shown) lowers herself into the warm water.**

"What the…" Misaka stuttered before her voice went dry along with the others as they begin to watch in horror while the certain Level 0's face began to slowly turn crimson red as she watches in pure agonizing horror.

**Ruiko Saten is enjoying her morning bath as she relaxes in the soothing water, smiling.**

**"Ahhh. A nice bath before the start of the day." Saten comments aloud in her bathroom. "Just the way I like it."**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saten screams in pure and utter embarrassment.

"What the hell?!" Misaka shouts.

"Cover your eyes, you pervs!" Kuroko angrily screams at the boys in the room. The Doctor screams in embarrassment as he covers his eyes with his hand and jumps off from his chair and faces his body on the ground facefirst while his face was red. Accelerator just clicked his tongue in annoyance, looks aways with his eyes shut close.

"WHY ARE THEY CUTTING TO ME WHEN MY OTHER IS IN THE SHOWERS?!" The Level 0 cries out as she covers her face in shame.

"I-I don't know! This kind of thing never happens in the Star Wars Saga!" The Doctor mutters loudly as his face was still planted on the floor.

"Make it stop!" Konori angrily demands while she felt bad for her friend.

"I-I can't."

"Are you serious?" Worst mutters.

"Can we please get this over with." The Number One says in annoyance, still looking away.

"NO!" Saten denies.

As everyone was bickering, a sudden thought came to the Doctor's head. "Hey. Wait a minute." The boy stood back up from the ground and looks at the embarrassed Level 0 without his flustered look. "Why the hell am I looking away at the screen whenever you're naked?"

"A-Are you serious?!" Saten yelped.

"What?" Kuroko snarled towards the Doctor.

"Oh, come on!" The boy raises both his arms as he yells. "Are we really gonna do this annoying shit?! I'm getting sick of being accused as pervert just like back home."

Everyone listening was taken aback at how the cheerful Doctor reacted regarding this topic as he continues. "We can't stop every time the Holocron decides to show you naked for story purposes."

"You expect us to believe that?" Misaka glares at the boy as static came out from her head.

"No, you don't." His answer surprised everyone, and even Accelerator was listening with a bit of interest. "But I'm not the type who always eyes a girl's appealing body, and I shouldn't be a coward when this happens. My own mom told me to man up about it and says that you should treat it as a manga or anime."

Everyone blinked about the 'mom' and 'manga or anime' part, but they where slowly understanding where the interdimensional travel is coming from.

"That's… an interesting argument." Konori admits.

"And besides…" He then turns to Kuroko. "Don't think I don't know how a certain pervert here who isn't shameless in what she does to a certain Level 5."

The said Level 4 cringed at the comment seeing at how true it is. "Hey!"

"Oh don't deny it." The boy waved her off much to her annoyance. "Don't go treating me like I'm some kinda slave who has to look away from the screen."

"But you saw me naked!" The Level 0 stubbornly argues.

"So? I'm not making perverted comments. And I've at least respected you guys, but I'm not gonna be a victim to your annoying accusations like others before me who clearly deserve it."

"Bu-!"

"I have spoken. I don't need to settle this argument with action, unlike how Misaka and Shirai do towards Kamijou."

This made the two flinch since the basically true since they always resort to violence in one of Touma's misfortunate misunderstandings leaving the room to be left in awkward silence until the Level 0 broke it.

"L-Let's just let him." Much to the girls' shock while the Number One just raised an eyebrow.

"Your kidding, Saten!" Uiharu

"What do you mean!? Misaka cries out as Misaka frantically waves her arms around as she hears something completely something I shouldn't hear!"

"Well, he's got a point." She says, blushing shyly. Everyone was surprised again after hearing that. "If he wants to see me naked, then I can at least let him as long as he doesn't act all pervy."

"I won't." The Doctor says, annoyed.

"Expect for Accelerator! Misaka shouts as Misaka will not approve of this decision."

"Tch. Not like I even want to look." The Level 5 says in annoyance. After a moment of discussion, they agreed to this kind of _scenery_. The Doctor is allowed to look at it. As long as he doesn't say or think of anything inappropriate.

**It has been almost a week since she and her friends have met Theron. Usually, friendship bonding takes some time to build up. But on the other hand, both Saten and Theron quickly became friends like the whole shenanigan with the Empire never happened. And with her discovering about being Force-sensitive, the urban legend hunter no longer needs to worry about being powerless. She might not be an Esper and will forever be a Level 0, but at least she has power and can do some good with it.**

"That's… that's a good thing…" The Level 0 says with a smile, but there was still a hint of red on her face even can't help but feel humiliated.

**This got Saten giggling with excitement of having a power again since the Level Upper. However, she is left unsure about Theron's proposition in training her. She's excited but at the same time, scared. If she accepts, then there's no backing out, and the Empire will come after her with the possibility of becoming their slave. No. She won't let that happen to herself. She'll never be their slave. She'll use the Force to protect her home, friends, family, and even Theron.**

Saten and her friends happily nodded at the declaration of the other until they paused at the familiar name mentioned at the end.

"Wait, what?" Most of the girls said in confusion.

**Saten gasps as her face turn red, now all flustered.**

The girls begin to make fun and tease to the viewing Satan's dismay.

**"W-Why am I thinking of his name that way?!" She asks herself aloud while covering her face. "I don't want to think something so lewd and perverted when I'm around him! I'm not THAT shameless!"**

"That's right WE are NOT shameless!" The Level 0 phrased as she makes her point. However, those who are close to the skirt flipper could only give her a deadpans stares.

**She then perks her head up with curiosity, no longer blushing for now.**

**"Speaking of him, I wonder what he's doing right now?" She wonders with a finger on her chin, immediately changing the subject.**

'_Yes! Please change the topic!'_ Saten begged as she screamed inside her head.

'_Yes! Change the topic!'_ The Doctor whined inside his head, not wanting to have his face kiss the floor.

**Yep. Saten has clearly changed the subject. Not sure how Uiharu tolerates this kind of thing from her best friend.**

"What's that suppose to mean?" The viewing Uiharu asks the Level 0 with a raised eyebrow, which the said esper just nervously laughs as she looks away.

**...**

**Argos**

"I think it's safe to say you boys can now look." Misaka breaths out as Accelerator now turns his head back to the screen while the Doctor stretched his body as he stood back up and retook his seat, glad that he doesn't need to be in the ground still.

**As the dust storm continues passing through the old building, Theron is just cleaning his own blaster pistol to pass up the time. Meanwhile, the droid has finished recharging and took the Jedi's place to keep watch so that the latter can prepare his weapons before they move out.**

"Taking turns… smart." Konori nods at the logic.

**As for the child, the fifty-year-old infant looks on at Theron with curiosity in his mind. It senses the teen's conflicted thoughts without the latter, even realizing it, and the former also senses hidden wounds. The child climbs out of the crib and walks up to his side. It then reaches out with its hand to him.**

"Gosh! That is so adorable!" The flower-head girl cooed as the other girls did the same.

**Theron notices the child as the latter begins closing its eyes, readying to do something. However, Theron quickly stops the child and picks it up in his hands before putting it back in its crib.**

"What do you think it was going to do?" Kuroko wonders.

"No clue." Misaka shrugs. "All I can know that most babies are adventurous."

"But the baby is fifty-years-old."

"Do you really want to question that logic?" The Doctor asks the Teleporter.

"Good point."

**The Jedi then goes back to sitting down by the wall and rechecks his new rifle. Then, he hears cooing from the child and looks to see it next to him again, trying to reach out to Theron.**

"Awe~. It looks like someone wants attention~." Saten cooed.

**He sighs and picks the child up and puts it back in the crib. The child looks up at him with those innocent eyes and tilts its head, wondering what he's doing next.**

**Surprisingly, Theron closes the top hatch of the crib, and the teen turns around toward HK-47.**

The girls gasped in surprise.

"That wasn't very nice!" Misaka pouts.

"Do you think the baby will be okay? Misaka wonders as Misaka worries the small green baby alien."

Worst shrugs. "Meh. They found the baby in the crib closed Misaka is certain that greenie will be fine."

**"Hey. Has the storm passed?" Theron asks the droid.**

**"Answer: Yes. It's best to head back to the town to receive payment for our work."**

"So, the storm has finally passed." Misaka comments.

**"Alright, you find us a landspeeder. We have to bring this thing along."**

**"As you wish." The droid complies as he leaves the room.**

**Theron then contacts R4, and his astro droid picks up. Theron explains what he's been doing and tells him to meet him at the edge of the north ridge.**

**Theron then programs the crib to follow him, and he heads outside of the building.**

"Interesting… it's even programmed to follow the owner." The flower-head noted as she took notes.

**"I thought I told you to find us a landspeeder."**

**"Explanation: I did. Unfortunately, you must've accidentally taken out its engines with that turret you hijacked earlier."**

Some snickered and felt bad for Theron's misfortune.

"Collateral damage," Konori comments, knowing full well since that kind of occurrence happens to Judgment and Anti-Skill from time to time.

**Theron sighs frustratingly at his stupidity.**

**"Damn it. I guess we're walking then."**

"Out in the middle of a desert area?" Kuroko skeptically says, even she knows that it's stupid to walk out in such an environment.

**"But sir, we could take the speeder bike.**

**"We can't carry a child on a bike," Theron argues. "Too risky. I'll go on foot. You take the bike and go on ahead. I'll meet at the inn."**

"At least he's being considerest with the kid." Worst comments.

"Isn't that just risky?" Saten says in worry.

**The droid doesn't say a word and hops onto the bike before speeding away. Theron looks to his side to see the crib and opens the top for the child to see what's going on.**

**He sighs to himself and wonders what he's gotten into.**

"Didn't think that far ahead now, did ya?" The Doctor smirks at the Jedi's misfortune.

**...**

**A few minutes later, Theron reaches his rendezvous point at the north ridge's border. But when he climbs up the last hill looking over the horizon with the child in tow, Theron sees something that he literally despises for good reason as they are towing his ship and astromech into their massive Sandcrawler.**

"Whoa… what is that?" Saten says in awe of the large vehicle.

"That's a Sandcrawler. It's a huge mobile fortress designed for transport and shelter for traveling in the desert areas." The Doctor answers.

"Remarkable… this could save a lot of lives when traveling in the middle of the desert." Konori mutters as Uiharu takes pictures and notes.

"Is everyone just going to ignore the fact that the Sandcrawler towing the Jedi's ship?" The Dean says, making everyone blink at the fact.

**"Fucking Jawas..." He mutters in disgust and complete annoyance, now already use to cussing in Earth words for three years.**

"Swear! Misaka shouts as Misaka points at the screen at the foul language!"

"I take it the Jawa's are a race that lives inside that machine?" Kuroko deduces.

"Yup." The Doctor nods. "They are passionate scavengers, combing the deserts for droids or scraps which they would capture and sell to the local residents, forming a codependent circle of trade. However, they had a reputation for swindling, selling hastily refurbished equipment, and faulty droids."

"Scavenger, huh?" The Number One mutters as he couldn't help but think he felt something familiar with the word.

_In the Scavenger base…_

Four young members of the group minding their own business suddenly felt a cold shiver on their spines and felt a bit scared for some unknown reason.

_Back to the viewers…_

"So that means they just stoled Theron's stuff fro profit?" Uiharu says.

"I have spoken."

**The one rule you shouldn't break about being friends with Theron is that you should NEVER steal from him. EVER.**

"Someones look angry," Misaka comments, understanding his rage since she also doesn't like it when someone steals from her belongings.

**Knowing that R4 is his best friend and only ride to take him off-world is being stolen, Theron crouches down and takes out his rifle before looking into the scope, aiming at one of the Jawas.**

"That's a Jawa?" Uiharu says after having a good closer look at them, though she wasn't able to have a good look on their faces except for their glowing yellow eyes. "They look a bit scary."

"Pft! They don't look that tough." Kuroko scoffed.

"Don't let their appearance deceive you Teleporter, they may be small, but they can surprisingly be clever." The Doctor lectures.

**This was no ordinary blaster rifle he's holding in his hands. When he pulled the trigger, Theron fires a yellow blast at the Jawa from a distance, disintegrating the little thief with only its cloak remaining.**

"OH MY GOSH!" Saten screamed at shock at what happened to the poor Jawa.

"What the heck was that?!" Kuroko shouts as she points at the weapon is holding.

Surprisingly the Doctor was laughing at the scene. "Yes! That's what it feels like! Boom shaka laka!"

"W-What?" Misaka questionoly asks.

"Don't worry about it, just commenting a reference." He waves off. "What just happened was the weapon he's using a T-7 Ion Disruptor Rifle."

"An Ion Disruptor?" Konori asks, sounding almost scared to know.

"It's a rifle designed to disable starships, but the weapon became illegal due to its destructive nature when coming in contact with organic life which nearly bright an entire race to extinction."

The girls gasped in horror.

"Which what happened to Jawa." Accelerator deduces as he frowns as recalls his fellow Level 5, the Dark Matter. _'Almost like that, shitty Number Two.'_

"Why does Theron even have that kind of weapon?! Misaka shouts as Misaka wonders how he obtains the rifle."

"Your guess as good as mine." The Doctor says as he shrugs.

**The child looks on with curiosity as its ears dropped down, and its eyes widened in a cute innocent way.**

"Oh my- even the baby knows that it's horrible!" The Level 0 cries.

**As for the Jawas, they started screaming and beginning running back to their sand crawler. Theron creepily grins in satisfaction as he disintegrates another one and another.**

_**"Die, you rats!" **_**Theron shouts in his head while laughing.**

"Remind me to never still from Theron," Misaka mutters to Kuroko, which she slowly nods in agreement.

**He sees another Jawa randomly shooting its ion blaster at Theron to no success and ends up being disintegrated as well.**

"Brutal…" Worst grinned despite gruesome kill.

"I get that he's angry that they stole his ship and R4, but this is just overkill," Konori mutters.

**Suddenly, the sand crawler starts driving away along with R4 and Theron's ship. Not wanting to lose them, Theron quickly runs up to its rear and opens fire on the exhaust pipes of the vehicle, which does not affect.**

_**"Shit! I forgot disintegrators work on organic life forms." **_**He facepalms at his own stupidity.**

"At least there's a flow to the weapon." The Level 1 mutters as she takes notes.

"Your taking notes of the rifle?" Kuroko blinks lightly, surprised that her friend would take not of a killing machine.

"Only about the faults and weakness." Uiharu corrects. "No way, I'll take note of the actual rifle, but if there is any chance that someone develops something similar, we can develop something to counter it."

"Smart."

**Theron places his rifle back onto his back and starts sprinting after the sand crawler with the child's crib falling, not behind. He jumps to the side and begins to climb, but the Jawas are onto him as they poke their heads out of their mobile fortress and mischievously whisper to themselves. Then all of a sudden, the sand crawler moves to the side towards a rock wall. Theron notices in shock and climbs to the side just in time before the crawler scraps through the wall.**

"Oh! Those mischievous little deviants!" Konori swore.

"There only tough because of the fortress of theirs." Worst angrily pouts at a significant disadvantage.

**The Jedi quickly gets up and starts climbing again the old fashioned way when Jawas start throwing stuff on him to get him off their crawler. He receives a bonk to the head by a huge object and an electric shock from a Jawa poking out the window, but Theron retaliates by punching the Jawa away and pulls him out, who falls to his death screaming.**

"Oooh!" Everyone shouts at the Jawa's death.

**Theron notices the Jawas trying to pull off the object he's climbing on to reach the top, and he falls off, with the Jawas believing they succeeded. However, as one of them looks to the side, a familiar hand grabs him that turned out to be Theron, and he pulls the Jawa off, who screams before his death.**

"This is getting intense!" Saten says excitedly.

**The Jedi finally reaches the top of the sand crawler, only for a bunch of Jawas waiting for him, ion blasters trained on him. It was an ambush!**

"It's a trap!" Kuroko shouts while the Doctor held back his snicker at the trendy catchphrase of the Star Wars Saga.

**Theron wasn't fast enough to quickdraw, and the Jawas blasted him with electricity, painfully electrocuting him.**

**He leans backward and ultimately falls off the crawler and hits the sandy ground hard, eventually knocking him out as the Jawas' sand crawler drives away with R4 and the ship.**

"Damn… can't believe he actually got owned by a bunch of shrimps." The Dean said, almost feeling sorry for the Jedi. Almost.

**The child caught up to the unconscious teen and innocently looked on at him, wondering if he's alright.**

"At least the baby is alright. Misaka sighs in relief as Misaka sees the baby is unaffected."

**A few minutes later, Theron gasps loudly as he instantly wakes up. Looking at the direction the Jawas went off to, he turns to his left to see the child still in his crib and in perfect condition.**

**Theron gets back up and walks back to the spot where his droid and ship was stolen. He notices a pile of small parts lying around. Angered, Theron ignites his lightsaber and slashes a nearby boulder to vent out his frustration as he loudly roars in rage.**

Everyone could watch silently in sadness and hurt (the Dean just watched with a blank expression), seeing that not only his ride of the planet was gone, but also his best friend that was with him in his entire childhood was taken away from him.

'_Kuroko was right… there is a lot of references in this Star Wars side story…'_ The Doctor couldn't help but think to himself as he compares this scene from another Star Wars Episode. _'Well, at least this was about losing a friend instead of losing a captive hostage.'_

**...**

**Earth**

"Hm? back to Earth?" Misaka says, worried why the scene suddenly changed.

**Saten gets out of her bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her naked body and another covering her wet hair as she starts to sense a disturbance.**

The Level 0 groans in annoyance. "This again? At least she's wearing a towel. Wait, why is my other acting like that." At least she and the others weren't going crazy like the last time.

**"This disturbance... It's very familiar." She says to herself. "Is that Theron? If it is, I'm literally sensing his emotions?"**

The Doctor gasped. "Your other's Force sensing abilities are strong enough to tell Theron's pain from such a long distance."

"That's so cool…" Saten says in awe while the others are also amazed by another ability of the Force.

**Her eyes widen when she figures out what she's sensing, despite not knowing she can sense him a few parsecs away.**

**"He's angry. Very angry." Saten concludes to herself before expressing concern for her friend. "I hope he's okay."**

**She wants to help him with what he's angry about, but the girl is still unaware that he's off-world somewhere.**

"I wish we could help him somehow…" The Level 0 sadly says.

"Don't worry, skirt flipper if your other can sense how Theron is she'll do what she and your friends' others can do to help." The Doctor assures her.

"Thank- Hey!" Everyone snickered at the funny yet truthful nickname.

**...**

**Argos**

"Back to the Jedi now." The Number One comments.

**Theron exhausts himself after turning the boulder into a pile of rubble. He shuts off his lightsaber and sheathes it back onto his belt before looking at the child, who innocently whimpers with a cute sound in its voice as it feels really sorry for him.**

The girls cooed at the sad baby. They don't know if the baby knows if it's trying to comfort the hurt Jedi or not.

"Talk about anger issues." The Theron look-a-like puns trying to lighten the mood, adding along with the cute baby scene.

**Theron sighs and picks the child back up and puts it in its crib again before they take off into walking the long way back to the settlement.**

**To be continued...**

"That's was one heck of an ending." Kuroko comments.

"You can say that again." The Railgun nods in agreement.

"I hope Theron finds a way to save R4…" The hacker sadly says.

"I hope so too…" The Level 0 agrees as she begins to prepare the next chapter.

**Act 2: Chapter 9 - The Child (Part 2)**

**Nightfall came, and most of the townspeople have turned in for the day. It took Theron the entire afternoon to walk from where his ship and R4 were stolen to back to the town with the child in tow. They enter the inn and see the Innkeeper and HK-47 discussing the payment. Not long after, the droid and Ithorian notice him as well as the child.**

"At least he made it back to the town…" Uiharu sighs in relief.

**"We thought you left." The Ithorian says a bit surprised that he didn't.**

**That wasn't the case, however, as Theron looks tired and humiliated because he was bested and stolen by a bunch of scavenging Jawas.**

"Why didn't he just used his powers? He could have beaten them easily." Saten comments.

"I'm guessing that if he did, the Empire would have found out somehow, which would be the reason why he didn't use them when he fought against those bandits." Konori theorized, which earned a nod of understanding from everyone.

**...**

**Later outside the inn, the child sees a frog hopping close by and looks on with excitement. While the child follows it on foot, Theron is discussing his current situation.**

The girls cooed at the child's playful gesture.

**"So, both of you found this little guy after you got rid of those bandits?" The Innkeeper questions as he looks at the child.**

"Big shocker, ain't it?" The Doctor playfully said while the others agreed.

**"I think it's a child," Theron answers, believing that it is. "But that's not important right now. Those scavenging rodents most likely destroy my ship and astromech. I'm trapped here."**

"What? No, they don't." The Doctor denies Theron's claim.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko curiously asks.

"As I said, Jawa's are scavengers. They don't destroy they steal, maybe do a few reprogramming, but at the end of it all, those little rodents sell what they find for profit."

"Well, don't they have a successful business." The Dean sarcastically said.

**"Stripped, not destroyed." The Ithorian corrects him. "The Jawas steal. They don't destroy."**

"That's what I said!"

**"Stolen or destroyed makes no difference to me." Theron bitterly says, hate building up inside him.**

"Well, ain't he positive." Worst sarcastically said.

**Theron hears the child coo, and he sees it taking baby steps toward a frog. The Jedi then looks back at the Innkeeper.**

The girls went 'awww' while the Doctor was in deep thought about the baby. _'I wonder if the baby is hungry?'_ He thinks as he was familiar with the baby's species for being carnivores.

**"They're protected by their mobile fortress. There's no way to recover my stuff." He continues. **_**"Unless I resort to using the Force and my lightsaber on them, which would get the Inquisitors' attention, then yeah, I should definitely do something stupid like that."**_

"Looks like my theory was right." The Judgment leader comments.

"A necessary crutch when you're on the run." The Level 4 Teleporter comments.

**The child then catches the frog with its bare hands.**

"Oh! The baby caught the frog! Misaka comments as Misaka points at the success the baby achieved."

"I hope that the frog isn't diseased." The Level 0 hoped.

**"You could trade." The Innkeeper suggests, annoying the Jedi even more.**

**"With Jawas? Are you out of your damn mind?"**

"Is this kid for real?" The Doctor raised a brow in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asks, being a law-enforcer herself, she can understand with Theron. "I mean, Theron does make a point about making a deal with a bunch of thieves."

"I get your point, Kuroko. They may be thieves, but they're still businessmen, albeit a bunch of swindlers, but if you do the right thing, they'll give you what you need."

"Aint that reassuring." Misaka deadpans.

**"Commentary: I concur." HK agrees with the Jedi. "The Jawas steal and sell the items to buyers, which is considered swindling. Trading with these vermin meatbags is unacceptable. Shall I kill them?"**

"Heartless." Saten frowns.

**"I didn't ask for your opinion, HK." Theron glares at him annoyingly.**

"Thank you!" The Level 0 raises both her arms out.

**The Innkeeper sighs at how narrow-minded these two can be when it comes to violence or peace.**

"Ah… I now understand what your getting at, Doctor." Konori comments preferring a peaceful way rather than an alternative.

**"I can take you to them, but it's best that you don't resort to violence while we're there."**

"He knows the Jawas?" Uiharu says.

**"Whatever, old man." Theron huffs, not giving a damn anymore. He just wants his droid that he built and his ship back so severely.**

**"You might consider into resting first, though."**

**"I'll sleep when I get my stuff back." The Jedi stubbornly says.**

"What are you a child? Just do what the man says." Saten's eyes twitched in annoyance.

**The Innkeeper shrugs and leaves to get to his landspeeder. Theron then turns around and sees the child do something to the frog.**

The girls screamed in horror, shock, and disgust. Mostly disgust for the Number One while the Doctor just laughs in amusement.

**"Hey! Spit that out." He orders the infant.**

"Spit it out! Spit it out!" Saten screams out.

"That's just disgusting!" Misaka gagged.

"Misaka thinks she's going to be sick! Misaka gags as Misaka slowly turns green…" The little girl whispers as she covers her mouth with both her hands.

**However, the child starts swallowing the frog whole as it went inside its mouth completely. The child looks up innocently and laughs before burping cutely. Theron shakes his head with amusement once more, wondering why he's talking to a baby that probably doesn't understand him.**

Almost all the viewers threw up the moment when they saw what the baby did. They had to pause the show as some of them had to run to the toilet. After a few minutes of calming down and unfortunate puking out their snacks, they resumed watching.

"Why did the baby do that?!" Kuroko says as she took a glass of water to calm her stomach.

"Oh, that's because of the baby's species." The Doctor answers as he laughs. "There race is normally known to be carnivores, so it's not strange for the baby to have that kind of dietary."

"Fascinating," Konori mutters in fascination as she pushed aside her discomfort.

**"Explanation: The child is carnivorous and prefers to eat small creatures like that frog or possibly a snake."**

**"Quiet!" Theron raises his voice at the droid, not in the mood for a biology lesson right now.**

**...**

**The next morning, the landspeeder managed to track down the Jawas as they are outside the sand crawler next to them. HK decided to stay back at the settlement due to not wanting to be taken apart and sold separately by the Jawas. Theron, meanwhile, went with the Ithorian and brought along the child since he doesn't fully trust the assassin droid into babysitting it.**

"I still like that baby. Even what it did was gross." Uiharu says.

**The Jawas notice the landspeeder and are excited that they have a customer. However, they immediately went on the defensive when they saw Theron in the back passenger seat.**

"Uh-oh… they recognize him." Worst grinned.

**The Innkeeper looks at him from behind.**

**"They don't seem to like you for some reason."**

"I wonder why?" The Dean sarcastically said.

**"Well, I did disintegrate a few of them." Theron casually admits, satisfied that he got a chance to that earlier yesterday.**

"Hope that doesn't complicate things." Misaka comments.

**The landspeeder stops moving, and the Innkeeper gets out first.**

**"You need to drop your rifle." He urges the teen.**

**"It's my weapon. I'm not risking it getting stolen."**

"Just listen to the man…" Konori sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Don't you want R4 back?"

**"Then, you're not getting your droid and ship back."**

**"Fine," Theron answers and leaves it in the vehicle as he hops out.**

"Stop whining already." Kuroko frowns.

**However, the Jawas still have their weapons trained on him.**

**"And the blaster." The Ithorian points at the Jedi's blaster pistol.**

The audience faced palmed at Theron's behavior.

**The Jedi sighs in annoyance and places his blaster in the vehicle beside his rifle. Unbeknownst to the Innkeeper, however, he doesn't realize that the cylinder-shaped object is a lightsaber as he is more focused on Theron's firearms.**

"Well, at least he has one weapon with him for his ego." The Doctor dryly said also partly understanding since that it is a fact Jedi can't leave without there lightsaber.

**The Jawas lower their weapons and allow the Jedi and Ithorian to talk to their leader about trading the droid and Jedi starfighter that hasn't been taken apart yet. Both Theron and the Innkeeper sat down and began negotiations.**

"So far, so good," Saten comments as she and the others carefully watch the scene.

**The Jawa speaks in his native language, and the Ithorian translates for Theron.**

**"They will be willing to trade both the astromech and ship for your disintegrator." He translates in English, causing Theron to rolls his eyes and scoff.**

**"I'm not gonna trade anything. That's my droid and ship. They stole them from me."**

"He does have a point." Kuroko agrees. "Those creeps did steal Theron's ship, and R4 so why bother with trading?"

**The Jawa continues to speak in his native language, not understanding what Theron said.**

**"Deejak, deejak... je... jeechachook! (They, they... belong... to me!)" The Jedi stutters in Jawa.**

"Talk about a language barrier." Misaka winced recalling her time when she studied and tried to speak English for the first time.

**The Jawas laughed.**

**"Chawakee sawa koota." The leader says in his native language before mocking him with a hand over his hood, pretending not to understand him. "Male fane shinana Wookiee."**

**Translation: "You speak terrible Jawa. You sound like a Wookiee."**

"Rude…" The Railgun frowns as she crosses her arms.

**Theron twitches in anger.**

**"You understand this?!" He threatens as he unleashes his flamethrower underneath his right sleeve of his jacket.**

"Woah! He has a flamethrower underneath his sleeves?!" Saten screams in shock.

"When did he get that?" The Doctor wonders also surprised that Theron has an additional weapon with him.

**"No, wait!" The Innkeeper exclaims as the Jawas ducked and panicked from the flames unleashed by Theron, who then stops and stands down. "Easy, easy."**

The viewers relaxed a bit, glad that the Innkeeper was the voice of reasons.

**The teen wasn't planning to kill more of them, but he decided to make sure they get the message of not screwing with him. Threatened, the Jawas chose not to piss him off any further before their leader continues talking.**

"Glad to know he's not planning to kill anyone." Uiharu comments.

**"Forgive him." The Innkeeper says in Jawa. "He's not a fan of being provoked and mocked at."**

**Theron opened his mouth but shut it immediately. Otherwise, he won't be able to get his stuff back.**

"At least they get the picture now." Misaka comments.

**The Jawas then asked them if they're willing to trade for the child in the landspeeder. The Ithorian and Jedi turn their heads to see two Jawas observing the infant.**

"NO! NOT THE BABY!" Saten screams.

"Don't you touch the little green baby! Misaka angrily shouts as Misaka does not want to see the baby in thief's hands again."

**"GET AWAY FROM IT!" Theron shouts.**

**The Jawas moved away from the speeder, not wanting to feel the teen's wrath again.**

"Nice for them to know not to mess with the Jedi." Accelerator comments.

**"Surely, there must be something else we can trade." The Innkeeper suggests in Jawa.**

**The Jawas then huddle together as they whisper to each other. Theron was getting suspicious and thinks this is a waste of time. However, the Jawas turned to them and offered a different item the Jedi could trade.**

**"We will require The Egg. Bring us The Egg."**

"The Egg?" Everyone blinks, not understanding what the Jawas are referencing too.

**The Innkeeper facepalms in annoyance, but Theron becomes confused.**

"The Innkeeper seems to know what they are talking about," Kuroko said.

**"The Egg? What egg?" Theron asks him, but the Ithorian didn't say.**

**The Jawas begin chanting 'Suga' repeatedly.**

"Well, that's certainly not suspicious." The Doctor sarcastically said.

**...Not long after, the sand crawler is on the move that will take Theron to where the Egg is located at. Inside the small cockpit of the vehicle, Theron's height makes it difficult to sit in.**

"Looks like Theron doesn't have a choice." The Level 0 comments.

"At least he found an alternative to getting back his stuff." Kuroko comments.

"I wouldn't be surprised that what he's doing is going very dangerous." The Railgun adds.

**"Suga..." A Jawa chants to annoy the Jedi.**

"There's still changing the egg thing?" Worst raises her eyebrows.

**Theron looks at him with an annoyed glare and goes back to looking forward through the front windshield. He sighs to himself at why he's doing this when the sand crawler shakes, and Theron bumps his head hard.**

**"Gah! Motherf-!" He curses, earning a cackling laugh from the Jawas.**

**Theron growls in anger and annoyance since they most likely did that on purpose.**

"Now that was just rude. Misaka comments as Misaka crosses her arms and frowns in disapproval."

"I'm starting to hate those little midgets now." The Level 4 comments as she narrows her eyes.

**...**

**Finally, the sand crawler has reached its destination, and Theron walks down the ramp with the child's crib in tow. He's not leaving it for the Jawas to steal behind his back after all.**

**To be continued...**

"Right! On to the next one!" Saten shouts as she starts the Holocron.

_To be continued…_

**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (Chapter x 1)**


	20. Act 2 Chapter 10

**Act 2: Chapter 10 - The Child (Part 3)**

**Theron and the child arrived at a cave entrance where the Egg is waiting to be taken. Of course, the Jawas didn't tell him what kind of egg he's looking for as he doesn't know what animal it is he'll have to get past.**

"I wonder what so special about this egg that the Jawa's are so hungover for?" Saten wonders.

"For all we know, it's some kind of alien egg," Misaka said then turns to the Doctor. "Do you know what it is?"

"No clue." The Doctor shrugged. "It can be of any species for all I know, and the Jawa's weren't very helpful in telling what it is."

"How very resourceful." Worst sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes.

**The teen takes one look at the baby before he ventures into the cave alone, leaving the child waiting for the Jedi's return.**

"At least the baby is safe," Uiharu said.

**Inside the cave, Theron ignites his lightsaber and searches for the Egg. But upon looking, something begins moving in the darkness as a reptilian eye opens up and growling is heard. The Jedi turns around, and he gasps in shock.**

"What… Was… That!" Kuroko shouted while she and the others where a bit freaked out.

"Hmm… Might be a Rancor… but do they lay eggs?" The Doctor hummed as he a cupped his chin with his hand as he carefully studied the reptilian eye. The others where to freaked out to hear him. Accelerator, though, did listen to him and will ask him what a Rancor is when he has the chance.

**...**

**A few seconds later, the child hears blaster fire from inside the cave, and Theron is seen flying out of the cave, landing in the sandy ground hard yet again. Then, a large creature with fangs and a tail crawls out of the cave, roars loudly.**

"A DRAGON?!" All the girls screamed in shock, awe, and fear while Accelerator just widens his eyes in surprise.

"A Krayt dragon?!" The Doctor gasped in both shock and awe.

"What is that thing?!" Saten shouts both awe and fear.

"That's a Krayt dragon… carnivorous reptiles that hail hailed from Tatooine." The Doctor answers. "Who the thought these things would end up hear plus there's considered extinct."

_**"A Krayt dragon?!" **_**Theron questions to himself.**_** "I thought they're native to Tatooine and are considered extinct! And they didn't tell me about the Egg being from that species?!"**_

"What would the Jawas even need an egg from a dragon for?" Kuroko wondered.

"A dick move of them not telling them that the egg is from a carnivorous dragon." Misaka frowned while the others nodded in agreement.

**His thoughts, however, were immediately interrupted when the dragon charges at him and attempts to claw him. Luckily, Theron dodges out of the way in time due to his former Jedi training. Realizing there's an easier way to defeat the dragon without resorting to violence, Theron closes his eyes reaches out with the Force to try and connect with it.**

"What's he doing?" Konori curiously asks.

"He's using the Force to try and connect with the dragon." The Doctor explains.

"The Force can even be used to connect with animals?" The Judgment leader says in awe.

**The beast takes huge steps toward him and looks on at what he's doing. Theron thinks that it's working. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard when the Krayt dragon opens its mouth up and swallow him whole in an instant.**

"Oh my god!" The Level 0 screams in horror.

"Well… that was anticlimactic." The Dean deadpans.

"Yeah…" The Doctor cringed. "Sometimes, certain animals have some resistance."

"Well, that's encouraging." Worst sarcastically commented.

**The child, meanwhile, witnessed the whole thing and didn't know what just happened. However, the dragon sniffs the air as it has gotten a lock on the infant's scent when the giant beast turns its head toward the child. The creature then charges at it and prepares to eat the child when the latter itself does something to the dragon as it is stopped in place like it can no longer move. This didn't last as it completely exhausted the child, and it fell asleep, releasing its Force hold on the Krayt dragon.**

"Oh no!" The Girls screamed in horror as they watch.

**The dragon roars once again and re-attempts to eat the child. Suddenly, the dragon stops what it's doing as it feels a huge stomach ache in its belly, and in the blink of an eye, the Krayt dragon explodes with mucus and organs scattered all over the ground. The cause of this was none other than Theron, who used his disintegrator to blast the dragon into nothingness, and he's now covered in that same disgusting substance while carrying a strong stench on himself from being inside the dragon's stomach.**

"Eww…" Everyone gagged at sight.

"I wanna cheer and say that he's okay, but I'm too busy holding my stomach together…" Saten slowly said as she covered her mouth and held her stomach.

"_I'm so glad I never did or will not do anything like that in the future."_ The strongest esper thought to himself, being glad he hasn't done anything as disgusting as that before.

**"Ugh..." He mutters in disgust while shaking the stomach mucus off of him. "Maybe I should vaporize the mind-resistant dragon outside of its stomach instead of trying to tame it with the Force next time."**

**He then sees the child still in the crib as it's sleeping from the usage of the Force that Theron is still unaware of.**

"What a cliché." The Level 0 smirked. "He doesn't even realize what the baby just did."

**"Little guy must've been tired from all that traveling." He thinks before shrugging to himself.**

The viewers chuckled since they knew what really happened.

**After sheathing his rifle, Theron notices shiny objects scattered on the sand. He immediately recognizes them as he starts drooling in awe.**

**They are Krayt dragon pearls. They're precious jewels only found inside of the dragons. And fun fact, they're another type of Kyber crystal for building a lightsaber.**

"Oh! I nearly forgot about that!" The Doctor gasped in awe. "Krayt dragons pearls. They are precious jewels inside of those dragons. Plus, there another type of Kyber crystals used for building a lightsaber."

"Now, that's cool!" Uiharu says as she types down the information.

"You're also taking notes about this?" Kuroko asks.

"Yup! Why stop at technology when you can take notes for other forms of knowledge." The Level 1 answers. "Who this information might be useful one day."

**Not wasting any time, Theron quickly loots the pearls into a money pouch and tucks them away in one of his jacket's pockets.**

**"Now then, what was I doing earlier before I was so rudely interrupted?" He rhetorically wonders as he enters the cave once more.**

"Time to go egg hunting! Misakak cheers as Misaka is relieved to know that all the trouble is gone."

**...**

**The Jawas were beginning to get impatient with having the Egg and are anxious in just leaving, despite the Innkeeper's pleas in waiting a little bit longer for the boy's return with the prize.**

"Good to know that the Innkeeper is kind enough to stand with Theron's side." Saten smiled at the fact.

**The Innkeeper was right, and Theron finally came back with egg in his arms. The Jawas all scurry to him, and he carefully hands the Egg to them. Their leaders raise it in the air as they chatter with excitement. And in one swoop, the leader chops the top of the Egg off and grabs the yellow yolk to eat it before offering the rest of the food to them, immediately grabbing more of the yolk for themselves to enjoy.**

"Wow…" Accelerator's eye twitched at what he is seeing. "So, they just want dragon omelet?"

"That seems like a waste," Kuroko said, gaining a look from the others. "What? The Jawas could have their own dragon along with those precious gems they have inside them."

"You do realize that's animal abuse, right?" The Judgment leader said with a raised eyebrow.

**"Figures." Theron shakes his head in amusement and with disbelief before turning towards the Ithorian. "I'm surprised you didn't leave when I left to retrieve their food."**

**"I'm surprised you didn't take so long." He jokes before laughing. "And I take it the dragon didn't give it up so easily for you."**

"Wait… he knew that they were requesting a dragon's egg?" Misaka raised a brow at that fact.

"Maybe he had a full fate that he would succeed," Konori suggested.

**"Yeah, and I was swallowed whole in the process. Literally." Theron deadpans. "But other than that, I've managed to survive its stomach."**

**"Well, you do have an interesting odor coming off of you after all."**

**"Ha ha. Very funny."**

The viewers chuckled at the joke.

**...**

**The ride back to the village was a quiet one. Sorta. R4 was so happy that Theron rescued him from the clutches of the Jawas, trying to take him apart and sell him. The teen had to calm him down since the child is sleeping, earning questions from the astromech.**

"Yay! Misaka Cheers as Misaka smiles brightly that Theron now has R4 back." The others smiled at Last Order for her infectious smile the strongest Level 5 simply hummed.

**"No, no, no. No way! You can't be serious, meatbag!" R4 argues in disbelief.**

"What's his problem?" Worst said.

**"We can't just leave him here on this planet, R4! I no longer want to fight someone's wars, but that doesn't mean I should abandon the kid."**

"What? No! They can just leave the kid behind!" Misaka shouts while the other girls nodded in agreement.

**"Last I checked, none of us know how to babysit a member of Yoda's species since they're a complete enigma to both galaxies and humans have shorter lifespans. Not to mention, we don't know where their homeworld is exactly." The astro droid points out.**

"Really? So the Yoda species are that rare in the galaxy?" Uiharu says.

"Yes… there is barely much information about Yoda's species, and to clarify, Yoda isn't the name of the baby's species. It's the name of one of the species that is well-known among the Jedi."

"Wow… he sounds mighty powerful." Saten says in awe.

**"Look, I get it." Theron sighs. "You don't want to babysit. I don't want to babysit. But until we can figure out where we can find his home planet in the Milky Way, he's coming back to Earth with us, whether you like it or not."**

"Theron doesn't take no for an answer." The Doctor comments.

**R4 grumbles and looks away, already done talking.**

"And the Jedi wins."

**...**

**They finally reached the settlement with the Jedi's starfighter being towed in a cart.**

"Looks like he finally has his ride back." The Dean comments.

**"I can't thank you enough, old man." Theron thanks him as they get out of the landspeeder.**

**"Please, it is I who you should be thanking." The Ithorian says.**

**"Huh?"**

"Seriously?" Konori skeptically said. "Doesn't he realize that he took out the bandits that were terrorizing the people?"

**"You and that bounty droid were able to bring peace to this land. And now that the bandits are gone, this town can now relax and breathe a little more than it should have." He further elaborates.**

**"Then let me offer these Krayt dragon pearls for helping me get R4 and my ship back." Theron offers, but the Innkeeper immediately declines.**

"That's surprisingly cherishable of him." The Level 4 says in surprise.

**"I cannot accept." He says. "You have earned those from your victory, and you keep them. However, I can reward you with supplies that you may need for your continuous journey."**

"That's very nice of him." The Level 1 hacker smiles towards the Ithorian's reason.

**"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you, but..." Theron hesitates as he looks back at his small ship. "I'm afraid my ship is a little too small to carry large supplies."**

**"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem." The Ithorian casually waves his hand at him. "I've got the right ship for the job. And I think you'll be interested in this one."**

"So, the Jedi is getting a new ship?" Accelerator said.

"Oh! I wonder what type it is." The Doctor excitedly said.

**Theron's head quickly turns back to him with interest and curiosity onto what the Innkeeper is talking about.**

**...**

**On the other side of the small town, the Innkeeper brings Theron to a large shed that houses the ship. Sliding the doors open, Theron gets a good look at the appearance of the ship.**

**It is a Corellian-sized freighter roughly resembled Aurebesh sigil minus the inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs, with the center prong flush with them, and with a concave curve to the vertical line. Visualizing the open side as the bow, the ship's mass filled out the stern to the shape's midpoint and left only a small prong on the starboard side. The starboard mass contained a deployable turret that would extend from the ship's ventral side, and on the port and starboard sides were two more turret emplacements.**

"No way…" The Doctor mutters in disbelief.

"That's a cool looking ship." The Level 0 comments while the others agreed, and Uiharu is taking pictures and taking many notes.

"It's actually a freighter." The Doctor corrected her while he was describing to Uiharu her what the freighter is.

**"A Dynamic-class freighter," Theron mutters in disbelief. "They were decommissioned after the end of the Jedi Civil War, and the only existing one of these babies is-."**

**"The Ebon Hawk." The Innkeeper finishes the boy's sentence. "And you're literally looking at the one and only."**

**"What?!" Theron and R4 exclaimed in shock.**

"It is the Ebon Hawk!" The Doctor cheered.

"The Ebon Hawk?" Worst wondered curiously.

**"This is THE Legendary Ebon Hawk that Revan piloted?!" Theron questions as he recognizes the worn-down white and red paint job. "But, I thought this baby was scrapped centuries ago on Dromund Kaas."**

"So that thing was piloted some legend?" Kuroko said.

"You can say that." The Doctor said. _"To be honest, I'm a bit confused about which incarnation of Revan they are talking about. Is it Canon or Legends?"_

**"Remember when I mentioned a descendant of Revan that led the Jedi in this galaxy?" The Ithorian reminds him.**

**"Yeah, so?" Theron shrugs before he realizes something. "Wait, are you saying that he found and recovered the Prodigal Knight's vessel sometime after the death of the Immortal Emperor?"**

"Seriously?!" The Therin look-a-like shouts. "This is a lot to take in."

"You didn't know about this?" Saten asked.

"No. I didn't." The Doctor answered. _"This is clearly Legends were definitely watching."_

**"That's right." He nods in confirmation. "After his passing, one of his children gave my family this ship to hide until it could be used again. Unfortunately, after the Jedi disbanded and left this galaxy, the Ebon Hawk no longer got out as it use to. But it's still the fastest ship in the entire Galaxy."**

**"I can't believe it." Theron mutters with excitement. "We are looking at a piece of galactic history. Oh, my master would've loved to see his ancestor's prized ship."**

"His Master is a descended of Raven?!" The Doctor says in surprise again. He's been getting a lot of surprises today.

**"I'm sure he would be proud of you in finding it, meatbag." R4 beeps.**

Most of the viewers smiled sadly, remembering one of the flashbacks of Theron's past.

**"Yes, he would've." The Jedi sadly smiles before changing the topic with excitement yet again. "But hey! With a lick of new paint and some further modifications to this old hunk of junk, she'll be fast and strong again like the old days."**

**"True that, meatbag." R4 chirps in agreement. "True that."**

"Misaka is glad that it ended on a good note. Misaka says as Misaka smiles warmly."

**...**

**10 minutes have passed, and Theron and R4 have finished loading up the last of the supplies into the Ebon Hawk's cargo hold with some help from the Innkeeper and HK-47. After that, Theron and HK walk down the ramp of the ship as they're now outside of it.**

**"I could use someone like you, HK." Theron offers. "Someone by my side in bounty hunting."**

"Oh great… another droid that says meatbag." Kuroko pouted, earning a giggle from her friends.

**"Statement: I am honored, meatbag. But I am needed elsewhere in the Milky Way, sadly. There are other bounties I must complete for the Guild."**

"Looks like you don't have to worry about that, Kuroko." The flower-head girl joked, earning a Teleporter a smirk.

**"Well, if you ever need help, you know how to contact me." Theron shrugs before handing him his frequency number.**

**"Until our paths cross?" HK asks with an offered hand.**

**Theron grips it tightly and grins.**

**"Till our paths cross." He answers before letting go of his hand.**

"Isn't that touching." Misaka smiles, feeling the bond these two had forged it may not have been long she could tell that they are going to see more of the droid in the future.

**HK nods as he steps away to allow the Ithorian to speak.**

**"Thanks again for all that you've done here."**

**"Hey, it's no problem at all, old man."**

**"Please, call me Bob." The Innkeeper, known as Bob, asks to call him by his name.**

"Finally… we have a name for the Ithorian." The Vector Manipulator said.

"Kinda odd, we have to learn his name at the end." The Railgun comments.

**"Okay, Bob." Theron nods as they handshake.**

**"If you're looking for a place to lay low or for more supplies, then this town's doors will always be open to you and your droid."**

**"Thank you." Theron bows in respect.**

"A new hideout for him." Worst grinned.

**"Ready to go, meatbag?" R4 asks him.**

**"Yeah. Let's go home." The Jedi nods as he begins walking up the ramp.**

**"And good luck with the child, kid! May it bring you happiness and prosperity to your adventures, and survive." Bob shouts.**

"Ha! Kinda makes him sound like he's a dad!" The Level 0 laughs while the others joined her at the joke.

**"I will," Theron promises. "May the Force be with you."**

**"And you."**

**Smiling, Theron heads inside as the ramp of the ship closes up.**

"That saying never gets old." The Doctor chuckled.

**...**

**[The Next Journey - The Mandalorian OST plays]**

The viewers quilty listens to the song as they slowly liked the song.

"The Next Journey." The Doctor comments.

"This song is really encouraging." Konori comments.

"Yeah… hearing this song feels like I can handle the day with no problem." Misaka comments.

**Theron wastes no time in sitting in the cockpit's pilot seat with the child sleeping in his crib behind the teen's seat on the right.**

The girls cooed at the sight of the baby.

**"Alright, baby. Let's see what you can do." He mutters to himself as he starts up the ship's main engines.**

**The thrusters come to life as they glow blue, and the shed's ceiling opens up as the Ebon Hawk levitates in the air, closing up the landing gear back inside.**

**Looking outside of the cockpit's viewport, Theron sees Bob waving and HK raising his blaster up in the air as a farewell salute. Theron returns it with his trademark finger salute.**

**And like that, the Ebon Hawk finally takes off after thousands of years for being stored up in a shed. Theron then checks on the child and shakes the crib to wake him up. Unfortunately, he's still asleep.**

"That baby really likes to sleep." Kuroko comments.

**Shrugging, Theron goes back to flying the ship as the Ebon Hawk has already exit Argos's orbit. He then sees R4 piloting the Jedi starfighter and docks with the hyperspace ring.**

"What?! R4 can fly the starfighter!" Uiharu says in shock.

"Yup." The Doctor pops a 'p'. "As long as he is connected to the system he can remotely control it like a regular person."

"Fascinating…" The hacker mutters as she types down this information.

**"See ya soon, Theron." R4 beeps over on the Hawk's comms.**

**"You too, bud." Theron chuckles as he enters the calculations to make the jump into hyperspace towards Earth.**

**The Jedi then sees R4 and the small fighter jump into hyperspace, knowing that he'll be alright going home separately on another ship. Meanwhile, the child slowly wakes up, cooing. Theron didn't turn around, but he then smiles that he's up.**

"Good to know that they don't need to leave anything behind." Misaka comments.

**With the calculations finished, Theron then grips on the lever.**

**"Prepare for lightspeed." He says to himself.**

**Pushing the lever forward, the stars get brighter as the child gets to see his first hyperspace jump ever. And like that, the Ebon Hawk vanishes into the stars.**

**It's going to be one long journey back to Earth.**

"Well, glad to know that everything ended well." Saten happily comments.

**...**

**Back on Argos...**

Everyone blinked at the unexpected return back to the planet.

"Why are we back on the planet again? Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head in confusion."

**The pile of dead bandits lie over the abandoned camp as a shadow overlooks them. Black leather boots stop walking as the mysterious figure crouches down and inspects them, touching one of the corpses.**

Everyone stood straight as they see a new character in this chapter.

"Who…" The Level 0 mutters wondering who this new character is.

**"He's been here. It looks like the reports from PT- 3571 were right after all."**

**To be continued...**

"Well… that wasn't so ominous…" The Doctor sarcastically said.

"Things are certainly getting interesting at this point." The Number Three nods in agreement.

"Okay…" The Number One spoke. "After the next chapter, everyone goes home."

"What?" Worst says in surprise in what his superior says, entering the same reaction from the others. "Why?"

"Curfew." They blinked form the answer and everyone checked there phones for the time and to their additional surprise, it was only a couple of hours away till curfew.

"Wow, time sure flies when you are enjoying this show." Konori sighs. "Okay, after the next one, we'll call it a day."

"Right." Saten nods along with the others as she begins to prep the Holocron.

_To be continued…_

**Next Update: New Fanfiction Story**


	21. Interlude II

The next episode began to play, courtesy of the Holocron.

**Interlude (Part 2): Life as a Slave**

"Another interlude?" Kuroko tilted her head.

"I guess we are going to continue from when Theron left off, seeing that there is part two on the title chapter." Konori deduced.

_**Theron opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings. He is inside a shop of sorts due to the walls made of sand.**_

_**"What the hell?"**__** He mutters. **__**"This better not be another vision of the past."**_

_**He then walks out of the room to see more junk being displayed on the walls or shelves. Then, he notices a Toydarian behind the front counter. Curious, Theron attempted to get his attention but it only resulted in phasing right through particular objects in the junk shop.**_

_**"God damnit."**__** He angrily huffs. **__**"Of course, it's a vision. And why am I on Tatooine of all places?"**_

"Tatooine? Isn't that the same name you mentioned when you talked about those dragons?" Misaka asks the Doctor.

"I did." The Doctor answered, and childishly smiles. "If this is what I think it is, then we are in for a surprise."

**32 BBY**

**Tatooine**

**Mos Espa**

_**Suddenly, the door chime rings to life as a tall, bearded man wearing a poncho (If you the audience know, he's the spitting image of Liam Neeson) - accompanied by a Gungan (who looks rather clumsy given his behavior), a 14-year-old girl in rough peasant clothes, and a dome-headed, blue astromech droid - enters the shop.**_

Saten gasped as she recognized the girl. "Hey, its that girl again from the previous interlude!"

"Your right, it is!" Uiharu gasps.

Accelerator raised a brow looking at the man. _'Why do I feel like I know that man?'_

_**Theron immediately recognizes her.**_

_**"Wait a sec! That's the girl from that other vision! Padme, was it? But what's she even doing in a place like this?"**__** He wonders in thought.**_

_**With his wings on his back, the Toydarian flies out of his seat behind the front counter and greets the bearded man in Huttese. Theron could only make out what little he knows about that offensive language as the shop owner is asking the man what he wants to buy.**_

"That's… a unique alien…" Misaka comments as she was trying to make an offense to the alien.

"That's a Toydarian from the Toydaria." The Doctor answered.

"So, this group is trying to buy something from this alien?" Worst asked.

"Yup."

_**The man answered that he's looking to buy a new Nubian hyperdrive generator. The Toydarian was thrilled that he finally has a customer willing to buy an expensive part that is exclusively used on Naboo royal ships. He then calls out to his assistant, who then immediately comes in. It was a boy who is no older than nine years, and Theron recognizes him as well.**_

The viewers, except for the Doctor, perked up at the boy.

"It's the kid!" Kuroko says.

"Yeah… are we seeing some origin story or something?" The Level 0 asks.

"You can say that." The Theron look-a-like cryptically said.

"You already know who these people are, don't you? Misaka comments as Misaka eyes the Doctor for an answer."

"Hey, Star Wars fan remember?" The Doctor smirked. "I can show you the canon movies of how it all started if you want."

"That sounds awesome!" Saten cheered while the others also seemed interested in the offer.

_**"It's him!"**__** He deduces.**_

_**The Toydarian then tells the boy to watch the shop while he takes the tall man out in the back so he can bargain with him on the price of his order. Like that, the man and droid follow the shop owner out in the back. Meanwhile, the boy hitched himself up onto the counter and began talking to her.**_

_**"Are you an angel?" The boy blurts out.**_

The audience raised their brows at the sudden question the young boy said. The girls found it somewhat cute, though.

_**The girl turns around, smiling at him but confused about his odd question.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"An angel." He responded as she stepped closer to him. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think."**_

The girls cooed as the young boy's compliment.

"That is so sweet!" Saten cooed at the young boy.

"My goodness… that was so cute!" Uiharu cupped her face with her hands as she cooed over the child.

"Hmph! The young boy may be cute, but Misaka far surpasses him at that level. Misaka pouts as Misaka crosses her arms."

"Of course you would." Worst smirked at her older yet shorter Sister.

_**"You're a funny little boy." She said sweetly. "How do you know so much?"**_

_**"I listen to all the traders and starpilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday, I'm going to fly away from this place."**_

"What a brilliant little boy…" Konori says impressed that such a young child is this intelligent.

"Did he say something about piloting?" The Number One says slowly getting interested in the boy himself.

_**"You're a pilot?" She asks as if she found it hard to believe that a young boy like him would be capable of flying a ship.**_

_**"Mm-hmm. All my life."**_

_**"How long have you been here?"**_

_**"Since I was very little, three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Podraces."**_

The audience gasped, learning this information as they narrowed there as in anger.

"He and his mother were sold to slavery!" Misaka says.

"The poor thing…" Uiharu sombrely said.

_**Sounding surprised and alarmed, the girl learns that he's a slave.**_

_**"You're a slave?"**_

_**Even though the girl is technically correct, the boy didn't like being called one, and he felt stung by her question.**_

_**"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." He answers with a glare.**_

"Ha! Kids got spirit." Accelerator smirked at the kid's personality.

_**Theron perks up in shock.**_

_**"This boy is Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear?!"**__** Theron exclaims. **__**"And he was a slave?! The Old Jedi and galactic records never mentioned anything about this."**_

"This kid has the same surname as Theron?" The Level 0 says in surprise.

"Yup." The Doctor answers. "Let's just say Anakin is going to be someone important in the future."

"No, kidding." Kuroko comments. "With a badass title like, 'The Hero with No Fear', I can only guess he'll become someone important in the future."

_**Suspicious, Theron continues to listen in on their conversation.**_

_**"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand." She apologizes as she glances around the shop's interior as if seeking answers from the assorted scrap that lined the walls. "This is s strange place to me."**_

"Bet she's a city girl." Kuroko comments.

_**Anakin senses her emotions and realizes she meant what she has said. Therefore, he accepts her apology with a mental nod in his head. He remembered his own arrival to Tatooine and had to admit that he'd found it strange too.**_

"At least the kid is understanding." The Number Three says in approval.

_**A few minutes later, the tall man and the droid returned with the Toydarian named Watto. The man announced that his group is leaving, and Anakin felt heartsick as the girl walked out the door.**_

_**Theron notices the Gungan in his vision, acting all clumsy when he was carrying parts in his hands, wobbling before he fell on his back with a scream. The Gungan then gets up and walks away from the mess he made, following his group outside the shop.**_

Everyone laughs at the misfortunate alien.

"What a dumbass." Kuroko shakes her head as she laughs.

"That's Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan from the planet Naboo." The Doctor says as he describes the alien. "He may be clumsy, but he's a nice guy."

_**"Dumbass."**__** Theron rolls his eyes at the idiocy of the Gungan's actions. **__**"No wonder a Gungan's mind is so easy to manipulate. But other than that, seeing Anakin as a slave isn't what I was expecting in his childhood. And despite Watto being a slaver and shop owner, he's not cruel at all, no matter his gruffy appearance and Italian accent. Sometimes, slavers have a sense of honor and have always hated slavery, like most of the Americans did back during Earth's 19th Century."**_

Misaka hummed about the fact of how similar slavery is outside of their world. "Guess some things are not that different…" She whispered.

_**After Watto gave Anakin permission to head home for the day, the boy decides to catch up with the off worlders that had just left the shop.**_

_**Theron then decides to follow him outside, only to end up in a different building via Force vision fast-forwarding.**_

_**"Oh come on!"**__** He laments as his surroundings changed from the blinding light.**_

"That does seem annoying." Kuroko comments.

**...**

_**He now sees Anakin and his mother Shmi eating lunch with the off worlders due to a sandstorm outside that prevents the group from returning to their ship on the outskirts of Mos Espa. They went on to discuss why the group is here on Tatooine.**_

"Who's that? Misaka asks as Misaka refers to the woman next Anakin."

"That's' Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother." The Doctor answers.

_**From what Theron could learn, the tall man is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Gungan known as Jar Jar Binks, and the girl's full name Padme Naberrie who is a handmaiden to Queen Amidala of the planet Naboo. Qui-Gon explains that he's been escorting the queen and her entourage on an essential mission to the Republic capital world of Coruscant when their ship had been damaged, and they were forced to land on Tatooine without funds for the necessary repairs.**_

"That's one heck of a mission!" Kuroko shouts in surprise, along with the others.

"And that Padme girl is the handmaid to there Queen?" Uiharu says. "This is getting quite interesting."

_**Hoping to help, Anakin explained that a big Podrace, the Boonta Eve Classic, was scheduled for the following day. But Shmi didn't like that idea, fearing for her son's life.**_

"The kid has a lot of courage for someone so young," Misaka smirks even her fellow Level 5 mentally agrees.

"Yeah…" Saten agrees. "Something tells me Anakin is going to be someone special in the future."

_**"Anakin! Watto won't let you." She says.**_

_**"Watto doesn't know I've built it!" He argues before turning towards Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it was yours, and get me to piloted for him."**_

"Wait. Did the kid just say he build this Podthing by himself?" Worst's eyes widen in surprise, along with the others in their growing admiration for the boy.

"It's just as little Anakin said," The Theron look-a-like said. "the boy is a prodigy in building technology at such a young age."

_**"I don't want you to race; it's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."**_

"Is Podracing that dangerous?" Uiharu asks the Doctor in concern.

"Yeah… Podracing is one of the most dangerous racing sports in the galaxy." This earned a few concerned looks from the fellow viewers.

_**"But mom, I love it! The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."**_

_**"Anakin..."**_

"Anakin is truly such a kind person." Konori warmly slimes towards the boy along with the others, giving a positive reaction to the boy.

_**"Your mother's right." The Jedi Master says before asking the boy's mother. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"**_

_**"No." She shakes her head, disappointedly.**_

_**Anakin looks at everyone and turns toward Shmi.**_

_**"Mom, you said the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other." He says, reminding her of the important lesson she taught him about in life.**_

_**Shmi sighs, knowing that her son is right. It would go against everything she had taught him.**_

"Both Mother and Son are truly wonderful people." The Level 1 lovingly says.

"Yeah," The Level 0 smiles towards the family. "I hope they find a way to help."

_**"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padme assures. "We'll find some other way."**_

_**"No." The mother says, shaking her head. "There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."**_

"He was meant to?" Misaka raises a brow. "What does that mean?"

_**Anakin smiles, happy that his mother came through. He then looks at Qui-Gon, who questions himself about whether or not he should allow him to help out with their current situation they're in.**_

"It's pretty obvious that no child should be going through these dangerous shit." Accelerator bluntly said, which earned a nod from everyone despite his blunt swearing.

…

_**Later outside, Qui-Gon **_**informs someone through his commlink.**

_**"What if this plan fails, Master?" A familiar, accented voice asks in concern through the device. "We could be stuck here a very long time."**_

"Who's voice is that?" Misaka asks. _'Why does he sound familiar?'_

"That's Obi-Wan Kenobi," The Doctor answered. "He's Qui-Gon's apprentice."

_**"Well, it's too dangerous to call for help. A ship without a power supply isn't gonna get us anywhere." Qui-Gon points out before pausing for a moment. "And... there's something about this boy."**_

"I think it's safe to say that after seeing what that boy said and can do, there's definitely something special about him," Kuroko said the obvious.

_**Ending the call, he puts his communicator away just as Shmi comes outside of the hovel beside the Jedi Master as they watch Anakin, Jar Jar, and Padme (alongside a particular protocol droid and astromech) work on the Pod Racer, the boy, spent a few years working on behind Watto's back.**_

"He built that?!" Konori says in surprise.

"Nice…" Accelerator says, impressed by its design, and that a kid was able to build it.

_**"You should be very proud of your son." He says. "He gives without any thought of reward."**_

"Normally, kids around his age can be greedy, wanting for some stuff and whatnot," Saten comments as she remembered the time when Febrie tried to steal one of Misaka's Gekota merchandise.

_**"Well, he knows nothing of greed." She explains, smiling. "He has a..."**_

_**"He has special powers." He finishes her sentence.**_

Everyone perked up at that reveal.

"A special power? Does he mean the Force? Misaka asks as Misaka begins to grow interested in this development."

_**"Yes." The mother nods hesitantly.**_

_**"He can see things before they happened. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes." He explains while they're looking at Anakin from a distance. "It's a Jedi trait."**_

"So another Force-wielder." Kuroko comments.

_**"He deserves better than a slave's life."**_

"Anyone under these conditions should be," Uiharu adds.

_**"Had he'd been born in the Republic, we would've identified him earlier. The Force is usually strong with him. That much is clear." He agrees with her before asking the critical question. "Who was hid father?"**_

"Oh yes… I didn't notice the father in the family." Konori comments.

The Doctor quietly chuckled, waiting how the viewers will react to the truth.

_**Shmi looks up at him, feeling uncomfortable at that question, but lets the cat out of the bag.**_

_**"There was no father." She answers.**_

Everyone widens there eyes at such an absurd revelation.

"Wait. What?" Kuroko says in pure disbelief. "That's not possible."

"I agree; that's not possible…" Misaka says but frowns in thought. "Well, for normal means, I guess."

"What do you mean, Sissy?"

Misaka rolls her eyes. "C'mon Kuroko. We are in Academy City, and in modern times, don't tell me you've forgotten that there are alternative ways to conceive a child."

The Level 4 slightly blushes sheepishly but quickly recovered. "Okay, you may have a point, but how would you explain about Shmi's impregnations?"

"Maybe we'll find out," Konori says as she listens for the answer.

_**Theron's eyes widen in shock at what she means by that before continuing to listen.**_

_**"I carried him; I gave birth, I raised him. I can't explain what happened." She finishes her story. "Can you help him**_**?"**

Everyone aside from the Doctor was utterly speechless at listening to the mother's confession.

"That can't be possible…" Uiharu shakes her head in disbelief. "That defies all sense of logic…"

'_Is this some kind of magic?'_ Accelerator ponders at the kind of possibility but shakes his head. _'No… it would take some kind of miracle or power of a god to achieve that.'_

_**"I don't know." The Jedi Master answers, unsure. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves."**_

_**Theron looks down and sighs to himself before the scene changes again.**_

"Well, regardless… I honestly hope that he does." Saten hopefully says.

**...**

_**Later that night, Qui-Gon **_**us helping clean Anakin's minor cut on his arm as the latter asks him about the different star systems in the Galaxy.**

"When did he get cut?" Uhiaru wonders.

"Probably from working on the Pod Racer." Kuroko answers.

_**"There's so many," Anakin says, looking up at the night sky filled with stars. "Do they all have a system of planets?"**_

_**"Most of them," Qui-Gon answers, continuing to clean the boy's small wound.**_

"After seeing these past episodes talking about space and stuff, I believe that they are." Misaka comments.

_**"Has anyone been to them all?"**_

_**"Hmm. Not likely."**_

"Really?" Worst says in a slight surprise. "With technology as advanced as there's, I'd figured they would have seen it all."

"It's a big universe. They mapped most of the galaxy for thousands of years, but they have yet to explore the Outer Rims fully." The Doctor explains.

"Fascinating…" Uiharu says as she takes note of the information.

_**"I'm gonna be the first one to see them all." He declares with pride.**_

_**"Ani, bedtime!" Shmi calls from inside.**_

_**The Jedi Master patches up the boy's injury in which the latter yelps a bit.**_

The girls giggled at the cute reaction.

_**"There we are. Good as new." Qui-Gon says as Shmi comes by the door from inside.**_

_**"Ani, I'm not gonna tell you again." She reminds him, walking passed the door.**_

_**"What are you doing?" The boy asks**_** the Jedi Master.**

A few perked up at what the elder was doing.

_**"Checking your blood for infections." The Jedi Master answers with reassurance. "Go on. You have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well, Ani."**_

"He's taking a blood sample." The Dean points out.

"Is he going to figure out who the child is?" Konori said, seeing the logic in what he's doing.

_**After Anakin went back inside to sleep, Qui-Gon contacts his Padawan, who is left on-board the queen's ship.**_

_**"Obi-Wan?" He speaks through the commlink in his hand.**_

_**"Yes Master?" The Padawan answers.**_

_**"Obi-Wan Kenobi? As in the Negotiator, is apprenticed to this old geezer?"**__** Theron questions in shock, not knowing that Obi-Wan had a master like Qui-Gon. **__**"Guess Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor might make a good pair of actors as movie partners."**_

Everyone listening reacted to the familiar names and found themselves dumbstruck. Seeing a bit closer, the two seemed to look like the two famous actors of their world.

"Huh… no wonder they look familiar." The Number One blinked.

"They do look like Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor!" Saten shouts both shock and fangirling squeal at the two famous actors. "Are they the real deal?!"

"Actually, its pure coincidence," The Doctor points out. "Imagine my surprise seeing these two familiar faces that came from your world."

"But how is that possible? Misaka asks as Misaka is utterly surprised at the tremendous coincidence between the two Jedi and actors."

"You seriously asking a guy who happens to look like Theron?" The Theron look-a-like raised a brow.

"Oh…" Last Order sheepishly giggled at the question while the others watched in amusement.

_**"I need an analysis of his blood sample I'm sending in."**_

_**"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan replies as he is bringing up his workstation's computer online.**_

_**"I need a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon clarifies as he sends in the boy's blood sample to his Padawan.**_

"Midichlorian?" Misaka echoes in confusion.

"Intelligent microscopic life-forms that lived inside the cells of all living things." The Doctor explains. "With the sufficient numbers, they could allow their hosts they can grant them the ability to use the Force."

"…That is the most unbelievable thing I have heard so far…" Kuroko deadpans along with a few others.

"That, I can agree with you." The Doctor sighs when he first learned about it kind of ruined the way he saw the Force.

_**"Midichlorian count? Is that how Anakin was discovered to be Force-sensitive?"**__** Theron wonders. However, there's more to Qui-Gon's discovery when Obi-Wan finishes his analysis.**_

_**"The reading's off the chart." He explains with shock in his voice. "Over twenty thousand! Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."**_

"Is that weird?" Uiahru questions.

"It is. The normal level would be around 2,500 per cell. Anakin's is the highest known count up do date." The Doctor answers, earning a surprised look from the others.

_**"Wait, what?! You mean Anakin is that strong in the Force?! So he's stronger than Yoda and could possibly be around Revan's level of power?! That shouldn't even be possible, but..."**_

"Even the Jedi is finding this hard to believe." The Dean points out.

_**"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon cuts off Theron's thoughts when the Jedi Master spoke.**_

_**"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asks, not understanding it all.**_

_**"Good question."**__** Theron agrees in his thoughts.**_

"It means that Anakin is someone important." The Level 0 happily answers for them.

_**"I'm not sure." The Jedi Master answers, unsure but does have an idea of what it truly means.**_

_**...**_

"Another intermission…" Misaka pouts. "and I was about to find this interesting."

"You'll get your chance to know more." The Doctor reassures her.

**Present Day**

**August 1, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Sol System**

**Earth**

**Unfortunately, Theron ended up waking up in his pilot seat as the Ebon Hawk's navi-computer starts beeping.**

"Back to the real world." Worst comments.

**"And just when things are getting interesting even more," Theron mutters in annoyance at the will of the Force being unpredictable as ever.**

**Theron then pulls out of hyperspace as the ship had just appeared next to the Earth's moon, where R4 had only exited hyperspace seconds before the teen did.**

"Looks like they're already back on our Solar System." Kuroko points out.

**"Sleep well, meatbag?" R4 teases over on the Hawk's comms.**

**Theron groans again.**

A few of the audience chuckled at the teasing R4 gave to Theron.

**"Yes, I did." He deadpans. "I'll meet you down at our home in the Japanese countryside."**

**And just like that, the Ebon Hawk begins its descent to the planet's surface after the Jedi starfighter ejects from its docking ring and follows the freighter not too far behind.**

**To be continued...**

"Alright, that's enough, everyone, time to go back to where ever you all sleep." The Dean says as he, along with Worst and Last Order, stood up from their seats while the others began to follow.

The girls began to clean up the mess and packed their belongings as they said to each other that they would continue watching tomorrow. Just as they were about to leave, Saten was going to talk to the Doctor but was beaten to the punch by the Judgment leader.

"Doctor, do you have a moment of your time?" Konori questions the Doctor.

"Hm?" The Theron look-a-like hummed in confusion.

"We still haven't finished our conversation from before, and I would like to finish it." The Doctor narrowed her eyes in slight confusion but then slightly widen at what she's talking about.

"Oh right! I have no problem with that, and I would like to finish where we started."

"What do you mean?" Saten asked while the others are also curious.

"Don't worry. It's just a small investigation I was talking to you girls about back then." Konori says, easing the girls' worry. "Plus, I will personally see that he will not get in trouble for curfew."

"That's good to hear…" The Level 0 sighs in relief. She then smiles toward the Doctor and waves goodbye to hi as she leaves with the others. "Bye, Doctor! See ya tomorrow."

"See ya!" The Doctor waved goodbye leaving the Konori and him alone. He then turns to the Judgment leader. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about the missing phone you have."

_To be continued…_

**Next Update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (x2)**


	22. Act 2 Chapter 11 & 12

The next day came to Academy City. The young girls were all fully rested, thankfully today was a weekend, so they have no problem with there plans of watching the rest of the episodes from the Holocron. But of course, they have to finish there assessments given them from their classes.

After finishing their morning routine, the girls all planned to meet up again in the Judgment base.

"Yay! Another day of watching Star Wars!" Saten cheers as she walked with Uiharu towards the base.

"Yup! I'm looking forward to what happens next." Uiharu says, smiling.

"Same!" The Level 0 happily says as they continue walking. "What do you think Doctor and Konori were talking about the other day?"

"I'm not sure." The flower-headed girl hummed. "I'm sure its nothing serious. After all, she did say that it's not."

"I guess…" Saten breathed out but still can't help wonder why he was still needed. Before she could think of anything else, they already reached the base. They entered the station and met with Misaka, Last Order, Worst, and the Doctor.

"Morning everyone!" Both Saten and Uiharu greeted them.

"Good morning! Misaka chirps as Misaka happily waves towards the two."

"Good morning Saten, good morning Uiharu." Misaka Mikoto greets her two friends.

"Wheres Kuroko?" The Level 0 asks as she looks around.

The Railgun sighs. "She and Konori said that they have Judgment work to do, so we pretty much have to start without them."

"Is that okay?" The Level 1 asks.

"Don't worry; I'll send a copy of the episodes they'll miss to them." The Doctor reassures them.

"That's good, but wheres the Dean?"

"Guardian has work to do Misaka answers as Misaka pouts, feeling sad that he is not here with us."

"Such is the burden for being the Dean of Academy City…" Worst faked sighed. "Misaka truly pities him."

The two Sakugawa Middle Schoolgirls sheepishly laugh at the Sister's comment. As they walked back to the video room, they found that there are already snacks and drinks prepared for them while there where also Bentos made for them courtesy of the Judgment leader, which the group was thankful for.

Just before the Saten was about to start her Holocron, the Doctor walked up to her.

"Hm? What's up, Doc?" The two snickered at the pun reference while those familiar with it just rolled there eyes.

"Okay, okay…" The Doctor breathed out. "Before we start, I think it's about time I give this back to you." Before the Level 0 could ask what he was talking about, she was shocked to see that when he pulled out a familiar item from his pocket.

"My old smartphone!" Saten shouts, earning a surprised look from her friends. She reached out for it and took it the phone. "Why do you have it?"

"Honestly, it was by pure luck," The Doctor answers as he scratches the back of his head. "Just minding my business walking around in one of the Districts, and I found your phone just lying around."

"I lost this thing a long time ago… how come you haven't sent it to Judgment?"

"Yeah…" The Theron look-a-like said sheepishly. "I pretty much forgot that I had that old thing, but not because I was lazy, mind you, it's just that a lot of crazy things happened in Academy City that made me forget."

The young kids looked at one another and understood what the Doctor meant, such as the recent World War III.

"I recently remembered it thanks to Konori's investigation." The girls nodded in understanding. The Level 0 is both happy and relieved, seeing that her belonging, along with her personal details, are now safely back on her hands.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Don't thank me, thank Konori." The Doctor answered as he begins to walk to his seat. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road." The others followed the boy's example and sat down on their chairs. Few took some snacks and drinks with them as they eagerly waited for the episode to begin. And with that, Saten started the Holocron.

**Act 2: Chapter 11 - Festival Preparation**

**The Ebon Hawk and the Jedi fighter land inside their home's hangar. It is already sunset, which means curfew in Academy City is in effect. Besides, Theron and R4 could just sneak back in the city through the old sewer tunnels.**

"Sewer tunnels? Is that how people from the outside manage to get in the city?" Misaka questions.

"I better inform this to Konori when I see her." Uiharu comments.

**"Home sweet home." Theron sighs as he and the child in the crib exit the Ebon Hawk down its boarding ramp before he closes it.**

**"You know, we could've brought our ships to inside Academy City instead." R4 beeps.**

"Too suspicious if you ask me." Worst comments.

"I doubt Guardian will be happy if that happens. Misaka comments as Misaka thinks at how angry he would be if it happens."

**"You know we can't do that without the Superintendent's permission, which by the way, is the city's strongest Esper. I'm not going to risk going behind his back like that. If I happen to run into him, then I'll ask before we do anything else. Plus, we've got a kid to look after for a while till we find his home AND see if Saten has made her decision in wanting to learn the ways of the Force."**

"Misaka is right! Misaka cheerfully shouts as Misaka raises both of her arm's out in excitement."

**The child coos in response, which sounds like he agrees with the teen.**

The girls cooed at the baby alien.

**"Fine." The droid grumbles. "But as soon as you do get permission, we still got a ship to repair."**

**"Duly noted." The Jedi rolls his eyes, not in the mood to put up with his droid's complaints. Seriously, he's acting like all of the protocol droids that have the stuck up, whiny personality.**

The audience chuckled at the comedy duo of the series.

**...**

**Back in the city, Saten has just returned to her apartment when curfew came in effect. She looks very nervous, given her blushing face.**

"Oh… what's this?" Misaka teasingly smirks along with the others while the viewing Saten begins to pale.

**"Damn it, why did I even agree with Uiharu in challenging her in a bet I somehow lost?" She laments in a cute dramatic way. "I can't go one day without flipping her skirt!"**

Uiharu gasps happily. "A bet that I won against? Yay!"

"Oh, that is pretty rare," Misaka adds while Saten pouts in annoyance.

**The girl then opens up her eyes at something else.**

**"And what's worse, I have to wear a dress with a short skirt at the Midsummer Festival tomorrow!" She gasps in horror. "This must be payback from her and Misaka, isn't it?!"**

The said two viewing girls triumphantly laughed, hearing that their counterparts have gotten the best of their Saten, much to her annoyance.

**She checks her closet wardrobe and sees a few dress clothes hanging on a rack and folded neatly on a small dresser inside the closet. Saten then picks up a white summer dress that has a short length skirt and lacks shoulder straps.**

"Wow…" Uiharu gasp. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Yeah… you look perfect for your date," Misaka smirks as she approves of her appearance.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Saten cries as she covers her face with her hands, doing her best to hide her embarrassed face.

"Don't feel shamed Saten, with a look like that you can make men bow down to your beauty." The Doctor comments, making everyone laugh while the said Level 0 just wines in her embarrassment.

**"It's beautiful." She admits shyly. "But... I can't wear this! What if creeps try to look under my skirt? *gasps* What if Theron does the same?! No, no, no! He isn't THAT kind of guy."**

"YES! That's not the kind of girl I am! I don't want that!" Saten shrieks.

"Which are you refereeing too? The creeps? Or Theron?" Worst smirks making the poor girl wine in again.

**Saten puts the dress aside on her bed and takes out a pair of white lingerie panties and matching color strapless lingerie bra. Her blush deepens.**

"Wow you're daring. Misaka comments as Misaka is both impressed and shocked that you chose those clothing." Last Order blushed, and Worst whistled at the sight, the two girls blushed at the view while the Doctor behaved per agreement while the said Level 0 covers her face again in embarrassment.

**"Why am I acting this way?! It's not a date! He and I are just hanging out, that's all." She shakes her head, denying what she's feeling.**

The viewing Saten also questioned the same thing in her head. If she ever dared to say that out loud, her friends would never stop teasing her.

**She then takes out her recovered, old smartphone and checks Theron's number. She gets even more nervous.**

Saten relaxed, seeing her self with her old smartphone. She holds hers while she smiled.

**"You're just calling him, Ruiko." She tells herself, taking deep breaths. "It's just a simple phone call."**

Then she bushes again much to the others snickering.

**After she dialed the number down, Saten immediately answers first on her phone.**

**"Hey Theron." She greets.**

_**"Saten? What are you doing up? Curfew just started a few minutes ago." **_**Theron asks.**

**"Well, I was just wondering if you're still on for tomorrow?"**

_**"Tomorrow?"**_

The girls silently squealed, and the Doctor just smirked in amusement much to the Level 0's horror.

_**"**_**You know, the Midsummer Festival. We're hanging out with Uiharu and the others, remember?"**

**There was a moment of silence on his end.**

_**"Oh. Oh! That festival! I completely forgot all about it!"**_

"…Did he just paused before answering? Misaka questions as Misaka tilts her head."

"He must have forgotten." The Level 0 giggles.

**"You forgot?" Saten giggles.**

The audience just chuckled at the coincidence.

_**"Yeah, you know, the usual**_**." He nonchalantly explains without going in detail of what happened on Argos.**_** "Look, it's getting late on my end, so why don't we save our banter for tomorrow morning at the festival."**_

"How very secretive of him." Misaka rolls her eyes.

**"Sounds good."**

_**"Okay then. See you soon."**_

**"Wait!" She stops him from ending the call. "Maybe when the festival is done, do you want to discuss about my decision on if I want to learn to control my ability on using the Force? After the festival, I mean?"**

_**"I was going to bring that up tomorrow, but... of course."**_

**"Thanks." She smiles.**

"Looks like you got a date." The Level 1 teases her friend.

"It's not a date!" Saten tries to deny it, but strangely liked the idea of finally getting a date even if it's not actually herself.

**...**

**"No problem. Goodnight, beautiful." He yawns.**

_**"Night, Theron." **_**She warmly says.**

"…Wait, what?" Everyone in the room all said at once.

**He ends the call as he climbs into bed. But then, he realizes his mistake.**

**"Shit, shit, shit! No! I didn't mean to call her that!"**

Everyone laughed at the mistake the Jedi made even Saten was laughing even while she's blushing.

**...**

**"Wait." She says to herself. " Did he just called me...?"**

**Realizing that he called her 'beautiful,' her face turns red, all flustered along with her heart beating rapidly again.**

Now the audience laughed at Saten's reaction while the said viewer just covers her face again in embarrassment.

"At least Kuroko and Konori aren't her see this…" The Level 0 mutters.

"You do realize I'm going to show them the missing episodes to them, right?" The Doctor reminded her, earning a pale look from the Level 0.

**She screams in a high pitch voice and buries her face into a pillow to suppress it. After finishing up her little breakdown, she moves her face upward from the pillow.**

**"Talk about a weird guy..." She murmurs with a red blush still on her face, all shy once more.**

"Yeah… super weird…" The viewing Saten mutters, doing the same as her counterpart.

**...**

**A few hours later (during the night)...**

**A small starfighter jumps out of hyperspace. This is a modified TIE Striker, originally designed for in-atmosphere combat, now modified for space voyaging and combat along with shielding and a class 1 hyperdrive (fastest engine class). The Striker's cockpit has been upgraded with the rear gunner seat turned into a passenger/co-pilot seat as the pilot seat can control the bombardment of proton bombs on its own. After all, the ship is built for speed and maneuverability like the original unmodified variant. Lastly, the paint job is mostly dark grey and black with red outlines on the wings.**

"Bad guy alert!" The Doctor points out. "It's a modified TIE Striker."

"That is a weird-looking ship." Misaka comments. Uiharu nods in agreement but stilled took notes of it.

**The Striker bypasses Earth's atmosphere and military satellites (due to a superior stealth system, making it difficult for ships to detect it in an instant) as it flies down toward a forest area close to the walls of Academy City. The ship's infamous TIE howling sound is suppressed when the stealth systems have been engaged.**

"Misaka likes the howling." Worst grins liking the sound.

**After landing, the entry hatch above the front of TIE opens up, and the mysterious figure climbs out of the cockpit before hopping down on the grassy surface - surrounded by trees - without injury. He wears black armor (Sith Stalker armor (Dark Lord/Hoth variant) but black with red outlines; no claw attachments on full-body gloved fingers) with a black cloak (hood down). He dons a black with red outlines helmet that has an outwards slanting metal plate attached that protects the rear and sides of the neck, and mimics the silhouette of Darth Vader's helmet, while also sporting a red T-visor. Lastly, on his belt, he carries his lightsaber that's in crescent setting, similar to that of a European sword hilt except that the lightsaber hilt is slightly larger and has two blade emitters on opposite sides.**

"The Inquisitor…" The Doctor says in a serious tone while the others straighten themselves at the site of the user of the Darkside of the Force.

"He's a bit intimidating." Saten comments.

"Not as intimidating as Vader." Misaka shudders along with the other girls.

**He is an Inquisitor, a dark side adept that were meant to hunt down surviving Jedi after the Purge. However, that was three centuries ago because unlike the Inquisitors that were once Jedi from when the Empire first established in the old Galaxy, the Milky Way's Inquisitorious were trained as children to learn the ways of the dark side of the Force. And thus, their new task is to eliminate any opposing factions that use the Force against the Empire, albeit in secrecy as a majority of the Empire aren't aware of their existence like the Sith the Inquisitors served under. But wait, they have a second objective as they're to track down any Force-sensitive children so that they're used and trained within the Inquisitor ranks.**

**"I sense his presence nearby." He says to himself. "He is close."**

**The Inquisitor then hides his ship from prying eyes and makes his way to find a way inside the city without being detected by its outer defenses.**

**To be continued...**

"Boy, things are getting serious… I hope that doesn't affect the festival." Misaka comments.

"I hope so too…" Saten whispers as she begins the next episode.

**Act 2: Chapter 12 - The Midsummer Festival II (Part 1)**

**August 2, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**His alarm clock beeps loudly for like the ninth time, finally getting a groggy Theron up. He rubs his tired-looking eyes and noticed that it's thirty minutes after eight in the morning. His eyes pop open, realizing what day it is.**

**"Oh, Karabast!" He curses loudly as he falls off the bed and quickly zooms into his shower with his clean clothes on. "I'm going to be late!"**

Saten giggled. "What a dork."

"That is a stupid cliché." Misaka shakes her head as she chuckled.

**A few minutes later, he is already out of the shower wearing the same clothes from his trip to Argos - now all cleaned from last night. The child outside of his room sees him take his backpack and stuffs his disassembled disintegrator and blaster pistol inside along with his belt.**

**"About time," R4 says to him. "You have about 20 minutes left before you're late."**

"At least he has some time to spare." Uiharu comments.

**"Yeah, yeah. Listen, keep an eye on the baby. Read the baby books carefully and make sure he's fed properly. Make bone broth if you have to but keep him away from anything that might get him sick." Theron instructs his droid in a hurry as he then grabs his bag and rushes out the door. "Later!"**

**"Bu-!" R4 begins to argue, but Theron had already left when the door closed behind the teen.**

**The astromech grumbled again, questioning why he has to put up with a meatbag like Theron.**

"I have a feeling it's going to be chaotic." Worst comments, earning a nod from everyone.

**...**

**In her apartment, Saten finally shines up her toe and fingernails with clear nail polish and puts on the white summer dress with an up-close look of her white lingerie bra busting up her C cup boobs and panties. She then heads to the front door and puts on her 2-3 inch white ankle strap heel sandals. The girl stands up and takes a look at the mirror. She has her hair tied into a ponytail, and she gives a twirl around before covering her short skirt down to hide her panties, blushing in embarrassment. To be honest, she looks like a princess.**

"I'll repeat it, you look great." Uiharu praises her friend's appearance.

"Yeah, can't deny that you look beautiful." Misaka praises along with her Sister's nodding in agreement, while the said Level0 was blushing but can't help but agree with how she looks.

The Doctor watches and slightly blushes at the other Saten's appearance can help ut praise her beauty in his head. _"Wow… she's so beautiful…"_

**"Well," She sighs as she grabs her phone and keys. "Here goes nothing."**

**Exiting her apartment and locking the door, Saten puts away her keys and phone in a pocket of her dress when she drops her good luck charm. She picks it up and looks at it briefly before tucking it away in her pocket. She then puts on a flower bracelet and heads off to the Tokiwadai School Dormitory, where the festival is being held.**

"Nice touch with the flower bracelet. Misaka comments as Misaka approves at the accessory."

"Th-thanks…" Saten stuttered, still feeling flushed at the scene.

**...**

**Academy City**

**School District 7**

**Tokiwadai Middle School Girls Dormitory (Outside of the Garden of Learning)**

"Yup. Just as I thought the festival would be held in." The Railgun comments as she nods her head in acceptance.

**"So this is Misaka and Shirai's dorms, huh?" Theron comments on the outside appearance of the building. "Looks like a not so flashy, two-story five-star hotel to me."**

"I'll let that comment slide…" The Number Three's eye twitched at the comment but kept her calm.

**Shrugging, he heads inside the front lobby where the other guests are greeted by a middle school girls wearing black housekeeping maid attires with white aprons as they hand out pamphlets listing different activities or events for the said guests.**

**Just as he decides to have a look around for his friends, someone calls out to him.**

**"Welcome to our dorm!" A familiar girl in her maid outfit greets. "Would you like a pamphlet listing this year's events?"**

"…What?" Misaka says in slight fear.

"Oh, are we going to see Misaka now?" Saten asks.

**Theron turns around and accepts the pamphlet from her hands.**

**"Thank you. I-." He begins but looks up to see that it's none other Mikoto Misaka. "Wait a minute. Misaka?!"**

**"Theron?!" She exclaims after she didn't recognize him at first.**

**"What's with the maid outfit? Are you participating in helping out with the other girls doing the same thing?" He asks, confused.**

"Rgghh… why…?" The Level 5 esper groan in annoyance. "Cant I just have one year without doing that stuff."

"Doesn't feel nice now, does it?" Saten smirks towards her friend.

"Oh, shut up your other is on a date with Theron!"

"It's not a date!"

**"More importantly, why are you wearing that?" She counters questions him. "You're supposed to be dressed properly for the festival."**

**"So?" He shrugs. "It's not like anyone else is caring about how I dress. Plus, I don't have my hood on."**

"Bad boy till the end." Worst jokingly scoffed.

"Oh, how the mighty Jedi have fallen." The Doctor jokingly added.

**"We're here, you guys!" Theron and Mikoto turned their heads and saw Uiharu and Saten coming up to them. However, they were utterly shocked by the appearance of Saten for what she's wearing.**

**"S-Saten?" Theron asking while blushing.**

"Aww, even Theron likes it." The Doctor teasingly said.

"Please shut up!" The Level 0 begs while she covered her face with her hands.

**"Oh, hey there, Theron," Saten said, with a similar blush on her face, still feeling embarrassed of her appearance.**

**"You decided to try on a new look today?" Theron concluded.**

"Guy's good, keeping his cool." The Doctor comments.

**"Y-Yeah, so what do you think?" She asked him.**

**"Like a princess." He answers with honesty.**

**"Thank you, Theron," Saten said while continuing to blush.**

The girls cooed. "That's sweet, but I can't help but feel embarrassed," Saten says as she continues to blush.

**Just then, camera flashes are hitting the girl.**

**"Huh? Shirai?" Theron asked, wondering how the teleporter got here.**

**The Level 4 herself has a camera strapped around her neck and is really impressed.**

**"Shirai!" Saten questions her. "Why are you taking photos of me?"**

"At least our Shirai isn't doing that." The Level 0 sighs in relief.

**"I thought I might take pictures of my friends this time since I already have pictures of Sissy in a maid outfit from last year." She explains.**

"Of course she would." The Railgun says in annoyance. "I bet she even went to check underneath my skirt."

**"Like when you were checking out underneath my skirt?" Misaka roasts with annoyance, which Shirai ignores.**

"Goddamnit Kuroko…" The overs just chuckled nervously at the scene.

"Hey, at least ours isn't here." The Doctor says, trying to lighten the mood.

**Theron was confused.**

**"She did what?"**

**"It's a long story." The Railgun confirms.**

"At least we are skipping that part." Uiharu comments.

**"But aside from that," Shirai changes the topic as she looks at the pictures she has taken. "I'm impressed that Saten has the courage to wear that. And that she's actually wearing lingerie she was trying to convince Uiharu to wear. A little out of character. Unless..."**

**Shirai then has a smug look on her face.**

"It was a bet! My other lost a bet!" Saten shouts in denial while Uiharu couldn't help but giggle at her other's achievement.

**"I-I lost a bet with Uiharu." Saten looks away, ashamed with herself as her cheeks were as red as a tomato.**

**"I warned you not to get so caught up in the moment, Saten." Uiharu reminds her before beaming with joy. "Now, I can finally be free of your skirt flipping for a day!"**

"YAY!" Uiharu happily cheers as she raises both her fists up. "Finally! Payback!"

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy the taste of it." The Level 0 pouts while everyone else couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

**"That still doesn't explain the dress Saten's wearing." Theron deadpans.**

**"It's because I lost the bet." She answers his question. "That's all you need to know."**

"Aw, but I wanted to know…" Uiharu pouts much to Saten's annoyance.

**"Well, whatever happened between you and Uiharu, that's on you." He shrugs. "But damn, R4 was right about one thing. Your body is really appealing."**

The viewing Saten couldn't help but blush at the comment.

**Saten blushes again at his comment before perking up at the boy's droid being mentioned.**

**"Wait, he said that?"**

**"When he was teasing me about liking you, yeah." He answers.**

"Not. A. Word." The viewing Saten sternly says, making a few in the room shut their mouths.

**Before Saten could say anything else, Uiharu steps in.**

**"Alright, I think it's time to enjoy the festival," Uiharu announces.**

**"Sure, let's get going."**

"Yeah! Let's get this date started!" The Doctor cheers.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" A voice shouts from outside the room, no doubt a member of Judgment, which made the Level 0 jump in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry…"

**...**

**Back at home...**

"Oh! Where back at Theron's place! Misaka points out as Misaka eagerly wants to know what's happening to R4 and the baby."

**R4 has already finished reading the books and goes to check on the child. When he got there, however, the kid wasn't where he was. The droid searches everywhere, but couldn't find him, resulting in R4 panicking.**

Uiharu gasps in horror. "The baby is gone!"

**...**

**Meanwhile, the friends are participating in an embroidery event, this time with Shirai and Theron.**

"Wait, what!" Misaka shouts in disbelief. "Why is it cutting back to us!"

"Way to fake us out…" The Doctor pouts.

**"There." Uiharu finishes proudly. "I managed to improve on my flower this time around."**

**Uiharu has managed to rework on the flower she made from last year's festival and is about to show it to her friends, but then sees what her friends made.**

The viewing Uiaharu nods in pride. "I'm glad my other outdid herself this year."

**"I may not have skill, but at least I made Sissy. Heh, heh." Shirai creepily shows off her embroidery of her roommate, in which the Teleporter received getting her cheeks being pulled by Misaka herself.**

Everyone sweatdrops at the scene while the said Level 5's eye begins to twitch in annoyance while sparks of electricity were flying off her.

**Uiharu sweatdrops at her Judgement partner, a little creeped out. She then looks at Saten's, who made a blue bladed lightsaber.**

**"I guess all that practicing paid off after all." Saten smiles at her finest work.**

"A lightsaber, huh?" Saten comments. "I guess that makes sense since because my other can use the Force."

**The Level 1 sighs in relief that she is now on par with her best friend's skills. Unfortunately, Misaka still topped them with ease with another Gekota-related embroidery.**

The Railgun squeels in deltaight seeing her other making a Gekota.

"Our older sister is such a child." Worst mutters towards her older yet smaller Sister.

"She is, isn't she? Misaka giggles as Misaka whispers towards her younger Sister."

**"Hey Theron, how's yours?" Saten asks.**

**"Just about..." He murmurs before setting the needle and thread down. "There! That should do it."**

**The girls all looked at his embroidery work. It is a gold emblem with a pair of curved wings on opposite sides, along with a lightsaber resembling a star in the center. The outlines of the embroidery is mostly white and blue.**

"Wow!" Everyone in the viewing room said in awe while the Doctor immediately recognized the symbol.

**"Wow!" They said in awe.**

**"Your skills might even be better than mine," Misaka admits, slightly jealous of his fast learning skills.**

**"Meh. It's not perfect, but it is badass looking." He shrugs.**

**"So, what does that emblem represent?" The Level 0 asks curiously.**

**"It's the symbol of the Jedi Order." He answers.**

"Cool!" The viewers say in awe again.

"That's the symbol of the Jedi?" Uiharu says as she took not of it. "It's so cool!"

**"Cool!" They said in awe once more.**

**"I could even say the same thing about yours, Saten. Nice skills you got there."**

**"Aw, that's sweet of you, Theron. Thanks." She smiles.**

"I should be, I've been working hard in my art skills." The Level 0 proudly says.

"I can vouch for that." The hacker comments solidifying her statement.

**...**

**After that, the group is looking at a display of flowers.**

**"I have to say, these flowers are so well arranged," Theron concludes, impressed with them.**

**"I know, right?" Saten agrees.**

"That's how our festival should be." The Number Three of Tokiwadai Middle School proudly said.

**"I was wondering something. Did Uiharu arranged the flowers on her head herself, or something like that?" He curiously asks.**

**"Not sure." She shrugs before turning towards her. "Hey Uiharu, how do you arrange your flowers?"**

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about the same thing," Saten says as she turns to her friend. "How do you do it?"

The Level 1 just tilts her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

This made everyone blink in confusion but shrugged it off.

**"What are you talking about?"**

"That's exactly what I said," Uiharu comments while the rest just found it weird that she doesn't know the answer.

**Theron, Saten, Misaka, and Shirai blinked in confusion.**

**"Excuse me." A Tokiwadai student and her friends in maid outfits politely asks, getting their attention. "Is that dress you're wearing yours?"**

"Oh c'mon…" The Level 0 wines.

**Saten immediately gets flustered.**

**"Oh, it's meant for my friend Uiharu since it's her size." She nervously answers while blushing. "Surprisingly, it fits me, but the skirt is so small that it gets a bit breezy underneath."**

**"It looks lovely on you." Another Tokiwadai girl compliments. "And I think your boyfriend is impressed with it as well."**

Everyone except Saten in the viewing room laughed while the Level 0 just blushes a storm.

**"W-Wha?! D-Did you just call him my boyfriend!?" Saten blushes.**

**Theron looks away, doing his best to hide his own blush on his face as the Tokiwadai maids and the blushing teens' friends giggle at their cute reaction.**

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute!" Misaka comments while the other girls giggled, making Saten blush even harder.

**...**

**We now see a montage of the five friends enjoying with the rest of the festival.**

**From looking at paintings to enjoying talking to each other as friends normally would, the group seems to be having a great time. Not mention, Uiharu's hyper alter ego that Theron describes her as a mild-mannered girl similar to a certain Man of Steel from the comics he's read once before giving up on reading them due to his OP status.**

The Doctor sighs in relaxation. "This is so relaxing…" The others agreed with his comment seeing them having fun just makes them at ease.

**...**

**Meanwhile...**

**Although he searched the whole household, R4 isn't giving up on finding the child. He continues looking around until he heard something in the kitchen.**

"Oh! Back to are R4! Misaka shouts as Misaka almost forgot about him and the baby."

"I hope he found the baby," Uiharu says.

**CLANG!**

Everyone nearly jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Worst asks.

**The droid suspiciously grumbles and heads for the kitchen, only to see that it's all messy with dishes piled on the clean floors. He looks up to learn that something is in one of the top cabinets, rustling through its contents. Firing a cable at the cabinet doors, R4 pulls it open and discovers that the child is eating nothing but oatmeal raisin cookies.**

**The baby immediately looks down at the astromech while the former has a cookie in its mouth. R4 attempts to call Theron, but the child Force pushes him into a wall that knocks him down flat.**

**The little green infant laughs and hops down onto the floor before scurrying away into another room. R4, however, is pissed off that the droid hovers back up straight with his jet boosters on his legs and strolls after him beeping angrily for doing that to him.**

Everyone laughs at the scene while all there worries had been washed away.

"Looks like we don't need to worry about those two at all." Misaka laughs while the others agreed with her.

**...**

**Back at the Midsummer Festival, the teens had recently finished an event up when Theron's stomach rumbles loudly, getting the girls' attention.**

**"Uhhhh..." He sheepishly chuckles in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, guys. Didn't had time to get a small bite before leaving."**

**"That's okay. Why don't we all stopped for lunch?" Mikoto announced to everyone.**

**To be continued...**

"That was a good episode." The Doctor comments while everyone agrees.

"Seeing that scene made me hungry," Saten says as she and the others began to get the bento.

"I wonder what Kurko is doing right now?" Misaka wonders to herself as she takes a bite from her meal.

_To where Kuroko is…_

Kuroko was standing in front of a damaged food stand with a deadpanned look on her face. Whiles being surrounded by a few cleaning bots and a crying owner of the said stand.

"You know… I always dreamed of one day turning you in when I'm in the middle of my Judgment work." The Level 4 says as she turns to the certain two suspects responsible for the mess. "But not like this…"

A certain sister was happily munching a sandwich without a care in the world and a depressed-looking spiky-haired boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"What rotten luck…"

_To be continued…_

**Next Update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal (x1)**


	23. Act 2 Chapter 13

After having a good meal from their Bentos, the viewers cleaned up their messes and continued with the next episode.

**Act 2: Chapter 13 - The Midsummer Festival II (Part 2)**

**Lunchtime came for the guests of the Midsummer Festival, and our heroes are serving themselves food.**

**"15 plates of food should be enough," Theron says to himself aloud, literally holding the number of plates of said food he's carrying.**

The viewers sweatdropped at the scene. "He's eating fifteen serving by himself?" Saten says in disbelief.

"And I thought that nun eats a lot…" Misaka mutters, thinking about a gluttonous sister.

**He then walks over to an empty table and sets them down with the Force gently. After that, he takes a seat and digs in.**

**When the girls finished serving themselves and noticed Theron's pile of plates on the table, they sweatdropped.**

**"He's literally eating THAT much food?" Shirai questions in disbelief.**

"Well, people do say that they have a second stomach." The viewing Uiharu.

**"Well, people do say that they have a second stomach," Uiharu says.**

The viewers giggled at the coincidence.

**"Tell that to the one who ate over 20 plates in last year's festival." Saten rolls her eyes, recalling one of Yomikawa's Anti-Skill partners getting a stomachache.**

"Oh yeah, that did happen." The Level 1 giggles at the memory.

**"We're going to be over at that table, Saten," Misaka informs. "Go enjoy your date with Theron."**

"It's not date…" The viewing Saten wines as she slowly started getting used to the teasing.

**"Right." The Level 0 nods before realizing what she said. "Wait! It's not a-!"**

**But her friends have already left to find themselves a table to eat lunch at, in which Saten groans in annoyance.**

The viewers laughed at the scene while Saten just pouted.

**"Great idea, you guys." She sarcastically mumbles with her own plate of food in her hands. "Leaving me alone with him is such a good plan."**

"Nice sarcasm." The Doctor teased while Saten just gave him the stinkeye.

**Saten walks toward's Theron's table and sits on the other end of it.**

**"How're you enjoying yourself, Saten?" Theron asks with food in his mouth.**

"That's disgusting…" Worst deadpans.

"Didn't anyone teach you table manners?" Misaka adds.

**"Good." She answers. "I'm surprised you're eating that much food, Theron."**

**"Guess I have a second stomach." He shrugs without a care in the world.**

"That's what I said!" Uiharu chirped.

**"I'm hungry, Touma!" A childish girl's voice exclaims, getting the two teens' attention.**

**"Come on, Index!" A boy with spiky hair groans in annoyance. "You need to control your appetite! We don't need to keep pressuring Maika from serving you more like last year's festival! There are other people here that need to eat too, ya know!"**

Everyone perked up to the familiar-sounding of the two voices they heard.

"Hey, doesn't that sound like…?" Saten asked.

"I think it is." Uiharu nodded in agreement.

"Oh no…" The Railgun sulked in her seat.

**"Hey, it's that guy again," Saten said, recognizing the said spiky-haired boy.**

**"Who's that?" The Jedi asks her.**

**She looks back at Theron after realizing that he's still new around here in Academy City.**

"Oh, that's right. He doesn't know about those two." The Doctor pointed out.

"You even know about them?" Worst asked the Theron look-a-like.

"I do. Remember, I know a lot about you guys."

"That's creepy… Misaka points out as Misaka scoots a bit closer to her fellow Sister."

**"Oh right. Forgot that you're new in this city." She says. "That's the guy I met in last September's Daihasei school sports festival. Touma Kamijou, was it?"**

**"Wait." He says, immediately recognizing the spiky-haired boy. "I think I've seen that guy somewhere before."**

"He has?" Almost everyone said.

**"You have?" She excitingly questions him. "Where?"**

**"On the news. During the final hours of WWIII in October, and that incident in Hawaii a month after." He answers.**

"Wait. I heard about this from Shirai." Saten points out.

"Yeah… I heard the same." Uiharu adds. While said, Level 5 begins to groan in embarrassment and annoyance, having another secret being revealed. A secret that is personal towards her.

**"Huh." She says before sitting back down. "Curious."**

**"What's curious?"**

**"Oh, nothing." She casually shrugs. "It's just that I've heard from Shirai that Misaka sneaked out of Academy City to follow her boyfriend out to those locations you've told me about."**

"He's not my boyfriend!" The Railgun shouts in denial while she blushes.

"Doesn't feel good now, huh?" The Level 0 teasingly smirks towards her friend.

**"Boyfriend?" He raises an eyebrow. "There's nothing special about a Japanese boy running around in a warzone, ready to get himself killed in action."**

"Huh…?" Misaka glares towards the Jedi as sparks came flying out of her.

"Now that was plain rude." The Level 0 also glared at Theron's bluntness.

**Saten glares at him for what he just said.**

**"Hey, just because he's a Level 0 doesn't always mean he's Force-sensitive like us." She lectures him. "Trust me. I've been there before. And it nearly cost me my own life."**

**"What do you mean?"**

The viewing Saten slightly tense hearing that question as she recalled the events in her memories. Her friends noticed this and looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked the Level 0 in concern.

Saten smiles and shakes her. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She still felt somewhat shaken by the memory but felt some comfort at the question.

**Saten only looks away, not wanting to bring up her troubled past experiences as it still traumatizes her. Somewhat, but still.**

**"I'm sorry." He apologizes when he sees her face filled with regret and dread. "I shouldn't have asked you that."**

"At least he regrets what he said," Misaka says as her glare was now softened.

**"No, no!" She waves her hands defensively. "You have nothing to apologize for. If you don't want to talk about your past with me, then I won't either. At least, until we're ready to do so when that time comes."**

**"Thanks, Saten." He smiles at her.**

**"No problem, Theron. What are friends for?" She smiles back at him.**

"At least that tension is over," Uiharu said.

**The two then look in the direction of Touma, who is with a nun in white attire.**

**"Who's that nun with him, by the way?"**

"And now we're back to that topic." Uiharu teasingly grins much to the Railgun's horror.

"Who is that girl, by the way?" Saten asked, not ever meeting the girl before.

"That's Index," The Level 5 reluctantly answered. "She's a friend."

**The rumor hunting girl only shrugs, wondering the same thing as he is.**

**"Not sure." She shrugs again. "I don't remember seeing her with him. Not to mention, I've never seen a sister from outside Academy City before."**

"Don't we have churches here?" Uiharu asks.

"We do, though, and, strangely, I never saw any of its nun's outside of them." Saten points out, finding it weird. Misaka also found it odd since because Index was the only nun she ever encounters in the city.

**"Isn't there a church here, though?"**

**"I think so. Something about being a safe haven or an embassy of sorts for its members?"**

"That's a normal thing for most places outside of Academy City." Worst points out.

**"Huh." He simply says, a little suspicious of the nun and spiky-haired boy. "He does look like a shonen character, though."**

A few of the audience chuckled at the joke. Even Misaka had to suppress a giggle.

**"Right?" She agrees with him. "It must be the spiky hair he's sporting. I wonder if he's born like that."**

**"Saten, this is the real world." He deadpans. "This isn't Dragon Ball."**

"One can dream," Saten whispered.

"Did you say something?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing."

**"Hai, hai." She casually waves his statement off before putting a finger on her lip in speculation. "I wonder what the readers are thinking right now about this?"**

**"Uh, who are you talking about?" He asks.**

"Huh?" Everyone said as perked up at the Level 0's question.

**"Them."**

**"Who's them?"**

**"You know, the-. Actually, nevermind. It's kinda complicated. Though honestly, I'm not sure myself since maybe I'm not breaking the fourth wall at all."**

"Did… did your other just broke the fourth wall?" Uiaharu says in disbelief while the others sweatdrop at the weirdness.

"She did…" Even the viewing, Saten was slightly surprised at her other's action.

**Theron sweat drops at her weirdness.**

**"Oh, hey there, Zapper," Touma said, now noticing Mikoto with all her friends.**

"Oh, now they finally notice us." Misaka deadpans.

**"Idio- I mean, Touma, I told you to stop calling me that!" Mikoto exclaims with a deep blush on her face and becoming red as a ruby.**

**"Oh, hey Mikoto." The young silver-haired nun said with a smile.**

**"Hey Index."**

"So you do know each other." Uiharu comments.

"Yes I do." Misaka sighs as she thinks. _'At least it doesn't go that far.'_

**How are they close, you ask? Sometime after last December's incident in England, Touma and Mikoto became closer than before, and both Index and the Railgun no longer hate each other. And by close, I mean them finally becoming a young couple the Kamikoto shippers have been waiting for. Though the reason why Index and Touma aren't together together is because her nun status won't allow her to have a romantic relationship with him, and knows that Mikoto has a better chance to be with the misfortunate boy than the silver-haired girl herself, just like Mental Out and all the other girls that ended up falling for him. Thankfully, she and Touma managed to keep it a secret for the time being to avoid the wrath of Shirai's teleportation. And the rest... well, use your own imagination.**

"WHY!?" The Number Three of Seven Level 5s screamed as she wildly blushed crimson all other her face.

"WE KNEW IT!" Uiharu and Saten cheered from the bottom of their hearts, knowing that their hunch was right.

Worst laughed historically at the scene while Last Order was gossiping this information throughout the Misaka Network.

And the Doctor simply grinned at the whole scene.

The noise was so loud that Konori had to come into the viewing room and gave them a stern warning not to make another noise like that again. After a while of calming down, Misaka begged everyone not to tell this secret. The two Sisters respected their older sister's wish. Saten and Uiharu debated if they should tell Kuroko, but the Railgun deadpans and reminds them about the Teleporters… reaction. They imagined the Judgment girl screaming in agonizing pain while blood dripped out of her eyes. The two Sakugawa Middle School shuddered at the thought and agreed not to tell. And the Doctor just shrugged and kept the secret.

**"Keep your hands off my Sissy, troglodyte!" Shirai snarls as she leaps forward between the secret couple.**

"I almost feel sorry for keeping our Shirai this secret." Saten comments as Uiharu nods in agreement while Misaka gives ana annoyed look.

**Touma had a look of fear on his face while Mikoto is annoyed with her antics before she electrocutes her, restraining the perverted Teleporter.**

**"Knock it off, Kuroko!" She lectures while blushing. "I'm sick and tired of you attacking him whenever I'm with him!"**

"It's honestly getting annoying…" The Level 0 admits.

**"With him?!" Shirai berates. "No, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be true! Please tell me you're not dating this barbarian!"**

"It's true~." The girls teasingly chimed as the viewing Misaka groans in embarrassment.

**"It's not like that at all!"**

**"Then why call him by his first name then?!"**

**"Shirai, I swear on my life that she's telling the truth!" Touma lies for his and Mikoto's own sake, blushing. "We're close, but not THAT close. You understand, right?"**

"It's not good to lie next to a nun." The Doctor teases.

**"Hmm." Shirai suspiciously eyes the two teens before dropping the subject. "Alright, you two are off the hook as long as you're not thinking about being romantically involved."**

"Too late for that~." The two Sakugawa Middle School girls chimed much to the Number Three's annoyance.

**The two nervously nod and chuckle at each other—meanwhile, Saten and Uiharu sigh in relief, much to Theron's confusion.**

**"Uh, can someone explain what's going on here?" He whispers to the Sakugawa girls.**

**"Shirai has a love obsession with Misaka and ends up assaulting Kamijou whenever he's around her," Saten whispers back without Shirai knowing.**

**"Is that normal?"**

**"You could say that," Uiharu answers with a sweatdrop.**

"That is not normal, no matter how you dress it up." The Doctor comments.

"We know…" The three friends of the Teleporter sighs.

**"Well, I don't tolerate perversion." He admits, still annoyed by her perverted advancements on Misaka. "She could end up suspended from Judgement if someone saw her like this out in public."**

**"I'm surprised she hasn't yet." The long-haired girl concurs with a shrug.**

**"And even if Shirai is reported for her behavior, she has little chance of being kicked out of Judgement because of her reputation as a skilled and experienced officer, and that they need her." The Level 1 further states for him.**

"Reputation, huh?" Worst scoffs.

"She does have a… _odd_ behavior, but she does her job efficiently." Uiharu defends her friend.

**"But she needs to be made an example. Her actions must have consequences." He points out.**

**"You have a point, but how can we make her stop?"**

The three viewers perked up being interested in a possible plan for their Level 4 friend.

**Unfortunately, the three that are huddled together are interrupted.**

**"Uh, what are you three whispering about?" Shirai suspiciously questions.**

The three friends dejectedly sighed, seeing that the possible plan was not meant to be.

**They perked up in a panic and turned around to face her.**

**"Oh! Uh, nothing! We were just talking about stuff, that's all." Uiharu nervously chuckles.**

**"Yeah! What Uiharu says!" Saten does the same as her.**

**"I have spoken," Theron says with his arms crossed.**

"Wow… so convincing." The Doctor sarcastically said.

**"Hmm." The Teleporter keeps eyeing them for anything out of the ordinary but sighs and gives up.**

**Just then, Touma notices Theron and walks up to him.**

**"Oh, I didn't see you there." The unlucky boy says. "You must be Misaka's new friend that just moved in here.**

"And now they finally meat." The Railgun comments getting a bit interested in how it will go from here.

**"Yep! Mikoto told me all about you."**

**"Everything?" Theron questions as he eyes Mikoto.**

**She nods to him as she hasn't told Touma about Theron being from space and about the Empire, mainly because he doesn't need to be pressured about it while he's trying to keep his grades from falling behind.**

"Aww, that sweet of you." Saten teases.

"That really nice of you," Uiharu adds.

"Sh-Shut up!" Misaka stuttered.

**Touma nodded, and the young nun, now known as Index, walked up to Theron and smiled at him.**

**"Oh, hello there." Theron politely greets.**

**"Nice to meet you. My name's Index." She greets back.**

**"Theron Skywalker. A pleasure meeting you too."**

**...**

**After lunch, the group is walking down the halls when Theron notices something outside through the window.**

**"Hey, what's that outside?" Theron asked while looking outside.**

**"Oh, that's an auction," Shirai explains.**

"Oh, there an auction this year?" Uiharu says in interest.

"There's always an auction in the festivals." Misaka points out.

"I wonder what are they selling in the auction? Misaka wonders as Misaka imagines the goods."

**"I can see that Shirai," He deadpans.**

**"They did this last year too," Misaka said.**

**"And the year before that." Saten butts in. "Though honestly, this is my second time to be at this festival."**

**"Say, is that Konori?" Theron said, now noticing the Judgment officer outside.**

"She's here too?" Misaka said.

**The group looks outside to see Konori carrying more purses in her hands.**

"Wha- Again!?" The viewing Saten said, shocked.

"Some things don't change." Uiharu nervously chuckles.

**"Wha- Again!?" Saten said, shocked.**

**A few moments later, they went outside to talk to the chief Judgment officer.**

**"Hey there, Konori." Saten greets.**

**"Wha-? You guys!" Konori exclaims. "And Saten, that's a beautiful dress you have. It suits you."**

"Thank you." The viewing Saten said now, getting over the embarrassment.

**"Why thank you. By the way, you're getting more purses, I see?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I know it's for charity and all, but I know that's not the only reason." Saten mischievously grins.**

**Konori was blushing madly from that comment.**

The viewers chuckled at the interaction.

**"I told you, that's not true!"**

**"I can tell you're lying. I can read your emotions like Theron, remember?"**

"An advantage my other can do." The Level 0 proudly says.

"You do know that's kinda irresponsible right?" Uiharu points out.

"Meh, my other, not my problem."

**"Oh, right, I completely forgot." Konori sighed in defeat.**

**"Saten, please don't tell me you're using your powers for stupid reasons." Theron facepalms at her for misusing the Force for petty reasons.**

**"Weeeeelllllll... maybe a little." She sheepishly chuckles.**

**"Wait, I thought Saten was a Level Zero," Touma states in confusion.**

"Oh-ho, I wonder how this will play out?" Worst grinned.

**Misaka nervously steps in and lies.**

**"We're talking about her woman's intuition, that's all."**

"Woman's intuition?" The Doctor raises an eyebrow toward the viewing Misaka.

"Wh-What?" The Railgun stuttered. "You try thinking up a cover story on the spot!"

**Touma and Index blinked in confusion. They don't get what she means but decided to accept her answer.**

**Meanwhile, Theron turns toward the Auction and saw that they started on a bid that caught something interesting in his eyes. However, he quickly looks away when Saten came up next to him.**

**"You're thinking about bidding on something, Theron?"**

**"Who me? Nah." He lies. "Don't think I have the money."**

"Lier." The viewing Saten said.

**"But I saw you having your eyes on those items over there."**

**"No, you didn't." He says before slyly looking at the auction.**

**"You're doing it again!"**

**"Nuh-uh."**

**"Yes, you are." Saten deadpans.**

**"Nope."**

**"Are you trying to press my buttons?" She questions, annoyed, and getting angered by his trolling.**

**"You didn't see anything." He avoids her question, frustrating the girl even more.**

**"I don't know what's going on in that head, yours, you know."**

"You two are so cute when you bicker." Misaka teases now having the chance to tease the Level 0.

"Don't say that!" The Level 0 says as she blushed a little.

**"We'll start the bidding at 100." The student in charge of the auction announces.**

**"200!"**

**"300!"**

**"400!"**

**"1000!"**

"1000? This must be something worth getting their hands on." Uiharu comments.

**"2,000!"**

**"3000!"**

**"4000!"**

**"2 bits."**

"2 BITS?!" Everyone cried in surprise.

**Everyone looked at Theron in surprise.**

**He then tosses a small pouch onto the table on stage that's across him.**

"He's that filthy rich?!" Worst says in shock while the others gapped at the sheer amount of cash the Jedi has.

**"Going once. Twice. and sold to the young gentleman in the back."**

**The student then opens it and is shocked to see a small amount of Krayt Dragon pearls.**

**"T-This is-! A single one of these pearls I've never seen before is worth a small fortune." She announces, holding one in her hand.**

"Oh, that's right… he's using those dragon pearls." Saten says, remembering where he got them.

**"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.**

**Theron walks past the students and walks up on stage before snatching the old relics.**

**"Have a wonderful day, miss." He grins at the auction girl, being so smug at winning the bid with ease while walking off stage.**

Worst scoffs as she grinned. "Show off."

**Thank his bounty hunting work, though. It took those last few years to earn that amount of Earth money in dollars and convert it into Japanese yen.**

**"Worth... a small... fortune?" Saten stutters.**

"Good thing we already have gotten over with our surprised looks." Saten comments while the others nodded in agreement.

**"Who knew that you were THAT rich?" Uiharu questions, dumbstruck.**

**"I look for work." He shrugs.**

"Space work! Misaka shouts as Misaka states the obvious."

**Saten then notices the stuff in the opened box. It's mostly books inside.**

**"Hey Theron, what are those?" She curiously whispers a question to him.**

**"I'll tell you later." He whispers back at her.**

"I wonder what's so special about those books." The Level 1 says in curiosity.

"Knowing Theron, it might involve Jedi things." Saten points out.

"Really?" The Level 0 just shrugged.

**...Soon, the Midsummer Festival was finally over, and Touma and Index are heading back home.**

"And another successful festival ends." Misaka proudly said.

**"Nice meeting you, Kamijou," Theron says. "Hope that we meet again."**

**"Yeah. Me too." He nods with a smile before walking away. "Come on, Index, let's head back home."**

**"Coming, Touma!" The nun answers, following the unlucky boy who accidentally trips on a can in the distance.**

"Another accident…" Misaka's eye slightly twitches while the others sweatdropped at the scene.

**"Rotten luck." He laments his trademark catchphrase.**

**Theron's eye twitches at that unexpected moment.**

**"Is he gonna be okay?" He asks.**

"He'll be fine." The viewing Misaka casually. "Not the first time this happens."

**"He'll be fine." Mikoto casually answers. "He's pretty much faced a lot of bad luck in his life. Literally."**

**"He's THAT unlucky?" He further questions, a bit shocked that he's literally cursed with misfortune.**

**"I don't know." She shrugs, even though she already knows. "The Idiot always complains about it."**

"Aint that the sad truth." Misaka sighs.

"One of his charms you like about?" Saten teases.

"Th-That's not true!"

**"Now with that ape is gone," Shirai changes the topic. "What's that you're holding, Theron?"**

**The girls then look at the box the Jedi's holding.**

**"Do you have somewhere we can look at this from prying eyes?" He suggests in question.**

**To be continued...**

"Wow… talk about cliffhanger…" The Doctor comments.

Saten stood up to start the next episode. "Alright! Time for the next–." Before she could finish her sentence, a familiar twin-tailed girl pops out of nowhere and gives a bearhug towards the Level 5, making everyone slightly jump.

"SISSY!"

"GAH! KUROKO!" The Railgun shouts as she shocks her friend, forcing her to ground as she slightly smoked.

"Don't do that!"

"B-But Sissy! I miss you so much!"

"Shirai, what brings you back? I thought you are still on duty." Uiharu buts in hoping to defuse the situation.

The Level 4 snaps at from her behavior and looks to her fellow Judgemtnn friend. "I am still on duty, let's just say a brought in two familiar faces due to unintentional vandalism."

Everyone looked at one another in confusion. Saten was the first to ask. "Are they someone we know?"

Kuroko sighs and gestures them out of the room. "Let me just show you."

Everyone followed the Teleporter, not knowing that today just got even more hectic than before.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Next Update: RWBY Watches Hunters of Justice**


	24. Act 2 Chapter 14

_A couple of hours ago…_

"Touma, Touma! I'm hungry!" A certain sister begs as she skips on the street along with a teenage boy.

Said boy just sighs. "Index… you just had breakfast."

"But I'm still hungry!"

The misfortunate boy sighs dejectedly. "What rotten luck…" He then notices a food stand and saw a special price on the menu. At this point, the misfortune boy debated if he should take this chance to buy his gluttonous girl some food or go and buy from a different stand at a regular price. Seeing that his luck isn't that very good at the beginning. He might not have another chance like this since he recalled when he won a free trip to Venice back then.

Taking a leap of fate, he took this chance, told Index that he would buy her some food, much to the nun's happiness. Index sat down in one of the empty seats close to the stand as she waited for her meal. Touma got up to the food stand and ordered the special, which the owner happily complied with.

But, as he began, the owner notices that one of the patties he was cooking began to bubble for some odd reason. Touma sees this too, but before he could ask what's happening, the patty exploded, shocking the two. Then the flying pieces of meat spread all over the owner's equipment, making them go haywire. Then everyone went chaotic to the point that food began to spill and fly all other. The equipment became out of control. The owner and customer screamed in horror while a certain nun watched while eating a sandwich (which fell to her hands the moment everything went crazy).

As the chaos ended, the cleaning bots came and did there work, and a certain Judgement girl arrived at the scene.

_Current time…_

"And that's what happened." Touma finishes retelling his past event to everyone, which they all just deadpanned to him.

A few just looked at him weirdly, some just sighed, being familiar with his misfortune, one was still eating, not minding the event, and one chuckled seeing the user of Imagine Breaker in this world still has an exciting life. Despite his everyday bad luck. At first, they were shocked that he and Index showed up in the station and relaxed, seeing his reason being here.

Konori rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs. "That… was quite the story Mr. Kamijou. Where you able to get the owner's side of the story?" She asks Kuroko while she nodded.

"I did. He is currently in a clinic to treat his minor burns." The Judgment leader nods then turn back to Touma.

"I apologize, but we need you to sign some papers about what happened. Don't worry its just protocol."

Touma nods in understanding as she and Kuroko left to gets some papers not before she gave him a glare saying not to make a move to her Sissy, which he replied with a quick shaky nod.

After the two girls left, the user of the Imagine Breaker turns to the viewing group. "So what brings you here, Zapper?"

"Don't call me that!" Misaka grows while the girls giggled at the scene, much to her annoyance while Touma looked at them in confusion.

"Hi, Mikoto." Index greeted to the Level 5 as she greeted her back. Then the two newcomers greeted everyone until they finally meet the Doctor.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted them.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm the Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you too." The Doctor answers, making the two blink and look at each other then back at him.

"Doctor?" Touma repeats while the said person nods. "Doctor who?"

This earned a snicker from Saten and him while the other just rolled there eyes.

"Just the Doctor."

"Why do you have a name called Doctor?" Index asks.

"Why do you have a name called Index?" The Doctor counters making the nun pause before pouting at the point.

Toma chuckles then looks back to the group. "So… what brings you all here?"

The group looks at one another, wondering if they should tell him about the Holocron.

"We're watching movies!" Saten answers, surprising the viewing group while confusing the two newcomers.

The group then decided to explain to them what happened. After a few minutes of explaining and papers being filled when Konori and Kuroko come back, they also joined in the explanation (much to the Level 4's annoyance).

"That's… wow…" Touma says in both shock and surprise at what the group where watching, even Index included. Naturally, people wouldn't believe in these kinds of nonsense, but after every crazy thing these two had gone through, they believed it.

Saten offered the two to stay and watched with them. Touma and Index were both interested but kindly let down the offer, cause they have plans to do for the day. However, the Doctor decided to lend his Holocron to Touma, surprising everyone in the room, and says that they can watch all the episodes they have seen to catch up. The Level 0 kindly accepted it and learned how to use it form the Doctor. He even said that they would return it to him as soon as they finish. The two left not after swapping information details from one another.

After the whole fiasco ended, the group returned to viewing the next episode in Saten's Holocron except for Konori and Kuroko since they both had their duties to do for the day. Much to the Level 4's annoyance but relaxed when Misaka was going to fill her in on what they learned (with a few things left out).

**Act 2: Chapter 14 - Galactic History 101: The Old Republic and Jedi Order Origins**

Everyone perked up when they noticed the title.

"Are we going to learn about history? Misaka asks as Misaka grows curious in what the title chapter says."

"Looks like it," Misaka answers as Uiharu eagerly awaits to learn more from the universe as her hands lightly touched the keyboard of her laptop.

**A few minutes later, the group is already inside Mikoto and Shirai's room as the box full of books is placed on the small table between the beds. Saten, Uiharu, and Theron are sitting on Shirai's bed while Shirai is sitting on Mikoto's bed with her roommate herself.**

"So, we're having it in our dorm room?" Misaka says. "At least they didn't have to worry about our dorm manager." She shivers along with her two friends, remembering how vicious the woman can be.

**"Thanks for letting bringing this in your room, Shirai, and Misaka." He appreciates the two Tokiwadai roommates.**

**"Not at all," Shirai says. "It's much easier to do it here than somewhere else. Plus, the less prying eyes, the better."**

"Good point." Worst points out.

**"Aside from that," Uiharu begins. "What exactly are those books that caught your eye at the festival's auction?"**

"That's what we want to know, too," Saten said.

**"Yeah." Saten agrees as she looks through the pages written in alien language. "I can't read what it says."**

**"It's in Basic," Theron says in English.**

"Basic English, huh?" Misaka lightly smirks, being more familiar with the term but tilted her head in confusion in why the Jedi was speaking it so fluently.

"It's a good thing, Misaka knows the language." Worst smirks while Last Order nodded her head in agreement. Thanks to the Misaka Network, they learned the foreign language with ease.

**Uiharu and Saten know very little English to understand what he's saying. However, Shirai and Mikoto are fluent in it due to their enrollment in special Tokiwadai courses.**

**"But, your speaking in English." Mikoto points out in English with no traces of a Japanese accent, clearly not understanding why he's speaking it.**

**"Basic and English are the same thing." He explains. "It's that English is just another written form of Basic, like Basic is another written form of English."**

The viewing Misaka along with her sisters, nods at the logic.

**"Great." Saten whines. "Now, I have to worry about learning two forms of the same language England and America speak in."**

"English is the worse…" The Level 0 groans in annoyance, not liking the idea.

**"I can teach you how to speak English if you and Uiharu want." He offers. "It'll help make things go faster under my tutelage."**

**"Really?!" Saten beams with excitement and relief. "Thank you so much!"**

**"We'd love to, Theron." Uiharu accepts his offer as well.**

"Aww, how sweet of him." The Level 1 says.

"At least our others are learning it from a friend," Saten adds.

"I can teach you two if you want." The Level 5 offers to her friends which they smiled and accepted.

**"Right." He nods as he takes the book out of Saten's hands to translate for them. "Don't worry, Shirai and Misaka. Once I've taught Uiharu and Saten English, I'll teach the four of you and Konori how to read Basic."**

"Very appreciated." The viewing Misaka nods in appreciation.

**"Very appreciated." Mikoto nods in thanks.**

**"No problem." The Jedi smiles before changing the subject back to the books. "Anyway, I think we should start with the earliest records of galactic history."**

"Finally! Some history." Uiharu cheers as she eagerly waits for the information.

**"What does the book read?" Saten asks her crush.**

**He quickly reads through it and closes it.**

"Huh, he's a speed reader." Worst comments.

**"Okay, I think I got it all remembered the last time my master taught me about it." He says aloud before starting from the beginning. "25,000 years ago in my galaxy (25,000 BBY), the discovery of hyperspace travel and first contact with different sentient races became a reality as hyperspace was inspired by the purgil."**

"Fascinating…" The Level 1 whispers in awe as she took notes.

"What's a purgil?" Saten wonders.

**"Purgil?" The girls interrupted.**

**"Giant space whales with the ability to jump into hyperspace. It's how we get around the Galaxy much quicker than old fashioned space traveling." He explains as they have shocked expressions. "Ahem!"**

"A giant space whale?! Misaka shouts in shock as Misaka tries to comprehend such a creature existing in space."

"And here I thought it wouldn't get any stranger…" Saten blinks in surprise, along with the other girls.

**"Soon, a galactic power rose, opening trade and diplomacy to almost any star system in the Galaxy. They were called the Old Republic."**

"So that's how the Republic started," Misaka says in awe.

**"You mentioned them before. This was before the Galactic Republic, right?" Uiharu recalls.**

**"Yeah." He confirms before continuing. "Not long after its establishment, the discovery of the Force brought scientists, philosophers, and devotees from all over known space, and they dedicate their lives into studying its mysteries while swearing to protect the Old Republic and the rest of the Galaxy through peace. Thus, the Jedi Order was born. The Jedi relied on the light side of the Force, using it only for defense. Believing that emotions are a distraction to their mission in defending the Republic and the Galaxy, the Jedi forbids attachment and acting out on emotions, good or bad."**

"Wait. So the Jedi are emotionless?" The viewing Saten questions.

"One of the pros and cons of the light side of the Force." The Doctor answers. "Best to listen to Theron for more information before jumping to a conclusion."

**"Wait. Are you saying that the Jedi are emotionless? Not even love?" Saten questions in disbelief. "But that's stupid! Having emotions makes us who we are! Makes us human!"**

"That's what I was about to say!" The Level 0 shouts.

**"That's one of the reasons why the light side can corrupt the Jedi just as much as the dark side can do the same thing." He agrees with her argument. "Like the Dark, the light side can make you arrogant. However, instead of becoming power-hungry and selfish, the Light makes you believe that you're always right about everything you know and become hypocritical to what you do that's against your morals."**

**"So the Jedi ars self-righteous, arrogant hypocrites?" Shirai deduces, disgusted with how the Jedi operate.**

"If Kuroko were here, she would say the same thing," Misaka comments while agreeing with the Level 4 counterpart.

"I can't imagine what Judgment or Anti-Skill acting that way…" Uiharu shakes her head, not liking the thought about it.

**"Yes. But that was much, MUCH later." He nods.**

**"Is that why you're not considered as one of them, but you're still Jedi?" Uiharu curiously asks.**

"Misaka thinks we're having a backstory." Worst says.

**Theron sighs and looks down, getting his friends to look at him.**

**"It's my own damn fault." He says. "My naivete got my master killed when I was only eleven."**

Saten gasps. "He's going to talk about his childhood to us!"

"Don't we already know about it?" Worst tilts her head.

"Well, our others don't know about it." Uiharu points out.

**"What do you mean?" The Level 0 worryingly asks.**

**The boy hesitates but decides to continue.**

**"Remember, when I said about how my master and I were never involved in the war? Well... it was during my early teachings. He taught me how the Jedi were supposed to be independent and that we're supposed to loyal to the people of the Galaxy, not just the Republic. But I didn't fully understand him and only believed that the Jedi would never ignore a call for help from neutral worlds while defending the Republic in my time. So I ignored what he said to me. And then... everything changed. The Jedi were accused of treason and-."**

**"They were all hunted down by the Empire." Mikoto finishes his sentence with dread as she and her friends know about this from him earlier.**

**He nods while continuing to look down.**

**"By the time I realize what my master warned me about... it was too late."**

**"What happened?" Saten asks.**

**"The Empire founded us three years after the Jedi were hunted down. My master tried fighting back and had the upper hand, but... he lowered his guard when seeing me, and was cut down."**

**The girls see tears dripping down on his pants as he continues.**

"Oh, Theron…" Saten sadly says.

"I've seen that part, and it's still downright sad." The Doctor comments though he is familiar with sad sceneries in the Star Wars Universe, that doesn't mean he can't feel anything about it, especially if that person looks like him.

**"I failed. Because I was naive. A fool. I should've died with my master."**

**"Theron, how could you say that?!" Saten shouts at him. "He gave his life to save you!"**

"Yeah! We all saw that." The Level 0 says while everyone agrees with her.

**"And what good would it do if I don't know what place I have in life?!" He angrily shouts.**

**His friends became a little scared at his little outburst, not noticing his eyes turning yellow. Theron realizes that he shouldn't have done that, and his eyes turn back to brown.**

Even the viewers were stunned by how Theron reacted.

**"I'm sorry." He apologizes before getting up off the bed and storms out of the room.**

**"Theron, wait!" Saten calls out to him, but he was already gone.**

**...**

"Well… that certainly ended well." The Doctor awkwardly said, breaking the silence.

"I know that Theron is in pain, but he didn't need to yell at them like that." Saten sadly says.

"Some wounds take time to heal, but for Theron's case, this is one that is not simple to heal." Worst comments being familiar with the topic since she lives with Accelerator.

**A few hours passed, and nightfall has already come. Theron has finished running off, not wanting to face the girls. Not even Saten since he knows that girl likes to push his buttons for the truth. Could he really trust her about his past? About what happened on Mustafar? Or even him?**

"Why can he not trust us?" Saten questions feeling hurt about how Theron is thinking. "He's already known our others for a long while. Why can't he open up to us?"

"You know that's not a simple, Saten," Misaka says to her friend as she felt a similar situation with the Level 6 incident.

"I know… but still…" Level 0 sadly whispers while Uiharu comforts her friend.

**Shaking his head, he ventures through School District 21's nature park. Theron hears the wind howl by as he walks through the forest of the park and looks up at the moon illuminating its light down on the Earth before clouds start covering the night sky, thunder rumbling.**

**The Jedi throws on his hood and pull his neck scarf over his mouth as he continues walking. Then all of a sudden, he senses a disturbance in the Force, stopping in his tracks.**

Everyone perked up at the sudden event.

"What's happening? Misaka asks as Misaka is confused at what's happening to Theron."

**Turning around, Theron is now faced to face with a familiar figure, fog surrounding him.**

The viewers watching began to feel a shiver on their spines, feeling a bit scared for some reason.

**"No." He denies as his eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible."**

**Slow, raspy breathing echoes in the forest as it is none other than Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. Standing six feet and eight inches tall, Vader ignites his red lightsaber and starts walking toward the young Jedi.**

The Level 0 gasps in horror. "It's Darth Vader!"

"But how?! Why is here?!" Misaka shouts.

**Theron quickly reaches out, and Force freezes the Sith Lord in place. However, Vader easily breaks free from it and looks around, impressed that he's improved.**

**"Impressive... Theron." He says before walking towards him.**

"Good Lord! That didn't do anything to him!" Uiharu shouts in horror.

**The boy attempts to Force freeze him again. Unfortunately, Vader is still walking towards him as his raspy breathing continues to be heard loudly. Fear was building up in Theron.**

**Theron unholsters his lightsaber and ignites an unstable red blade and two quillons on opposite sides that made a loud howling sound instead of a hiss one. The boy looks at his blade in shock and learns that he's somehow in possession of a crossguard lightsaber.**

"That's not Theron's lightsaber! Misaka shouts as Misaka is familiar with Theron's weapon."

"Just what is going on?!" Worst shouts in confusion.

The Doctor seemed to know about this phenomenon but stayed quiet as he continued to watch to confirm his suspicion.

**He then looks back at Vader and twirls the flame-like laser sword, and engages him in combat. Their red blades trade blow by blow with the Dark Lord using only one hand, blocking Theron's attacks with ease. Theron continues to attack him, who then easily sidesteps each missed strike, and changes catch him with their blades now locked with each other.**

**Vader then pushes Theron and his blade back and walks toward him as his shadow hovers over the boy. It's his turn now.**

**Using his brute strength and the Dark Side, Vader switches to Form V - his primary and most reliable lightsaber form - slams his blade hard on the Jedi's to break his defenses. Their blades are then saber locked, and moments later, Vader's blade redirects Theron's into a tree, pushing the Jedi back as his hood fell off.**

"He's so strong…!" Uiharu mutters in fear of seeing how dangerous the Sith Lord is.

**Theron pulls down the neck scarf over his mouth and watches in the small distance as the tree with lightsaber marks collapses, creating a large cloud of fog that separates the two duelers. It became quiet, and Theron keeps his guard up, gripping the crossguard lightsaber in his hand.**

**But suddenly, he was caught off guard when Vader's lightsaber spins toward the boy, and Theron barely deflects the Sith's weapon away, which in turn caused him to stagger back, breaking his guard. The Sith's lightsaber turns off automatically, and the hilt twirls vertically back into Vader's hand.**

"My god, that was both dangerous and creative!" Misaka says both in horror and awe.

**"There is no escape," Vader says.**

"Theron…" Saten whispers in horror and worry for the young Jedi.

**He reignites his red lightsaber and walks toward the boy. Frightened and angry, Theron grits his teeth and tightens his grip on the crossguard hilt. He swings the unstable blade, and Vader retaliates with a saber lock again.**

**Sparks fly off of Theron's unstable blade as they continue to be locked in with their lightsabers as Vader directs their blades to his left. Seeing an opening, the Jedi deactivates his blade, causing Vader to lose his balance, and the boy reignites his saber, landing a blow onto the Dark Lord's right durasteel pauldron.**

**"Argh!" Vader exclaims.**

"Yes!" Everyone cheered that Theron managed to injure Vader.

**Having enough of letting this pointless duel continue, Vader instantly Force lifts him in the air and freezes Theron in place after the Jedi dropped the crossguard hilt.**

"No!" Everyone shouted now that the Sith is now in the lead.

**Vader moves up to him with his hand, telekinetically freezing the boy in the air, and stops in front of him.**

**"You disappoint me, Theron," Vader says with no remorse before deactivating his lightsaber and holstering it before turning around, looking away. "Perhaps you are not as strong as I hoped. Now your failure leaves me with no other choice..."**

**He turns his head back at him.**

**"...but to destroy you." He finishes.**

"NO!" Everyone shouts again, fearing for the worse for the boy.

**Vader slowly faces toward Theron and proceeds to Force choke him. The boy couldn't move as the Sith's freezing technique is so much stronger than his own, and that Vader is easily choking the life out of him with only his thumb and index finger. He's just too strong for him.**

**"It is pointless to resist." The Dark Lord says as he presses his thumb and index finger closer to each other, tightening his Force choke on the Jedi and slowly crushing his throat.**

**Theron notices the crossguard lightsaber hilt behind Vader, and he hasn't noticed what the boy's attempting to do. Using whatever willpower he has left, Theron uses his mind to lift the hilt and fly towards the Sith, igniting the unstable red blade and impaling him from behind.**

Everyone gasped as they watched, stunned by what just happened.

**Then there was silence. Vader looks down and sees that the blade has impaled him from behind. Dropping onto his knees, Vader releases his hold on the boy, who then gasps for air as he is on his knees, trying to regain his energy.**

**Meanwhile, Vader's raspy breathing has changed as he struggles to breathe properly with the lightsaber still lodged into him from behind. Theron gets up, and Force summons Vader's lightsaber in his hand as he goes behind the severely injured and beaten Sith Lord.**

**Theron looks at the hilt and lifts it up, igniting the stable red blade illuminating his face with red. He then looks at the Sith Lord, and without hesitation, the boy raises the blade and decapitates him, and the headless body collapses onto the grass.**

**The Jedi drops onto his knees and pants.**

"He… he did it!" The Level 0 cheered along with the others. They ignored the gore as they both cheered and felt relieved that he survived.

**"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asks him.**

"Huh? Is that my voice?" Saten says, surprised that her counterpart is there.

**Theron looks up and turns around to see it's Saten, who has been looking for him since the entire afternoon. Wait. She doesn't notice Vader's headless corpse.**

"Wha-, what happened to the body!?" The Level 5 shouts in shock while the others felt the same.

**He quickly turns around to where the body and head are but is shocked to find out that it's not there. And what's left is Theron's own lightsaber hilt instead of the crossguard variant. He then looks in his right hand and sees that Vader's lightsaber is no longer there as the boy's hand is instead clenched into a fist.**

**"It was just an illusion." Theron deduces in his thoughts.**

"I knew it." The Doctor said, making everyone look at him. "It was all an illusion that the Force made him go through."

"What? How is that possible?" Uiharu asks, confused in the logic of it.

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugs, earning a deadpan look from everyone. "What? The Force works in mysterious ways."

**"Theron?" Saten asks him again, now worried.**

**"Yeah." He answers without looking at her as he calls his hilt back into his hand and holster it. "I'm fine."**

"No, your not." The Level 0 says while the others agreed with her.

**"You're not." She says. "Your emotions were signaled in my thoughts. It's how I found you since your communicator was off."**

"Wait. What?" The Doctor says in surprise. "How did your other know about that?" Earning a shrug from the Level 0.

**The boy gets up and looks at her with a shocked expression.**

**"You can... read my thoughts?" He questions.**

**"Not... entirely." She nervously explains. "You still have your mental barriers up, but it sent out what you were feeling about."**

"Oh, that's right! This was when Theron was off-world." Uiharu says, reminding everyone.

**"How long has this been happening?" He asks.**

**"For around two days. Why? Is it really important?"**

**"Saten..." He begins with a shocked tone in his voice. "I think we just formed a Force bond."**

"A Force bond?" Everyone echoed in confusion.

While everyone is confused, the Doctor was shocked at the familiar term of the word and silently watched, making sure not to spoil his friends.

**...**

**"A Force... what?" She asks him again.**

**They are on a train for School District 7 as they sat next to each other. It was already past curfew, and Theron needs to take her back to the district before heading home in the city outskirts. During the train ride, Saten brought along the books he left back at the Tokiwadai dormitory and gave them back to them.**

"That is one heck of a time skip." Worst comments.

"It is. Misaka says as Misaka nods in agreement.'

**"A Force bond." He begins explaining to the girl. "It's a link between two Force users that allows them to influence each other. It allows communication of feelings, thoughts, and images across distances and could even grant greater coordination in battle."**

"That's so cool!" The viewing Stane says in awe for her counterpart's ability.

"That explains what happens to Saten when Theron was off-world." Misaka deduces as she finds the Force even more impressive than before.

**"That's so cool!" She says in awe before realizing something. "Wait. Is that how you heard my thoughts all over the place?"**

**"Yep."**

**Saten nods as she understands some of what he's talking about. But she becomes concerned about what happened earlier before he ran off.**

**"Theron, about what happened earlier, I-."**

**"You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you and the others like that."**

"At least they're making up." The Level 0 sighs in relief.

**"Okay." She understands again. "But you're not alone in this. And about my decision of wanting to learn how to use the Force? My answer's yes."**

"Your other finally made a decision!" Uiahru says happy for her friend's choice.

"She sure did!" The said girl happily said.

**"Are you sure? If you do this, there's no backing out."**

**"Yes. I want to learn the ways of the Force so I can use it to protect my friends." She answers with determination.**

"A good reason." Misaka nods as she warmly smiles towards Saten's words.

**The train then stops at a station in School District 7, and Saten exits the train. However, she turns around and smiles at Theron, standing by the door of the train car.**

**"I had a wonderful time today." She admits. "I hope we can do this again soon."**

"Awwwww." The girls cooed other the cute bonding the couples were doing, making the said girl blush while the Doctor just smirked at the scene.

**"School District 23, my place. In the city outskirts up north. Your training starts tomorrow afternoon."**

**"I'll be there."**

**"Good night, then."**

**"Night."**

**Saten then turns around and runs off to her apartment as the train takes Theron home.**

**"That was really fun." She says to herself on her way home. "Looks like things are going to be different soon."**

"You can say that again, me." The Level 0 says now getting over her embarrassment and feeling excited about her counterpart's plans.

**...**

**Theron opens the door to his home and enters inside to see that it's a complete mess.**

"Uh oh… Misaka snickers as Misaka recalls the mess the baby did."

"You can say that again." Worst snickers.

**"What the hell happened here?" He mutters aloud.**

**Just then, he sees the little green infant holding tightly to his leg, cooing for attention.**

The girls cooed at the scene, seeing how cute the baby is lanching on his leg like a child being glad that the parent is back.

**"Great." He sighs as he picks the baby up and carries him into another room before returning to start cleaning up the mess the child made. "R4's got a lot of explaining to do when I'm done here."**

**To be continued...**

"What an episode…" The Level 5 sighs.

"You can say that again," Saten comments as he begins the next episode.

_To be continued…_

**Next Update: RWBY Watches Hunters of Justice**


End file.
